De hechizos, maleficios, a látigos
by Umichan18
Summary: La venganza tenía que ser la única manera de aliviar su suplicio. Tres hombres eran objetos de su castigo, pero uno, muy astuto, supo esquivar su hechizo. No había de otra, tenía que saldar cuentas con manos propias.
1. De un comienzo a la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Sinopsis:** La venganza tenía que ser la única manera de aliviar su suplicio. Tres hombres eran objetos de su castigo, pero uno, muy astuto, supo esquivar su hechizo. El maestro supera al novato. No había de otra, tenía que saldar cuentas con manos propias.

 **Advertencia:** Los látigos vendrán para más adelante con algo de lemon. Por ahora ningún emparejamiento. Posiblemente SxM (sádico y masoquista)

*Drama y dolor, que vendrá con algo de comedia.

*RenxKyoko, no hay. Esta es una fic en dónde dos recibirán maleficios y uno latigazos…

* * *

 **De hechizos, maleficios, a látigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 0:** De un comienzo a la oscuridad

Sus ojos turbios de una sed de venganza, miraba los trozos de papel esparcidos por el suelo. Las lágrimas ya no salían, los ámbares expresaban un destello lleno de apetencia insaciable, uno, que solo tal vez lo colmaría de a poco, la irreversible acción de un perjuicio en contra de esos tres desdeñables seres.

Las manos temblaban, hechas puños a cada costado. El pecho ascendía y bajaba paulatinamente. Con una respiración agitada, su boca se cerró para inhalar profundamente y quitar todo ese aire maldito a través de un resoplido.

En la pared de su habitación, se ausentaban dos retratos, par de posters inanimados que la llenaban de agobio y la sofocaban hasta hacerla perder el juicio. Ahí faltaba uno, al menos una existencia física en foto para hacer trizas. Pero no bastaba, no. Destrozar solo sus fotos, no borraba de su mente esa imagen tan nítida de sus caras. ¿Pero por qué dos de ellos odiaba, mientras que otro dolía tan lacerantemente su corazón? ¿Por qué tuvo él que haberla jugado, cuando ella por segunda vez se hacía esperanzas de ese sentimiento tan aborrecible como es el amor?

La pena disminuiría si se déjese que él merecía también de venganza, porque era un enemigo por cosechar en ella una ilusión de la que él nunca sintió ninguna migaja, porque lo haría así con muchas mujeres, y se corregiría diciendo que solo fue amabilidad o caballerosidad lo que quiso pero no supo expresar.

¿Qué de esas tontas e ignorantes como ella que caía sin reparo ante la majestuosidad de un aparente príncipe que en realidad pertenecía en sueños a todas las hembras?

Rió, se le escupió de su boca una risa tan irónica, que fue transformándose en incesantes carcajadas.

Pequeños espíritus revoloteaban enardecidos alrededor de su ama. Cada uno susurraba a su oído planes explícitos de venganza. Quería verlos sufrir, quería que ellos sufrieran lo que ella sufría. ¿Qué del dolor que la atormentaba cuando ellos pasaban sus horas con naturalidad después de haberla convertido en lo que era ahora?

Entonces, ¿qué más valdría utilizar un hechizo que les hiciese aprender lo que se siente la verdadera humillación? La burla y el desprecio que padecerían para valer a lo menos un pequeño porcentaje de su satisfacción, saciedad de una sed llena de resentimiento sofocante.

Un maleficio. Magia negra que gustaba pero no funcionaba cuando de muñecos vudú se trataba. Tal vez tenía que practicar con otra técnica, tal vez si de verdad lo deseará desde lo profundo de su oscuro corazón y lo hiciese de la manera correcta, funcionaría.

Esta vez lo haría bien.

Sea como sea, cueste lo que cueste, ninguno de ellos escaparía.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** No se que hago aquí con una nueva fanfic cuando ya tengo otras de las que encargarme, pero no pude y no aguante a publicar ésta.

Capítulo 0, es la introducción a esta nueva aventura. Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. De la felicidad al padecimiento

_**Capítulo 1:** De la felicidad al padecimiento_

.

 ** _Dos días antes_**

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaba a salir ese día, y una joven desapercibidamente se hallaba demasiado feliz. El sudor se deslizaba de su cien, pero el cansancio no importaba, el esfuerzo se debía íntegramente con único objetivo a agradecer el regalo que había recibido. Eso era lo que se decía, pero en lo más profundo de su interior, sabía que no solo podía llegarse a hacer de excusas, porque otra razón se presentaba: Una semilla que empezaba a germinar, el pequeño brote que hacía que se apeligrará y desprotegiera del dolor que en consecuencia se traía de ese sentimiento tan puro como era el amor.

— Kyoko-chan —dijo asombrada la Okami— ¿Has estado despierta desde temprano?

La joven saludó con una reverencia y asintió muy sonriente.

— He hecho también el desayuno —comentó— Este es para un almuerzo —señaló por una variedad de comida que parecía haber sido hecho con la mayor meticulosidad posible. Feliz, volvió de nuevo a atender de otra porción que sería agregado al plato.

— No vayas a excederte, Kyoko-chan —estuvo alegre de verla con ese ánimo, pero también parecía muy cansada — Asegúrate de descansar —aconsejó — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— No, muchas gracias Okami-san. —con una amplia sonrisa siguió su labor mientras tatareaba una música.

Justo a tiempo empaquetó toda la comida, y fue después a su habitación a prepararse. Un ramo de flores silvestres de tono pastel yacía en un hermoso jarrón azul cielo. Se quedó un momento absorta en ese gran detalle. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se arrebolaban con creces a una mayor vivacidad.

— Soy una tonta —chillaba cubriéndose el rostro— No te pongas feliz, no lo hagas… Es solo un ramo y nada más. No significa nada para él…

En su mente, rememoraba esa vez, en el que él en una noche, fue a Darumaya. La había llamado para que salga en secreto, ella lo hizo, y lo vio con el enorme ramo en sus brazos. Lo que siguió fue una felicitación tardía por haber logrado el papel de Momiji, pero no todo fue eso, un beso en una mejilla y unas palabras tan dulces para el paladar, la llevaron al cielo en dónde aun parecía estar volando. Después de lo sucedido con Sho, él en definitiva parecía algo diferente. Lo que antes creía que él sentía por Kimiko Morizumi, se aclaró, cuando Yashiro le explicó un día sobre el verdadero hecho.

— Te-tengo que apurarme —dijo dándose unas palmaditas en los cachetes.

Después de terminar de prepararse, bajo con rapidez por las escaleras. Yashiro le estaba esperando.

::::::::

Las tomas durante todo el día la sobrecargaban. Las escenas de pelea con mucha acción eran repetidas hasta que salieran perfectamente. Estaba agotada, pero la vigilia tomaba gran razón a su estado. Dormir se le hizo casi imposible, y por encima de todo, estuvo despierta a la madrugada para hacer el almuerzo.

Se enjuagó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Su rostro sonriente se reflejó en el espejo. Trató inútilmente de apaciguar esa felicidad tan evidente, pero no resultó. Se arregló dentro de un cubículo, pasándose con un pañuelo húmedo en las partes sudorosas de su cuerpo, se echó un poco de perfume, y se cambió a una ropa mucho más linda y femenina. Al salir, se vio nuevamente al espejo, peinó su cabello, o bien, su larga peluca color azabache, después se pintó los labios con un rosa claro.

Fuera ya del sanitario, una voz la detuvo.

— ¿Acaso irás a dónde Tsuruga Ren anda? — volteó y vio al protagonista, Koga Hiromune, acercarse a ella — Te arreglaste para él, ¿no? Escuché que cerca está haciendo una sesión de fotos.

— ¿No es común querer arreglarse para salir? —contraatacó ya presintiendo que él diría algo sobre ello — No quiero salir sudorosa y desarreglada afuera, me refresqué un poco y quiero salir a tomar aire. Volveré luego.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que más bien le pareció falsa.

Ya no importándole, solo siguió su camino.

A una corta distancia, ella entró al edificio en donde su senpai estaba. Ya le había avisado por teléfono a Yashiro que iría ahí, como excusa a eso, dijo que iría a pasar para llevar las ofertas escritas en hojas que falsamente había olvidado en el auto.

Todo estaba planeado, la comida que supuestamente sobró estaba acomodada para que lo parezca. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, pero tenía que hacerlo así, porque no quería que su senpai se diese cuenta de lo que hacía por él, y no tenía que hacerlo, siempre se había reprimido, pero desde ese día y ya antes, el trato que él le daba parecía tan especial, que ella sin darse cuenta comenzaba a actuar por cuenta propia, aunque de forma oculta.

Llegó al piso, respiró profundamente y siguió. Su corazón se aceleraba, la sala en donde él estaba, estaba a solo tres metros, se detuvo para tranquilizar una vez más, pero cuando quiso acercarse, vio a una hermosa mujer abrir la puerta y entrar a saltitos.

— ¡Ren-san! ¡Ren-san! ¡Dime que no tienes nada para comer por favor! — Oyó sus exclamaciones muy claro ya que dejó la puerta abierta.

No pudo oír lo que respondió, pero ella le dio la respuesta a lo que él dijo.

— Es un alivio —dijo aun en voz alta. Notaba que la mujer estaba demasiado excitada — No, hoy no saldrás a comer, porque hoy te compré un bento de un restaurante de primera clase. Te va a encantar.

Después de eso no oyó nada, y entonces lentamente se acercó. Unas risas las oía, así como también la podía ver. Ella estaba sentada junto a él, mientras él le sonreía.

— También traje para mí —dijo ella ruborizada — ¿puedo comer contigo? En realidad ya le he dado también uno a Yashiro-san, creo que él se quedará a comer con mi manager.

— Por supuesto —respondió él —Eres bienvenida.

No entendía como aún seguía parada cerca de la puerta. Sus pies parecían no querer reaccionar. Lo que pensaba no salió como había querido.

— En realidad — oyó de pronto que ella habló— Él tuyo es el único especial —dijo refiriéndose al bento— Es por agradecimiento al ramo que me enviaste hace tres meses cuando conseguí mi papel como protagonista…y también…—sus mejillas se sonrojaron— por el regalo del día blanco…no pensé que me lo dieses… Aunque fue hace muchos meses, eso…me hizo muy feliz.

Él le sonrió — No hacía falta, Saori-san, pero que te haya hecho feliz me hace también feliz.

Su corazón se detuvo y dejó de respirar. Paralizada, el corazón parecía estrujarse, se encogía de dolor. Aun no podía reaccionar, tenía que salir de ahí.

Sus manos temblaron, sus pies se arrastraron hacia atrás en silencio, hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo con las bolsas que cargaba. Dolió, pero al oír voces y pasos que parecían estar por salir de la sala en donde ellos estaban, se sobresaltó. Se apresuró y se levantó corriendo de inmediato.

Con la respiración agitada, corrió hasta por fin llegar fuera, no jadeaba por el cansancio, era el dolor nefasto que cargaba su pecho lo que hacía que lo hiciera. Estuvo cerca de seguir hacia el ascensor, pero paró al ver al manager en ese camino.

Miró en todos lados, hasta que encontró la puerta hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Fue ahí, respirando ruidosamente, tratando de contener el dolor que parecía querer fluir en sus ojos.

Dos pisos abajo y frenó, sus manos se sujetaron de la barandilla, dejando caer la bolsa.

No lloraría. No tenía que hacerlo. Fue una ilusión que solo ella creo. Lo conocía. No tuvo que haber visto en su comportamiento lo que debía saber era siempre igual para todas las mujeres. Ella no era especial. No, no lo era.

Un extraño estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Lo sintió. No…No, no podía ser. Era imposible…Ahora no quería encontrarse con él.

Agarró su bolsa y corrió. Un piso abajo e imprevistamente la puerta se abrió. Era él. Sus pies no pararon igual, y siguieron bajando peldaños. Oyó como la llamó, su nombre sonando como si lo estuviera saboreando en sus labios. Miró de reojo atrás, y por su desatención un pie llegó en el lugar equivocado. Sintió que iba cayendo. Sus manos trataron de agarrarse de cualquier lado, pero no pudo, y el dolor siguió con unos gritos, rodando despiadadamente por las gradas hasta chocar finalmente contra una pared.

Los golpes le causaron aturdimiento. En un tono bajo, oyó su nombre, pero sus ojos que apenas lo visualizaron, vio que él lo gritaba mientras bajaba.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de desvanecer.

::::::::

Sus ojos se abrieron de a poco, hasta lograr despertar por completo.

— ¿Dónde…estoy?

Enderezó la espalda, sintiendo las suaves sábanas al tacto de su mano. La habitación estaba oscura, y en la ventana, solo podía llegar a ver como el atardecer desaparecía para llegar a la noche... ¿La noche?

Hizo a un lado las sábanas, y con desesperación se levantó.

No podía estar pasando. No podía ser de noche. El trabajo…

— Caperucita...

Su voz resonó en sus oídos. Frente a la puerta lo vislumbró entrando. Prendió las luces y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estas bien como para levantarte? —preguntó.

Kyoko que había dado unos pasos atrás, lo miró con confusión, hasta que recordó que había caído por las escaleras. Se miró el cuerpo, y con espanto, vio que llevaba puesta una camisa negra que llegaba hasta sus muslos.

— ¿Q-qué…¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿P-por qué tengo esto?

Reino miró con indiferencia mientras era señalado.

— Te he cambiado de ropa, estás en mi departamento, y estás con mi camisa porque es sexy y también porque tu ropa se ensució cuando caíste con tu comida.

— ¿Qué…? —se miró de nuevo abajo. El ceño se frunció— ¿Por qué solo con tu camisa? —dijo con tono oscuro.

— ¿No sería normal que te enrojecieras y preguntaras si he visto tu cuerpo desnudo?

— ¡E-eso….!

— No sabía que ponerte abajo. Te podría dar mi bóxer, si gustas. —dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —lo ignoró mientras lo buscaba.

— _Como siempre ella es única de su clase_ —pensó— Tu ropa llegará en cualquier momento, así que solo espera.

Kyoko lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Tú…me ayudaste? —dijo incrédula.

— No podía dejar a la mujer que me gusta inconsciente en el suelo. ¿Qué si murieras porque nadie pasaba ahí? Tal vez vendrías como fantasma a regañarme porque te deje sola.

— ¿Q-qué? —dijo frotándose los brazos, mientras su boca temblaba — ¿El perro del infierno me ayudó? ¿No querrías verme mejor como fantasma?

— Bueno… La vista que tuve fue mucho más buena que eso —repuso recorriendo con sus ojos violetas su cuerpo.

Kyoko se cubrió con sus brazos y luego rápidamente agarró de las sábanas para taparse.

— Atrapaste un buen golpe en la espalda —dijo él, sentándose en un gran sillón que se hallaba en una esquina de la habitación —Como estabas inconsciente pensé que era grave, pero el doctor dijo que solo estabas durmiendo. Al parecer necesitas descansar, Kyoko.

Ella tocó su espalda, y en la parte de la izquierda baja, sintió un punzante dolor.

Lo miró de nuevo, él sonreía y tomaba de su barbilla, mientras aun observaba su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se encogió y se sentó después en la cama.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas? —preguntó.

— Uhmm…Hoy no pareces tú, caperucita. Pareces un perrito débil e indefenso que en cualquier momento se desmoronará.

Kyoko bajó su cabeza. El dolor físico no se comparaba al suplicio que cargaba en su corazón. No entendía como la estupidez la volvió a embargar, el amor era un enemigo mortal, uno que la llevaba a una mísera ignorancia, uno que hacía que su cerebro fuera completamente inepto. Hah, ¿Por qué para comenzar el gran Tsuruga-san se fijaría en alguien como ella? La idiotez la llevó a hacer boberías, y descuido de su trabajo. Se quedó dormida durante las horas en que debía estar grabando, y para más, terminó lesionada.

— No me gusta esa fragilidad que muestras —ella alzó su rostro, y lo vio sentarse muy cerca en la cama —Si sigues así, puedo tomar ventaja.

Él sostuvo con sus dedos su barbilla y acercó su rostro para tomar sus labios.

La palma de una mano golpeó y empujó con fuerza su cara, enviándolo con brusquedad atrás.

— Ni lo sueñes —gruño con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

Reino se irguió, y al ver el rostro de la joven, esbozó su usual y retorcida sonrisa.

— Eso me gusta más.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

A unos minutos volvió con su ropa, y Kyoko lo echó de la habitación para que pueda vestirse. Cuando se quitó la camisa, observó algunos moretones: uno cerca de la rodilla hacia abajo y otra arriba, dos en el brazo izquierdo cerca de su codo y en el antebrazo, y otra arriba del lado derecho de su pecho. Dejó de observarse y se vistió con rapidez. Quería salir ya de ese lugar, y necesitaba tener su celular para llamar y disculparse.

Cuando salió fue a la sala, y le encontró a él con su cartera. Recordó la bolsa que cargaba con la comida que hizo esa mañana, y una punzada se hincó en su corazón.

— Fue un placer tenerte esta tarde en mi cama, Kyoko.

Ella agarró su cartera y abrió la puerta.

— El que me hayas ayudado…—dijo mirándolo— fue inesperado.

Luego de decir eso, se marchó.

Estando en las calles, sacó su celular, y al primero que llamó fue a Yashiro. Las palabras con las que él le contestó, la impresionaron, oyéndole decir que había arreglado todo lo relacionado con el rodaje de esa tarde.

— Kyoko-chan, ¿estás bien? —dijo después— Me sorprendió que me hayas enviando ese mensaje, me dijiste que no te llame pero te llame porque estaba preocupado. Estuve esperando todo este tiempo a que me llamaras porque no respondías ¿te sientes mal? ¿qué paso?

— En realidad…—dijo pensando en cómo excusarse— He tenido un pequeño accidente… Me caí de un lugar alto…y…

— ¡¿De un lugar alto?!

— Ehm…Sí… No fue nada grave, solo algunos moretones…Puedo seguir mañana.

— ¿Segura? ¿No ha sido grave?

— Sí… Ahora solo duele poco…

— Ren ha estado preocupado. Le diré que ahora puede llamarte.

— ¡No!

— ¿Eh?

— Lo siento, no quiero recibir llamadas. Solo dile que estoy bien.

Notó que él se extrañó de su conducta, pero lo oyó asentir y después se despidieron.

Cuando llegó a Darumaya, fue a su habitación. Su celular comenzó a sonar, era Tsuruga Ren. Dejó que solo sonase y no atendió. Después de esa llamada, él no volvió a llamar.

El dolor insistía en filtrarse en sus ojos, pero se negó a que lo hiciese.

Se acurrucó en una esquina y agarró a Corn.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y tenía que enterrar todo el suplicio en su interior.

Lo que no sabía, era que mañana sería mucho peor que hoy.

 _._

 _._


	3. Del padecimiento a la locura

**N/A:** Algunas palabrotas. Bueno, cuando está clasificado en M ya no me abstengo de nada :p

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Del padecimiento a la locura

.

Los minutos la tenían intranquila. Solo había dormido cuatro horas, y echarse a su futon ya no servía cuando el dolor calaba en lo profundo de su corazón. Estudiaba del guion, mientras apretaba en su mano la piedra azul violácea, él tenía que absorber su suplicio, pero por alguna razón no funcionaba; la imagen de Corn que se ajustaba a la de Tsuruga Ren, venía a su mente, y cada que lo hacía, quería solo guardarlo y nunca volverlo a ver.

Cuando sintió un ardor en los ojos, se levantó de inmediato, fregó con una mano su rostro, y agarró el pequeño monedero para guardar a Corn. La piedra ya no lograba calmarla como antes, solo hacía lo contrario.

En dos horas después, eran las siete. Bajó por las escaleras y encontró a la Okami en la cocina.

Mientras saludaba con una reverencia, ella parecía mirarla preocupada.

— Kyoko-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —la Okami la vio demasiada diferente a lo que fue ayer a la mañana. Aunque en su rostro no expresaba lo que presentía, en sus ojos veía reflejado un sentimiento de tristeza que parecía causarle mucho dolor. Podía ver como bajo sus parpados se evidenciaba las pocas horas de sueño.

— Estoy bien— contestó con una sonrisa actuada — Solo…no logré dormir lo suficiente...

La Okami asintió, aunque igual preocupada por la joven que parecía esconder algo.

Cuando se dirigieron a desayunar con el Taisho, Kyoko visualizó en la sala el ramo de flores que había dejado ayer en una esquina cercana a ser oculta. Bajó de inmediato su cabeza, apretando sus labios con fuerza para tratar de no expresar su aflicción en su cara. Respiró un par de veces con profundidad, y cuando alzó de nuevo su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa se desplegaba.

El desayuno fue un tormento, mientras actuaba e imaginaba a su espalda, el ramo que parecía burlarse de su nefasta ilusión. Con una determinación que flaqueaba, se decidió, y una vez terminaron, se disculpó por no poder ayudar con los platos, diciéndoles a sus jefes que tenía que ir afuera por unos asuntos pendientes.

Agarró el jarrón y se marchó.

A dos cuadras atrás de Darumaya, visitó un local en dónde atendían unos amables ancianos. Sus dedos apretaron del jarrón, y tardamente habló. El apego que sentía por esas hermosas flores, más que admirarlas solo fue una felicidad que se convirtió en suplicio al recordar quien le había dado. Con trémulas manos tendió el jarrón, y así finalmente, lo obsequió.

Se distanció del lugar con pasos lentos. Su cabeza se alzó para mirar el cielo nublado, hasta que sintió, repentinamente, una gota deslizarse por una mejilla. Con su mano secó esa gota, pero otras comenzaron a aparecer seguidamente. Un pequeño sollozo que se forzó en reprimir se escapó de sus labios. Pero no admitió la derrota, aspiró con fuerza y secó sus lágrimas de un manotazo.

No podía seguir así. Tenía que olvidarlo y seguir trabajando.

::::::::

Yashiro llegó a recogerla. Según antes se tenía planeado, no debió haber sido así, pero en un mensaje a la mañana, él decidió que ella iría al hospital, ya que ayer no había ido a ninguno. En cuanto se refiriese a ese tipo de accidentes, le era mejor asegurar, a que sufrir peores consecuencias en un futuro. Su actuación requería de mucho esfuerzo físico, y como manager, prácticamente tuvo que obligarla a abstenerse a ir en el rodaje para recuperar las escenas que no fueron grabadas.

En los resultados, nada fue a peor que unos moretones que se visualizaban en una pierna en la que por su vestimenta, tal vez utilizarían maquillaje para cubrirlo.

En el auto todo fue silencioso. Yashiro se había enterado de que su accidente llegó a ser una caída por las escaleras, y aunque preguntase por más detalles de dónde, cuándo o cómo sucedió, ella solo se limitaba a contestar cortante, aludiendo los puntos que en verdad quería que revelará.

— Yashiro-san —dijo la joven después de un largo silencio.

— ¿Sí?

— Por favor…no le digas a…No comentes a nadie sobre lo que te dije del accidente.

— Pero, Kyoko-chan, eso… —se detuvo al ver por el retrovisor su rostro compungido— Esta bien —asintió serio. Pudo notar que lo sucedido parecía tener algo oculto — ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupado. Lo último que recordaba de un accidente cercano, era lo sucedido después de las audiciones de Momiji— ¿No me ocultas nada importante, no?... ¿No tiene nada que ver con Morizumi Kimiko…?

— No —contestó riendo entre dientes— No es nada. Estoy bien —mintió, escondiéndose detrás de una máscara.

Para terminar la plática, se excusó de utilizar su celular, pero cuando abrió su cartera y tuvo en sus manos el aparato, se sorprendió de encontrar diecisietes llamadas perdidas de un número restringido. También había unos cuantos mensajes, y el contenido de estas la perturbaban.

 _*¿Dónde estás?* *¿Por qué no me respondes?* *¿Te estás escondiendo?* *Contéstame ahora* *Sabes porque te llamó, ¿no?* *Quiero verte ahora* *Sí no respondes, te encontraré*_

El último que se envió fue a diez minutos antes, y todas las llamadas y mensajes que llegaron fueron realizadas sin parar.

El desasosiego la colmó, preguntándose quién era el dueño de ese número, y la razón detrás de esos textos.

Esperó unos minutos, viendo la pantalla por si se le ocurriese llamar de nuevo, pero nada, nunca volvió a hacerlo.

Yashiro la dejó frente al lugar de filmación, tenía que ir junto a Ren, y ya no podía acompañarla. En cambio, la informó que había antes explicado la razón de su absentismo.

Su llegada no fue del todo tranquila. Recibió algunas reprensiones por no haberse cuidado mejor. Como actriz su deber era el cuidado de su cuerpo, más aún cuando su rol requería de su físico. Ante todo, ella solo se disculpó cuantiosamente, diciendo que retomaría y recobraría las grabaciones que debieron haber sido tomadas ayer. Trabajaría el doble para estar al día.

::::::

La repentina llamada del presidente a la hora de su salida, la tomó desprevenida. Al término de su trabajo en TBM, fue citada para una reunión.

Por dentro, era un ser que actuaba de forma automática, a las rutinarias y fatigantes horas de trabajo acumulados. El cansancio era pleno pero satisfactorio, porque si parase de hacer algo, solo se quedaría pensando en él, o en la ingenuidad con la que nunca hubiera pensado regresaría.

Mientras se cambiaba a unas ropas ligeras para ponerse el disfraz de pollo, se sorprendió de escuchar unas pisadas, unas tan bruscas que resonaban dentro. Aquellas zancadas repentinamente se detuvieron muy cerca, y nunca imaginándose, la puerta se abrió de un fuerte empujón.

Kyoko a tiempo se bajó la camisilla, girando con ímpetu y nerviosidad hacia la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué demonios abres así la puerta?! —exclamó viendo al rubio teñido con un rostro severo y de cólera, uno que la ponía atónita.

— Me dirás tú, que mierda pensabas cuando… —su boca hizo una mueca de repulsión, mientras apretaba los puños. Miró hacia atrás de ella, y cuando vio el disfraz de pollo, rió con ironía — Así que tú eras ese pollo, ¿heh?

Kyoko aspiró con fuerza, y dejó salir una bocanada de aire tembloroso por los nervios — Shotaro, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Aquí no es lugar para que te presentes como si fuera tu casa — dijo tratándose de mantener serena — Tengo que salir pronto, y no querrás que haya rumores de ti viniendo aquí por una chica que hace de pollo.

— ¡Hah! —bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica— ¿eso es lo que quieres poner de excusas? ¿piensas que eso me detendrá?... No vayas a hacer como si no supieras. Has estado evitando mis llamadas todo este tiempo. ¿Dime que quieres? ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco?

Dio un paso atrás, cuando le vio airado avanzar hacia ella. Sho le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la estiró para que lo siguiera.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —gritó tratando de retener sus pies al suelo. Sus manos le agarraron del brazo, pero éste no se detenía — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

— ¿No es eso lo que querías? Eh, Kyoko, nunca pensé que fueras ese tipo de mujer. Ven, tendrás que ir conmigo, tienes que explicarme qué carajo te pasa. Explícame que mierda está en tu cabeza para hacerlo.

La arrastró fuera. Kyoko viendo que se encontraba en medio del pasillo, lo miró con furia, y no pudiendo zafarse con las manos, le pateó la pierna. Él la saltó, diciendo maldiciones, mientras se restregaba con las manos en dónde le había pateado.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —oyó de pronto al productor, viéndole venir con enfado hacia ellos — Tienes que salir en cinco minutos, ¿qué haces así en medio del pasillo? —le regañó. Su mirada se encontró con el cantante, y cuando se percató de quien era, calmó — ¿Qué hace aquí, Fuwa-san? —dijo amable.

— Tengo unos asuntos con ella —respondió irguiéndose.

— Lo siento, pero ella está ocupada. —dijo sorprendido de que el cantante tuviera una relación con ella — ¿No puede encargarse de eso cuando termine? Estamos por estar al aire, y nos veremos en problemas si Bo no está.

— No, ella se va conmigo, véanse con otro que le reemplace. —repuso agarrándola de la muñeca.

Kyoko oyendo con rabia lo que decía, agitó su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que él la soltase.

— No eres quien para decidir por mí —escupió — ¡¿No ves que tengo que trabajar?!

De soslayo, sus ojos lograron ver como los hermanos Ishibashi pasaban para prepararse en escena. Ellos se detuvieran al verla en medio de lo que se convirtió en un alboroto. Más personas vinieron a acercarse por curiosidad. La desesperación y la vergüenza de estar con esa ropa en medio del pasillo, hicieron que el estómago se le revolviese. El odio que creyó estaba siendo olvidado hacia él, surgió como una espiral cerca de explotar.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres? —le rugió al rubio teñido— Dime qué es lo que te pasa y déjame en paz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que esto terminará rápido? —dijo escéptico — Irás ahora conmigo. ¿Crees que de esto solo puedes afirmar y luego irte? Tienes que explicarme porque mie…porque te rebajas a tanto…y con ese… —en lo bajo maldijo, y la miró encolerizado.

— Pero que… —Kyoko se encontraba airada pero confundida por lo que decía— No tienes ningún poder sobre mí, no soy tu sirvienta y no te obedeceré solo porque te venga la gana —murmuró cerca de él, para que nadie lo oyese.

Sho entorno los ojos — Vendrás conmigo sin importar que —siseó— Y sí no, será a la fuerza.

— Qué demonios te crees… —gruñó con desdén.

— Lamento lo suyo, Fuwa —intervino con enojo el productor, aunque igual tratando de ser algo paciente con el cantante. Se dirigió a Kyoko mirándola con el ceño fruncido — ¿Por qué traes problemas personales en el trabajo y causas alboroto a solo minutos de la transmisión? —reprendió —Si no sales ahora, estás despedida.

— ¿Hah? —bramó Sho con un resoplido— ¿Quién quisiera un trabajo tan estúpido como el de un pollo? Ella renuncia y se va conmigo.

— Maldita sea —murmuró Kyoko mirándolo— ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres decirme?! —gritó perdiendo control — ¡Dímelo y solo vete! —lo encaró golpeándole el pecho y empujándolo.

— ¡¿Te acostaste con ese maldito del Beagle?! ¡¿No?! ¡¿Qué carajo te ocurre para caer en tal bajeza?!

La fuerte y furiosa revelación, causó un gran silencio.

Los de producción llevaron a los Ishibashi para prepararlos en el escenario, y las personas que se detuvieron ahí, tuvieron que alejarse para apresurarse en sus ocupaciones.

A Kyoko sus palabras lo chocaron con sumo impacto que solo pudo quedar inmóvil.

— Tsk —chasqueó el productor murmurando algo. La miró con gran enojo— Estás despedida. No vuelvas a poner un pie aquí —soltó con tono seco y se fue mientras vociferaba a uno para que buscase a un tal Yamato para que se vista de Bo.

—Espere —Kyoko le siguió y se puso frente al productor— Lo siento — se disculpó haciendo una reverencia— Lo que dijo es falso, y no entiendo de que habla —balbuceó nerviosa — Puedo quitarle ahora, no, voy a ponerme el disfraz ahora.

— ¿No entiendes? —dijo el productor malhumorado— Estas despedida, y lleva a ese mocoso contigo, no quiero escuchar sobre tu… —ladeó la cabeza y bufó— Ya tendrás mejores ofertas que el papel de un pollo. No entiendo porque aún sigues aquí —gruñó— ¿Qué esperas? Vete, que no quiero que me malogren mi programa.

El productor se fue, y Kyoko sintió como algunos le clavaban la mirada. Una mano le agarró de la muñeca, y cuando la hizo girar, le vio a Sho. Él la arrastró afuera, mientras murmuraba.

— ¿Qué tanto con ese inútil trabajo de pollo? —mascullaba él— No te llevará a nada, ni siquiera te hará más famosa.

Kyoko forcejeó de a poco, su respiración se hacía agitada, tratando de conservar el escaso sosiego que aún le quedaba. Cuando la llevó a las escaleras, estando solos, ella aprovechó y estiró con fuerza su brazo, no pudo quitarlo, y él aún seguía arrastrándola.

— Suéltame… ¡Suéltame ya!

Estiró y él la saltó. Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo, un quejido de dolor se escapó de su boca.

— Deberías tener cuidado en donde pises…—murmuró él despacio.

— Que… —ella se quedó en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Pasaron unos minutos, Sho se quedó quieto, creyendo que en cualquier momento ella atacaría. — ¿Qué estabas diciendo? — soltó ella de pronto sin un rastro de emotividad en su tono — ¿En qué te basas para decir algo así?

Sho no dijo nada. Sus cejas se fruncían, buscando alguna reacción — ¿Lo estás negando? —siseó— ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a revolcarte con ese imbécil? ¿No antes llorabas porque te acosaba?

— Dime que pruebas tienes —repitió aun con la cabeza abajo.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Dime de una puta vez! —gritó irguiéndose y mirándolo con frialdad, mientras su pecho se agitaba frenéticamente.

— ¿Te lo muestro? —exclamó acercándose a ella. Su mano estiró abruptamente hacia abajo su camisilla, y dejó a la vista casi todo su sostén — Míralo, es verdad—susurró con una risa irónica.

Kyoko quedó en shock, y se alzó la camisilla.

— ¿Aun lo niegas? ¿Qué es ese chupetón en tu pecho?

— Eso no es… —oscilando, sus manos fueron algo temblorosos hasta bajar un poco su camisilla logrando a ver lo que pensó antes era un moretón por la caída. Sus ojos visualizaron esa marca, y conoció la diferencia de las otras con aquella. Había visto un chupetón cuando le hizo uno a…él. El lugar de ese supuesto moretón era en un principio raro, y ahora todo tenía sentido.

— ¿Me dirás que no es lo que digo? Kyoko, sé bien lo que veo.

— Cómo…Cómo supiste… —no logró decir más, muy perturbada por lo que descubrió y por lo que él decía.

— No confíes en ese bastardo —gruñó— Él solo te usó, y me envió algunas fotos… ¿o cual era tu objetivo en hacerlo con él? ¿Aún no te olvidas de tu venganza? ¡Explícame!

Kyoko ya no oyó nada y agarró su cabeza, su respiración se aceleraba, se tornaba ruidosa, sus pensamientos se enredaban, las voces en su cabeza luchaban sin sentido. La locura parecía estar cerca.

— Kyoko, explícame que—

— ¡Fuera! — gritó jadeando— ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya!

— ¿Qué demonios?

— ¡Te dije que te fueras Shotaro! ¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece de mi vida! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER! —lo empujó con las dos manos y él trastabilló hacia atrás y casi cayó por las escaleras, se agarró de la barandilla y la miró con ojos amplios.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

Ella silenció y cerró los ojos con fuerza — ¡LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡DESAPARECE! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Shotaro se largó cuando la oía gritar seguido y sin parar.

Kyoko se tiró al piso, jadeante, se envolvió con sus brazos su rostro. Cerraba los ojos y trataba de luchar contra el doloroso nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por los votos a esta fanfic . Los comentarios lo agradezco un montón.

Esto aun no termina, y el odio solo comienza a acumularse dentro de Kyoko. Y sí, la amabilidad de Reino, no fue del toda.¿Qué castigos les esperan? ¿Esto dará acción a las 50 sombras de Kyoko? XD

Muchísimas gracias a ustedes seguidores. Me alegraron los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Saludos de UmiDark 7n7


	4. De locura y suplicios que se ocultan

**Capítulo 3:** De locura y suplicios que se ocultan

.

Inspiraba y exhalaba con fuerza. La respiración se le dificultaba, no podía lograr estabilizarse, y emitía pequeños quejidos cercanos al sollozo. Reprimir las lágrimas hacía que el dolor en su garganta y en su pecho aumentara, casi como una bomba preparándose a explotar en cuanto el límite de sus suplicios llegará a su final.

Aun lo sentía, miradas y murmullos dirigidos a ella, mientras era arrastrada en contra su voluntad. La manera en cómo fue despedida enfrente de todos, las palabras con las que fue impuesta a largarse, el modo en que él la llevó después de agraviarla diciendo calumnias en voz alta.

En su cabeza no cedía nada más, los pensamientos la perturbaban, no lograba poner fin a las voces que se entreveraban sin propósito fijo. La marca que llevaba en su pecho, la rasguñaba inconscientemente, presionándose con sus uñas en movimientos pausados pero intensos.

Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado del blanco y frío concreto. Los mechones de cabello ocultaron sus ojos, vacíos, sin ningún destello, al borde de la locura que procedía de su insistencia en cargar con el dolor, sin derramar lágrima alguna.

Corn…

Las voces fueron apagándose. Buscaba una salida, un milagro que lo deshaga del dolor lacerante que comenzaba a corroer cada parte de su interior, pero entonces, él aparecía.

Tsuruga-san

La congoja de su corazón parecía empuñarla con fuerzas. Corn emergía en su mente, como un ser idéntico a Tsuruga Ren. Sacudiendo su cabeza repetitivamente, se negó a que él se filtre en las aberturas que se exponía de su aflicción.

Con las lágrimas a punto de salir, se levantó precipitadamente, y solo se centró en una profunda y lenta respiración, tratando de suprimir todos los pensamientos que pugnaban por acabarla.

A unos minutos salió. Sus manos temblaban, y entonces las unía y las apretaba, tratando de mantener aun una falsa tranquilidad.

Fue de nuevo allí, al lugar en dónde le era difícil volver. Hizo de todo para ignorar las murmuraciones y miradas que hacían mientras pasaba. Apresurada, se vistió rápidamente y agarró su cartera, hasta que de repente las prisas que tenía se pararon, miró detenidamente su cartera, pensando, contrariándose, a lo que debía o no hacer.

Tragó saliva para aplacar el dolor de su garganta y, titubeante, abrió su cartera, y quitó la bolsita en el que cargaba a Corn. Lo necesitaba, quería que ese milagro la fuese a hacer olvidar del dolor que era duro soportar.

Apretó la piedra aun cubierta por su funda de tela, y entonces, respirando hondo, lo puso en su bolsillo y salió.

Encaminó en otra dirección para buscar una salida diferente, buscando aquella que había escuchado de rumores. Sabía que algunos seguramente la preguntarían porque salía del edificio tan temprano, y no quería encararlos y explicar la situación, que en cualquier momento podría convertirse también en un rumor.

Un estremecimiento hizo que la respiración se suspendiera. Percibía su presencia muy cerca. Sabía de quien se trataba. Miró en todos lados, y algo en su interior, parecía querer quemarla por completo, una llama que comenzaba de su estómago e iba a su garganta, hasta llegar en su cabeza que creía estaba cerca de perder la razón.

Exhaló un suspiro, y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios: Eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar por el momento ese sentimiento tan abominable como era el amor.

— Kyoko

Su voz grave y aterciopelada, una que se introducía en lo profundo de su mente.

La gracia y el filo de una espada que atraviesa silenciosa e inconscientemente el interior, la herida aparecía después de unos segundos, siquiera con el conocimiento de que había sido apuñalado. Eso llegó a ser él para ella. No debía confiar ni por un momento en ese hombre.

— Que aparecieras en este momento y en este lugar ¿es una coincidencia? —dijo ella con la vista baja, sintiéndole de pronto tras su espalda. Giró bruscamente e inhaló con fuerza, mientras miraba como él esbozaba esa tan despreciable y retorcida sonrisa.

— Sí —contestó— Que aparecieras tan cerca de mí, es una grata coincidencia. Además me estás esperando, aquí, a solas. —miró a su alrededor entre la penumbra cercana a la oscuridad— Escogiste un lindo lugar, este espacio no ha sido utilizado desde hace mucho, pero al parecer esta salida no disponible será pronto renovada.

— ¿Me estás persiguiendo? —una pequeña risa nació de lo profundo de su adolorida garganta, casi como un indicio a la locura— ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado? ¿Atormentarme? ¿Quieres que te odie? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Entonces, ya percibiste mi pequeño regalo —con pasos lentos se acercó a ella, pero entonces se detuvo— Kyoko…

— ¿Regalo? ¿Eso? ¿Qué quieres, imbécil del infierno? ¿Aun tienes esa manía de querer llamar la atención de ese otro bastardo?

Él se quedó en silencio, y luego se acercó lentamente, con mucha seriedad en su rostro.

— No te me acerques —gruñó con el entrecejo fruncido— Te romperé un brazo u otros huesos, y no creas que lo dudaré.

Al ver que él no se detenía, avanzó y con la velocidad que aprendió de la agilidad de Momiji, agarró de su muñeca y torció a un lado su brazo. Él gruñó apretando los dientes, y en un imprevisto, la agarró con la otra mano del hombro, y la empujó hasta que chocará contra la pared. Kyoko emitió un quejido por el golpe que recibió su espalda y lo soltó, quiso patearlo con la rodilla, pero él cogió de su pierna en el aire y lo apretó con fuerza a un lado de su cadera, mientras se acercaba y la aprisionaba para inmovilizarla.

— Suéltame —siseó ella, forzando a mover su pierna. Alzó su brazo, y con la palma de su mano le pegó la cara. Él no respondió, y ella rió, estiró con una mano del cuello de su camiseta y con la otra agarró con fuerza un puñado de su cabello.

— Kyoko, tienes que tranquilizarte —él tomó la mano que ella tenía por su cabello y trató de quitarlo. Kyoko se movió cuando dejó de presionarla contra la pared, y él dándose cuenta de su error, sujetó con fuerza su pierna, lo apretó más a él, empujándola hasta quedar pegados. La fricción que se sintió cuando sus caderas se juntaron, hizo que ella soltase un gemido de sorpresa, aflojando sin querer su agarre. Reino lo aprovechó y quitó la mano de su cabello, la cogió y la alzó arriba, respirando también forzoso por la presión que ejercía su entrepierna junto a ella.

— Pervertido, suéltame ahora —trató de mover nuevamente su pierna, pero se detuvo al solo sentir que se frotaba más junto a él. Un cosquilleo de calor surgió de pronto en el bajo vientre, y de su garganta brotó un pequeño gemido, que lo contuvo inmediatamente, cerrando la boca y mordiéndose el labio.

— Quédate quieta, no hagas eso que… —en lo bajo soltó unas palabrotas, cerró los ojos, y luego abriéndolos, los clavó en los de ella— Bajaré tu pierna, Kyoko, pero no intentes nada. Si te tranquilizas te soltaré.

Vio como ella respiraba pesadamente, su mirada fue hacia abajo y luego asintió con la cabeza. Él dejó su pierna, pero viendo la mirada fulminante de los ojos dorados y presintiendo algún movimiento, se adelantó y la agarró de la mano que estaba libre para alzarla también junto a la otra.

— Tienes esa piedra contigo, ¿no? —interrogó con tono severo.

— Suelta mis manos —exigió mirándolo con frialdad y desprecio.

— Kyoko, esa piedra te está haciendo daño, lo puedo sentir, tu comportamiento violento se debe a él. Has estado absorbiendo sus emociones negativas, te traerá a la perdición.

— No, tú fuiste el que provocó esto desde un principio.

Reino agarró con una mano sus dos muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y luego con la otra comenzó a buscar la piedra entre sus bolsillos. Lo encontró, y luego lo tiró al suelo, al sentir como éste parecía emanar una energía negativa.

— ¿Qué haces con ella? Suéltame, bastardo — forcejeó, pero él solo la apretó más de las muñecas.

— Lo hago por tu bien, esa piedra puede que te esté causando más que eso. La purificaré y entonces te la devolveré, si es que la quieres tanto.

— Tú lo empezaste todo, tú tienes la culpa de todo —gruñó mirándolo con furia.

— Mmm…—él acercó su rostro a ella, y luego fue a su oreja— Caperucita —susurró, haciendo que ella se estremezca— Verte desnuda y no hacer nada no es como yo. Solo te marqué en el pecho y eso es poco… Se me ocurrió divertirme volviendo loco a ese tipo, si es que ocurrió más, se debe a ese tipo y a nadie más —bajó a su cuello y luego rozó con sus labios su piel, volviendo de nuevo a su oreja— Y sabes…tú disfrutaste cuando te marcaba...Tu suave gemido fueron música para mis oídos.

Sonrió contra su oído, sintiendo como ella temblaba de furia. Liberó sus muñecas, y éstas fueron deslizándose abajo lentamente, hasta que una de sus manos se impulsó y fue con una gran bofetada en su mejilla. Él sobó su mandíbula y la vio, mirándolo fríamente. Sus ojos no eran como los que vio una vez en el bosque de Karuizawa, era diferente, esa mirada era una en el que la potencia de sus suplicios parecía querer vencerla y acabarla para dejarla en la oscuridad. No estaba la fuerza que admiraba, y sabía, que sus sentimientos estaban ya mezclándose con las emociones negativas del dueño de esa piedra.

— Kyoko, no te confundas con la oscuridad que pareces tener… Tienes que suprimir esos sentimientos, esos no son los tuyos.

La miró durante unos segundos más, y luego, mientras veía que no se movía, tomó la piedra y se fue dando zancadas.

Las manos de Kyoko se cerraron en dos puños, golpeando la pared que estaba tras ella. Dejó que llevase la piedra, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría en sus manos. Se acercó a las puertas que debían dejarla salir de ahí, pero éstas estaban cerradas con cadenas y candado. No pudiendo contenerse, pateó la puerta, y luego reposó su espalda contra ella, se deslizó abajo, y quedó sentada en el suelo. Dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho y miró adonde él se había ido.

— Bastardo… Aquí no termina esto.

 **:::::::::::** ::::

El edificio de Lme se elevaba a unos metros, podía verlo desde la ventana del bus, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera por los nervios. No quería encontrarse con el presidente después de lo que sucedió. Sabía que él podría ser capaz de ver tras su máscara, y dudaba de que fuera capaz de ocultar su verdadero semblante.

Estaba guardando todo el revoltijo de sentimientos que la mortificaban en una caja sin seguro dentro de su corazón. Ésta no podría soportar por mucho, estaba llena y estallaría si algo más se lo sumaba.

Mientras pasaba las puertas de Lme, y subía a los ascensores, en su mente temía el encuentro que podría ocasionarse con ese hombre que parecía jugar con su corazón. El dolor aparecía, pero con ello venía una risa que no sabía de dónde provenía. Ella tenía la culpa de cometer el mismo error, de sumergirse en el amor, que sabía la volvería tonta una vez más. Entonces, ¿por qué el resentimiento parecía querer buscar una grieta para hacer de ese hombre uno más en su lista de odiados? ¿Él notaba los efectos que podía ocasionar su supuesta caballerosidad con las mujeres?

Cuando llegó en la sala del piso en el que residía el presidente, la secretaria le dijo que habían surgido otros asuntos, y que éste le encomendó a que siguiera mientras tanto con su trabajo de la sección love me. Exhalando un suspiro, se fue y se vistió con el rosa chillón para buscar alguna tarea que le encargasen. Viendo el casillero que estaba a lado suyo, esbozó una triste sonrisa, al recordar que su amiga Moko-san estaba trabajando en el extranjero. Sacudiendo su cabeza para retener todo cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que la hiciesen flaquear en su actuada normalidad, se largó rápidamente para dejar esa sala.

Se encontró con Sawara-san, y éste la detuvo con una amplia sonrisa.

— Kyoko-chan, Takuma Ito-san llegó hace un momento. Él dijo que vino aquí de paso, y preguntó por si tú estabas.

— ¿Eh? —miró confundida, no conociendo a ninguno con ese nombre— ¿Y quién es él? ¿Hay algo que quiere de mí?

La sonrisa de Sawara fue desapareciendo, su rostro se puso pálido.

— ¿El presidente aun no te ha hablado de nada? ¿Aún no has aceptado nada?

— No… ¿hay algo que debo saber?

— Él te lo dirá más tarde — dijo expresando en su cara el arrepentimiento de abrir su boca— Por ahora toma esto— señaló a una pila de papeles— Llévalo al piso de abajo y encárgate de sellarlos todos. Entra en la oficina de Arata-san, atrás hay otra con escritorio, máquina de café, galletas y pasteles, puedes comer mientras tanto. No salgas de ahí, hasta que te llame. ¿Entiendes? — dijo seriamente.

Kyoko frunció el ceño con confusión, asintió y cogió la pesada pila de hojas.

Mientras salía del ascensor y daba unos pasos, creyó haber oído su nombre, pero cuando giró no vio a nadie, siguió yendo y entró a la oficina que Sawara-san le dijo, pasó hacia la oficina interior de ésta y puso la pesada carga en la mesa del escritorio. Asombrada, encontró una pequeña heladera y alacena acomodada en una esquina. Indagó dentro, y se le hizo saliva en la boca al ver una torta de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Se sirvió un pedazo y cargó un vaso con café caliente, fue tras el escritorio, pero el sonido del picaporte de la puerta siendo abierta se oyó de repente.

— ¿Uh? Pensé que podría estar aquí…

Una voz masculina retumbó en el silencio de dónde se encontraba. Se paró para ver de quien se trataba, la pared que atravesaba la oficina del frente, no dejaba ver que había otra habitación en el fondo. Estuvo a solo unos pasos por salir, pero de pronto, otra conocida voz interrumpió en el lugar.

— ¿Hay algo que esté buscando aquí Takuma-san?

— Oh, no sabía que tendría el honor de verte de nuevo Ren-kun.

Sus piernas se inmovilizaron, y su corazón se aceleró violentamente al escucharlo. Se quedó tras la pared, tratando de sosegar su respiración.

— Pregunte por Kyouko-chan, al parecer no estaba, pero recién oí que podía encontrarse en este piso. Creo que la vi, y por eso estoy buscando en cada oficina.

— ¿No podrías esperar para encontrarte con ella? Creo haber oído que está en una reunión con el presidente. Estar abriendo las puertas de cada oficina no es buena idea.

Las antenas de su cabeza, sintieron el enojo del actor, imaginando de antemano la sonrisa falsa que seguro le estaba mostrando. No entendía porque ese tipo, Takuma Ito, le estaba buscando tanto.

— Tú ya te habrás enterado, Ren-kun. Supongo que tu manager te ha dicho que hace poco le he contactado por Kyouko-chan. En realidad no puedo esperar más por conocerla en persona, ella es una mujer muy bonita y sensual, soy su fan, y quiero tenerla conmigo.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sensual y bonita?!_ Kyoko estaba teniendo problemas para imaginarse de que quien estaba hablando era ella.

— Tenerla en tu próximo proyecto, ¿no? — oyó decir con sobrio tono a Tsuruga-san.

— Claro, pienso que ella y yo nos llevaremos bien. Kyoko-chan es la mujer que he estado buscando para mi proyecto, ella es la indicada. Sería el ave fénix que renacerá de sus cenizas, una mujer fatal, llena de sensualidad y erotismo.

La boca de Kyoko se abrió, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. La persona de quien estaba hablando no podría ser ella.

— Takuma-san, Mogami-san es aún una menor de edad, ella no podría hacer ese tipo de escenas que sugieran erotismo o sensualidad.

— Podemos grabarla, y luego cuando cumpla dieciocho en unos meses, podrá ser vista por el público sin ningún problema. El consentimiento de sus padres sería excelente, pero aún no sabemos que opinaran.

No oyó nada durante unos segundos, pero pudo sentir una tensión en el ambiente. Contuvo la respiración, temiendo que cualquier pequeño sonido que hiciera fuera a ocasionar que la descubran.

— Pero tú aun no tienes la aprobación de ella. Es poco probable que lo acepté—la voz de Ren cortó el silencio.

— Es así, pero no creo que Kyouko-chan fuera a rechazar tan buena oferta. Ya hablé con el presidente, y ella tendrá la decisión final.

De nuevo el silencio, y luego un suspiro que parecía haber sido seguido con una sonrisa falsa.

— Takuma-san, te diré mi punto de vista respecto a la decisión que estoy seguro que Mogami-san tomará. Ella no aceptará la oferta, porque es muy recatada y pudorosa, es imposible que lo acepté. Ella es menor de edad y no podrá con ese tipo de personaje, porque no sabrá personificar tal cosa como la sensualidad o la sexualidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Para mí, Kyouko-chan ha retratado muy bien la sensualidad en su personaje como Natsu-chan.

— El erotismo es muy diferente.

— No se sabe hasta que lo acepte.

— Ella no tiene experiencias con hombres. Será mejor que busques a otra para ese papel.

Las palabras con las que él habló de ella, la impactaron tanto, que sintió su corazón oprimir y acelerarse. Aunque sabía que lo que decía era cierto, no creyó que él fuera a rechazar por ella y sugerir que buscase por otra mejor actriz. No creyó que él dijese tan directamente que ella no era adecuada para el papel porque no tenía experiencia, y no sabría retratar nada de sensualidad.

— Ren-kun, ¿tú la conoces tanto como para saber eso?... —tosió fingidamente— Que rudo —murmuró en voz alta— No conocí esa parte de ti, Ren-kun, pero creo que decir que busque por otra y rechazar tan abiertamente por tu kohai, no se ve muy bien en tu imagen.

— Lo siento si sueno brusco, pero así es como es. Sé que la quiere mucho para su proyecto, pero solo le estoy dando un consejo.

— ¿Es así? Lo pensaré… Pero acaso puede ser…que el gran Tsuruga Ren en realidad está celoso y anda enamorada de Kyouko-chan.

— ¿Por qué piensa eso? —preguntó con tono indiferente.

— Tu comportamiento da mucho de que pensar.

— No es como cree, Mogami-san es mi kohai.

— ¿Huh? ¿Entonces dices que solo la consideras tu kohai?

— No, ella es más que mi kohai, es una persona importante.

— ¿Algo así como...una hermana?...Bueno, Ren-kun, aunque digas eso...espero que no seas tan rudo con ella... Kyouko-chan me gusta mucho y como fan no me agrada tu comportamiento, pero como director tomaré tu consejo.

Luego de unas palabras, ellos se fueron, la puerta se oyó cerrar, y unas lágrimas descendieron.

El contenido de la caja que quería ocultar, fue abierta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** En realidad, en Japón la mayoría de edad es a los veinte. Lo sé, pero sería problemático tener que batallar con este problema más cuando Kyoko tiene diecisiete, así que, digamos que la mayoría de edad será a los " ** _18_** " en este fic. Espero que les haya gustado o disgustado el capítulo XD

Saludos!


	5. Del suplicio a la oscuridad

**N/A:** Bueno, les explicó que el comienzo de la fic tendría comienzo después de todo lo sucedido con Sho, el cual sería de Ren y Yashiro enterándose de que el hombre con disfraz en la mañana frente a Darumaya era él. El capítulo en el manga después de éste no contará, en mi fic yo lo anoté a Kyoko recordando que las cosas parecían mejor con Ren después de lo de Sho, es decir, que ese problema le parecía haber estado resuelto. ¿Cómo? Lo mencionaré entre párrafo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Del suplicio a la oscuridad

.

— ¿Es así?...Entiendo. No, solo…busca a otra persona para el puesto.

Con el ceño fruncido de enojo, pero también expresando cierta aflicción, colgó la llamada. Cerró los ojos y volvió a girar hacia el manager con el que estaba hablando.

— Yashiro-san, puedes retirarte. Hablaré con Mogami-kun sobre la oferta que recibió —dijo buscando un puro en su escritorio.

— Pero, presidente… ¿No cree que ese papel que le está ofreciendo el director Takuma no es…algo fuerte para ella? Y además…Siento que lo diga, pero existen rumores sobre—

— Yashiro-san —lo miró ceñudo, mientras exhalaba el humo de su boca— ¿Crees que la mayoría de los rumores siempre son verdaderos? —repuso cortante.

— Lo siento, presidente —dijo inclinando su cabeza. Le sorprendió bastante que reaccionase así al escuchar la palabra _rumor_ , pero sabía que eso era algo delicado en el mundo del espectáculo y se arrepentía de lo que iba a decir— Entonces, me retiro.

Yashiro salió de la oficina y tomó el ascensor. Se alegraba de que pudiera persuadir a Ren de que no se encuentre con el presidente para seguramente hablar sobre la oferta que le estaban dando a Kyoko-chan. Ren no lo había tomado muy bien al escucharlo, y sabía que se debía más a sus celos que a cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando llegó al piso marcado, no le encontró dónde debía estar. Estuvo por llamarlo por celular, pero antes de eso él apareció a unos metros.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al verlo serio y con los ojos ensombrecidos.

— Ren… La próxima parada es en TBM —dijo tratando de mostrarse normal.

— Sí —respondió con tono seco encaminándose de nuevo al ascensor.

Yukihito lo siguió, preguntándose a qué se debía ese semblante tan oscuro. Había pensado que le preguntaría sobre lo que habló con el presidente, pero entonces, recordaba que él siempre trataba de mostrarse indiferente frente suyo cuando se trataba de Kyoko-chan.

Por suerte, no se habían encontrado con ella, si lo hacían tal vez resultaría peor.

 **:** **::::::::::** ::::

— Ah…

Sus dedos fueron a su mejilla al sentir como un hilo de lágrima se deslizó en ella.

— ¿Qué…qué ocurre?

Pasaba sus dedos sobre ambas mejillas, tratando de secar y parar las lágrimas, pero éstas no se detenían y corrían continuamente. Se le escapó un sollozo, y cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

Trató de reprimirlo, pero un nudo seguía asfixiándola en la garganta. Respiró temblorosa y un quejido salió abruptamente. Las gotas saladas seguían brotando de sus ojos como si se hubiesen roto las glándulas lagrimales. Apretó con una mano su pecho, sintiendo el dolor corroerla por dentro.

— N-no debo llorar —susurró sacudiendo su cabeza— Ya…ya lo sabía…Él no… ¿E-entonces por qué…por qué tiene él que…

Se acurrucó en una esquina, abrazándose las rodillas contra su pecho. Dejó que las lágrimas cedieran, intentando contener los fuertes sollozos que quebraban su garganta.

Oyó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, y con trémulas manos enjuagó las lágrimas que empapaban su cara. Se levantó precipitadamente, tragando el sollozo que parecía ahogarla. En medio del silencio, los pasos sonaron lentos y pesados. Su corazón latió violentamente, al sentir que alguien se hallaba tras la pared de dónde estaba. Aguantó la respiración y una voz retumbó en sus oídos.

— Mogami-kun.

Los ojos picaban y sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de unirlas para apretarlas. Se quedó de espaldas a él, sabiendo que no podría esconder su llanto.

— La reunión de hoy se cancela.

Un gimoteo se le escapó de sus labios, y al instante en que lo escuchó decir eso, supo que el presidente se dio cuenta de su condición.

— Yo…Lo siento —dijo ella con voz temblorosa— Pero pu-puedo quedarme…sola por un rato.

Después de un largo silencio, le oyó asentir con voz suave. Su tono parecía querer consolarla.

— Vete a casa cuando quieras, no te preocupes de tu tarea —dijo por última vez y, luego le oyó ir y cerrar lentamente la puerta.

El silencio fue irrumpido por el quejido de su dolor y ya no pudo pensar en nada.

 **:::::::::::** ::::

Cuando llegaron a TBM, el ambiente en cierto lugar parecía tenso. Si bien el programa de Yappa Kimagure Rock había terminado a más de media hora antes, Yashiro podía ver al productor refunfuñar y gritar a cada quien empleado se le acercase, decidiendo que sería mejor no saludarlo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, miró a unos metros a Ren que parecía más calmado, al menos para actuar una falsa y brillante sonrisa. Siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con los hermanos Ishibashi. El mayor de ellos lo detuvo con expresión nerviosa.

— Es usted también el manager de Kyoko-chan…,¿no?

Yashiro asintió, preguntándose la razón de que le detuviese para interrogar por ella.

Éste quedó en silencio y otro tomó la palabra, mientras le palmeaba la espalda al líder.

— ¿Kyoko-chan, qué tal está? —preguntó Ishibashi Shinichi.

— ¿Eh? —al oírlo, frunció el ceño con confusión— Bien…, ella estaba en Lme cuando salimos.

Shinichi miró a Hikaru, y éste le respondió sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el manager inquieto.

— Nada —le respondió el mayor de ellos, y luego se marcharon sin decir más.

— Yashiro-san —dio media vuelta y vio a Ren con las chicas de maquillaje.

— Sí…—dijo para luego acercarse a ellos y seguirlos en el camerino.

Mientras se recostaba en la pared, vio a Ren sonreír a la estilista que se encargaba de buscar un nuevo estilo para su cabello, ella y otra más le hablaban, con las mejillas ruborizadas de emoción y con el encantamiento que le causaba éste con tan pocas palabras. Desvió su mirada sobre el celular que cargaba en su mano enguantada. Estuvo replantándose sobre lo ocurrido ese día, sentía que algo andaba mal con Kyoko, y el presidente parecía saber de algo. El comportamiento de los hermanos Ishibashi era extraño, por lo que entendió ellos la conocían, y algo tuvo que haber pasado, anteriormente ella se encontraba ahí; tenía un trabajo en el edificio.

—…el famoso cantante Fuwa Sho fue a buscar a una chica que trabaja en Kimagure Rock.

Sus oídos se agudizaron de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre y, con ojos amplios, giró su cabeza hacia la estilista que lo estaba pronunciando. Vio como el actor estaba serio, notaba que éste parecía ocultar el sobresalto, enfado o disgusto que le causaba oír del cantante.

— Trabajaba —dijo a lado la otra chica— Ella hacía del pollo en el programa. Escuché que es una actriz y que está tomando algo de fama.

— ¿Es por eso que renunció? —preguntó la estilista deteniendo sus manos al aire— Además teniendo de novio a alguien como Fuwa Sho. Él se habrá vuelto loco al enterarse que ella lo engañaba con otro en la cama. Mira que siquiera importarle venir a reclamarle enfrente de todos…

Yashiro quedó perplejo y al instante quiso negar de qué se trataba de quien pensó.

— Es el gran chisme del momento. Tuvieron problemas en el programa por culpa suya. —decía la estilista siguiendo su trabajo en el cabello del actor. Yashiro miró con nerviosidad que la mirada de Ren se oscurecía.

— Esa chica jugó con fuego. ¿Engañar a Fuwa Sho? Debe ser una ramera.

— ¡Shh! ¡Esa boca!… Lo siento Tsuruga-san, supongo que…le está molestando esto.

Yukihito miró a su cargo y lo vio negar con una diminuta sonrisa que desapareció al instante.

— Kyouko —sus ojos se agrandaron al oír el nombre que no creía oír— Desde ahora me haré su antifan.

— Ya deja de hablar de eso, porque a Tsuru..ga-san…Ah…

La cara de ambas chicas se tornaron pálidas y retrocedieron un paso al ver la expresión fría e iracunda del actor. El manager se estremeció también al verlo, pero decidió actuar rápido.

— Lo siento —le dijo a ambas—, pero pueden dejarnos un momento a solas. Las llamaré de nuevo enseguida.

Ambas chicas solo retrocedieron en silencio y salieron rápidamente del camerino.

— Ren…—se acercó un poco, pero se detuvo al verlo levantarse y darle la espalda para quedar frente a la pared. Notar su semblante oscuro aun de espaldas le ocasiono un escalofrío— Estoy seguro que ese rumor es falso…, Kyoko-chan no podría estar saliendo con él y tampoco…

Todo fue rápido, el sonido que produjo su puño estrellándose contra la pared, lo dejó paralizado durante unos segundos. Vio la sangre brotar de sus nudillos y reaccionó tardo.

— ¡Ren! — Se aproximó a él y quitó su pañuelo para apoyarlo en su mano. Observó las gotas de sangre que cayeron al suelo y miró arriba: su mandíbula apretada, los ojos ensombrecidos. Podía sentir la ira emanar de él, sabía que era peligroso estar cerca. Enrolló el pañuelo en su mano y se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta — Iré a buscar algo para tratar tu herida… Ren, tienes que tranquilizarte… — salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró a las chicas esperar a unos metros y les dijo que esperaran un poco más.

Apresurado, se largó para buscar un botiquín con algunos de sus conocidos. No sabía cómo, pero debía buscar la manera de calmarlo antes de que llegará la hora para salir al aire. El hecho de que no supiera de los pensamientos que el rumor ocasionaba al actor, lo intranquilizaba. No quería creer que lo hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente, pero también sabía que el tema de Fuwa Sho lo llevaba siempre en mente aunque ella lo hubiese explicado, y tratase de actuar normal con la misma. Después de lo sucedido con las fotos y, de haberlos vistos juntos una mañana, percataba de su desconfianza y temía que lo oído le diese una idea errónea. ¿De verdad sería posible que ellos estuvieran saliendo? Ya no sabía que pensar, pero lo que sí sabía, era que sí fuese verdad, ella nunca cometería ese tipo de infidelidad de la que hablaban.

Respiró hondo cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a la puerta con un pequeño botiquín en sus manos. Entró sin esperar, no tenía tiempo para pensar en más. De inmediato lo localizó sentado en la silla, su rostro era la tétrica expresión de enojo que hacía que cualquiera quisiese huir para salvar su vida. Tragó grueso antes de acercarse, vio su mano con el pañuelo situado cerca de su rodilla y, optando por el silencio, quitó de la caja el suero fisiológico, un antiséptico y algunas tiras. Sus manos se movieron titubeantes para sacar el pañuelo de la mano de él, pero su voz lo detuvo.

— Lo haré yo solo —el tono tan sombrío con que lo dijo hizo que casi diese un salto. Solo asintió y dio un gran paso atrás.

— Ren…, ¿puedes seguir con—

— Sí —lo interrumpió— Solo necesito unos minutos.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo tratarse la herida con su otra mano. Al cabo de unos minutos, su expresión parecía sosegarse, evidentemente con actuación. Llamó de nuevo a las chicas, excusándose de que Ren solo tenía hambre, ellas no lo creyeron pero cuando entraron al camerino y recibieron una disculpa del mismo, sonrieron y se comportaron como antes, esta vez sin hablar de nada que se refiriese a cualquier rumor.

El programa en el que el actor participó salió bien, pero apenas lograron estar fuera de la vista de la gente, su rostro dejó de expresar su falsa normalidad. El silencio y la tensión en el transcurso en auto ponían los pelos de punta a Yashiro y no se atrevió siquiera a mirarlo tras el retrovisor. En cuanto llegó y lo dejó en su departamento, eran pasadas las nueve y media de la noche. Agradecía infinitamente que la jornada hubiera terminado, pero temía por el mañana y por cómo éste actuaría después con Kyoko-chan.

 _ **:::::::::::** ::::._

Sabía que sus ojos lucían rojos e hinchados y, esperar a que lucieran menos llorosos, le tomó más de una hora. En todo el tiempo en el que permaneció en la oficina, Sawara-san ni nadie entró; llegando a entender que el presidente se encargó de que así resultase. Antes de dejar Lme, se ocupó de sellar el papeleo que le dejaron a cargo. No se animó a entregarlo con el rostro compungido que llevaba, así que solo lo dejó en el escritorio con una nota de disculpas.

Llorar le había aliviado un poco su dolor, pero aunque tratase o quisiese fingir que nada pasaba, no podía olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en esos dos días con aquellos tres hombres. En ese momento solo quería olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenía, ir a casa, darse un baño e ir a dormir.

Interiormente, los pequeños espíritus vengativos llegaron a un acuerdo de solo callar ese día para tener una reunión cuando su ama se encuentre con mejor energía. De entre ellos, otros habían nacido recientemente de una desconocida oscuridad, más fuertes y difíciles de controlar, éstos, solo se presentaron una vez y luego apaciguaron imprevistamente, quedando detenidos sin que los primeros ya existentes supieran el motivo.

Débil y cansada, Kyoko cruzó la última cuadra para llegar a Darumaya, siguió sus pasos hasta que de repente sintió que alguien la agarró el brazo por encima del codo y la estiró, lanzó un grito ahogado, sintiendo como era arrastrada unos pasos al oscuro callejón. Estuvo resuelta por hacer cualquier cosa para zafarse de la mano que la apretaba, pero sin que lo pensase, el hombre la soltó enseguida estuvieron a dos metros lejos de la calle principal. Alzó su rostro y lo vio directamente a la cara. El corazón se contraía dolorosamente sin que pudiese articular una palabra.

— Tenemos que hablar —su voz, su expresión, su aura: Todo él irradiaba oscuridad, una ira que ya había conocido antes cuando hicieron de los hermanos Heel, solo que, por el momento, parecía controlarlo.

Él siguió sus pasos más al fondo del callejón, pero ella no reaccionó y se quedó parada en el mismo lugar. En su mente los pensamientos se amontonaban y no llegaban a nada. Tristeza, suplicio, enfado: Todo se arremolinaban en su interior, pero en alguna parte yacía un pequeño porcentaje en el que la debilidad surgió al verlo, por ser él, su senpai, ella sería su kohai y nada más. ¿Por qué la ilusionaba? ¿Qué significaba ser una persona especial? ¿Por qué podía ser tan brusco y revelar a un desconocido sobre su privacidad? ¿Qué hay de ese tono cortante en la que solo negó que ella hiciese ese papel, diciendo que buscase a otra porque no sabría retratar nada de sensualidad? ¿Por qué venía él a esa hora, con ese carácter, estirándola del brazo y esperando que solo lo siga, para hablar de quien sabe qué?

Lo miró en medio de la penumbra, y éste se detuvo al darse cuenta que ella no lo seguía.

— ¿Qué quiere, Tsuruga-san? —dijo con el ceño fruncido de tristeza o disgusto. Tal vez los dos. Él había dado media vuelta, mirándola siempre con la expresión con la que llegó.

— Sígueme. No querrás que un paparazzi te vuelva a sorprender aquí con otro chico, ¿no?

— ¿Q-qué? —el impacto de sus palabras hizo que le fuera imposible decir más.

Él giró para seguir sus pasos. Kyoko apretó sus manos sobre su falda, y lo siguió después de unos instantes, deteniéndose al llegar a mitad del callejón.

— Me quedaré aquí —dijo en voz alta—, y aquí hablaremos —llevó una mano sobre su brazo para apretarse con fuerza. El comportamiento con la que él se estaba mostrando le estaba poniendo nerviosa, afligida, enojada, escéptica… Tenía miedo, pero no dejaría que la controlase a su gusto. Algo en su interior parecía estar despertándose, y le decía que no sea dócil, que sea dura y difícil.

Kuon volvió a mirarla y lentamente se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella. Kyoko observó el espacio de cincuenta centímetros que los separaba, y entonces, se recostó en la pared, tratando de poner más distancia.

— Dígame —instigó ella al ver que aún no hablaba—. Dígame de que quiere hablar —tragó seco al escucharse decir tales palabras, pero parecía como si algo le estuviera dominando, de a poco, parecía inducirla a que lo desafíe. Sus ojos le picaban, y parpadeaba unas cuantas veces. No se mostraría débil, ya había llorado mucho y no lo haría delante de él.

Kuon calló y luego habló.

— ¿No me habías dicho…que no pasaba nada entre tú y Fuwa? —sus ojos la miraron con frialdad, deteniéndose unos segundos para continuar— ¿O es que lo qué escuché de él yendo por ti en TBM es falso?

— ¿Có-Cómo?

— ¿Por qué es que él se va a reclamarte que te hayas acostado con otro?... Dime —frunció más el ceño y apretó los dientes — ¿Qué significa todo eso? —masculló.

A Kyoko se le empezó a dificultar la respiración. Oír lo que quería olvidar hizo que su corazón bombeará sangre de forma frenética. Dolía. Dolía escucharlo de su boca con ese tono y esa mirada. ¿Le estaba sugiriendo que había mentido sobre la relación que llevaba con ese bastardo?

— Eso no es algo que quiera hablar con usted, Tsuruga-san —arrastró cada palabra, apretando con fuerza las manos sobre su falda.

Sintió y notó su furia al negarse a dar explicaciones. La mano de él chocó contra la pared, unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza, y Kyoko se abstuvo de mostrar su sobresalto, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Kuon cerró la mano en un puño sobre el muro, y luego, alejó de nuevo su brazo.

— ¿Lo estás afirmando? —preguntó con tono seco.

— No, solo no quiero hablarlo con usted —vio su sorpresa y enojo en su cara. Ella lo estaba desafiando, y ya no le importaba lo que pensará. No caería de nuevo en el amor, aunque tuviera que romper su corazón en mil pedazos, no…, ya estaba roto. Él la había lastimado, lo seguía haciendo.

— ¿Por qué? —apretó sus puños tratando de controlar su ira.

— No es de su incumbencia.

La indiferencia que ella mostró con su tono lo exasperó. Su mano fue con un golpe seco en la pared, justo a lado de su cabeza, acercó su rostro al de ella, viéndola bajar su mirada al tenerla a solo un suspiro. Se detuvo. Quería poseerla a la fuerza, justo allí, marcarla como suya, enjaularla para que ningún hombre la tenga. Solo él.

La vio temblar, y entonces alejó su rostro. Resopló por la nariz y soltó una pequeña risa. Ella no era la chica de hace dos días, parecía otra, ¿era solo actuación y siempre estuvo saliendo con ese imbécil? ¿por qué ese tipo iba a reclamarle que estuvo con otro en la cama? Ah, y también no solo en eso le había mentido, ella siempre fue el pollo...

La sonrisa mordaz fue desvaneciéndose para ser reemplazada por su mirada áspera. Extendió su brazo, poniendo un poco más de distancia para mirarla.

— Sí, supongo no es de mi incumbencia —dijo cortante y frío— El que salgas con él o con quien te acuestes no es de mi incumbencia. Aunque no lo sea así, te aconsejaría de que tu intimidad la mantengas enterrada para ti, porque extenderlo al publico no resultaría bueno para tu carrera.

Kyoko sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, sus manos seguían temblando sin control y su mirada fijo al suelo. No podía mirarlo, ya no. Las punzadas se volvían mortíferas con cada una de sus palabras y el sabor amargo se extendía por su boca, temiendo que el llanto estuviese cerca. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, exigiéndose a aguantar.

— ¿No me dirás nada? —refunfuñó Kuon con los dientes apretados. La vio sacudir su cabeza, y la ira se intensificó, llegando a golpear el muro con el puño de su otra mano. Kyoko dio un leve respingo comenzando a temblar de forma visible.

— Déjame...salir —susurró con voz trémula— Aléjate de mi —dijo en voz alta.

Kuon alejó sus brazos de ella, dando un paso atrás.

— Lo siento —dijo fríamente— No es mi intención asustarte, pero simplemente me decepcionas. Creí conocerte, pero no sabía que fueras...ese tipo de mujer.

— Me voy —anunció dando vuelta y apresurándose a salir de ahí. Sus pies tropezaron varias veces, pero nunca se detuvo hasta llegar a Darumaya y correr directo a su habitación.

Se dijo que no lloraría más, pero el dolor que palidecía era tan desgarrador que no podía contenerlo por dentro.

Esa noche lloró tanto como pensó no lo volvería a hacer, hasta que de repente sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el par de posters en la pared.

Rió.

Hizo trizas de ellos.

¿Qué de su dolor cuando de seguro ellos se olvidarían rápidamente lo que le hicieron?

Pequeños espíritus vengativos se revoloteaban enardecidos a su alrededor.

Esa noche fue su comienzo a la oscuridad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron. Dije en un comienzo dolor y ¿algo de comedia? Sí, no sé si por ser sádica pero los castigos que vendrán me parecen así.

 ** _YourDarkTragedy:_ **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que te guste me hace super feliz :D Creo que el capítulo me quedó algo corto, pero ya enseguida vendrán los castigos muahahaha. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.


	6. De la oscuridad a maleficios planeados

**N/A:** Los pensamientos irán con _guion y en cursiva,_ las escenas u oraciones retrospectivas irán en "comillas", y lo que digan los espíritus vengativos, rencor, odio, etc irán en **negrita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** De la oscuridad a maleficios planeados

.

¿Maleficio?... Sí, eso debería hacer.

Los muñecos vudús se esparcían en el suelo desordenadamente. Cada uno tenía clavado en sus diminutos cuerpos de tela, alfileres o diminutas pero filosas dagas, que se llenaban hasta no dejar ningún espacio para más.

Lo había visto, sus muñecos nunca habían resultado aunque lo apuñalase con el más grande odio y rencor que guardaba.

¿Funcionaría esta vez si hiciese un maleficio en contra de ellos?

Por más motivos que se dijese sería mejor hacerlo y probarlo por ella misma, las razones contradecían cuando el primordial e indiscutible punto se presentaba en modo de susurro en su oído izquierdo.

 **Tú no tienes experiencias con maleficios. Si quieres venganza, sabes lo que debes hacer…**

.

 **:::** :::::::

El sonido de sus botas sobre el concreto retumbaba en el silencio sepulcral de la calle. La fría brisa traía consigo un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo. Aunque así lo fuera, sus pasos siguieron largos y seguros. Mientras dejaba atrás el oscuro y siniestro cementerio, un lento e imperceptible suspiro salió de sus labios.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y la oscuridad era apenas respaldada por unos focos que no desempeñaban bien su trabajo: unos quemados y otros parpadeando de manera espeluznante, haciendo del ambiente el ideal para una noche de terror. Solo que en ese momento era de madrugada.

Enfundada con pantalones negros elásticos, el suave contoneo de sus caderas resaltaba sensualidad. Ignoró el silbido y las siguientes palabras oídas del borracho tirado en una esquina de la otra calle. Se apresuró aún más, llevando los dedos sobre el medio del borde de su chaleco de cuero negro para deslizar arriba del tirador. La vista del corsé de encaje violeta fue desapareciendo, hasta que fue retrasado justo por debajo de su pecho…

 _— No puedo creer que mis pequeñas tetas sean de obstáculos. ¡Ciérrate de una maldita vez!_

Gimió para sus adentros, y con fuerza tiró una vez más, hasta que por fin cedió y llegó bruscamente hasta su cuello. Estiró abajo del dobladillo de la chaqueta, tratando de acomodarse en esa asfixiante prenda.

Sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente y, con el entrecejo fruncido, retrocedió unos pasos. Su vista fue descendiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a la escalera de piedra que iba cuesta abajo dando lugar a una especie de sótano. Apretó suavemente un puño y con los ojos cerrados respiró hondo. Cuando los abrió, dejó que su puño se deshiciera, relajándose lo mejor que podía. Se quitó las gafas de sol, y descendió con seguridad por las escaleras. Siguiendo una curva entre paredes estrechas, se topó repentinamente con una doble puerta de dos y treinta metros de altura. Observó a ambos costados, hasta que encontró el timbre colocado muy arriba, justo por encima de su cabeza. Alzando un brazo, lo pulsó, y oyó un lúgubre sonido resonando en el interior.

— ¿Quién eres y qué buscas? —sus ojos dorados se agrandaron al oír una afilada voz femenina. Buscó de dónde procedía, y entonces encontró un portero automático situado a un metro atrás al costado derecho de la pared. Retrocedió y pulso para responder, bajando la cabeza.

— Soy una persona que ha sufrido el desprestigio de manera irracional por medio de absurdas calumnias. Fui crédula y presumí tranquilidad y confianza en seres ruines e indignos. Busqué tal vez ese sentimiento…abominable en unos, y lo que acabe de recibir fueron causticas puñaladas, pruebas de su poca creencia y fe en mí. Buscó la devolución a mi sufrimiento. Buscó la saciedad de mi sed de venganza. La expiación por la denigración a la cual me han sometido.

Respiró agitada y alejó su rostro, tratando de calmar el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

— ¿Son tus motivos suficientes para valerte de lo oscuro? ¿Te arriesgarías a sufrir las consecuencias del karma, niña mala?

Alzó la vista hacia la cámara camuflada tras un farol puesto a lo alto de la puerta.

Una sonrisa sombría fue apareciendo lentamente en su rostro, afirmando a su pregunta sin ninguna palabra. Los más oscuros y recientes espíritus vengativos se elevaban a su alrededor, alentando en susurros cerca de su oído, mientras los otros, ya antiguos y existentes desde el inicio, no le agradaban la idea de un karma en contra de su ama que no se merecía más de lo que sufrió; se oponían a ello pero la fuerza de los recién llegados era mayor.

Las puertas se abrieron por sí solas, y su vista descendió hacia la alfombra de rojo carmesí que cubría el suelo. Se adentró con pasos firmes y las puertas se cerraron tras de ella.

 **:::** **:** ::::::

Maléfica: Ese era el nombre con el que la mujer de rizos negros y tez pálida le dijo que la llamará.

Si bien, en su mente imaginará un cuarto oscuro con lleno de velas negras en la mesa y en los bordes de las cuatro paredes, su visión del interior no fue otra más que una tenue penumbra, con dos tubos fluorescentes de color rojo, que parecían querer asemejar a la sangre.

"Sexy, pero ese no suele ser tu estilo, ¿no?, niña mala"

Inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, mientras recordaba la conversación con Maléfica.

Sus ojos escrutaron su vestimenta.

Fue las tres de la madrugada cuando había salido a hurtadillas del Darumaya. El horario en donde atendía Maléfica era solo a altas horas de la noche hasta llegar a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. En un casillero de la estación de tren, la vestimenta que le parecía denotar la niña inocente e ingenua que es, se hallaba guardada junto a su usual y vieja cartera. Algunas prendas que utilizaba Setsu, en especial las que su hermano le compró, las tenía apretujadas pero bien dobladas en una caja de cartón en la esquina de su pequeño armario. Tenerlas, le resultó de alivio en su presente, todo hasta que la bruja Maléfica, le lanzó ese comentario certero que quería y pensaba podía antes ocultar.

Tragando grueso, sus pies fueron con cautela entre lapidas agrietadas, cubiertas de malezas, y en algunas con hierbas secas. "Ve al cementerio y carga de tierra la bolsa" Fue lo que le ordenó después de tener una plática sobre resentimiento, odio y sed de venganza. Maléfica, era una mujer muy bella tras esa capa con capucha de negro iridiscente y, viendo su expresión, parecía bastante enojada al oír su argumento sobre los hombres de los que quería vengarse. Y no le había contado nada, sino solo pormenores en escasas palabras que no ejercían la fuerza de su desengaño. Su idea de venganza, equivalía un maleficio, y no una magia negra de mayor intensidad como la maldición. No quería que ellos sufriesen de graves enfermedades o accidentes cercanas a la muerte, solo quería que ellos se retorciesen de angustia; infligirles a cada uno en el punto exacto en donde se asentaban sus egos, la debilidad, que era de su conocimiento poseían.

Una risa malévola nació de su interior. Aunque eran maleficios, uno de ellos se las vería con lo que más temía: El dolor físico y no la muerte.

Los espíritus vengativos seguían susurrándole, mientras que ella con una pala de mano cogía la tierra y lo lanzaba dentro de la grande y gruesa bolsa de plástico negra. Sentada en cuclillas a un lado cercano de una lápida, un escalofrío recorrió de forma juguetona a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Chilló y se levantó de un salto. Se frotó los brazos y tragando seco, estudió el nombre tallado en la piedra rectangular.

— Por favor, Tanaka-san, déjame terminar mi labor.

Se inclinó en una reverencia y, vacilante, bajó de nuevo. Esta vez cargó a mayor velocidad la bolsa, y enseguida la llenó, la agarró con las dos manos, alzándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Salió del cementerio, miró atrás y cuando fijó su mirada de nuevo al frente, lanzó un grito ahogado.

— Me olvide de hacerte llevar la carretilla —Maléfica estaba enfrente con los mangos de la carretilla en sus manos — Tienes mayor fuerza que un hombre, niña mala —dijo mirando como cargaba una grande bolsa con tierra en sus brazos.

Kyoko respiró hondo, y bajó la bolsa dentro de la carretilla. Maléfica sonrió y la dejó a cargo de empujar. Mientras cruzaban la calle, la de ojos ámbar atisbó al borracho encogerse y mirar lejos de ellas.

— Una de esas ratas que se dicen hombre —dijo la bruja, meneando la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación — Espero que haya aprendido la lección.

Se adentraron al sótano por otro camino, en dónde una rampa sinuosa sirvió para arrastrar de la carretilla. Una vez adentro, se sentaron una frente a la otra en medio de una mesa larga con mantel negro y rojo intenso de camino, no había velas, hierbas, estrellas de cinco puntas, ni libro de magia negra; solo un tarro de semillas de almendras que la bruja se comía de uno en uno. Tal vez por el horario, pensaba Kyoko, después de todo estaba cerca de cerrar.

— Bien, ya que me has ayudado con la tierra de cementerio que me faltaba y también porque me caes bien, te haré un descuento del cincuenta por ciento.

— ¿Eh? —exclamó Kyoko con los ojos bien abiertos— Pero usted fue la que—

— Shh —llevó su dedo índice en sus labios pintados de rojo— Eres una niña buena, no una mala. Puedo ver algo de oscuridad en ti, y no sé de dónde haya provenido. Aquello solo te puede guiar al camino equivocado, pero ten por seguro que lo superaras.

— Maléfica-san… —la llamó con ojos brillantes— Aún habrá venganza, ¿no?

— Sí así lo quieres —asintió arrugando el ceño— Niña tonta, esos hombres deberían pagar con el karma en algún momento de sus vidas—clamó pegando la mesa con la palma de su mano— Con lo que pediste las consecuencias vendrán a ti de cualquier manera, y desear a una persona dolor físico puede llegar a ser aún peor… ¿Quieres seguir igual con esto?

— Sí, no me importa el costo —confirmó con tono seguro.

— Eres tonta —dijo con un resoplido— Bien, lo que necesito son sus fotos o algo que les pertenezca exclusivamente a ellos.

— Lo conseguiré para esta noche.

— Eso es todo, puedes irte.

Kyoko se levantó y agradeció con una reverencia.

— Niña... Puedes disminuir tu karma si haces cosas buenas —aconsejó haciendo una mueca.

— Gracias, Maléfica-san —sonrió débilmente y dando media vuelta, se largó.

 **:::** **::** :::::

Cuando en la pantalla de su celular marcó las siete, su dedo oprimió el botón de enviar inmediatamente. Su sueño llegó a ser discontinuo, durmiendo en la noche solo dos horas y después de llegar a Darumaya uno más. Replantearse sobre cómo debería excusarse para que Yashiro no vaya a buscarla le tomó bastante tiempo, y al final, solo decidió decirle que quería ir sola al set ese día. Aunque algo recién nacido, llamado Orgullo, le susurraba que sea descarada y vaya al lado de Tsuruga-san en el auto, sabía que aunque actuará no podría enfrentarlo, el dolor seguía muy latente en su interior y sería difícil ocultarlo si estaba frente a él. **Debes obtener su foto, Kyoko. Pero si le muestras su foto a Maléfica, ¿estás segura que podrá lanzar un maleficio al actor más famoso de Japón? Sería mejor que obtuvieras de él un poco de su sangr-**

— ¿Kyoko-chan?

— Ah… Okami-san —Kyoko se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia.

— Estas…—la miró con asombro, pero luego sacudió suavemente la cabeza — ¿Qué tal despertaste?... ¿Todo bien? —preguntó preocupada. Había escuchado su llanto el día anterior, así como también la había visto correr a su habitación cuando llegó.

— Sí, mejor —contestó esbozando una sonrisa vacía. Aunque no quisiese hacerlo así, fue así como resultó.

— Kyoko-chan…

— No podré desayunar hoy con ustedes —dijo haciendo una reverencia al ver que el Taisho también llegaba a la cocina— Tengo que irme temprano, así que solo quería despedirme antes de salir.

Agarró su cartera y se la colgó del hombro. Ya estaba lista para ir, había optado por llevar la misma chaqueta de cuero y las botas, cambió sus pantalones por un jeans azul ajustado y el corsé por una blusa blanca, metida por dentro. Quería cambiar de estilo, pero también su vestimenta se debía a que ese día tenía una misión por cumplir.

Nuevamente se inclinó para despedirse.

Los dueños del Darumaya la vieron partir impresionados por su cambio de apariencia.

 **:::** **:::** ::::

La filmación en esa mañana fue confortable. Llevar a cabo escenas que requieran de su esfuerzo físico, era en su momento el favorito en todo el día. El corazón bombeaba con fuerza y el sudor se deslizaba de su sien, mientras tomaba agua de una botella. Gran parte de la tensión que cargaba su cuerpo, parecía haberse liberado.

— A pesar de que hayas faltado unas horas el otro día, avanzas demasiado rápido y sin cometer errores. Con los moretones que tienes, pensé que fallarías en hacer todas esas piruetas.

Siguió tomando de la botella. Era verdad. Le dolía aun ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Aunque siempre le oía con tono sarcástico, podía decir que era un halago lo que dijo.

— Gracias —respondió con una media sonrisa— Me halagas demasiado. **Ese chico debería escuchar unas cuantas palabras… Momiji se fue, no estarás a los pies del supuesto amo.**

— No, para nada. Esperaba a que fallarás.

— ¿Sí? — **Mequetrefe arrogante, ¿por qué gasta saliva para ser más patético?** — Pienso que será mejor que no. No quiero que la filmación se retrase por falta de profesionalidad.

— Supongo —sonrió.

 **Mira esa sonrisa. ¿No entiende que solo está siendo patético?**

— He notado que desde hace unos días vistes prendas…más femeninas, pero hoy nos sorprendiste a todos con tu nuevo estilo.

— Supongo —le imitó con la misma sonrisa.

— ¿Cambio de método para llamar la atención de Tsuruga Ren?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y lo miraron con frialdad. La lanza fue a parar justo en el punto que quería ser olvidado. Tenía razón en lo que decía, antes fue así, y eso la irritaba. Los pequeños pero oscuros espíritus vengativos rodearon el cuerpo del actor, produciéndole un escalofrío que lo inmovilizó. Koga Hiromune miró sobresaltado la mirada helada de la joven, sintiendo de pronto que el aire se le agotaba.

— Koga-san —una pierna cruzó sobre la otra— En realidad, a ti te debe encantar…Tsuruga Ren, ¿no?

— ¿E-Eh? —dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

— Siempre lo mencionas cada que me encuentras, que creo que estás celoso de que tenga un poco de cercanía hacia ese actor. Pero debes mantenerte tranquilo, solo soy una kohai, alguien de su misma compañía…No es que te lo vaya a robar, ¿entiendes? —le clavó una mirada fría y furibunda.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ocurre algo? —enarcó sus cejas con un falso gesto de inocencia.

El rostro del actor empalidecía y le costaba respirar.

— S-sí —fue lo único que pudo emitir, hasta que de repente la obstrucción que sentía en su garganta fue liberada. Su boca se abrió e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

— Me alegro que lo entiendas, Koga-san. No quiero escuchar más de él.

Koga lo miró incrédulo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— Toma algo de agua —le dijo Kyoko pasándole una nueva botella— Parece que te has quedado sin aliento después de la emboscada que planearon en contra de Shidzuma-sama.

 **:::** **::::** :::

Entró al edificio de Lme con pasos largos y seguros; sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa fría, una que se manifestaba con aire de satisfacción en su semblante. Nunca había experimentado ese tipo de satisfacción por ella misma, tal vez sí con el personaje de Natsu, pero no como Kyoko. Hacer un comentario tan mordaz y sugestivo a uno de sus superiores, sería una absoluta sentencia a muerte siendo una novata en el mundo del espectáculo. Pero en vez de temblar de arrepentimiento como estaba segura lo haría antes, fue gozo lo que recibió al notar que éste, Koga Hiromune, ya no le lanzaba las molestas e irónicas frases que siempre iban rumbo a cierto actor.

 **Es placentero, ¿no? Debes mantenerte así, Kyoko.**

Tras cruzar una esquina, la serenidad que creyó podía imitar a lo largo del día, se esfumó raudamente al ver al hombre que debía pero no quería ver. Fue su plan desde un principio, encontrarse con ellos en Lme, pero por más que su mente hubiese estado preparado para esa ocasión, el corazón se le estrujó de dolor al oír una vez más dentro de su cabeza, la voz de ese hombre decir palabras despectivas y lacerantes. Maldijo mentalmente cuando sintió que le picaban los ojos, se rehusó a llevar las manos enfrente y unirlas como siempre lo hacía, en vez de eso las mantuvo lo posiblemente relajadas a sus costados.

 **Sí, camina hacia ellos sin vacilar. Cabello, sangre, uña, billetera, joya. No importa qué, tienes que conseguirlo para esta noche.**

Caminó directo a los dos hombres que parecían no distinguirla. Pudo ver a Yashiro tras de él, con expresión seria, mirando en su mano enguantada su celular. Ren no tenía el ceño fruncido ni la mirada desdeñosa, pero por alguna razón percataba oscuridad a su alrededor. Parecía aun cabreado, aunque no lo mostrase.

— Yashiro-san —lo llamó al estar cerca de dos metros a ellos. Ver sus expresiones de sorpresa hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraran sutilmente arriba, satisfecha de haber ocasionado esas reacciones. Sabía que seguramente Yashiro conocía sobre el rumor tanto como Ren lo hacía, aunque no sabía si él estaba enterado de lo que paso entre los dos la noche de ayer. Tal vez ellos esperaban que se mostrase débil e indefensa, evadiéndolos o escapando adrede. Pero también entendía que su apariencia y su comportamiento indiferente era motivo de asombro.

— ¿Kyoko-chan? —dijo el manager aun dudoso.

— Sí —miró de reojo al actor, quieto, mudo, sin dirigirle la mirada. Avanzó a ellos, directamente a Yashiro, y se inclinó en un saludo —Tsuruga-san —puso de todo para poder pronunciar su nombre, y sin mirarlo hizo una disimulada y muy pequeña inclinación de cabeza. No pudo ver su reacción, y solo oyó su silencio.

— Kyoko-chan… Ehm…Tú…—Yukihito lo miraba entre desconcertado y confuso. Las palabras no lograban ser formuladas en su boca.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Kyoko ladeando la cabeza, disimulando no entender su reacción — ¿Es por mi apariencia? —sus dedos jugaron entre los mechones de su larga y negra peluca. Sus labios pintados de rosa hicieron una mueca— Es que hoy voy a encontrarme con alguien… Se puede decir que es como un cambio de estilo o como un disfraz.

— Ah…Ehm…Sí… —la miró a ella y luego desvió su mirada a Ren, que estaba de espaldas a ellos— Estás…muy linda, Kyoko-chan —le dijo viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias, Yashiro-san —contestó devolviéndole también una pequeña pero fingida sonrisa. No hubo un plan específico, pero se puso en alerta al percatarse que el actor se movió con la intención de retirarse.

— Te espero afuera —le dijo Kuon a su manager con tono seco y áspero.

 _— Mierda, no te vayas, tengo que conseguir algo de ti_ —pensó la de ojos ámbar, mientras que en su oído un espíritu de odio también le susurraba— **No lo dejes ir, arráncale el cabello.**

Se balanceo sobre sus talones y, fingida pero intencionalmente, se echó de espaldas hacia atrás. Estirando un brazo, agarró de la corbata de Yashiro, mientras que el otro brazo se estiró arriba y fue hacia atrás hasta alcanzar y empuñar el cabello del actor en su mano.

Oyó un ronco aullido de dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron súbitamente, y sus labios sintieron presionar algo suave, así como también su mano sintió la tensión y la fuerza que ejercía la cabeza de Kuon para no dejarse caer atrás. Unos brazos la envolvieron de su cintura, y entonces, aprovechando el equilibrio que no supo cómo lo logró, estiró de algunos pelos hasta arrancarlos de su cabeza. Escuchó otro aullido, y solo lo ignoró.

Apretó su mano, asegurando que los pelos no cayeran en vano, y después alejó su rostro de lo que estaba frente a ella.

— Lo...Lo siento —abrió sus ojos y pestañeó frente a un sonrojado Yashiro— Casi me caigo y por eso... —su voz disminuyó hasta que las palabras murieron en su boca. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la marca de labial que quedó en el cuello de su manager.

Sus mejillas se arrebolaron y su mano empujó suavemente de su pecho, haciendo que él la soltase y ella se distanciase hasta chocar con otro cuerpo. Su cabeza giró para mirar atrás. Kuon sobaba de su cabeza, hasta que cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

— _No corras, no corras_ —gritaba en su mente— **Bien hecho, ahora dile algo bueno al bastardo número tres** —el pequeño de orejas puntiagudas le exigió.

Se alejó de él y lo miró indiferente, mientras percibía su frente fruncida y los ojos entrecerrados. Kuon parecía de mal humor, pero la miraba con confusión e incredulidad, como si estuviera analizando si lo ocurrido fuese hecho a propósito.

— Lo siento, senpai. ¿Lo lastime?

Kyoko se acercó a Yashiro, y éste dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de ella limpiar el labial en su cuello.

— No es porque sea una ramera. Solo fue un accidente. Así que no se preocupe, no necesito de sus consejos —Las palabras eran dirigidas a Kuon, pero su mirada se había desviado hacia el cuello del manager. Alejó sus dedos de él— Me voy ahora —le dijo con la mirada baja, y luego se marchó a pasos largos.

Yashiro se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos. El entrecejo se fue frunciendo lentamente hasta que sus ojos escudriñaron al actor.

— ¿Qué...? Eso te estaba diciendo a ti, Ren...

Kuon desvió su mirada y volteó a otro lado.

— ¿Tú...que le has dicho a Kyoko-chan? —espetó Yashiro con tono enojado.

 **:::** **::::** **:** ::

Su mano cogía de una bolsita de plástico que contenía un mechón de cabello oscuro.

— Esto es mucho... —su brazo bajo a un costado, y se quedó mirando al vacío — Y ahora...¿qué hago?

Una lucha interna se desencadenó. Los antiguos espíritus vengativos contra los recientes y autoritarios.

Kyoko se quedó inmóvil, sentada bajo el asiento de un excusado.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como siempre gracias a todos ¡Saludos!

 _ **Carla:** Me alegra que estés siguiendo esta fic. Espero que te guste los maleficios y los látigos :D Gracias por el comentario! _


	7. De maleficios a comportamiento indomito

**N/A:** Amo a Yashiro, Chi Cheñol XD Bueno, ya se habrán dado cuenta de mi amor, pero aquí no habrá ningún shippeo con él.

En este capítulo habrá diálogos entre espíritus vengativos: los antiguos y los recien llegados. Para distinguirlos, los diálogos de los nuevos mini demonios estarán en **negrita** y el de los antiguos en **_negrita y cursiva._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** De maleficios planeados a comportamientos indómitos.

.

 ** _— ¿Qué? ¿Tocar del cuello de Yashiro-san? ¡ESO ES MUCHO PARA UNA DONCELLA COMO NUESTRA AMA!_**

 **— ¿Hah? No le veo nada de malo** —espetaba enojada Rebeldía, un espíritu peculiar que no se asociaba mucho con el odio, pero que influenciaba en la mayor parte— **Debió haberle besado frente al Bastardo número tres, así le deja en claro que no le importa lo que él dijo. ¡Que no es de su incumbencia con quien se besé o con quien se acueste!**

 _ **— ¿Có-cómo?**_ —exclamó un rencor antiguo **— _¡Pero es Yashiro-san! ¿No has visto el rostro shockeado de ese pobre hombre? ¡La ama también quedó desmañada! ¡Está pálida como el papel! ¿Cómo lo volverá a mirar?_**

 **— No es para tanto** —La compañera de Rebeldía, Odio, habló **— Solo fue un roce de dedos en el cuello. Lo hizo bien, y para la primera vez las palabras que utilizo están en el promedio.**

 ** _— ¿Promedio? ¡Ustedes siquiera respetan a la ama! ¡Solo le exigen cosas sin sentido! ¡No la llaman como se debe! ¡La hacen hacer estupideces por impulso!_** —una habló, mientras las otras asentían y abucheaban.

 **— ¡¿Cómo os osan a…?!** —Odio fue detenida por El Rencor más oscuro. Ésta miró a su compañera y negó con su cabeza, haciéndole a un lado para hablar — **¿No lo que hizo hasta ahora les satisfizo a todos? ¿No la meta es la venganza de los tres bastardos? ¿Les disgusta que le haya arrancado esa cantidad de pelo al bastardo número tres?**

Los antiguos espíritus se miraron una a la otra, algunas asentían y otras seguían debatiendo. Una de ellas alzó su regordete brazo y habló.

 _ **— ¿Pero por qué tenía que decir la palabra rame…ra? Él nunca dijo algo así…**_

 **— ¡Agárrenla! —** gritó Rencor, y sus compañeras enseguida la sostuvieron de brazo en brazo— **¡Es un ángel disfrazado de demonio!**

Todas miraron sorprendidas, cuando ésta fue arrestada y llevada en algún lugar desconocido.

Rencor habló.

 **— El vocabulario de vuestra ama, Kyoko, se está expandiendo gracias a Rebeldía. ¿Es necesario? ¡Lo es! ¡Debería expulsar sus sentimientos de frustración por medio de groserías! ¡Eso significará también más valentía y menos sumisión disfrazado de respeto!**

Muchas asentían, estando por ser convencidas.

 **— Esto es solo para aclarar lo que ahora la prisionera ha objetado. ¿Bastardo número tres que es lo que dijo?**

Alguien reprodujo la escena incriminada, y todas giraron a verlo.

"Creí conocerte, pero no sabía que fueras…ese tipo de mujer"

 ** _— ¡No lo reproduzcan! ¡Es mucho para nuestra ama!_ —**refutó una.

 **— Es suficiente —** dijo Rencor y los recuerdos se apagaron **— ¿Qué es lo que dijo antes de eso? ¿No insinuó algo sobre salir con el bastardo número uno y acostarse con otros hombres?**

Todas asintieron con grave seriedad.

 **— ¿Qué creen que significa "ese tipo de mujer"? —** Rencor frunció excesivamente el ceño **— ¡Le está diciendo ramera! ¡Ese bastardo, saco de *$% &, #%%&! ¡¿Qué se cree el muy $&%?! ¡Y además la acorraló y golpeó su puño cerca de ella! ¡Es un $%& violento!**

Rebeldía a su lado la acompañaba con otras palabras **— ¡Sí, tocar a hombres guapos le hará bien!**

 **— Sí, tocar a…¿Qué? —** Rencor la miró perpleja.

 _ **— ¡No! —**_ exclamó un espíritu de odio, perteneciente a los antiguos— _ **¡Nuestra ama es una doncella! ¡No puede solo tocar a cualquier hombre! ¡Y no a Yashiro-san! ¡¿Qué es lo que propondrás después? ¡¿El presidente?!**_

 **— Ya andas exagerando —** dijo aburrida Rebeldía **— Sabemos que el presidente es un hombre mayor muy apuesto, pero no, no con él, está fuera del rango de edad. Hay otros peces haya afuera.**

 _ **— ¡La ama no puede andar tocando de esa manera a cualquier hombre! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con venganza!**_

 **— ¿No? —** dijo irónica **— ¿No es de relevancia actuar en el proyecto de Takuma Ito? ¿No Kyoko tiene que aprender a seducir a un hombre? Tiene que tener algo de experiencia en el sexo.**

 _ **— Se-Se-Se…¡Nuestra ama no tendrá sexo con cualquiera! ¡Ella es pura!**_

 **— No digo que lo haga con cualquiera. ¿Pero pura? ¿No solía pensar mucho en la desnudez de tu sabes quién?**

 _ **— Pe-pero… ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡La…La ama no…**_

 **— Aburrida, plana y sin atractivo sexual.**

 _ **— ¿Q-q-qué ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

Todos los antiguos espíritus y hasta las compañeras de Rebeldía la miraron con sorpresa e irritación.

 **— Sí, eso es lo que será. ¡Mojigata! ¡Sin atractivo sexual! ¡Aburrida! ¡¿Es eso lo qué quieren?!**

 **:::::** ::::::

— No soy aburrida.

La joven de ojos ámbares fruncía el ceño. Furiosa, sin saber la razón.

Alzó de nuevo la mano que cogía de la bolsita transparente. Lo miró y se rió.

— Eso sí que tuvo que doler —entrecerró sus ojos al percibir que entre algunos pelos habían unos que tenían tonos claros en la punta— ¿Cana? —dijo pensativa— Tal vez…¿Por estrés?

Sacudió su cabeza y, agarrando de su cartera, lo guardó con una pegatina que tenía escrito el número tres. Salió del cubículo y fue frente al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje. En su mente, la osadía que mostró frente a su manager, pasó a ser algo sin sentido, y sin importancia. Estaba satisfecha de las palabras que había dicho al ahora Bastardo número tres, aunque también admitía o pensaba, no eran lo suficiente para impactarlo.

Terminó de atusarse la peluca con un cepillo, y sonrió.

Tenía una reunión con el presidente, pero cuando acabasen de platicar sobre lo que seguro sería la propuesta de Takuma Ito, iría a otro lugar.

 **:::::** ::::::

— Lo acepto.

Lory miró estupefacto a la joven que tenía en frente. Desde que entró con esa apariencia y aire de seguridad, la sorpresa fue grande al recordar cómo estaba ayer. No había terminado de relatar aún la propuesta que el director le encomendó la explicará, y ella lo había aceptado inmediatamente, aun entendiendo las escenas que ésta incluiría. Creyó que se negaría rotundamente, ruborizada y escandalizada por la propuesta. No espero verla así, sentada tranquilamente, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando como si de lo que hablará fuera algo de todos los días.

— El director Ito Takuma ha alargado el tiempo de espera para tu confirmación —dijo Lory para disuadirla, no sabía de qué, pero lo comentó— Te ha dado dos semanas desde hoy —explicó. El director le había llamado ayer, diciendo que no podría estar presente y que también alargaría el tiempo de espera para que lo pensase más. Era inusual que se dieran ese tipo de oportunidades, aceptarlo favorecería bastante en el crecimiento de su carrera.

— Eso es mucho —repuso abriendo grande los ojos— Pero mi decisión es definitiva —dijo curvando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa fría.

Lory miró perplejo esa expresión que no era nada usual en la joven.

— Lo siento, presidente —Kyoko habló antes de que él la rebatiera con otro comentario— Mi afirmación es y será irrevocable. Sé que participar en esta película, me ayudará bastante en mi carrera. Es un nuevo desafío, lo quiero hacer y sé que voy a poder lograrlo.

Su mirada fue seria, segura y llena de determinación. Lory suspiró y sonrió débilmente.

— Aquí —dijo él arrastrando en la mesa un guión frente a ella— Me ha dado esto, es una parte del guion de la película. Él me ha encomendado dártelo, quiere que lo leas y lo pienses bien antes de responder. Ahí dentro esta su tarjeta, llámalo. Quiere que tú misma se lo confirmes.

Kyoko observó con asombro el guion frente a sus ojos.

— Es…muy considerado… —pensó en voz alta. Agarró de él y se levantó para agradecer y hacer una reverencia.

— Mogami-kun, aún no he terminado—la detuvo antes de que saliera.

— ¿Es por lo de ayer? —interrogó con una media sonrisa— Supongo que sabe lo que paso en Tbm, pero ya lo he superado, presidente, y agradezco su consideración de ayer. En realidad, no quisiera más hablar de ello. Lo siento mucho y espero que lo entienda, por favor —se inclinó en una reverencia.

Las palabras con las que evadió ese tema, sorprendieron una vez más a Lory. Ella se había adelantado en todo, y su argumento hacía que le fuera inadecuado insistir. Asintió a su petición, la despidió y la vio salir con pasos firmes.

Sonrió y prendió un puro.

No podía creer que aquella joven le hubiera dejado sin palabras. Podía persuadirla estratégicamente, pero veía en sus ojos la firmeza y la determinación que aseveraban su demanda. Hacerlo no funcionaría, ella lo negó y no desistiría.

— En un solo día…Esa chica se ha transformado.

¿Qué sucesos la harían cambiar de ese modo? Sabía que no podía solo ser por lo ocurrido ayer. No era actuación, ella de verdad había cambiado en algunos que otros aspectos.

— Ito Takuma —dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa.

Él cambiaría la vida de ella. Lo conocía y por el entusiasmo que demostró por el diamante en bruto, sabía que tenía otros planes bajo la manga. Hacerla protagonista, no sería así de fácil, él haría que trabajase para que demuestre que era la indicada.

 **:::::** ::::::

El descaro había llegado a su tope cuando fue corriendo para encontrarse de nuevo con los dos hombres que estaba segura estaban por salir. ¿Qué le ocurría? No lo sabía, pero se divertía en mostrar osadía frente al Bastardo número tres. Dolería mucho verlo, pero la satisfacción de verlo expresar desconcierto o incredulidad ganaba a lo anterior. Era un gran descubrimiento no manejarse con la sumisión llamada respeto frente a su senpai. Y le gustaba. Quería molestarlo más, ahora que consiguió algo. Jugaba con fuego, y no le importaba. Era pura rebeldía. ¿O locura?

— ¡Yashiro-san!

Gritó yendo a pasos rápidos para alcanzarlos en el aparcamiento. La cara que mostraron al verla casi le saca una risa.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —vociferó a dos metros hasta que llegó frente a ellos.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Kyoko-chan? —Yashiro estaba nuevamente estupefacto. Miró a Ren con el rabillo del ojo, y se puso serio— Pero nosotros vamos—

— Sí, me lo habías dicho anteriormente —interrumpió— El sitio a donde voy está cerca —desvergonzadamente se acercó al auto y miró a ambos. Yashiro andaba con la boca abierta y Ren con los ojos amplios. Soltó una pequeña risa— ¿Vamos?

Al manager le tomó un tiempo salir de la sorpresa. Antes de siquiera buscar alguna manera de persuadirla a que no vaya con ellos, ella ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto, mirándolos y esperando a que los dos entrasen también.

— Vamos.

Yashiro miró a Ren, quien entornaba los ojos. Su mirada era oscura, denotando el malhumor o la ira que no se le pasaba desde ayer. ¿Él dijo eso? Los miraba a ambos como si estuvieran locos. Era un total disparate, y siquiera aún sabía lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Ren no le contestó antes a su pregunta, pero era infalible el hecho de que había sido cruel con ella.

Le vio adelantarse, y entonces, lo siguió. Al menos, Kyoko se sentaría junto a él, y no en la parte trasera con Ren.

 **:::::** ::::::

— Disculpa, necesito hacer una llamada.

Cuando Kyoko le dijo eso, Yashiro solo asintió sin ninguna preocupación, pero cuando escuchó las palabras: Ayer, ahora, encuentro y Sho; casi pierde el control del volante. ¿Pretendía echar más gasolina al fuego? Mirar el retrovisor no era necesario, podía sentir que las puertas del infierno fueron invocadas y estaban a punto de abrirse tras él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

— No, Shoko-san, no debe disculparse por él, pero en cambio quisiera pedirle un favor —el manager siguió escuchándola con miedo a lo que diría después— Necesito saber el horario de hoy de los Vie Ghoul, en particular de la de Reino.

Por un segundo perdió el control en sus manos, y casi subió a la acera. El auto hizo un chirrido, los bocinazos se oyeron detrás, y Yashiro, tomando el control del volante, creyó que su corazón casi se le sale por la boca.

Después de cortar la llamada con algunas palabras más. El silencio y la pesadez dentro del auto parecían querer matarlo. ¡¿Por qué querría saber el horario del vocalista de Vie Ghoul?!

Él miró de reojo como la joven ojeaba algo sobre su regazo con suma tranquilidad, parecía querer burlarse de ello. ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en lo que era ahora?¿Tenía planeado rebelarse ante Ren? Sí eso era su plan, lo estaba haciendo bien, solo que…¡¿por qué tenía que él estar en medio?!

Yashiro sacudió su cabeza, negándose a ese pensamiento. Sería mejor así, él haría de intermediario, si se le diese la ocasión.

 _—Para que Kyoko-chan actué así… Ren, parece que tú te lo has buscado…_ —pensó, recordando las palabras que anteriormente la joven le había dicho al actor. La acusación que hacía era bastante grave y cruel, y se decepcionaba de lo que éste podía haberla hecho.

— Yashiro-san

El manager salió de su ensimismamiento, y giró su cabeza para verla un rato, le indicó a que siga y volvió su vista a la autopista, esta vez preparándose mentalmente para cualquier otra bomba que fuera a lanzar.

— He aceptado actuar en la película del director Ito.

Con los ojos ensanchados, Yashiro giró su cabeza hacia la sonriente Kyoko, quien agitaba el guion en una mano.

— Supongo que el presidente aun no te lo ha dicho, ¿no? —agregó ésta con supuesto gesto de inocencia.

— N-No-no…—contestó él desviando la vista de nuevo al frente— Pe-Pero Kyoko-chan…¿estás segura?...Digo, las escenas que incluyen…son algo… —se pegó la boca con una mano al percatarse de lo que dijo. El rey de las tinieblas estaba justo atrás, y ya podía sentir estremecerse anticipadamente de pavor. No lograba creer que ella lo haya aceptado. Kyoko era la definición de doncella pudorosa, una devota a defender su pureza. ¡Creía que ella se negaría escandalizada a esa oferta!

— Lo sé —dijo la joven con tono indiferente.

Un bufido se oyó detrás, uno que parecía salir con burla. ¿Ren había hecho eso? Sintió algo extraño a su lado, algo muy conocido en cuando siempre se hablaba de Fuwa Sho, pero más intenso. Miró de soslayo, estremeciéndose a la posible pelea que se daría a lugar, y entonces la vio… No, no parecía enojada, tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

— ¿Cree que no podre, senpai? —habló Kyoko.

— Aceptar precipitadamente los papeles que a uno se le da, no es la manera correcta de obrar de un actor. Aunque un actor pueda tener su orgullo, también debe reconocer sus límites —repuso con tono oscuro, que parecía querer cubrirlo con frialdad e indiferencia— Que sea experimentado o no en ese tema, no significa que podrá retratarlo con facilidad frente a las cámaras.

— ¿Hah? —rió entre dientes— Bueno, es el consejo de mi senpai… y no sé si agradecerle o enojarme, porque aunque usted quiera bajarme los ánimos con esas palabras, no lo hará.

— Supongo…no es de mi incumbencia después de todo —gruñó por lo bajo.

— Así es. Yo decido, son mis decisiones, y no dejaré que nadie me arrebaté la confianza que tengo para hacer este papel. Que equivocado está usted…, sí cree que no diré nada aún más después de lo que sucedió ayer.

El silencio y la tensión reinaron nuevamente en el ambiente. Yashiro tragó en seco, y optó por también callar. Para su suerte, llegaron a pocos minutos. Kyoko le agradeció y se despidió de él, pero ignoró completamente a quien estaba atrás.

La miró ir y ponerse unas gafas de sol. La agencia Akatoki debía ser su parada.

 **:::::** ::::::

 _ **— ¿Qué se cree el Bastardo número tres? ¡¿Está diciendo que nuestra ama no podrá con el personaje?!**_

 **— Lo ves** —sonrió malignamente Rebeldía— **Ha sido bueno ir con ellos en el auto, gracias a eso, Kyoko pudo decirle algunas palabras a cambio al número tres.**

Kyoko apretó el paso y, con el ceño fruncido, fue gruñendo y murmurando con irritación, haciendo que los que estuvieran en su paso se alejaran inmediatamente, temiendo que ella les pásese por encima.

 _— ¿Qué acepto precipitadamente y no sabré actuar el personaje?_ —pensó frunciendo más el entrecejo— _¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Tengo noción de lo que es la se-se-sexualidad! ¡Tengo un poco de experiencia!_ —por su mente cruzó una escena en el que ella mordía y succionaba el cuello de su Nii-san. Gruñó más fuerte, y pisoteó el recuerdo con sus botas de cuero negro. Sacudió su cabeza, y buscó algo que le sirviese. Y entonces, lo evocó. Ella siendo empujada contra la pared, con una mano sostenida por encima de su cabeza, y con una pierna alrededor de su cadera. La presión y la fricción de sus cuerpos. El gemido reprimido que casi lo suelta al tener una sensación desconocida en el vientre. Pudo sentirlo, con los movimientos que ella realizaba, parecía haberse movido, no…, crecido, algo justo en su entrepierna la apretaba. Esa "cosa" era su…

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Los comentarios son mi fuente de energía, así que quien lo lea me gustaría leer su más sincera opinión (Ya sea buena o mala). El número de lectura está siendo baja, así que necesito de mi vitamina XD

¡Saludos!


	8. DeComp indomitos a practicas elementales

**N/A:** No creo saber sobre espiritualidad, embrujos o hechizos. Los hechos que se mostrarán a continuación respecto a este tema pueden ser ficticios, o no son del todo verdaderas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** De comportamientos indómitos a practicas elementales

 _._

— _**¿Qué se cree el Bastardo número tres? ¡¿Está diciendo que nuestra ama no podrá con el personaje?!**_

— **Lo ves** —sonrió malignamente Rebeldía— **Ha sido bueno ir con ellos en el auto, gracias a eso, Kyoko pudo decirle algunas palabras a cambio al número tres.**

Kyoko apretó el paso y, con el ceño fruncido, fue gruñendo y murmurando con irritación, haciendo que los que estuvieran en su paso se alejaran inmediatamente, temiendo que ella les pásese por encima.

— _¿Qué acepto precipitadamente y no sabré actuar el personaje?_ —pensó frunciendo más el entrecejo _— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Tengo noción de lo que es la se-se-sexualidad! ¡Tengo un poco de experiencia!_ —por su mente cruzó una escena en el que ella mordía y succionaba el cuello de su Ni-san. Gruñó más fuerte, y pisoteó el recuerdo con sus botas de cuero negro. Sacudió su cabeza, y buscó algo que le sirviese. Y entonces, lo evocó. Ella siendo empujada contra la pared, con una mano sostenida por encima de su cabeza, y con una pierna alrededor de su cadera. La presión y la fricción de sus cuerpos. El gemido reprimido que casi lo suelta al tener una sensación desconocida en el bajo vientre. Pudo sentirlo, con los movimientos que ella realizaba, parecía haberse movido, no…, crecido, algo justo en su entrepierna la apretaba. Esa "cosa" era su…

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos, y su rostro se tornó instantáneamente de un rojo carmesí.

— **Esa "cosa" es cierta parte de la anatomía masculina** —le susurró con una sonrisa socarrona Rebeldía **— Biológicamente es parte del aparato reproductor masculino.**

— _**¡Ese pervertido! —**_ gruñó un espíritu antiguo de Odio _ **— ¡¿Có-Cómo se atreve a presionar ahí su… —**_ su boca comenzó a temblar y su tez naturalmente azulada se volvió rosácea _**—**_ _ **¡Esa cosa!**_ _ **—**_ gritó.

Rebeldía negó con su cabeza mientras reía _**—**_ **¿No lo puedes decir por cómo se llama? Esa cosa es su pe** _ **—**_

— _**¡SU BANANA! —**_ interrumpió una. Todas giraron a mirar a quien había gritado, y luego se volvieron para mirar a su "ama" o a "Kyoko".

….

— Su banana —Kyoko quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, su cabeza estalló y humo parecía estar saliendo de ella. Su boca se abrió temblorosa y luego se cerró, apretando los dientes — Ese pe-pervertido…Bastardo del mundo demoníaco —gruñó con ira, y siguió yendo a zancadas, mientras sacudía su cabeza y profería incoherencias continuamente.

— ¿Kyo…ko-chan?

Una conocida voz la llamó, se detuvo abruptamente y relajó su expresión. Dando una profunda respiración, dio media vuelta, y sonrió fingidamente.

— Shoko-san —dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en modo de saludo.

La manager la miró con detenimiento y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Ah… Lo siento —dijo Aki Shoko al percatarse de su mirada— Es que estás cambiada…y muy bella, Kyoko-chan —Si no la hubiera visto gruñir e ir caminando con ese tan conocido semblante oscuro, no la habría distinguido.

— Gracias —contestó Kyoko con una media sonrisa.

— Por lo de ayer, realmente lo lamento —inclinó su cabeza y se incorporó dando un suspiro— No pude detener a ese chico, fue tarde cuando lo descubrí…

— No, Shoko-san —dijo la joven agitando una mano— Usted no debe disculparse por ese bastar…por ese tipo —se corrigió, riendo entre dientes.

La manager sonrió débilmente — Entonces todo volvió al punto de retorno —susurró para sí misma— No creo que sea buena idea que se encuentren, pero…si quieres decirle algo no te detendré… —la miró seriamente y después suspiró e hizo un mohín— Ese chico se ha sobrepasado… Bueno, aquí tengo lo que me pediste —quitó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y lo entregó. Kyoko lo agarró y lo guardó en su cartera, notando después la mirada atenta de Shoko.

— Gracias… —dijo un tanto incomoda.

— Ah…Sí. Entonces, vamos.

Kyoko la siguió, viéndola muy absorta con sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la habitación y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarlo, pero cuando abrió la puerta no le encontró ahí.

— Debe haberse ido por algo de beber —dijo su manager— Seguramente, enseguida vuelve.

La de ojos ámbar se quitó las gafas, y observó el interior. La guitarra yacía encima del sofá, y algunas partituras estaban descuidadamente tiradas en el centro de mesa. Su vista recorrió hasta en los más mínimos detalles por si encontrará algo que le sirviera, y entonces, lo obtuvo. Una púa de guitarra se hallaba en el suelo, cerca de la pata trasera del sofá. Lo conocía, tenía el mismo color y diseño de líneas diagonales. Aquella era una de las favoritas del Bastardo número uno.

Sonrió malignamente. Si lo tenía en ese momento, no debía pasar por la molestia de soportar la presencia de otro Bastardo. Ya tuvo suficiente con lo de antes, no quería aguantar otro disgusto.

Ladeó la cabeza, y con asombro descubrió que la manager la miraba de nuevo atenta.

— ¿O-Ocurre algo? —preguntó. Esperaba a que ella se fuera y la dejará sola.

Shoko rascó con un dedo su mejilla sonrojada.

— Lo siento, Kyoko-chan… Es que me estaba preguntando…

—…

— ¿Estas saliendo…con el vocalista de Vie Ghoul?

Ante esas inesperadas palabras se quedó completamente petrificada. Parpadeó y luego un tic nervioso atacó un ojo. Tuvo que respirar profundo para no lanzarse en una avalancha de incredulidad y negación contra esa clase de ofensa. Se resistió a no sobreactuar como siempre solía hacerlo, y finalmente pudo negarlo con la cabeza, si abría su boca no creía poder controlarse.

— Ah… Disculpa —Shoko bajó ruborizada la cabeza— No fue mi intención, pero vi las fotos… —murmuró.

Y esa revelación, hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza. Kyoko la miró con la boca abierta y con los ojos desorbitados. Casi estuvo por sufrir un colapso, y tuvo que recostarse en la pared. ¡Había olvidado las fotos!, pero lo que más le sobresaltaba era el comportamiento no tan usual de timidez y bochorno en la manager. ¿Qué había en esas fotos para que reaccionase así? Miles de pensamientos la llevaban siempre a una sola palabra: Desnudez, paños menores, ¡desnuda!

Muchos espíritus vengativos iban a su rescate, algunas la abanicaban, y otras le daban ánimos, para que vuelva a erguirse y seguir adelante. Tenía que mantenerse firme cueste lo que cueste.

— ¿Fotos? —chilló Kyoko en un descuido. Se aclaró la garganta y enderezó su espalda, fingiendo estar sosegada — Sí, las…las fotos, esas… No son lo que parece — _¡Maldito Beagle del infierno! ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que has fotografiado?! —_ pensó entre frases— Esas fotos…¿ese tipo las tiene en su celular? —interrogó por Bastardo número uno.

Shoko se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con tardía — Supongo…—dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Cuando él desapareció de repente, vi su celular tirado en el piso y vi…eso —susurró lo último ruborizándose— El celular dejó de funcionar enseguida, así que lo mande a reparar…—rió nerviosamente, al ver que la joven delante suyo la miraba con una sonrisa, una que no parecía nada amigable— Pero no te preocupes— añadió—, lo mandé con alguien confiable. Nadie verá de su contenido. —tragó seco, y trató de mantener su mirada.

— Shoko-san —la actriz le habló con dulzura— Esas fotos…

Calló. La manager esperó a que diga las siguientes palabras, pero su celular sonó. Exhalando un suspiro, Shoko agradeció a quien sea que la haya llamado. El aura siniestra que parecía emanar en silencio la joven, la asustaba.

— Lo siento, Kyoko-chan —quitó su celular de su bolsillo y sonrió— Es una llamada de aviso, tengo que ir a otro lado —se inventó una excusa— Solo será unos minutos, después vuelvo —dio unos pasos hacia afuera, pero luego se asomó de nuevo por la puerta— Con Sho…no seas tan agresiva. No le des en el rostro… ¿por favor? —meneó la cabeza y se sintió compresivamente tonta— Olvídalo —gimió, y se largó dejándola sola.

Kyoko se restregó con las manos la cara. Estuvo a un solo paso de preguntarle que había en las fotos, pero no pudo por los nervios.

— Lo siento, Shoko-san, pero no tendré la satisfacción de golpear ese rostro de mocoso engreído. Lamento usarte, pero necesito mi venganza —se inclinó en una reverencia de disculpas, y luego se irguió. Fue hasta el sofá y tomó la púa en una bolsita que tenía la pegatina de número uno. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo guardó en su cartera y salió de la habitación.

Impaciente, espero a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, y para tomar precauciones se puso de nuevo las gafas.

— _¡Hah! Como si ese bastardo fuera capaz de reconocerme_ —bufó para sus adentros recordando que cuando cambiaba de apariencia él nunca la reconocía.

Para su infortunio, cuando bajaba por el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron en otro piso, y el Bastardo número uno entró. De su nariz parecía echar humos, como si fuera un toro enfurecido a punto de atacar. Kyoko rodó los ojos y contuvo una risa. Estaban solos en el ascensor y él siquiera tuvo la más mínima ocurrencia de que podía tratarse de ella.

— _¿Está bajando? ¿Acaso no sabe que supuestamente iba de visita?_

Se acercó a las puertas, casi a lado de él.

Sho con los ojos entornados la miró de soslayo y al darse cuenta de una presencia femenina muy atractiva, relajó su furibunda expresión para esbozar una sutil sonrisa. Se jactó de sí mismo, y levantó su mentón, creyendo que esa mujer se había acercado a propósito a él. Cuando no percibió su mirada, y siquiera algunas palabras en un intento de coqueteo, resopló y solo la ignoró. Escuchó el taconeo de su bota, y su mirada volvió a ella, quien tenía la vista aun en frente. Enarcó las cejas, sonriendo con arrogancia, ante la acción que tomó la mujer para seguramente llamar su atención. Le dio un rápido recorrido con la vista. No podía ver sus ojos tras las gafas, pero podía ver sus pequeños y regordetes labios pintados de rosa; la delicada curva de su delgado cuello se exponía en un solo lado, su cabello tapaba el otro estratégicamente, hecho que le resultó sensual y tentador; no tenía los pechos que a él le gustaban, pero más abajo, los jeans ajustados resaltaban sus largas y torneadas piernas, y sus redondeadas y perfectas nalgas, que los admiró unos segundos demás. Su mirada volvió arriba, y se encontró con el rostro de la mujer, mirándolo con lo que podía ver, el ceño fruncido de enojo. _—¡Mierda!_ —Desvió la mirada, fingiendo no haber estado observando su prieto trasero.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kyoko se adelantó frente a él. Tomando de la fina correa, echó atrás su cartera, golpeando fuertemente su cara. Sho refunfuñó con irritación, y sobó su rostro con una mano. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a la bella mujer ir con pasos sensuales. Embobado, miró fijamente el contoneo de sus caderas, hasta que ella dio medio vuelta, y le sonrió con burla, alzó una mano con el puño cerrado y levantó el dedo del medio, yéndose seguidamente.

Furioso, Sho vio que las puertas se cerraban frente a él. Alargó el brazo adelante y éstas se volvieron a abrir. Salió. Sus pasos se dirigieron a esa mujer, que repentinamente le pareció conocida.

— Fuwa-kun.

Alguien se interpuso en su camino y se puso delante de él. Gruñó con enojo, y vio que la mujer salía ya del edificio.

— Aquí está su celular. Shoko-san me ha dicho que tenías prisa, ¿no?

El cantante identificó la caja que contenía su celular en sus manos. Lo agarró con rapidez, y quitó de ella para prenderlo, y ver en imágenes. El entrecejo se arrugó excesivamente, viendo las fotos de los "amantes".

— No has visto nada del contenido, ¿no? —acusó con tono amenazador.

— Lo confidencial es confidencial —aseguró ofendido y con rostro severo.

— Bien.

Sho dio media y se marchó hacia el ascensor.

— _Es imposible que esa mujer haya sido Kyoko, ella ahora debe estar arriba esperando…_ —rió con ironía mientras lo pensaba— _¿Esa mujer? ¿Kyoko? —_ se mantuvo pensando en los tan radicales cambios que solía ella hacer, y su rostro se tornó severo.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso, salió corriendo, entró en la habitación y gruñó al no encontrarla.

— ¡Maldita sea!

 **:::::** :::::::::::::

— _¿Ese bastardo estaba mirando mi trasero? ¿Qué demonios…?_

Kyoko iba con pasos largos, hasta que recordó que debía ir en otra dirección. Rebuscó en su cartera la hoja que le había pasado Shoko.

— **Hombres** —dijo Rebeldía con un suspiro **— Es en lo único que piensan.**

— _**Nuestra ama lo ha hecho bien. Ha pasado desapercibida frente a Bastardo número uno**_ —vociferó orgullosa un espíritu.

— **Sí, sí** —concordaba un rencor con una sonrisa malvada— **Vuestra ama debe reconocer que es demasiado sexy para tener embobado a ese bastardo y a muchos más hombres.**

Todas asintieron en acuerdo, pero sus palabras por más que fueran confirmadas, no parecían atravesar la cabeza ingenua y terca de la ama.

— _Tal vez…ese bastardo…_ —Kyoko agrandó los ojos y se detuvo en medio camino. Los espíritus vengativos la miraron, y afirmaron con anticipación— _¡En realidad ese bastardo casi me reconoce por mi físico! ¡Salí justo a tiempo!_

— _**¡¿Qué?!**_ **—** gritaron algunas.

— _**Es la naturaleza de nuestra ama**_ —dijo un rencor, ya acostumbrada.

Kyoko encontró el pedazo de papel entre sus maquillajes, lo desdobló y miró el horario detallado del resto de la tarde, que también incluía el del día siguiente. Debía agradecer a Shoko con algún obsequio. Obtener ese horario no debió haber sido fácil, aún más considerando el tan poco tiempo que tuvo para hacerlo; tal vez ella tenía algunos contactos.

Tomó un taxi, feliz de que su parada no fuera tan lejana y de que la hora estuviera próximo a coincidir con la salida del Bastardo número dos. Mientras pasaba por un tráfico lento, quitó el guion y se dispuso a leer entre páginas rápidamente. Sentía curiosidad por las escenas que unos parecían protestar.

Cuando leyó ciertas líneas, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Por lo que podía asimilar, Akiko, el personaje de una joven mujer, fría pero falsamente afectuosa, procedía en son de venganza. Ella era enigmática, calculadora, inteligente, algunas veces abusiva, violenta, pero una mujer que se caracterizaba por su sensualidad. Usaba de sus encantos con el fin de obtener información necesaria para un caso especial. Era una principiante en su cargo de detective, aunque igual muy capaz; pero lo que nadie sabía era que la venganza contra su ex novio, el narcotraficante más famoso, la motivaba. En medio de ese panorama, Jacob, un muy responsable y guapo policía, era sospechoso de ser un gran cómplice del criminal.

Pasó unas páginas y, como lo supuso, la atracción sexual se centraba en esos dos personajes.

Romance, aquello era lo que le causaba escalofrío. Y Akiko, también se negaba tajantemente a ello, pero eso no significaba que su mente y su corazón fuera más fuerte que la atracción física.

"Callejón vacío, de noche, Jacob empuja a Akiko contra la pared, toma de sus muñecas y las alza por encima de su cabeza, se acerca a su boca y la mira directo a los ojos. Akiko jadea, mira hacia sus labios, y se aproxima a su rostro, besándolo desenfrenadamente".

Kyoko tragó grueso, y se puso tomate al ver lo que seguía después de esa escena. Palabras que nunca habían pasado por su cabeza, ahora la aturdían y mareaban; lo erótico y lo sexual, eso era el paraje jamás conocido de manera física ni mucho menos mental.

— _¿Sensual y bonita? ¡Takuma Ito-san debe ser un director con serios problemas de vista! ¡Maquillaje! ¡El poder del maquillaje!... Si me ve sin él, seguramente se arrepentirá de su decisión._

El abatimiento la abarcó por completo. El taxi llegó a su parada, le pagó y salió con pasos pesados.

— _¡No!_ —sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó con las palmas los cachetes— _¡Puedo no ser bonita, pero el maquillaje lo resuelve todo….y puedo aprender a ser sensual! Y…Y los besos…y las escenas de…_ —su piel se ruborizó ante la idea de actuarlo— _¿Vídeos…por-pornográficos?_ —paró en la esquina de una pared, y escondió su rostro extremadamente rojo— _Debo conseguir un nuevo celular para ver vídeos…y…y ¿los besos?_

Kyoko se mantuvo observando la pared, mientras la gente que pasaba la miraban extraño. Los besos acarreaba una dificultad en su actuación, porque sabía no serían actuados como las escenas de sexo, los besos debían hacerse de verdad.

Mientras, sin pensarlo, iba hacia la dirección en dónde debía estar el Bastardo número dos, su mente cavilaba ese pequeño y gran problema. Los besos que había recibido fue, uno que fue forzado con la lengua a quitar un chocolate de su boca. Hizo una mueca de repulsión, y se obligó a olvidar ese recuerdo. El otro que había recibido fue de Corn, un beso repentino, casto, dulce, mágico… Una puñalada de dolor apareció en su corazón, al recordar la idéntica apariencia que tenía éste con la de Tsuruga Ren.

— _Lo siento Corn, pero ya no quiero recordarte mientras te recuerde como a él… Además, he perdido por completo mi pureza… Solo estoy pensando en se...xo…en eso… y en… ¿esa banana?… ¡¿Esa banana?!_

Sus ojos se abrieron gigantes al ver a alguien con una banana que tenía una bola de helado a cada lado.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?!… Acaso es Ka-Kana-mara Mat-Matsuri*… Esa chica extranjera…Ese llavero….¿acaso tiene la forma de un…_

Avergonzada y escandalizada, desvió la vista de ese llavero. Apresuró el paso y llegó frente al edificio.

Miró la hora en su celular, faltaban unos minutos para que el Beagle saliese, y necesitaba alguna idea para entrar en dónde estaba, no podría enfrentarlo en plena calle. Si sintiese su presencia, ¿él saldría por sí mismo a encontrarla? ¿Podían quedar a solas de alguna manera?

Mientras se colaba, sin pasar frente a las recepcionistas, entró rápidamente al ascensor. Su rostro seguía ardiendo por bochorno, a causa de sus anteriores pensamientos prolongados sobre la película. Los espíritus vengativos trataban de sacarla del pudor para que vuelva a ser la de antes, pero el trauma de ver la banana y el llavero en forma de falo ganaba.

Cuando salió del ascensor, se vio desorientada en ese lugar. Con la cabeza ofuscada, siguió hacia cualquier dirección para buscarlo, hasta que de repente sintió el tan conocido escalofrío y se detuvo. Los espíritus vengativos se habían escondido.

— ¿Buscando por mí? —su cuerpo se estremeció ante el calor de su aliento cerca de su oído — Esos jeans te sientan de maravilla, Kyoko.

Giró raudamente, y lo vio esbozando su característica sonrisa. Involuntariamente, su mirada descendió hacia su entrepierna. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, y subió su cabeza, descubriéndolo sorprendido.

— ¿Algo que te guste ahí? —le dijo después él con picardía.

— N-n-no…¡NO! —gritó y giró colorada.

Reino amplió su sonrisa, y entonces vio a unas pequeñas formas salir de ella. Eran más oscuras, y podía sentirlas aún más fuertes. Definitivamente eran diferentes.

— Interesante… —susurró, acercándose y haciendo que ellas se escondieran de nuevo.

Kyoko volteó para mirarlo, esta vez controlando el sonrojo, que estaba desapareciendo de su rostro. Él era peligroso. Cuando estaba con él, sus "pequeñas defensas" desaparecían por reflejo. Tenía que cuidar a sus pequeñas para que ninguna fuera a ser secuestrada nuevamente. Era algo sobrenatural lo que el Bastardo número dos hacía, pero él podía ver y tomar una partecita de ella, que no sabía existía. Tenía que olvidar esa banana, y responder a lo que vino: Recuperar a Corn, eliminar las fotos y tomar algo para hacer el maleficio. ¿Cómo lo haría?

— ¿Vienes por esa piedra? —vio su mano aproximarse a su rostro, y se quedó petrificada. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos acariciarla, mientras que sus afiladas uñas rozaron su piel. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, golpeó con una mano la suya, y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados— Estas un poco violenta, Kyoko… —le dijo dando un paso atrás — ¿Quieres ir conmigo a un lugar más privado, o no te importa seguir aquí?

Kyoko miró que algunos espectadores ya lo miraban de soslayo. Asintió y lo siguió, pensando que la situación le estaba siendo más fácil de lo que creía; pero de lo que debía tener cuidado era de su acercamiento. La última vez, en San Valentín, él había mantenido y respetado su espacio personal, pero hace unos segundos, él solo la tocó desprevenidamente.

Lo miró con recelo.

Que le tocase de esa manera le resultó extraño.

 **:::::** :::::::::::::

— No tengo esa piedra conmigo —le dijo indiferente, mientras se sentaba en el sofá estilo victoriano.

Kyoko lo miró con furia.

 _— ¡¿Y entonces porque me trajiste hasta acá, bastardo dos?!_ —pensó, pero se retractó al recordar que tenía también otros objetivos.

— Tú único objetivo no debe solo ser eso —le vio esbozar una sonrisa petulante, mientras ella tragaba seco, al verse descubierta— Estaré trabajando con esa piedra —repuso serio.

— Lo quiero ahora —puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Tonta, ¿aún no entiendes que esa piedra es maligna?

— ¡Corn no lo es! ¡Si tú que vienes del mundo demoniaco lo tocas entonces será así!

— ¿No lo sentiste esa vez? Una conducta repentinamente agresiva y violenta… ¿querías saciar tu odio con violencia?

— ¿Q-qué? —sus brazos bajaron lentamente, mientras lo miraba.

— Tu vulnerabilidad ha hecho que esa piedra te transmitiera la energía violenta de su dueño anterior. Sus emociones se han mezclado con los tuyos, y dedujiste que la manera de resolverlo sería por medio de ello. A ese tipo…le complacía ver la sangre de quienes lo hostigaban o de quienes se metieran simplemente con él…

— Eso…—apretó sus puños— Eso es estúpido, Corn no pudo haber sido así… ¡Eso desde un principio fue por tu culpa! —exclamó, apuntándolo con el dedo— ¡Es normal que haya actuado así después de ver tu cara! ¡Romperte algunos huesos no es nada! ¡Claro que me satisfará darte algunos golpes!

— ¿Huh? —apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sonrió— Entonces, ¿eres alguna clase de sádica sexual, Kyoko?

— ¿Có-cómo? —escupió incrédula— ¡T-Tú! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los golpes?!

— Entre nosotros…no solo fue golpes. Te he oído gemir…

Reino se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó lentamente a ella. Kyoko tragó seco y palideció. Sus pies retrocedieron, pero otro sofá tras ella, impuso que fuera más lejos.

— En realidad —dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos—, tú has estado pensado en nuestro encuentro anterior… Vi como mirabas en medio de mis pantalones, Kyoko.

— ¿De…De q-q-qué ha-hablas, Beagle? —chilló desviando sus ojos y poniendo las manos frente a él. Nunca le había visto con esa mirada penetrante y lasciva... ¿Lasciva?

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando sus manos tocaron repentinamente sus pectorales. Los alejó velozmente como si quemaran. Vio que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

— Fuwa Sho.

Los ojos dorados se ampliaron. Su nombre la tomó desprevenida y fue tarde cuando cayó en la trampa. Vio que él ya había agarrado una forma invisible, y la estudiaba como si estuviese en algún tipo de experimento.

— Linda…—le oyó susurrar con una sonrisa, mientras con su pulgar parecía tocar la cabecita de su pequeño demonio.

— ¡Devuélvemela! —gritó tratando de quitarlo, pero éste la esquivó.

— Es muy diferente que la de antes… No está llorando ni tratando de escapar, ésta me mira desafiante —se colocó en el brazo una cadena de cuentas, y la agarró de su otra mano. Kyoko miró estupefacta a su "otra yo"— No creo que ésta se haya formado del odio que sientes por mí. Acaso… ¿hay otra persona además de Fuwa Sho de quien deseas tomar venganza?

— Eso a ti no te incumbe —gruñó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Reino miró con fascinación como los espíritus vengativos salían de su escondite y revoleteaban alrededor de ella. Algunas la miraban con desdén, mientras que otras parecían mirarlo con algún tipo de interés.

— ¿Me odias, Kyoko? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

— Quien sabe… —susurró acercándose a él y tomando su mano— Suéltala —ordenó clavando sus ojos dorados en los violetas. Él la soltó, y ella sonrió sensualmente.

— Por alguna razón me eres seductora…y muy tentadora…—acarició con suavidad su mejilla y luego tomó de su barbilla— No he dejado de pensarte, aún más después de lo de ayer… Me muero de ganas por comerte esa boca… Quiero devorarte—se inclinó para besarla, pero antes de siquiera acercase, sintió que la palma de una mano le pegó la boca.

— ¿Devorarme…? ¿Q-Qué? —preguntó arqueando una ceja en desconocimiento o incredulidad.

Su lengua lamió de su mano, y Kyoko lo soltó de inmediato, retrocediendo. Chocó con el sofá, pero antes de que cayera, sintió que su mano le sostuvo de su cintura y lo pegó con fuerza a su pecho.

— Quiero hacerte el amor.

Se puso tiesa en sus brazos, y su rostro inexpresivo, cambió lentamente al de uno en extremo estupefacto. Desvió sus ojos y, mirando hacia abajo, de repente comenzó a reír.

— Ya… ¡Ya entendí! —exclamó mirándolo de nuevo— ¡¿Estas grabando?! ¡¿Quieres mostrarle algo a ese tipo?! —se retorció en sus brazos y pisó con fuerza su pie, haciendo que él la soltará y gimiera de dolor — ¡No creas que caeré en la trampa, Beagle! ¡Déjate de hacer tu acto de perro en celo!

— ¿En celo? —repitió escéptico, mientras se tocaba el pie— Sí que eres una cabezota, Kyoko.

— Vil embustero, ¡dime que es lo que tienes tramado! ¡¿En dónde está la cámara?! —Los espíritus vengativos murmuraban cerca de ella con desconfianza.

Kyoko comenzó a buscar en los alrededores alguna cámara escondida y, al no encontrarla, giró hacia él, y lo miró, mientras respiraba agitada.

— No hay ninguna cámara, Kyoko. Sabía que vendrías a mí, pero no que lo hicieras hoy ni aquí.

— ¡Hah! ¡Así que lo…admites… —frunció con confusión el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que oyó.

— Entiéndelo, caperucita —con pasos lentos se aproximaba a ella — Deseo tener por completo tu cuerpo… Pero por ahora solo tomaré esa boca.

— ¿Q-Qué? Tú… —abrió su boca y lo cerró, mientras sacudía su cabeza— Tú…Tú debes en realidad…estar en celo… Sí, sí…—murmuró agitada— Es eso… ¿Crees que podrás forzarme? ¡Pero que equivocado estas, si piensas que no puedo propinarte una golpiza!

— No —dio el último paso, y se quedó a unos centímetros frente a ella— Tú también lo quieres, o al menos lo estás dudando… —sonrió mientras miraba a un lado, y luego fijo a sus ojos.

— No… Aléjate —se quedó petrificada, cuando vio que él cerró el espacio que los separaba, y se quedó cerca de su boca, mirándola intensamente. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, y él la besó.

Kyoko colocó ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujó para luego darle una bofetada en la cara.

— ¿Te encanta darme bofetadas? —dijo con una media sonrisa— Deja de actuar como si no lo quisieras.

— No creas que quiero besarte, Beagle —agarró de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo estiró a ella— Solo quiero el beso —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionó sus labios a los de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 ***Kanamara Matsuri:** Festival del Falo de metal. Se suele hacer en estas fechas en Japón, según sé e investigue se hace en abril, la mayoría de veces el primer domingo. En este festival suelen ir muchos extranjeros, y se venden todo tipo de artículos o comida y dulces en forma de...pene... (Sí, lo escribí, por alguna razón con los sinónimos estoy bien, pero con esa palabra es algo...XD) Bueno, creí conveniente escribir sobre ello en este capítulo, porque entiendo que en Skip Beat esta en esas fechas de primavera.

Así que le hice un tributo al mencionar ese festival... ¡Nah!, mentira, mis pobres inocentes y sensibles ojos vieron tal "cosa" ser venerada jajajaja. Estoy segura que quien no lo haya conocido, estará buscando ahora por internet: ¡Tú la que estás leyendo! ¡Te descubrí picarona!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!


	9. DePrácticasElementales yBesosApasionados

**Capítulo 8:** De prácticas elementales y Besos apasionados

.

Ser sobrenatural del inframundo. ¿Acaso lo que pensaba reflejaba de alguna manera a sus otras yo? O en realidad era al revés, ¿y sus pequeñas demonios eran las que la incitaban a atrapar esa gran oportunidad de experimentar el beso para beneficio de la película?

¿Besar al Beagle? Esa idea era tan loca como también lo era pensar en quien más podría ayudarla con el beso. ¿Koga? ¿Yashiro? ¿Alguno de los tres Ishibashi? ¿Sho..? ¡Puaj! ¿Tsuruga…? ¡Imposible! ¡Horrores! ¡Y mil maldiciones! ¡Oh…Beagle! ¿Podría convertirse en su salvación?

Probó un poco de esos labios infernales y no pudo contenerse a darle una bofetada.

¡Oh, seres místicos del cielo! ¿Ellos la ayudarían? No, sus labios no eran cosa sobrenatural, ellos eran suaves y cálidos… ¿Qué…? ¿Eran como los de un humano?

 **¡Bésalo y ya, Kyoko!**

Lo estiró de la solapa de su chaqueta, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Así de simple.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos a los de él, hasta que sintió que sus labios también presionaban los suyos. Percibió sus brazos rodearle la cintura y cerró con fuerza los ojos: Tensa, esperando el momento en que se convertiría en comida de un depredador del mundo demoníaco. Sacrificio hecho adrede…Sí, y de repente nada ocurrió. Él rompió el beso, separándose de su boca.

— ¿Qué haces…? —preguntó casi en un susurro. Estaban demasiado cerca, que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como cadáver— ¿No que… querías tomar mi boca? —se mordió el labio para no lanzar un chillido. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si solo se detenía y la miraba sin decir nada, la rebeldía y la locura, que se encargaron de hacerla perder la razón y darle un empujón, se irían como vinieron, y quedaría como efigie de piedra en sus brazos.

— Si estás así de tensa, parece como si te estuviera forzando… ¿No que querías besarme, Kyoko?

— ¿Có-Cómo? —La irritación hizo que sangre hirviente fluyera en sus venas— No-Quiero-Besarte—enfatizó como si se tratase de un niño de primaria— Quiero besar…Quiero besar a alguien del sexo opuesto, en este caso…aunque seas un Beagle en celo y del mundo demoniaco, todavía sigues perteneciendo al género masculino.

Se miraron en silencio y con expresiones indiferentes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? —le reclamó impaciente— ¿Por qué me miras y no haces nada? ¿Se te paso la calentura? —Lo que comenzó no lo abandonaría. Lo besaría, y no solo sería un pequeño toque entre labios.

— Eres una mujer muy divertida —Los dedos del Beagle acariciaron suavemente su espalda, y Kyoko se puso más rígida— Tranquila… —susurró soltándola. Agarró de sus brazos y los bajó para ponerlos alrededor de su cintura. Con una sonrisa se acercó a su oreja— .No te voy a comer de verdad, caperucita —atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y tiró suavemente de ella.

Kyoko contuvo la respiración y se agarró con fuerza de su chaqueta. Sintió sus labios descender a su cuello, y se estremeció con su cálido aliento cerca de su pulso.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que…

— Hum… ¿Q-Qué haces?

Reino la besó con la boca abierta la piel, mientras la punta de su lengua trazó un camino hasta llegar despacio a su clavícula. Kyoko dejó escapar otro suspiro, uno que la desconcertó e hizo que se percatará de que su cabeza se había echado hacia atrás involuntariamente.

— Beagle, no…La boca…—Desconoció su voz y tuvo que tragar saliva para aclarar su garganta— Detente, que solo quiero el beso en la boca —lo vio erguirse, y entonces sintió que sus manos agarraban sus caderas.

— Un beso en la boca… ¿lo quieres como practica para tu actuación? —Una de sus manos quiso descender hacia su trasero pero Kyoko lo detuvo atrapándolo al momento.

— Eres inteligente, pero si tus manos se pasan de listos, no dudes en que puedo torcer tu muñeca... Una castración también sería muy posible.

Reino sonrió. Sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura para atraerla hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

— Te siento más cómoda… Me gusta —bajó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó en la boca.

Kyoko alzó una mano hasta su cuello, cuando sintió que sus labios se movieron con suavidad sobre los de ella. No era lo que imaginó, su beso y las caricias de su mano sobre su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello… Tenía los ojos cerrados, y no sabía cuándo lo había hecho. Creyó que sería muy rudo, desagradable, descortés, un patán que forzaría a introducir su lengua para jugársela desde un comienzo.

Imitó sus movimientos, y de repente sintió que sus labios tomaron de su labio inferior y tiraron suavemente de él hasta soltarlo. Su corazón aceleró más, abrió los ojos y se separó de él.

— ¿No te gusto? —él lo dijo con un tono malicioso, mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior para saborear el beso reciente.

La de ojos dorados no respondió nada y lo miró con recelo y un poco de fastidio. Le gusto, y eso era lo que la enfurecía. Estaba olvidando quien era el que la estaba besando. Por una parte le parecía bien, porque así se concentraría en cómo besar, pero por otra no le gustaba la idea de pensar en que no estaba tan mal… ¿Qué es lo que tenía tramado? ¿Estaba siendo…cortes en un principio? ¿o siempre besaba así? No podía entenderlo, nunca entendía sus acciones.

Dejó de pensarlo. Le atrajo de nuevo y siguió besándolo sin titubear. No debía importarle cómo la besará, debía sacar provecho para ganar experiencia. ¿Desde cuándo ir junto al Beagle se había convertido en una clase de cómo besar?

Esta vez sintió que su beso se volvió más intenso, y que su cálida lengua se deslizó sobre su labio inferior. Kyoko le permitió la entrada y abrió su boca, soltando un gemido cuando su lengua tocó la suya. Una leve y no tan larga caricia, hasta que lo sintió separarse de ella y limpiarle la comisura de su labio con su pulgar.

— Muy bien —le oyó susurrar con voz ronca contra su boca— Eres muy buena, Kyoko.

Se acercó de nuevo, cambiando el ángulo del beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y Kyoko llevó su mano sobre su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él. El beso se hizo más profundo e intenso que antes. Su respiración se tornó más pesada, que casi se queda sin aliento. Se estaban devorando, y ahora entendía el significado de comer la boca. Cada que se quedaba sin aliento, cambiaba de ángulo y tomaba una bocanada de aire, para fundirse de nuevo en sus labios. Se sentía acalorada, y los sonidos que emitía desde su garganta la tenían sin cuidado.

Sintió que sus manos de repente la abandonaron y fueron bajo su trasero para levantarla del suelo. Sofocó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió que su pelvis rozó con su virilidad. Instintivamente, sus piernas le rodearon, buscando de dónde agarrarse. Sus brazos se envolvieron con más cercanía alrededor de su cuello, y su pecho se apretó a la de él sin quererlo. Sentir su calor y los latidos de su corazón la desconcertaron. Se retorció un poco, y quiso protestar, pero antes de siquiera hacerlo, él la calló, besándola apasionadamente y apretándola más contra la pared.

 _— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡El Beagle también es un humano!_

Su cabeza daba vueltas con ese pensamiento, pero su boca seguía la labor de degustar los sinfines de besos. ¿El Beagle era también humano? Nunca lo había visto como tal. No le veía mostrar muchos sentimientos, y su forma de pensar era bastante extraña e inentendible. ¿El Beagle estaba en celo? Aquello entonces significaba que cómo algún tipo de especie del planeta Tierra también tenía la necesidad de reproducción o la de satisfacer sus deseos carnales con una fémina. ¿Era un humano? ¿Pero por qué ella? Tal vez así como los perros no le daba importancia de la hembra con quien lo hacía.

Lo sintió caminar con ella en brazos y se separó de su boca dificultosamente.

— ¿Qué haces? —le dijo jadeante mientras lo observaba. Tenía también la respiración acelerada, sus ojos se habían tornados oscuros, las pupilas dilatadas por el placer, su cabello despeinado, sus labios denotando el intercambio de besos pasionales que se habían dado. ¿Qué aspecto tenía ella si él estaba así? Se estremeció por ver tal expresión en el rostro de alguien que no mostraba mucho por medio de ésta. ¿Era un humano? En su mente solo seguía repitiéndose esa pregunta.

Reino no le respondió nada, y entonces lo vio acercarse al sofá y sentarse con ella encima. Con dificultad, Kyoko desenredó sus piernas de su cintura, se quedó a horcajadas, y antes de que su cabeza pudiera tomar conciencia de su posición, sintió que él la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a besar.

Puso las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho, y lo alejó de su boca.

— Espera… —intentó recuperar el aliento, mientras que una mano le había cubierto los labios para que no la tratará de besar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —balbuceó contra su mano.

Kyoko entonces retiró su mano. Respiraba como si hubiese estado en una maratón. Estaba ardiendo, se sentía extraña, bastante extraña por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba, estaba en tensión, pero una diferente a la de antes, el hormigueo de calor en el bajo vientre la tenía moviéndose inquieta sobre él unas cuantas veces. Respiró profundamente, y recién se percató de sus dedos apretándole los hombros. Lo soltó al instante y trató de relajarse.

Le vio enderezar su espalda y sintió como él la atraía de nuevo a su cuerpo. Su cuello estuvo de nuevo descubierto ante esa boca, y su corazón le latió desbocado al tenerlo besando su piel.

— Ah… Carajo… Espera —gimió sin poder respirar. No podía pensar con claridad con él poseyéndola así — Aleja… ya… —Puso una mano sobre su cara y empujó para alejarlo de su cuello — Manos —agarró de sus brazos, exigiéndole con la mirada a que la soltase —Manos —repitió un poco más fuerte y lo más firme que podía.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó con sus ojos clavándole la mirada.

— Suelta —exigió— Suficiente.

Reino exhaló un suspiro de desilusión y soltó de su cintura.

Kyoko se levantó de su regazo, y se alejó a tres metros de él, apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, mientras las palmas de su mano también se pegaron atrás, buscando calmar el calor que la sofocaba. Si no fuera porque el Beagle estuviese frente a ella, se quitaría la chaqueta, daría media vuelta y estiraría los brazos para pegar su cuerpo a la fría pared; tal vez así se refrescaría más rápido.

Alzó el rostro para mirarlo, y se irritó al verlo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia. Notó que parecía querer levantarse y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Quédate ahí o si no te pateó las bolas —amenazó.

— Solo me estaba acomodando…Bueno, fue delicioso mientras duró.

No replicó, ni dijo nada. ¿Se había besado con el Beagle?...Claro, lo había besado tanto que aun aún sentía el calor de sus labios contra los de ella.

La situación le pareció tan perturbadora, que mentalmente tuvo que abofetearse la cara para reaccionar. No solo fue "el beso", sino "el beso salvaje y lujurioso con el Beagle". Ni en su más insano juicio se habría imaginado algo así.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recobrar la lucidez. Su objetivo al venir ahí era otro… Recuperar a Corn: fallido, tomar algo para el maleficio: fallido (pudo haberle quitado por lo menos un pelo de la cabeza, pero siquiera lo pensó), eliminar fotos:… ¡Las fotos! ¡Mierda!

Buscó con la vista por si encontrará un celular. Suponía que con un celular fue que la había fotografiado. Quizás… _¿está en su bolsillo?_

Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Tuvo tantas oportunidades y las desperdició tontamente.

— Entonces…solos tú y yo —susurró Kyoko entrecerrando los ojos.

— Bueno… Por el momento así es.

Ella sonrió falsamente y se acercó con dos pasos largos y rápidos. Se quedó enfrente, y con lentitud se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, sus brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello, mientras que una mano se encargó de atusarle no muy cariñosamente el cabello desarreglado.

— ¿Intentas seducirme de nuevo? —Reino la tomó con ambas manos de las caderas, y la atrajo aún más — No sabía que ser utilizado podría resultar tan placentero…tan erótico…

Kyoko se acercó tanto que las puntas de sus narices rozaron. Sus labios se entreabrieron y luego atraparon su boca en un beso ardiente y voraz.

 **:::::** :::

— Ren, ¿podrías tratar de manejar esa cara de asesino compulsivo? —Yashiro se encontraba horrorizado por tal expresión, pero no podía ni debía dejar que su cargo pusiese ese rostro frente a tantas personas.

— Lo estoy haciendo —su tono tan oscuro y hostil hizo que el manager tragará en seco.

— Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar… —comenzó Yashiro con cautela—, pero yo—

— Si lo sabes, entonces cállate —repuso con sequedad.

Yashiro lo miró con disgusto ante su respuesta, y en cambió no le respondió nada, pero cuando llegaron al auto, su rostro expresó una severa seriedad. No arrancó el motor, y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

— Tal vez no quieras decirme lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes, pero sé que Kyoko-chan no solo diría la palabra ramera sin ningún motivo… Ren, la decepción que siento es tan alta como el enfado al imaginar la actitud malévola que habrás tenido con ella…

No lo oyó responder, y vio en el retrovisor que su mirada apuntaba hacia abajo.

— Esa chica no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? —Yashiro vio que su expresión se tornaba oscura y que apretaba los dientes, asemejando contener una gran ira.

— Ella siquiera lo ha negado…—gruñó Kuon— No ha negado su relación con ese imbécil y tampoco que se haya acostado con otro… Ella dijo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Yashiro frunció el ceño, enfurecido al escuchar lo que éste decía.

— ¿Entonces esa noche también has ido a reclamarla sobre un rumor sin fundamentos? —le espetó con escepticismo— ¿Crees que no sé con qué carácter te la has ingeniado para acusarla?... —su silencio solo hizo que confirmase sus palabras. Apretó el puño, guardándose la rabia que quería escupirlo directo a su cara— Pensé que la amabas —soltó con tono seco—, pero solo eres un rufián que está al mismo nivel que Fuwa.

— Cuida tus palabras —siseó amenazante.

— No, no lo haré, y espero que sea la última vez que me faltes el respeto —le exclamó mirándolo a la cara desde su asiento.

Kuon miró a un costado y luego se volvió a él.

— Perdona…

El manager hizo una mueca, y luego suspiró, tratando de también calmarse.

— Tu comportamiento es erróneo, Ren. ¿Crees que lo que hiciste está bien? Kyoko-chan solo ha pasado un mal momento esa tarde, y tú vas a reclamarle con ese reprobable comportamiento, mostrándole la poca confianza que depositaste en ella, en sus palabras, en su integridad… Kyoko-chan no se merece de esto… Ella debió de haberse sentido muy dolida con tus palabras… Y yo estoy muy decepcionado de ti, y puedo sonar duro…pero no creo que la merezcas si eres así.

Un silencio se instaló en medio de ellos, mientras Kuon estaba con la cabeza gacha, apretando los puños a sus costados.

— No pude…quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen…—dijo Kuon— Esa foto…A ellos actuando…de esa manera…

— Aunque la probabilidad de que estuvieran saliendo pueda ser cierta, eso no justifica tus acciones… Confío en que Kyoko-chan no haya…hecho lo que dicen los rumores.

— Acostarse con otro hombre… —sonrió con ironía— Ella ya me ha hecho saber de quién hombre se trata.

— ¿Eh?... —Yashiro arrugó el ceño, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron grandes al entenderlo— Eso…no puede ser que…

— Lo es. Se trata del tipo que la acosó en Karuizawa, Reino de Vie Ghoul.

 **:::::** :::

¿Odiarlo? No creía que fuera tanto odio lo que sintiera por el Bastardo número dos, más que odio, lo detestaba por meterse con ella a costa de hacerle el mal al Bastardo número uno. Después de eso, sus acciones le eran inentendibles por más que tratará de analizarlo. Que él este "en celo", le fue realmente conveniente para sacar provecho de la situación. Besarlo era solo con el fin a sacar experiencia y nada más. Pensar en cómo se sentía al hacerlo, era algo censurable en su mente, porque se indignaría. Solo sabía que podía hacerlo, que podía besarlo, y no habría nada de sentimientos de por medio.

Lo besaba de una manera que no creyó capaz. Era un beso con mucha lujuria, y era lo que necesitaba, solo que en ese momento su objetivo era otro.

Kyoko gimió cuando sintió que una de sus manos fue bajo su blusa y acarició suavemente su piel. No protestó, y entonces aprovechando y simulando también una caricia, bajó una mano hasta su muslo, y lo recorrió de abajo a arriba. El gruñido que él emitió estremeció todo su cuerpo, que tuvo que alejarse para tomar aire y besarlo de nuevo. Llegó a su bolsillo, y sintiendo el tacto del celular en su mano, espero unos segundos y fue quitándolo con sigilo.

— Mmm…

Le beso con mayor ímpetu para impedir que él interrumpiese su hurto. Llevó el celular por encima de su hombro, lo prendió y abrió los ojos. En cuanto vio la pantalla, profirió un grito ahogado, su mano dejó caer sin querer el celular, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de inmediato de su boca.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¡E-Eso…! ¡¿Qué carajo hacía yo así en tu fondo de pantalla?! —Kyoko colocó ambas manos en su pecho, tratando de apartarse de sus brazos.

— Si querías ver las fotos solo debiste preguntarme, aunque no discutiría para nada tu método… Fue realmente…muy excitante…—esbozó una sutil media sonrisa a la vez que sus dedos tanteaban lentamente su cintura.

— ¡Entonces quiero ver esas malditas fotos! ¡¿Y dime qué mierda es esa que pusiste en tu fondo?!

— ¿Mierda? —frunció ligeramente el ceño y meneó la cabeza— Es una linda foto tuya, Kyoko… No entiendo porque te enojas.

— ¡Es una espeluznante foto! —se frotó los brazos con las manos, mientras lo miraba indignada—Acaso tú… ¿Tú querías verme muerta?

— Shh… —la apretó más entre sus brazos, mientras Kyoko se retorcía para tratar de separarse de él— ¿Quién diría que está sería nuestra primera pelea después de besarnos tanto?

— ¡Be-Be…¡¿qué?!...¡Pues esta pelea terminará con una castración si no me sueltas ahora! —rugió.

— Tranquila, mi pequeña fiera—susurró con tono dulzón— Sí que tienes una gran imaginación… No entiendo porque el que estés rodeada de rosas signifique para ti tal cosa… Pensé que a las mujeres les gustaban las rosas.

— No solo estaba rodeada de rosas—refunfuñó con el ceño muy fruncido— .Estaba dormida y rodeada de ellas como si fuera un cadáver en un funeral—sus manos pegadas forzosamente cerca de sus hombros, empuñaron su camisa— Suéltame ahora mismo, Beagle… Te arrepentirás si no lo haces… Si no lo haces, te daré un cabezazo, una que te dejará retorciéndote en el suelo por dolor.

— Mira que eres gruñona —se acercó a su rostro y la besó en la boca— Solo quería que tuvieras un buen sueño y así es como me agradeces…—soltó un suspiro y miró algo divertido el rostro de espanto que tenía la joven.

— ¡T-Tú!… ¿có-cómo te atreves a…?

— A mí me gusta como lo estábamos haciendo, Kyoko —las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hacia arriba, y levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla. Colocó un mechón de la peluca negra tras su oreja, y observó su rostro: rigidez y espanto por su tacto o sus palabras — Me gusta devorarte así… —la punta de sus dedos recorrieron suavemente su cuello y fueron hasta su hombro, haciendo que la tela se echará a un lado— Devorar así a la chica que me gusta… Quiero oírte gemir mucho más…

— ¡Reino-kun!

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron grandes al oír una voz que provenía después con el sonido de la puerta.

— Te estabas tardando mucho, así que te…vinimos…a…buscar…—Kiyora, el teclista de la banda, se detuvo frente a la puerta, con Shizuru y Dasuku a su lado— ¿R-Reino-kun tiene una chica?

Kyoko se retorció, tratando de escapar de sus brazos. Sintió repentinamente algo extraño en su mano, y lo vio a él apretando la mandíbula.

— Kyo…ko… Tu mano…

Bajó pausadamente la mirada y sus ojos casi salieron de su órbita.

— ¡WAH! ¡La banana! —Le pegó una bofetada en la cara, y saltó de su regazo cuando él la soltó, dando un quejido. Ruborizada, agarró su bolso, se puso las gafas y fue dando zancadas hacia la puerta.

Sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente a medio camino. Lo había olvidado…

Ignorando ciertas miradas, dio media vuelta y fue hacia el celular tirado en el suelo, lanzó un resoplido, alzó levemente un pie, y pisoteó con furia hasta dejarlo destrozado.

Giró hacia Reino y esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Por suerte la he copiado…y no deberías hacer eso, Kyoko…Esas fotos realmente me gustan.

La sonrisa de Kyoko se desvaneció, se frente se arrugó, y entonces se acercó a él. Se quitó las gafas, le tomó del cabello y se inclinó para besarlo con fiereza la boca. Una gota de sangre se deslizó del labio de Reino, en cuanto se separaron.

—Volveré —Kyoko tomó su sangre con su dedo pulgar— Creo que el último beso es el que más me ha gustado… —le susurró con un tono sensual y metió el dedo en su boca, chupando suavemente y mirándolo fijo a los ojos — Ese beso fue el último… Y si por alguna retorcida razón, se te ocurre querer forzarme, juró que quedarás castrado de por vida.

Los ojos violetas siguieron hipnotizados la figura femenina ir hacia la puerta.

Los chicos hicieron paso automáticamente para cuando ella llegó cerca. Ellos la vieron partir embelesados.

— Ella es violenta… —susurró Kiyora.

— Y muy ardiente —comentó Dasuku.

Reino dejó de mirar hacia la nada, y se levantó del sofá.

— Hey, Reino-kun —Kiyora le habló emocionado— ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es tu novia?

— Ella es Kyoko —dijo indiferente.

Reino salió frente a ellos, quienes quedaron estáticos y con la boca abierta. Con tardía, se les escuchó gritar un ¡¿Eh?! en respuesta, seguidas de unas murmuraciones de incredulidad y negación.

— Hey, ¿adónde vas? —Miroku le vio seguir sus pasos sin detener.

— Al sanitario —respondió.

Miroku alcanzó a ver sus orejas rojas. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Esa chica lo tendrá dominado…

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo sé, bastante ¿corto? Bueno, en realidad no cumplí mi objetivo de desarrollarlo hasta el punto que quería, pero bien, me emocioné y dije: ¡lo publicaré y ya!

No he estado muy activa en fanfiction, y saben, ¡conseguí mis lentes!, ¡aleluya!, sí que ya me faltaba. Trataré de actualizarme, pero no hago promesas.


	10. De BesosApas a encuentros fortuitos

**Capítulo 9:** De besos apasionados a encuentros fortuitos

.

Sus piernas se debilitaron en cuanto se alejó de esa habitación. La adrenalina del momento parecía que se acabó de golpe, y ahora su mente se embarullaba con lo sucedido.

¿Lo besó en frente de todos y tomó su sangre?

Kyoko llevó una mano por su cabeza, mareada, de solo pensar en todo lo que había hecho.

— Cierto… El pelo…

Quitó una bolsita de plástico que llevaba la pegatina del número dos, y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos pelos plateados, que le había quitado cuando lo mordió. Los puso cuidadosamente adentro, y sonrió para sus adentros, cantando victoria.

Se encaminó esta vez con pasos más firmes para buscar el sanitario, mientras se percataba de algunas miradas y murmullos, su ceño se fruncía de confusión.

Cuando encontró el sanitario, entró y, con espanto, advirtió su aspecto en el espejo.

— ¡BEAGLE! —gritó enfurecida.

— ¿Me llamabas?

Dio un brinco de susto al escuchar su voz, giró velozmente y lo encontró parado frente a la puerta, con una sonrisa petulante.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó incrédula— ¿Acaso no ves que este es el baño de damas? Vete de aquí, ¡Beagle pervertido!

— Solo me detuve porque me llamabas…No pensaba quedarme aquí, tengo que encargarme de cierto problema que tú ya sabes me has dado, Kyoko —notó que el rostro de la joven se ruborizaba, y supo que ella sabía a lo que se refería— Al menos…que quieras responsabilizarte por ello —le dijo maliciosamente.

Los ojos de Kyoko se agrandaron, y su rostro se convirtió en un tomate. Buscó algún objeto para tirarlo en la cara, y al no encontrarlo, se quitó una bota, y lo alzó con el brazo extendido.

— T-Tú…Sucio, pervertido… ¡Fuera de aquí, antes de que recibas tu merecido!

Se inmovilizó al ver algo que nunca ha visto, el Beagle se rió entre dientes.

— Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro llegue pronto —le dijo éste y se fue sin decir más.

— ¿Qué fue eso…? —un escalofrío la recorrió y se frotó los brazos con las manos.

Se puso de nuevo la bota al no verlo regresar, y se arregló la blusa y la peluca. Entró en uno de los cubículos, y cuando se bajó los jeans, encontró su braga húmeda. La cara le quemó de vergüenza, al entender el significado. La lección sobre educación sexual en la escuela parecía tener sentido al verlo con sus propios ojos.

Se quedó paralizada, y en su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cada sensación en su cuerpo. Llevó lentamente las yemas de sus dedos en su labio, y cuando lo rozó, un gemido salió de su garganta. Un "oh" se le escapó de la boca, y entonces se pegó fuertemente la mejilla.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué estás pensando, Kyoko?... No pue-puede ser que… ¿la calentura del Beagle es contagiosa?

Dejó de pensarlo, y se apresuró en salir. Abrió un poco la puerta, y asomó su cabeza fuera para mirar a ambos lados. Exhaló un suspiro al no verlo, y siguió su camino fuera del edificio, muy pensativa…

 **:::::** :::::

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando llegó al Darumaya. Había hecho otras paradas después de salir del edificio, y había comprado un celular nuevo que pagaría a cuotas.

Se encontró con la Okami en la cocina, y la saludó con una reverencia. Al quitarse la chaqueta, vio que la mirada de la Okami fue a su ropa, y el rubor llegó inmediatamente a sus mejillas.

— Kyoko-chan… ¿qué es esa mancha…blanca en tu ropa?

— Me manché con el postre en el almuerzo… —murmuró avergonzada.

— Ah, me olvidaba, Hamasaki-san nos ha regalado bananas…si quieres… ¿Kyoko-chan?

La Okami miró preocupada el rostro de la joven, que se había vuelto de pálido a un rojo profundo en solo segundos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo de usted, Okami-san! —gritó ella para luego subir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Dije algo malo? —se preguntó, mientras la miraba desaparecer de su vista.

 **:::::** :::::

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se puso uno más cómoda para dormir. Preparó el futón y, apagando las luces, se echó en ella, enterrando su rostro en el edredón.

— ¿Qué es lo que le dije a la Okami?... Yo soy la única pervertida.

Dio vueltas de un lado a otro, y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir.

— Kyoko…

—…

— Kyoko

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito, y vieron los ojos violetas muy cerca. Sus labios estaban a solo un suspiro, y podía sentir su cálida respiración entremezclarse con la de ella. Inhaló por un poco de aire, y percibió su fragancia a rosas, la misma que había olido en su cama cuando durmió en su departamento.

— No lo niegues más…—le susurró él, estrechándola más a su cuerpo— Sé que también lo anhelas.

Su boca fue con urgencia a la de ella, y Kyoko comenzó a cerrar los parpados, dejando que su lengua invadiese su boca. Oyó una risa irónica, y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente para luego separarse de sus labios.

— Tsuruga-san… —musitó al verlo frente a ella con expresión llena de iracundia.

Sintió que él alejaba las manos de su cintura, y se distanciaba dando un paso atrás.

— Entonces… ¿lo que hacías era revolcarte con el Beagle?

— No… —contestó sacudiendo su cabeza— Yo… Yo solo… quería saber cómo era besarlo… ¡Besar a alguien del sexo masculino! —se corrigió agitada.

— ¿Y por qué yo no? ¿Por qué no Yashiro-san?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Así quería encontrarte, Kyoko! —otra voz apareció de algún lado, y vio a Sho viniendo a ella muy enojado— ¡Dime qué carajo te ocurre para andar besándote con todos los hombres que encuentras!

— ¡¿Có-Cómo? —espetó con la misma furia— ¡Con quien me bese no es de tu incumbencia, Shotaro!

— No es de mi incumbencia… —Kyoko ladeó la cabeza, y vio a Ren de nuevo frente a ella.

— Yo…Yo…—se acercó a él, y trató de besarlo, pero Ren solo la esquivó y se cruzó de brazos.

— No quiero besar a una cualquiera… No quiero saber más de ti, Mogami-san… Y espero no escuchar nada sobre tus aventuras sexuales o bien tus infidelidades con Shotaro… Con quien te acuestes no es mi incumbencia, pero simplemente me decepciona la clase de mujer que resultas ser.

— Yo no soy así… —las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y la voz se le quebró— ¿Por qué no puede confiar en mí, Tsuruga-san?... —soltó una risa amarga y enjuagó sus lágrimas con un paño que apareció en su mano— No importa… Yo…Yo lo odio… Lo estoy odiando desde el fondo de mi corazón… ¿Sabe?... ¡Quédese calvo! ¡Quédese calvo y feo, mezquino de dos metros! ¡Y tú, Shotaro de pacotilla! —gritó apuntándole con el dedo— ¡Que sufras la mayor de la vergüenza de tu vida frente a todos! ¡Ya verás! —dio media vuelta y apuntó esta vez a Reino— ¡Y tú!

— ¿Yo, Kyoko? —le dijo éste con una risita.

— ¡Sí, tú, ser sobrenatural que está en periodo de celo! ¡Tú sufrirás del dolor corporal durante un buen tiempo!...Ahora, ven aquí y dame un beso, que quiero practicar para la película… Sí, así… Lo haces mejor de lo que creí, Beagle… Buen perro.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar la alarma sonar desde su celular nuevo. Volteó al otro lado y lo agarró. Eran las once y media de la noche. Sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó. Era hora de prepararse para ir junto a Maléfica.

 **:::::** :::::

Las tres bolsitas de plásticas se extendían frente a la mesa con sus correspondientes números.

Maléfica se rió al ver el número tres.

— Esta debió doler más que los otros —comentó viendo la gran cantidad de pelo que se hallaba dentro.

Kyoko asintió esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción por su arduo trabajo.

— Con estos es suficiente —dijo Maléfica llevando las tres bolsitas dentro de una canastilla— Solo necesitaré la mitad del pago como seña, y después cuando verifiques con tus propios ojos que el maleficio se ha cumplido, vendrás a pagarme la otra mitad. Es la política de mi trabajo para mostrar que no es fraude.

— Estupendo —exclamó Kyoko emocionada— ¿Y entonces…cuándo comenzará a hacer efecto los maleficios?

— En cuanto mismo los haya hecho —explicó con seriedad— Cuando despierten, o puede tardar algo, pero nunca tardará mucho, y más teniendo lo que me has dado para hacer el hechizo.

Kyoko quedó en silencio, abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio, y golpeó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

— Entonces… ¿lo haremos? —Maléfica fijó sus ojos negros en los ámbares.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó y quitó la billetera de su cartera. Con un suspiro y, con lentitud, sacó los billetes correspondientes al pago. Lo pasó con mano temblorosa, y cuando la bruja lo agarró, sus dedos se resistieron a soltarlo. Con un estirón, Maléfica pudo quitarle la plata, sonrió con regocijo, lo contó y lo olió.

— El dinero huele asqueroso, pero igual me encanta el olor… No te pongas triste, niña mala, que te di un buen descuento, y eso solo porque me caes bien —llevó el dinero en algún bolsillo interior de su capa, y vio que la joven seguía mirando con aflicción su billetera— Tú no deberías estar con esa cara —meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca— Pronto esos hombres recibirán sus respectivos castigos… ¡Ahora!

— ¡Sí! ¡Satisfaré mi sed de venganza viéndolos sufrir! —alzó el brazo, e imitó un rígido saludo militar.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora a andar soldada, que tengo que trabajar! —dijo en voz alta, imitándola.

— ¡Sí, mi señora Maléfica! ¡No olvidaré su hospitalidad! —se inclinó en una reverencia y se marchó con pasos firmes.

— ¡¿Señora?! ¡Aun soy muy joven! —gritó Maléfica, oyendo por última vez la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró y se acercó al estante, agarrando algunos ingredientes para hacer el maleficio— Esa chica linda se me hace conocida de alguna parte… —susurró pensativa.

 **:::::** :::::

Pago por un nuevo celular, más tres maleficios.

Kyoko suspiró con cansancio, mientras caminaba hacia la estación del metro. Sus ahorros parecían volar en las nubes grises de la noche, ellos se esfumarían rápidamente en poco tiempo.

— ¡Qué lindo culo tienes, mamita!

Reconoció la voz del borracho de la vez pasada, y lo vio tirado en la misma esquina. Le fulminó con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que los pequeños rencores se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Éste abrió grande los ojos, y se encogió de hombros, mirando en la dirección de la casa de Maléfica.

— Lo siento… No la reconocí —dijo retrocediendo, y fingiendo mirar sus latas de cerveza.

Kyoko entonces le ignoró, y apresuró el paso.

Un trueno retumbó, y un relámpago resquebrajó el cielo.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y trató de caminar aún más rápido. Mientras pasaba otra cuadra, la mirada iba inquieta de un lado a otro. Los automóviles que pasaban eran escasos, y el silencio la ponía aún más nerviosa.

De repente, un auto que iba una cuadra adelante, retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar a lado de ella. Sintió su corazón acelerar, y mantuvo su rostro al frente, para no encontrarse con la cara del conductor, que para su desventaja tenía el volante hacia su izquierda.

— ¿Qué hace una mujer tan linda y sola a esta hora?

Dio un respingo, y siguió caminando, fingiendo no escucharlo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan irresistiblemente atractiva para los hombres?, pensaba en completo sarcasmo. Tal vez era la luna llena: los hombres comenzaban algún tipo de etapa de calentura que no tenía sentido.

— Es muy peligroso para una mujer tan guapa caminar sola por la calle. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

Percató, de soslayo, que el auto seguía la velocidad de sus pasos apresurados.

— No lo quiero, señor —le dijo sin mirarlo— Ya estoy cerca, gracias.

— ¿Segura? —le oyó reír y Kyoko contuvo su rabia— ¿Es aquí cerca tu casa?

— Algo así —respondió con una disimulada sonrisa— No se preocupe, y siga su camino.

— Hey, ¿por qué no me miras?

—…

— Mírame un rato, yo te conozco, tal vez tú también me conozcas. Mírame, no tengas miedo.

— No, no lo conozco, señor. Tiene a la persona equivocada. Tengo que irme ahora.

Kyoko se detuvo, respiró hondo y entonces corrió en dirección contraria como si su vida dependiese de ello. Oyó que atrás, el hombre había apagado el motor, y parecía salir del auto.

— ¡Oye, espera!

El sonido del portazo corroboró sus sospechas. El corazón le latió desbocado, al oír que sus pasos se sumaban al del tipo tras ella. Giró en una esquina, él estaba muy cerca, y súbitamente le agarró del brazo. Demasiado rápido.

Lanzó un grito, y lo golpeó con su cartera.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No tengo dinero, soy plana y sin atractivo sexual!

— ¡Tranquila, Kyouko! ¡Soy yo! ¡Todo fue una broma! ¡Tranquila!

Él la soltó, y entonces dejó de golpearlo. Lo miró por primera vez. Era un hombre muy alto, y llevaba un frac que le quedaba ridículamente pequeño, y muy gracioso. Contuvo una risa, y escrutó su rostro. Tenía el cabello un poco largo, salvaje, y de un castaño oscuro; sus ojos, que fueron lo que captaron su atención, eran de un intenso azul claro; sus pestañas eran muy negras; la tez blanca pero ligeramente bronceada; y la barba algo crecida. Debía admitir que era bastante atractivo y guapo, pero le era totalmente desconocido.

— Yo…no lo conozco, señor —dijo tomando con cautela algo de distancia.

— Lo sé, calma —dijo éste llevando las manos arriba, manifestando inocencia— Lo siento, fue una mala broma. Yo te conozco Kyouko-chan. Solo hoy…, ayer hablé con Lory para que te hablase sobre actuar como protagonista en mi película, soy Takuma Ito, el director.

— ¿Eh…? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Ta-Takuma Ito?

— No —respondió con una sonrisa—, solo Takuma, con una Ta.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se tiñeron de un sutil sonrojo, e instantáneamente, se inclinó en una reverencia.

— Es un placer conocerlo, Buenas No… Ehm… Ma-Madrugada.

Le oyó soltar una pequeña risa, y entonces, se sonrojó aún más.

— No, el placer es mío.

Kyoko enderezó con lentitud su espalda, y lo vio a él, con una amplia sonrisa, extendiendo la mano en un saludo.

Se apresuró y tomó con firmeza su mano. Percibió que su mano era muy pequeña en comparación a la de él que era grande. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada quedó fijo en los azules. Se soltaron la mano, y Kyoko, de improviso se halló avergonzada de tanto estar mirándole a los ojos.

Unas gotas de agua repentinamente cayeron del cielo, y tres segundos después la lluvia cayó torrencialmente.

— Ven conmigo —vociferó él, buscando con la vista algún techo que los resguardará— Te llevo a tu casa —dijo, rindiéndose al no encontrar ninguno.

Kyoko se sorprendió de su propuesta.

— No, no hace falta, Ito-san —dijo inquieta al notar que éste se quedaba junto a ella y se mojaba bajo la lluvia— Yo me iba a tomar el metro que está cerca.

— Kyouko-chan, vamos por favor. No puedo dejarte ir así en metro —advirtió señalando a que se hallaba completamente mojada.

— Pero donde vivo esta algo lejos, y además mi ropa se secará pronto…No hay problema en…

— Kyouko-chan —la miró serio, y meneó la cabeza— Si sigo esperándote aquí, quedaré más ridículo con el ridículo y mojado frac.

— Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho, Ito-san! —vociferó inclinándose en disculpa — Iré con usted ahora mismo, y no diré nada sobre su frac.

Alzó el rostro, y le notó riéndose nuevamente.

— Vamos caminando, no hace falta apresurarnos si ya nos mojamos por completo.

— Lo siento… —musitó con la cabeza gacha.

— No, no te disculpes más, fue mi culpa desde un comienzo. Por cierto… ¿qué haces con esa peluca? Casi no te reconozco.

..

.

.

 **Extra.:** La mancha blanca…

Estaba ahí, frente a esa "cosa". Sus ojos escondidos tras unas gafas, pero su tez con un intenso y evidente rojo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir allí, en un lugar tan desvergonzado, en donde cierta "cosa" era venerada?

Pues todo había comenzado desde ya antes de salir del edificio. Su ahora no tan pudorosa pero igual, abochornada mente, no podía olvidar algo: La banana.

Era por una vasta curiosidad, y también por una decisión a procurar olvidar la timidez a cualquier cosa relativa a lo sexual. ¿Cómo haría una escena de sexo sí de tan solo pensarlo se sonrojaba exageradamente?

Por otro lado, era normal ¿no? Pensarlo…

Kyoko se había mordido el labio inconscientemente en casi todo el camino. Fue su primera vez, y fue un tanto, no, bastante, sorprendente, extraño, difícil de olvidar…

Su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar. Nunca se había cuestionado, ni preguntado tanto sobre las partes íntimas de un hombre como lo hacía en ese momento. Lo pensaba, mucho…, después de haberlo sentido con la palma de su mano, por encima de su pantalón…, esa cosa…estaba algo dura, si lo quería decir con el término adecuado, erecto…y se movió, lo que más le sorprendió, era que parecía haberse movido con su toque. ¿Pero cómo es que funcionaba? ¿Cómo se veía? ¿Todos los hombres la tenían así? Parecía algo grande tocándolo con la mano…

Y entonces, su cabeza estalló, pero la curiosidad siquiera se permitió abandonarla, sino todo lo contrario.

Necesitaba un celular. Necesitaba investigar, estudiarlo…

¡La banana con bolas de helado!

¿Cómo es que llegó fuera del edificio y fue a caminar en un lugar desconocido? Ella no lo sabía, pero sus pies le habían guiado al lugar en donde su mente había pedido.

Chillaba en silencio, cerraba los ojos, se escandalizada al verlo: ¡Dulces en forma de falo!

Se puso las gafas, y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Nadie ahí parecía avergonzado, ninguno se detenía a mirarla extraño por estar ahí, era ella la que miraba esos dulces como si fueran de otro mundo.

Su pureza ya había sido corrompida, comprar y probarlo le haría bien para contraatacar su recato, era eso lo que se repetía, tratando de armarse de valor.

 _— Vamos, Kyoko. ¡Compra algo!_

Y de repente, lo vio… El mismo que había visto antes, la banana con dos bolas de helado.

Fue un gran tormento comprarlo, pero ahí estaba: frente a sus ojos y en sus manos.

Estaba bañado con algún tipo de jalea color rojo por arriba, y las formas redondas de abajo, eran tal vez alguna clase de bizcochuelos cubierto con helado y chispas de chocolate. En la punta del dulce, en medio mismo, un líquido blanco, se deslizaba lentamente abajo.

Instintivamente, Kyoko, lo lamió para que no se resbalará en su mano. Su lengua fue de abajo a arriba hasta llegar cerca de la punta. Se detuvo, y sus mejillas se arrebolaran intensamente: Era muy rico.

— Hey, así no tienes que comerlo, no eres nada sexy —oyó de repente a un muchacho extranjero hablar en inglés a una chica que estaba delante de ella.

— ¿Y entonces, como se supone que quieres que lo haga? —le respondía ésta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Así como la chica que tiene gafas oscuras, ¿no viste como lo lamía? Fue muy erótico.

La mano de Kyoko dejó soltar la banana. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y bajó el rostro, viendo su blusa manchada con el líquido blanco y viscoso.

— ¡NOOOOOO, MI BANANA!

Después de ese accidente, decidió ya no comprar otra. Debía ahorrar cada centavo para el celular que se iba a comprar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** La descripción de la banana con bolas de helado fue solo mi imaginación, nunca he visto algún tipo de receta, así que perdonen si no tiene sentido.


	11. DeEncuentFortuitos a hechizos en proceso

**Capítulo 10:** De encuentros fortuitos a hechizos en proceso

 _._

Llegaron completamente empapados por la lluvia al auto. Kyoko quedó algo confundida al ver que él la acompañó hasta llegar hacia la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Le abrió la puerta, y ella lo miró muy sorprendida.

— Adelante —le indicó éste con una sonrisa, que acentuaban unos hoyuelos en las mejillas; recién descubiertas a la luz de una cercana farola.

— Oh…—musitó quedamente. Él era bastante coqueto— Gracias —le dijo sonrojada por su gesto. Miró con preocupación el asiento que iba acabar mojado, y al parecer él lo notó.

— Entra, no te preocupes, yo lo mojaré igual al otro lado —repuso Takuma, palmeando suavemente su hombro.

Kyoko entonces entró, y cuando acabó por sentarse, él cerró su puerta, rodó frente al auto y entró rápidamente.

Lo miró disimuladamente y se puso algo nerviosa. Takuma Ito era un hombre que, sin lugar a dudas, sacaba más que suspiros a todas las mujeres…., tal vez hasta a hombres. Kyoko nunca se había puesto nerviosa frente a personas con tanto atractivo, pero por alguna razón, con ese hombre, era diferente. Él parecía…

— **¿Es de este mundo?** —dijo Rebeldía mientras observaba de cerca al director— **_¿_** **Es en serio un director de películas? Está mucho más guapo que el Bastardo tres y dos… Bastardo uno ni le llega a los talones. Está para chuparse los dedos…** —dijo con un gran suspiro, al ver sus ojos azules.

 ** _— ¡Director de películas!_** —vociferó uno de los rencores antiguos— **_Y que coqueto y sospechoso resulta ser este director, ¿no lo creen? ¡No dejen que su gran atractivo e indiscutible belleza nos engañe! ¡Nuestra ama debe mantenerse en alerta!_**

 **— Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo** —asintió el rencor más oscuro— **Todas sabemos que aunque Takuma Ito sea el director y además…la personificación de una tremenda masculinidad en persona… Tiene un gran atractivo, es guapo, muy apuesto…** —los ojos del pequeño demonio quedaron fijos en él— **Nunca hemos presenciado tal criatura divina. No puedo creer que antes pensábamos que el Bastardo número tres era el hombre más guapo de… Bla, Bla, Bla…** —censuró lo siguiente poniendo los ojos en blanco— **Pero este hombre parece extranjero, ¿por qué tiene nombre japonés?**

 ** _— ¡Pónganse en alerta!_** —gritó el rencor con agitación— **_¡Ese director ha descubierto a nuestra ama mirándolo!_**

 _._

— Kyouko-chan, ¿todo bien?

— Ah…—la joven parpadeó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y solo asintió exageradamente con la cabeza.

Él en cambio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Encendió la luz de arriba y prendió la calefacción.

— Con permiso.

Canturreó, y entonces alargó el brazo para abrir la guantera que estaba frente a ella.

Kyoko contuvo la respiración, y le vio quitar una pequeña toalla que después se la tendió a ella, diciendo que estaba limpia.

— Ah… Gracias —dijo ella algo tardía, mientras lo agarraba.

— No es nada —respondió él con risueña expresión.

Se preguntaba si se daba cuenta del efecto que le causaba. Se avergonzaría a muerte si llegaba a enterarse que él percataba su muy minuciosa mirada.

No pudo evitar curiosear cuando se movió para quitarse la levita, el corbatín, y luego el chaleco. Sus ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas al ver como se le marcaba la tableta de chocolate que tenía bajo la camisa mojada. Él agarró de su camisa, y quitó de lo que estaba metido por debajo del pantalón, lo sacudió ligeramente y dejó ver un poco de su estómago fuerte y plano.

A Kyoko le entró un ataque de tos al atragantarse con su propia saliva.

— Kyouko-chan, ¿estás bien?

El bochorno por el que estaba pasando le decía que no. Estaba segura que su cara estaba encendida con un rojo profundo.

Takuma le pasó una botella de agua con la tapa ya abierta. Kyoko lo agarró y tomó de ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Él era mucho más mayor que ella, un desconocido y además el director de una película en el que pensaba actuar!... Oh, cierto, el director…

— Gracias —dijo nuevamente la de ojos ambarinos, pasándole la botella.

— No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, por favor siéntate cómoda… —se puso muy serio y se giró un poco a ella— No quiero que malinterpretes lo sucedido anteriormente, fue una mala broma… ¿entiendes? No deberías andar sola a estas horas, es muy peligroso, y además eres una actriz. El presidente Lory se preocupa mucho por ti, y estoy seguro que muchos más también lo hacen…

— ¿Eh?...Ehm, sí…, Ito-san —miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose regañada.

Takuma exhaló un suspiro y sonrió de medio lado.

— Dime Takuma, por favor —expresó acercándose un poco y sosteniendo su mirada— No me gustan mucho las formalidades.

— Ah…Eh…Sí…Co-como no…— tartamudeó retrocediendo un poco, abrumada por el fulgor del azul intenso de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas la peluca y la chaqueta? Estar con ropa mojada te puede dar un resfriado. Si quieres puedes quitarte también el zapato.

— Oh…Ehm…Sí, muchas gracias Ito…Takuma-san —se corrigió rápidamente.

— Siéntete cómoda —dijo guiñando un ojo.

Le preguntó por su dirección y comenzó a conducir, con una moderada velocidad por la fuerte lluvia.

Kyoko se quitó la peluca, y sacudió su cabello con una mano. Se sacó la chaqueta, y se secó el rostro y el cuello con la toalla que él le había prestado.

— Puedes poner tus cosas atrás —le dijo Takuma, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla. Se volvió al frente y de repente se detuvo en una esquina.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó la joven confundida por su detenimiento.

Takuma se dio la vuelta hacia ella y se acercó para extender su brazo al asiento trasero. Cuando quitó un arreglo de flores que iba dentro de una maceta chata, se sorprendió. Él le pasó la maceta y se volvió para continuar conduciendo.

— ¿Qué…Para qué es esto? —preguntó observando las bellas rosas de color blanco y rosado claro. ¿Por qué es que tenía una maceta de rosas?

— En realidad, se te ve bajo la blusa, no tengo otra cosa que darte para que puedas cubrirte, lo siento —confesó éste sin pelos en la lengua.

Kyoko miró abajo y se ruborizó completamente al ver como se le marcaba el sostén bajo su blusa. Acercó más las rosas hacia su pecho y apretó sus labios para contener un chillido de vergüenza. Quedó en silencio, mirando la incesante gotas de agua golpear la ventana. Él era atrevido, muy abierto, y coqueto. Se sentía extrañamente como una niña a su lado.

— ¿De noche, en fiesta con tus amigos? —lo oyó repentinamente hablar.

Ladeó la cabeza, y lo encontró sonriente.

— No… Fue…un encuentro con una amiga —inventó. ¿Maléfica ya habría comenzado a hacer el maleficio? Al pensarlo, una sonrisa casi malévola se formó en sus labios. La venganza podría estar cerca.

— Uhm… ¿Puede ser…un novio o un interés romántico? —argumentó enarcando las cejas, mientras Kyoko se quedó petrificada. Los pequeños demonios salían perturbadas por las palabras prohibidas— Recuerda, Kyouko-chan, si es un chico tiene la obligación de llevarte a tu casa a estas horas de la madrugada.

— ¿Chi-Chico? —murmuró con irritación, y con un tic nervioso en el ojo— No…—inspiró y exhaló para calmar— Como dije fui con una amiga, nada más —Debía cuidar mejor sus palabras y su rostro, él era el director y mostrarse contrariada al amor no le favorecería.

Takuma se rió fuerte y los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron de par en par mientras lo miraba.

— Lo siento… —dijo él entre risas— Por un momento parecías querer asesinar a alguien. ¿Problemas con algún chico? ¿Tal vez…Tsuruga Ren? —propuso con una sonrisa.

La boca de la joven se abrió grande, bastante incrédula a lo que sus oídos oyeron. Los espíritus vengativos reaccionaron a ese nombre, y rodearon al director.

— ¿Y…Y qué tiene que ver…Tsuruga-san…aquí? —dijo con los dientes apretados, y con las manos unidas con fuerza. Decir su nombre le resultó muy difícil.

— Son de la misma compañía, actuaron juntos, tienen el mismo manager, son jóvenes, él es un chico muy guapo y tú una chica muy linda, ¿no llegaste a sentir algo por él?

Cada una de sus palabras la dejaron pasmada, que no supo cómo responder. ¿Linda? ¿Ella? Lo que llegó a sentir fue más dolor y resentimiento por ese hombre. ¿Qué quería que le dijese?

— No, no tengo nada con él —dijo severa y con tono áspero.

Takuma volvió su vista hacia la carretera, dejando desvanecer su sonrisa.

— Bueno… Hay hombres más guapos por ahí. Siempre una chica como tú puede conseguir uno mejor.

¿Hombres más guapos? Él podía ser uno, ¿había hombres más guapos en dónde él creció?... Espera, ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?

— ¡¿EH?! —lo miró escéptica, y él extrañado de su reacción. Kyoko se sonrojó y meneó su cabeza— Na-Nada…Es que sus palabras…me son difíciles de entender, Takuma-san.

— ¿Lo de hombres más guapos? Bueno, será difícil encontrar uno mejor que Tsuruga Ren —asintió y luego se le escapó un pequeño estornudo.

— No…, lo último…

— ¿Por qué? No seas modesta. ¿O es qué te molesta mi oración? Tienes razón… Un hombre con un buen corazón es lo que cuenta.

Kyoko no respondió. En definitiva, Takuma Ito estaba mal de vista.

::::::::::::::::

— Maldita seas, Kyoko… ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Bajo sus parpados, una leve ojera comenzaba a notarse por culpa de la falta de sueño. Sho se levantó de su cama, y fue a su sala, a prender la televisión.

Estaba solo, su manager, Aki Shoko, le había echado de su departamento, y tuvo que ir al suyo obligadamente. Haberle mostrado su disconformidad por dejar que la joven de ojos ambarinos se fuera sin siquiera afrontarlo, fue su error. Obviamente, no había medido sus palabras, y por primera vez vio a Shoko mucho más que enfurecida con él.

Se sentó en el suelo, y apoyó su espalda tras el sofá.

Mientras cambiaba de canal, encontró casualmente el rostro de Tsuruga Ren. Irritado, se dispuso a cambiarlo de inmediato, pero entonces, notó su semblante algo oscuro y los comentarios sobre éste. Tsuruga Ren también tiene malos días, decía el título. Había sido en un programa en el que se presentó. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Conocía esa expresión, el tipo parecía un asesino a sangre fría.

Se rió por largos segundos a carcajadas, hasta que su rostro fue poniéndose serio.

— ¿Ese imbécil sabrá que Kyoko tiene algo con ese repulsivo del Beagle?

Frunció el ceño, al oír y leer un comentario en la televisión: ¡El rostro de chico malo de Tsuruga-san es muy sexy!.

— ¡Mujeres masoquistas!

Gruñó con rabia, y cambió de canal.

Se levantó una vez no logró cambiar su malhumor. Necesitaba de un pudín para recuperar el ánimo. Buscó en su heladera. Nada. Estaba completamente vacío.

Resopló y fue de nuevo a la sala. Se sentó una vez más en el suelo, echó atrás su cabeza y miró el techo. Su estómago gruñó, hambriento. No aguantaba ni un segundo más.

Desistió de las palabras de su manager, y fue a su departamento. Por más que tocará continuamente el timbre, o llamará a su celular, ella nunca respondió.

— Así que fingirás que no existo…

Fue otra vez molesto a su propio departamento, y se vistió para salir.

Por el momento la lluvia había cesado, pero aun podía oír el estrépito de los truenos.

Completamente de negro, sin nada extravagante, con peluca, y con la capucha del suéter puesto, se marchó, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Llegó a la tienda a regañadientes, agarró una canasta, y arrojó en ella toda clase de comida chatarra. Con un suspiro, giró para ir a la caja, pero entonces, sus ojos brillaron con fascinación al ver en una esquina la heladera: _¡Pudín Pucchin Kurigo!_

Se le hizo agua en la boca, y sin pensarlo, fue para coger algunos. Tres, cuatro, y se detuvo. A su lado un paquete de pudín, venía en caja. Guardó de nuevo las que sacó de la heladera, y agarró un paquete. Fue a la caja, y mientras la cajera pasaba los productos, lo miraba muy atenta a la cara oculta bajo la capucha.

Sho estiró la capucha para cubrirse más el rostro. Lo pagó apresurado, agarró la bolsa y el paquete en un brazo.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al salir sin que nadie le reconociese, pero como si fuera su día de mala suerte, comenzó a llover nuevamente.

Apresuró el paso. Un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal repentinamente, y giró, con la respiración retenida, mirando por todos lados. No había nadie, más que unas dos personas que cruzaban la calle corriendo por la lluvia. Sho siguió su camino, con más prisa, casi al trote acelerado, hasta que su pie sintió pisar algo. El fuerte y feroz gruñido animal estremeció su cuerpo, y aunque tratase de escapar, unos afilados dientes ya lo tenían atrapado.

::::::::::::::::

— Takuma-san

— Sí, Kyouko-chan —dijo éste con una gota de sudor frío bajando por su sien.

— Te digo que este no es el camino y que aquí es contramano —farfulló en voz alta.

— Pues te digo que estoy seguro que aquí es el camino, y lo de contramano...tienes razón, me dí cuenta tarde, pero es que hace unos meses aquí no era así...

— ¿Y cuanto meses sería eso? —preguntó expectante.

— Eso...Doce multiplicado por tres, más unos meses... Tal vez treinta y ocho...o menos —sonrió con supuesta inocencia.

Kyoko se rió entre dientes, y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Había bajado la defensa frente a un extraño? Era el director, ¿pero no resultaba raro tal casualidad a esa hora? Aunque él tampoco parecía nada malicioso, su comportamiento era bastante amigable, y su sonrisa era bastante cautivadora y contagiosa...

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Se giraba y esbozaba una amplia sonrisa!

La imaginación de Kyoko presumía con mucha excitación, la posibilidad de que él pueda ser alguna clase superior de individuo en el mundo de las hadas. Su belleza era inconmensurable, y casi anormal.

— Lo ves, tenía razón.

— ¿Eh? —sus ojos centelleantes de emoción, parpadearon para volver a su presente.

— Es por aquí, ¿verdad?

— **¡Llegamos sanas y salvas a casa!** —exclamaron los espíritus vengativos con un hurra.

Kyoko asintió y le indicó donde debía aparcar. La lluvia había apaciguado nuevamente.

Agarró la maceta, y se lo pasó.

— Puedes llevarte esa —dijo Takuma— O elige el que mejor te guste.

— ¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

— Las de atrás —dijo haciendo una seña con la mano y prendiendo la luz de arriba— ¿No viste la florería que hay atrás?

Cuando ella giró y miró hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y brillantes al ver la diversa variedad de flores en maceta. Era como un hermoso jardín dentro del auto.

— Elige una para llevarte —le indicó, divertido, al verla tan inmersa y animada— Mi hermana se tomó la libertad de meterlas en mi auto porque no cabía en el de ella. Las ha robado de la fiesta del que salimos, así que no veo problema en robarle uno. Por cierto, Lory también estuvo en ella, nosotros hablamos mucho de...

— ¿E-El presidente? —preguntó asombrada.

— Ah...Sí. Elige una, y apresúrate. De seguro tus padres estarán preocupados, sino esperándote con una fuerte reprimenda en casa.

— ¿Padres? —se rascó la nuca y solo calló— Ehm... Gracias por las flores, pero no creo... No me gustaría tenerlas, lo siento...No me traen un buen recuerdo —replicó con la mirada baja.

Agarró sus cosas, y abrió la puerta. Le agradeció profusamente por su amabilidad, y fue andando.

— ¡Kyoko-chan!

Giró al escuchar su nombre, y fue a gran velocidad próximo a su puerta; muy alarmada de que los jefes de Darumaya lo escuchasen.

— Toma ésta —le dijo él, pasándole la maceta de rosa a través de la ventana—. Y no me rechaces, por favor, que sé que te encantaron todas. Puedes regalarlo o tirarlo si en verdad no te gusta.

— Pero...

— Dile que sí, ¿no son lindas? —preguntó sonriente, mirando las rosas— Puede funcionar de soborno cuando entres.

Kyoko asintió riendo, y entonces, agarró la maceta. Le agradeció una vez más y se despidieron.

Entró cautelosa por la puerta lateral, pero al cabo de algunos pasos, encontró a la Okami con el rostro serio. Rió fingidamente, y le ofreció la maceta como regalo.

::::::::::::::::

— Es extraño recibir una llamada tuya a esta hora —dijo una voz severa— ¿Buscas investigar si descubrí algo en cierta carretera?

— ¿Sí?...Bueno...¿Lo siento?...

— Takuma, disculparte conmigo no es la solución. Sabes que debes cuidarte ahora que comenzaras a trabajar nuevamente en el mundo del espectáculo. Pero dime, ¿qué hacías en medio de la lluvia, abriéndole la puerta de tu auto a una mujer?

— ¿Mujer...? ¿Puerta?

— No vayas a querer cubrirlo, que ya lo sé.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Una mujer... —se rió entre dientes— Ella era alguien que conozco, y la llevé a casa. Una mujer no debería andar sola a estas horas, es muy peligroso. Es lo correcto, Lory.

— Ahí vas de nuevo...

— Ella me gusta mucho.

— ¿Qué?

— Kyouko-chan.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que escucharte decirlo? Solo no lo digas delante de otros, que pueden malinterpretarlo.

— Ella es sensacional... Una increíble actriz, pero para el papel que quiero que actúe... Tal vez no este preparada... No sé si sea la indicada.

— Oh, ¿cambiaste de opinión repentinamente?

— Aún no... Tal vez necesito ponerle algunas pruebas más...

::::::::::::::::

La alarma sonó temprano, y Kyoko con los ojos ya abiertos, lo apagó. Resopló, y se levantó del futón. Dormir resultó difícil, pensando en si los maleficios funcionarían y se realizarían temprano con los tres bastardos. Además, después de conocer al director, comenzó a preocuparse por la película. ¿Por qué nunca lo había mencionado? ¿Se había arrepentido al verla de cerca?

El rostro de Kyoko se horrorizó de pavor. Su mirada fue hacia su celular, y se ruborizó inmediatamente.

Lo estuvo pensado todo el tiempo, pero cada que estaba por buscar ciertos vídeos, se paralizaba. Debía hacerlo, debía verlo... La finalidad de su celular era ver esos vídeos.

Cogió el auricular, y lo conectó a su celular. Respiró hondo, y entonces lo buscó: Vídeos pornográficos.

Pinchó en uno de los links, y tragó en seco. Con manos temblorosas, se colocó los auriculares en los oídos, y se rió en silencio. Se sentía como una niña mala haciendo cosas prohibidas.

Vio que el primer vídeo, no aparecía nada obsceno en la imagen, y entonces pinchó para verlo.

Tres segundos, y su corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Unos fuertes gemidos se oyeron en su habitación, y no en los auriculares.

Con un grito desesperado, detuvo el vídeo, y al cabo de unos segundos, oyó los pasos de la Okami, quien, preocupada, le preguntó si todo andaba bien. Asintió completamente abochornada. Roja de pies a cabeza.

Minutos más tarde, descubrió que no había conectado bien los auriculares.

::::::::::::::::

No creyó que despertar ese día, podía llegar a ser mucho peor que las anteriores. Soportar el comportamiento malhumorado de Ren, era una cosa, pero encontrarse con dos feroces y atroces noticias de la prensa rosa, era otra. La primera y, como lo había sospechado, era una foto del beso de Ren con la actriz Kana, diciendo que eran amantes; y la otra, que le resultó mucho más perturbador y bochornoso, era sobre Fuwa Sho. Nunca creyó capaz de sentir cierta compasión por ese tipo, pero lo que le sucedió era lo más vergonzoso que podía haberle ocurrido a cualquier ser humano, y más siendo un cantante de tanta fama como él. Estaba seguro, que el pobre tipo, no sabría dar la cara cuando saliese del hospital.

Pero entonces, su mañana aun no le daba la verdadera sorpresa, sino solo la primera. Que Tsuruga Ren tenga el rostro de un asesino compulsivo, podía resultar "sexy" para algunas, pero que la tuviera con dos feroces granos muy notables, más ojeras de oso panda, más piel grasosa, más labios agrietados y resecos; era bastante caótico.

El grito que se le escapó al verlo, fue una de terror, y verlo con su cara de malhumor fue lo de menos.

Lo mandó directo a bañarse, mientras limpiaba su desorden, de vasos y botellas vacías que contenían un alto porcentaje en alcohol. ¡La insalubre alimentación, beber tanto alcohol y dormir poco le había dañado la piel!

Yashiro suspiraba, suspiraba y suspiraba... ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia Kyoko-chan? Si viera lo de Fuwa Sho, de seguro festejaría, pero lo de Ren...

Tal vez pensaba de más, la situación actual daba a demostrar cierto aborrecimiento de la joven hacia el actor. Luego de lo sucedido, ni la relación de senpai-kohai podría funcionar entre ellos.

Después de comprar mascarillas para la piel, y mandarlo a ponérselo, fueron en auto hacia Lme. Tenían una reunión con el presidente, y con Jelly Woods para atender su descuidada apariencia.

Cuando aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento, le dijo a Ren que se adelanté, y tomó su celular para llamar a Kyoko-chan. Uno, dos timbres, y frunció el ceño. Podía oír cerca de ahí, el tono de un celular. Extrañamente, ella rechazó su llamada, y entonces la volvió a llamar porque creyó que fue solo un error. A la segunda, había oído de nuevo el tono, pero esta vez por corto tiempo, ya que fue de nuevo rechazado.

Muy extrañado, decidió ir tras la pista dejada, y buscó cerca. No tuvo que ir muy lejos, y en la esquina de una pared, casi aislada y con poca iluminación del aparcamiento, estaba alguien, una mujer... ¡¿Era Kyoko-chan?!

Su boca se abrió de incredulidad, y se tuvo que quitar los lentes, limpiarlos y volvérselos a poner. ¡Era ella! Ayer ya la había visto con otro estilo, pero lo que llevaba ese día la hacía ver más madura, y...sensual.

Tragó en seco, y aun se negó a aceptar lo que veía. Su nuevo estilo no era lo que más le impresionaba, sino con quien estaba. ¡¿Reino de Vie Ghoul?!

Con la mente hecha un lío, se quedó tras la pared, y trató de agudizar los oídos para escuchar algo. No sabía si oía bien, pero lo que llegó a entender era ¿sobre las necesidades de un perro?... _¿Huh?_

— Shh... Ven.

Gradualmente, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el cantante se acercó a ella, y Kyoko recorrió lenta e intensamente con las manos sus pectorales. Casi pega un grito de la impresión, pero se cubrió la boca antes de tiempo, y con gran estupor siguió mirando como ella llevaba sus manos hasta sus hombros, mientras él colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Si la calentura es difícil de soportar, será mi primera vez, pero sé que seré muy buena haciéndote...

Vio como Kyoko acercó su rostro al de él, y cuando pensaba se iban a besar, ella tapó su boca con una mano, y fue a su oreja, susurrándole algo.

¡¿Qué es lo decía y hacía Kyoko-chan?! Se sintió muy aturdido y mareado, que ya no oyó lo que decían después. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasaba?! ¡¿Por qué Kyouko-chan estaba así con él?! ¡¿Y qué significado tenían sus palabras?! ¡¿Qué había ocurrido con su pureza y su pudor?!

— Kyoko, pensé que me conocías mejor...No sabías...

Giró nuevamente a mirarlos, y los vio todavía abrazados, mientras hablaban.

— ¿Dueña? —le oyó decir a ella.

— Sí, a la única a quien quiero es a ti, Kyoko, y sé que a ti te gustará lo nuestro, tus gemidos ayer me lo demostraron.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió de puro asombro.

 _¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LA PUREZA Y El RECATO DE KYOKO-CHAN?!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siempre gracias por los comentarios :D


	12. DeHechProces a consecuencias inesperadas

**Capítulo 11:** De hechizos en proceso a consecuencias inesperadas

.

Según investigó en internet, usar lencerías finas la hacía a una sentirse más sexy.

Kyoko se miró en el espejo, sonrojada, al verse vestida con solo lencería de encaje negro, medias y liguero. Era realmente muy sensual e insinuante. Nunca se había visto en el espejo de cuerpo entero con lencerías que utilizaba Setsu, y jamás se atrevió a usarlas mientras era Kyoko. ¿Pero cómo lavaría esa prenda devora hombres en el Darumaya? Se sentía como una depravada al antes intentar ver vídeos pornográficos, y en ese momento, vestir con esa clase de ropa interior en su habitación, no ayudaba.

Dando media vuelta, observó su cuerpo de lado. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para verse detenidamente y, hacerlo, la hacía sentir muy extraña.

— ¿Están llenas y prietas…?

Asintió quedamente al ver sus posaderas, e hizo una nota mental, argumentando que las peleas con espadas eran un buen ejercicio para ellas, y todo su cuerpo.

Tocó con una mano su vientre liso, y entonces, colocó ambas en su cintura. Sus ojos bajaron a sus piernas, y estiró una hacia adelante para contemplarla. _¿Fueron siempre largas y torneadas?_

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus caderas, y sus ojos se cerraron sin darse cuenta. Unas manos más grandes tomaban su cintura, la apretaban con más fuerza a su cuerpo, y bajaban después hacia sus caderas; mientras su boca ansiosa, la devoraba, y su lengua cálida exploraba su interior.

De su garganta escapó un suspiro, y al tomar conciencia de sus actos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Horripilante… —murmuró con las mejillas encendidas— E-Eso…Eso fue… ¡¿La calentura del Beagle se me está pegando?!

Se frotó los brazos, y sacudió vehemente la cabeza, tratando de sacar cualquier recuerdo de esas fervientes y calurosas caricias. Respiró hondo, y pegó con las palmas sus cachetes, yendo después a buscar en su armario.

Se vistió con una ajustada blusa manga larga de Setsu, y con una falda acampanada que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Se peinó el cabello de un lado, se puso un poco de maquillaje, y eligió los hermosos tacones que le regalaron los dueños del Darumaya. Se vio en el espejo nuevamente, e hizo una mueca. Faltaba algo más. ¡Accesorios!

Con rapidez, hizo un collar y un par de aros con alambre y piedras pequeñas de colores claros. Unos lindos diseños, y cortó con el alicate el alambre sobrante. Una vez puestas, se vio en el espejo, y asintió, muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

Bajó por las escaleras, con su cartera en mano.

¿Valía la pena vestirse así para luego ponerse el mono rosa?

Una pequeña risa se le escapó de su boca, al imaginarse usando el overol, con el liguero y las medias abajo.

Se despidió del Taisho y la Okami con una reverencia, y luego partió, sonriente, hacia Lme.

La pareja una vez más sorprendidos por su cambio de apariencia intercambiaron algunas palabras. El Taisho terminó encomendándole a su esposa, preguntar a la joven por si no había algún pretendiente rondando. Cuando él se marchó a la cocina, la Okami suspiró, y vio la maceta con rosas, recordando al joven apuesto que vio ayer con Kyoko en el auto.

Prendió la televisión, y esperó a que su esposo venga para que desayunaran juntos. Se preguntaba porque Kyoko se iba tan temprano a Lme.

 **:::::::::** :::::::

¿Los maleficios habrán funcionado? ¿Estarán haciendo efecto?

Kyoko rió maliciosamente en silencio, mientras imaginaba a los tres Bastardos pedir clemencia de rodillas frente a ella.

El sonido del celular la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Buscó en su cartera, y percibió que era un número desconocido quien la llamaba.

— Mogami—

— Kyoko —interrumpió una voz grave, suave y seductora. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y alejó momentáneamente el celular de su oreja.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi número? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido— ¡Hah! No hace falta que me lo digas, debiste usar tus poderes telepáticos para averiguarlo, ¿no es así?, perro del infierno.

— ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte.

Kyoko se quedó paralizada, alejó su celular, y lo examinó diligentemente, como si se hubiese roto o averiado.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó llevando de nuevo el celular a su oreja.

— ¿Dónde estás, Kyoko? Necesito verte.

Largos segundos pasaron, y en su rostro se expresó de forma exagerada su estupefacción.

— _¿Qué le ocurre al Beagle?...¿Se habrá chiflado?_ _Está muy raro… ¿acaso el maleficio ha funcionado y quiere verme para implorar por perdón?_ —contuvo una risa malévola, y habló— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Beagle? —dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

No lo oyó responder, y cuando estuvo por apartar el celular para ver si se había cortado la llamada, él habló.

— Irás a Lme —afirmó de repente, y Kyoko agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

—…

— ¿Es así? Entonces te espero en el aparcamiento.

— ¿Qué?...Es-Espera…¿có-cómo?...No.

La llamada se cortó, y Kyoko quedó con la abierta, sin poder articular palabra para rebatir su enunciación sobre su fortuito encuentro. Apretó el celular en una mano, y comenzó a temblar de ira.

— Tú…Perro de… —se detuvo al acatar que muchos la miraban en el metro, y dando un resoplido, guardó el celular en la cartera.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿El Beagle iba para implorar por perdón? Ya no lo creía así, después de oír su desplante en la llamada. ¿Entonces porque quería verla? ¿El maleficio había funcionado e iba para desquitarse con ella? Tragó en seco, y negó con la cabeza. Si fuera así, entonces no se mostraría indefensa, lo enfrentaría y le daría una paliza, antes de que se le ocurriera intentar algo. ¿Pero…en Lme? Dijo que la esperaría en el aparcamiento, mientras no fuera adentro, no habría problemas…

Nerviosa, pasaron unos minutos antes de llegar a la parada. Caminó cautelosa, mirando de un lado a otro, por si de repente él se le apareciera de sorpresa, y la atacará. Se cruzó con la rama de un árbol en el suelo, y lo agarró, blandiéndolo como espada para probar su resistencia. Asintió y lo llevó en una mano. Con ella le daría en la cabeza, le patearía después en el punto débil y lo dejaría noqueado.

Cuando llegó en el aparcamiento, puso tras su espalda la rama, y marchó con pasos cortos y lentos. ¿Cómo lo encontraría? Siempre que lo sentía cerca, igual no llegaba a percatar cual era la dirección en dónde él la sorprendería.

Se halló cerca de las puertas que daban al ascensor para entrar al edificio, y aun no lo lograba verlo.

— Kyoko

Sus ojos se agrandaron y dio media vuelta, mirándolo venir hacia ella como lo hacen las personas normales, sin soplido en la nuca, ni sorpresas.

Escuchó otros pasos, y se puso en alerta. Avanzó en un pestañeo hacia él, y lo empujó tras una pared.

— Hmm… Hoy estás muy agresiva, Kyoko… Los jeans de ayer te sentaban bien, pero hoy las medias bajo tu falda es sexy.

Kyoko se convirtió en piedra, al tenerlo muy cerca, tocándola con ambas manos los costados.

— Medias con liguero…—inquirió tanteando su cadera, se inclinó a ella y se acercó a su oreja—, ¿entonces también…lencería de encaje?

Las mejillas de Kyoko se ruborizaron, agarró la rama con su mano derecha y le dio con la punta de ella en el pie. Reino la soltó de inmediato y con un pequeño quejido, alzó su pie para sobarse.

— Creí que estaba raro. Pero solo está con la misma calentura de ayer… —afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza— Dime a que has venido aquí, Beagle —dijo mirándolo enderezar su espalda y suspirar.

— Kyoko, sé que te gusta ser violenta conmigo, pero fuiste tú la primera que me empujó contra la pared tocándome el pecho. Pensaba que querías repetir lo de ayer.

— Cla-Claro que no —exclamó indignada y muy sonrojada— Dime ya a que has venido. Tengo cosas que hacer, soy alguien ocupada.

— Es algo pequeño… Solo quería asegurarme…—calló y la miró seriamente— En la madrugada alguien quiso echarme un maleficio… —lanzó un suspiro— Sé que no has sido tú, sabes que seré invulnerable ante ese tipo de tonterías, pero Kyoko… Dime que no lo has planeado…

Kyoko se quedó inmóvil, sobrecogida por lo que había oído. Su expresión era severa y hasta algo intranquila. Él no parecía ese tipo de persona y que viniera por ella temprano para solo preguntar por eso, la anonadaba.

— _El maleficio no funcionó…El maleficio no funcionó con él… Él lo sabe…_ —pensaba por dentro, mientras se mostraba inexpresiva frente a su mirada.

— Es una tontería —bufó pronto con una pequeña risa—. A alguien que viene del mundo demoníaco, cosas como un maleficio ni siquiera le haría un rasguño… Si fuera yo… ¡Yo...Yo tomaría represalias con manos propias! —exclamó nerviosa ante su continua y fija mirada.

Reino curvó la comisura de sus labios en una leve sonrisa— Es así, caperucita... Pareciera como si gustarás darme bofetadas, o...morder mientras me besas.

Kyoko se congeló instantáneamente, con ojos amplios.

— Ver como chupas mi sangre fue sensual e incitante... Aunque esa clase de mordida sea innecesaria, la manera en que besas es muy provocativa... —cerró el espacio que los separaba, y llevó una mano a su mejilla—. Eres cada vez más tentadora...

— Tal vez aun no has entendido mi advertencia —apartó su mano de su mejilla, y entrecerró los ojos— Sé un buen perro, Beagle, o sino sufrirás las consecuencias —dijo secamente. Repentinamente oyó el sonido de su celular. Buscó en su cartera y lo quitó.

— Eres en verdad obstinada, Kyoko... —resopló— Seguías respondiendo con gemidos mientras te comía esa boca y cada que te tocaba te apretabas más a mí. Te has excitado tanto, que estoy seguro lo has pensado mucho desde esa vez.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué?...¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó colorada y lleno de furia. El sonido de su celular la puso más nerviosa. Rechazó la llamada, y lo miró furiosa— ¡Ya has terminado aquí con lo que venías a hacer! Vete ya, Beagle. Entiendo que estés en tu periodo de celo, pero eso a mí ya no me incumbe —escuchó de nuevo el tono de su celular, y lo rechazó inmediatamente.

Lo vio quedarse en silencio, y entonces imprevistamente lo vio sonreír con sorna.

— Bien —dijo la joven respirando hondo, y sonriendo irónicamente— Entiendo, los perros también necesitan hacer sus necesidades, y una de ellas es seguir con el proceso de reproducción, es inevitable que se encuentren en periodo de celo. Puedo ayudarte con ello.

— No soy un perro y mi nombre no es Beagle, ni tampoco vengo del infierno.

— Shh —sonrió sensualmente— Ven.

El cantante se acercó tardíamente a ella, y Kyoko se aproximó unos centímetros más a él, lo miró fijamente, y llevó las manos a sus pectorales, deslizándolas lenta e intensamente arriba hasta llegar a sus hombros. Seguidamente, sintió que los brazos de él fueron alrededor de su cintura, y entonces, sonrió con satisfacción.

— Si la calentura es difícil de soportar, será mi primera vez, pero sé que seré muy buena haciéndote...

Se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro al de él. Cuando lo vio bajar su cabeza para besarla, llevó una mano a su boca, y fue hasta su oreja con la misma sonrisa.

— Una castración... Aunque sea mi primera vez, sé que seré muy buena haciéndolo.

Alejó la mano de su boca, y bajó de nuevo, mirándolo reír entre dientes.

— Sin embargo—repuso él—, estás abrazada a mí, seduciéndome victoriosamente.

— ¿Sí? Solo es una farsa—sonrió de medio lado, y enredó sus dedos en su cabello— Puedo darte una oportunidad, y no castrarte. Puedes buscar otra hembra para deshacerte de tus deseos impuros. Mientras no me molestes, no habrá castración.

 _—_ Kyoko, pensé que me conocías mejor... ¿No sabías que los perros son leales a sus dueños? En este caso, si soy el perro, tú eres la dueña.

— ¿Dueña? —murmulló sin creer lo que oía.

— Sí, a la única a quien quiero es a ti, Kyoko, y sé que a ti te gustará lo nuestro, tus gemidos ayer me lo demostraron.

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos y el rubor no tardó en aparecer en sus cachetes. Deslizó las manos a su pecho, y apretó los labios, tratando de contener el sonrojo que quería tomar por completo su cara. No sabía cómo responder a una declaración tan descabellada como aquella. ¿Qué es lo que le proponía? No entendía porque insistía tanto en que sea solo ella.

— Lo...Lo que dices no tiene sentido... —desvió su mirada por un momento, y recobrando su anterior expresión, volvió a mirarlo— Tu persistencia es irrazonable —agarró con fuerza un puñado de su cabello y sonrió. No tenía siquiera que pensarlo, y no entendía porque por un momento trató de hacerlo— Puedo arrancarte el cabello, si no accedes.

Reino sonrió y la apretó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Kyoko jadeará.

— Puedo hacerte gemir de placer en solo segundos.

Sus palabras la dejaron en un gran shock, y sin poder aun reaccionar de ello, sintió estremecerse al sentir que su mano iba a su espalda, y bajaba con vehemencia y lentitud por la curva de su cadera, la pasaba por su muslo y la apretaba, en una caricia que llegó después a una de sus nalgas y terminó paulatinamente en su cintura. Con la respiración entrecortada, Kyoko agarró más fuerte su cabello, hasta que de repente oyó un ruido.

Ambos se detuvieron en sus posiciones, y giraron a mirar atrás. La sobrevino un ataque de pánico al no ver a nadie. Tal vez alguien les había visto.

— No importa —le oyó decir a Reino, giró a verlo, y lo encontró levantando los hombros, en un gesto de cero importancia— Sigamos con lo nuestro —dijo tomando y alzando su barbilla para besarla.

Kyoko se quedó tiesa, y le pegó el rostro con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Cla-Claro que sí! —rugió furiosa— ¡Terminemos con este estúpido juego ya!

Le pisó un pie con la punta de su tacón, y lo empujó con ambas manos el pecho para que la soltase. A continuación, buscó hacia dónde había oído el ruido, y escudriñó a través de las puertas de cristal el interior. Se agarró del cabello, y se restregó con la mano el rostro, al no encontrar a nadie.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda —avanzó hacia las puertas, pero se detuvo al sentirlo tras ella. Respiró hondo y dio media vuelta, mirándolo con gran furia. Los espíritus vengativos salieron de su escondrijo— ¡Argh! ¡Tú, ya...ya vete! ¡Antes de que te dé tu—

Se petrificó cuando en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, él apretó su boca a la de ella, se alejó y sonrió con deleite.

— Adios, Kyoko —susurró y fue andando como si nada.

Kyoko hirvió de ira, y tembló descontroladamente.

— ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, MALDITO DEMONIO PERVERTIDO!

Gritó y oyó su risa maliciosa. Percató que se detuvo en un auto, y al cabo de unos segundos, lo vio ir en él.

Se volvió hacia las puertas, y entró con pasos pesados, mascullando maldiciones.

 **:::::::::** :::::::

— La...¿La pureza de Kyoko-chan?

La cabeza parecía darle vueltas, mientras caminaba hacia dónde Ren debía estar con Jelly Woods.

— La...¿La virtud y el pudor de una doncella?

Yashiro se detuvo, y se masajeó la sien. La imagen de una dulce e inocente Kyoko venía a su memoria, y luego era reemplazada por la Kyoko que se abrazaba al cantante, mientras éste la agarraba intrépidamente una nalga.

Sus mejillas se arrebolaron, trastornado y también avergonzado al recordar esa escena bastante impúdica y lasciva. ¿Pero que hacía Kyoko-chan en el aparcamiento, a esa hora y con ese hombre? Bueno, sabía "que hacían", pero aun no lograba creer que ella fuera a tener ese tipo de relación con el hombre que alguna vez la acosó. Pero, ¿que tipo de relación se suponía era la que tenían? ¿Estaban...saliendo?

Un grito desgarrador hizo que su espalda se enderezará y espabilará de golpe a su presente.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y fue a buscar quien había gritado. A tres pasos, vio a Jelly salir de la puerta y dirigirse a él con lágrimas y fuertes sollozos.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Ren-chan?! —clamó entre hipidos y, llegando frente a él, golpeó lánguidamente con los puños su pecho.

— ¿Q-Qué? —dijo atónito— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Ren? —preguntó mirando de soslayo hacia atrás.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es culpa de tu maldita mascarilla!

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo?...¿Qué...Qué ocurre?

— Ten —Yashiro alzó el rostro y vio a Lory aproximándose a ellos.

Jelly giró y lo miró con un mohín, volvió a ver al manager, y sollozó amargamente.

— Yo también soy culpable... Ren-chan... ¡Ren-chan se quedará calvo por mi culpa! —gritó para luego salir de ahí corriendo.

Yashiro la siguió perplejo con la mirada, y cuando salió de su vista, volteó a mirar al presidente.

— Yashiro-san...

— Sí...¿Ocurre algo, presidente? —preguntó después de no verlo seguir con lo que suponía sería la explicación de esa muy extraña declaración.

Lory suspiró, y entonces, le extendió una tarjeta, el cual el manager lo agarró y lo observó confundido.

— Lleva ahí a Ren... Él...ha tenido una alergia en el rostro, tal vez sea un eccema.

— ¿Eh? —arrugó su frente, y después, cavilando las palabras de Jelly, entendió lo que había dicho— No... No puede ser que...la mascarilla...

— Puede ser... También...es su cabello... Se le está cayendo...

— ¡¿Qué?!... Y...¿Y eso por qué?

Antes de que el presidente pueda responder, Ren había salido por la puerta y se dirigía a ellos.

— Vamos, Yashiro-san —dijo éste pasando de largo, llevando un tapabocas y un quepis negro.

Yashiro lo vio dirigirse hacia al ascensor, y mirando de nuevo al presidente, tuvo que despedirse rápidamente para seguirlo.

 **:::::::::** :::::::

 _ **— ¡Intolerable! ¡Ese bastardo número dos ha tomado ventaja de la perplejidad de nuestra ama! La ha...La ha...**_

— **¡La ha manoseado!** —terminó la frase un Rencor, muy enojada.

 **— Y además la ha besado, claro está... Pero el juego ha sido erótico, ¿no lo ven? Podemos tomarlo como ventaja para actuar como Akiko. Y no lo vayan a negar: Las hormonas, la libido... No hay nada de malo con un poco de rebeldía.**

— **Así mismo, un poco de rebeldía no estaría mal.**

Los rencores antiguos, y hasta los más oscuros, giraron y miraron pasmadas que Rebeldía se había multiplicado.

— **¿Qué? Solo decíamos que un poco de indisciplina no estaría mal... Pero eso no significa que olvidáramos la venganza contra el Bastardo dos.**

Los espíritus reaccionaron con tardía, asintieron, y después se pusieron a charlar sobre planes de venganza.

...

— Después de todo si es un demonio... Los maleficios no funcionarán en él. ¿Con manos propias? ¿Agua bendita?

Kyoko murmuraba mientras iba en camino hacia la sala de la sección Love me. Cuando entró, y apenas estuvo por sentarse, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su cartera, y vio que de nuevo era un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño y, fastidiada, pulsó con brusquedad para responder.

— ¡Tú, maldito demonio pervertido! ¡Es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con tomar los labios de una doncella! ¿Quieres molestarme aun más?

Nadie respondió, y la frente de la joven se arrugó más.

— Soy Maléfica, niña... —suspiró— Así que eres popular con los hombres... Ash, estoy hecha una mierda.

— Ma-Malefica-san —vociferó la joven sorprendida. Miró el reloj de la pared, y encontró que eran las siete y media— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Creí que me llamarías hoy a la noche... ¡Ah! ¡El maleficio! Hay uno que—

— No funcionó —interrumpió con un resoplido— El maldito dos. Tenía un presentimiento, había algo en él, y tenía razón. Lo escogí como último, los otros dos seguramente ya se estarán cumpliendo. Pero ese dos... Ese tipo no es normal, niña. Está protegido, algún brujo, alguien poderoso tal vez le ha hecho un hechizo de protección... Y eso no es buena señal, el maleficio se ha revertido, y ahora estúpidamente me ando golpeando por cualquier cosa, tengo anormales accidentes, y me duele todo el maldito cuerpo.

— Lo...¡Lo siento, Maléfica-san! —exclamó llorosa y compungida.

— Auch...Ay, ay... ¡No grites así, que me sorprendí y me golpeé con la silla! —reprendió enojada— No, no... Lo siento, es que estoy muy... Lo siento, debes entender que no me está resultando fácil... Me duele todo... A lo que te he llamado, el maleficio puede haberse revertido en mí, pero... Debes de tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Puede que conmigo se haya revertido el maleficio, pero contigo... No sé lo que te puede pasar, puede ser peor para ti.

— ¿Peor? —preguntó con desconcierto.

— Sí. Al ser la persona que quiso hacerle daño a ese tipo, cosas aun más peores te ocurrirán... Es solo mi teoría, nunca había visto ni me había pasado algo así, pero he leído en libros casos semejantes a lo que está ocurriendo.

— ¿Es así?... —rió nerviosa— Yo... Lo siento mucho, Maléfica-san... Es culpa mía, no debí haberte pedi—

— ¡No pidas más disculpas! Nada se puede revertir... Argh, aunque el bendito maleficio si lo ha hecho... Lo que quiero decir es que no es culpa tuya, no sabías que esto pudo haber ocurrido. Y no digas más, que no quiero escucharte repetir perdón. Ahora, si sientes pena por mi, ayúdame niña, necesito ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda?...¡Haré lo que sea que este a mi disposición! —dijo con ojos brillosos.

— Eso es lo que quería escuchar, soldada. Sé que tienes trabajo, pero no sé de qué, lo que importa es que estés disponible a la tarde, la hora no es importante, pero quiero que vengas en mi lugar. Después te daré detalles, lo que quiero es que me ayudes con mi trabajo. Así que envíame después tu confirmación por mensaje, y la hora en que estarás aquí. En este momento estoy ocupada, así que eso es todo, tengo que colgar. ¡Cuídate!

— ¡Sí, Maléfica-san!

La llamada se cortó, y Kyoko exhaló un suspiro. Echándose en la banca, se recostó con las manos unidas a su pecho.

— Algo peor...— apretó sus manos y respiró profundo— ¿Debería buscar otra forma de tomar venganza contra el Beagle? ¿Debería hacerlo...?

Cerró los ojos, y unos segundos después frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? ¡Obviamente tengo que tomar venganza! ¡El muy depravado se ha posesionado de Corn y tiene fotos mías desnuda!... Desnuda...

Las mejillas se le enrojecieron, quitó los auriculares de su cartera, y los conectó a su celular, asegurando después que los haya puesto bien.

— _Vine aquí para verlo, hacerlo en el Darumaya me hace sentir...apenada... Solo míralo Kyoko... ¿Tal vez debería ver uno censurado? Pero también quiero saber como se ve la banana... ¿Eh? ¿Qué?_

Su rostro se tornó instantáneamente de un rojo carmesí. Sacudió su cabeza, y buscó vídeos pornográficos por internet.

Pinchó nuevamente la primera página que salía, y chilló al ver las imágenes que se exponían de los vídeos. No soportándolo, desvió la mirada de su celular y, tragando en seco, se colocó los auriculares en las orejas. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil, y yendo más abajo, pulsó uno al azar.

Sus ojos fueron atentos a la pantalla. El vídeo iniciaba con un hombre y una mujer charlando casualmente, sentados en un sofá. Todo parecía normal, hasta que de repente comenzaron a hablar sobre temas sexuales; la mujer se acercó más, y lo tocó por encima del pantalón la entrepierna.

Kyoko se sintió acalorada de vergüenza, pero siguió mirando, y notó que en la entrepierna del hombre, su miembro parecía ir creciendo cada vez más, hasta tenerlo muy abultado. La mujer metió la mano por dentro del pantalón, y los gemidos de él, la hicieron chillar aun más de vergüenza.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y cuando los sonidos guturales se aminoraron, separó los dedos para dejar al descubierto un ojo. Éste se agrandó al ver que el hombre se quitaba el pantalón, se quedaba en bóxer, y la mujer arrodillándose frente a él, se deshacía de ésta.

— ¡WAAH! —se cubrió de nuevo el ojo, pero armándose de valor, bajó la mano y miró.

El hombre ya desnudo, se encargaba de quitarle la ropa a la mujer.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y observaron minuciosamente "la banana". Eso era...extraño, sorprendente, grande, pero...

Se miró la palma de la mano.

— El de él parecía más grande...

Kyoko enrojeció desde los pies hasta la punta de las orejas. En sus oídos, de pronto se oyeron gemidos femeninos. Soltó otro chillido, y cerró los ojos, al notar que él lamía los senos de la mujer.

— No es nada...—dijo con tono apacible, pero con los ojos aun cerrados— Es solo se...xo... —musitó muy despacio— Sexo...Sexo...Pe...ne... Pene... Pene... Pene... Pene... ¡Pene! ¡Lo dije! —abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, y luego éstas casi se le salieron de sus órbitas al ver a un hombre de ojos azules intensos, mirarla desde la puerta con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

.

.


	13. DeCI a operaciones de último recursoI

_**N/A:** Recordatorio:_ Las escenas u oraciones retrospectivas van en "comillas".

 _Advertencia:_ Lenguaje vulgar algo subida de tono en una sola frase. Ya se darán cuenta, y dirán: Wakala o ¡que asco! XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** De consecuencias inesperadas a operaciones de último recurso (I)

.

— Yukihito-kun

Los pasados últimos días, no habían sido para nada buenos, y esa mañana—otra vez— el infortunio continuó como si de una tormenta no quisiese cesar. Que se lo encuentre en el estacionamiento, significaba que su desdicha todavía no alcanzaba el apogeo, tal vez cosas peores ocurrirían en el transcurso de su día o semana.

— Takuma-san —Yashiro giró y lo saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo después a Ren, también saludarlo. La preocupación en explicito se debía a la conducta que más tarde tendría el actor, recordando que Kyoko-chan había aceptado el papel en su película. Un rol que incluía escenas de sexo y, obviamente, besos al por mayor. ¿Qué podría ser peor? Peor sería que Ren también viese como la joven que tanto cuidaba de su pureza coqueteaba frívolamente con el vocalista de Vie Ghoul. Eso sí sería peor.

— ¿Ya se van? —preguntó Takuma con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. El presidente Lory me había dicho que se quedarían aquí por un tiempo. Había venido aquí a hablar también contigo, Yukihito-kun.

— Ah… Lo siento… Es que…surgió un pequeño problema… —respondió pensativo. _¡Más que problema una desgracia!_

— Oh…ya veo… —asintió mirando las manchas rojas que se exponían encima del tapaboca de Ren— Es una pena —dijo con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en el hombro del actor.

— _¿Lo hace a propósito? ¡Se está mofando abiertamente!_ —pensó Yashiro boquiabierto.

— Ren-kun, he visto las noticias, sabes que estaré siempre de tu parte. Esa mujer te ha tomado de sorpresa, ¿no es verdad?

El manager enarcó las cejas, y calló, mirando al director hablarlo con mucha seriedad.

— Es así, Takuma-san —respondió Ren con tono caballeroso—, entonces, ¿ganaste una apuesta?

— ¡Lo sabía! Risa me debe dinero —rió entre dientes— Ren-kun, es divertido verte en esta situación, es que siempre fuiste tan perfecto… —suspiró— Eres muy joven todavía, tranquilo, sabes que esa foto no es nada, pudo haber sido peor… Realmente tienes que tener cuidado con las mujeres, ellas querrán aprovecharse de tu amabilidad...—palmeó suavemente su espalda— Quería hablar contigo sobre Kyouko-chan —dijo dirigiéndose a Yashiro— Lory me ha informado de que ella está muy interesada en actuar a Akiko, pero ya que no podrás por lo de Ren-kun, me preguntaba si ella se encuentra adentro.

Yashiro quedó en silencio e, inconscientemente, divisó por encima de su hombro, el lugar en dónde antes andaba abrazada con el cantante.

Takuma giró su cabeza, y miró extrañado dónde miraba.

— ¿Hay algo ahí? —preguntó.

— Ah...No, no, no —negó nervioso— Sí, Kyoko-chan está adentro, debe estar en la sala de la sección Love me.

Yashiro sintió que Ren le clavó la mirada con una segura sonrisa brillante detrás de su tapaboca. A su vez, él mismo se arrepentía de abrir su bocaza, diciendo de más con lo de la Sección Ámame.

— ¿Love me? —Takuma asintió tardío con la cabeza— Sí, Lory me había hablado de ello... —hizo una mueca— Bueno, entonces les dejó... Ren-kun, suerte con el dermatólogo.

Se despidieron, y el manager, quedó tenso ante la mirada de Ren.

— ¿Mogami-san está aquí? Se suponía que pasaba aquí a la tarde, ¿la has visto?

— Ehm..., sí, solo de lejos... Va-Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Yashiro se adelantó al auto, evadiendo cualquier pregunta sobre ella. Frunció el ceño al recordar que Takuma Ito le dijo que pasaría a verla. ¿Le pediría al presidente que la presentará?

Exhaló un suspiro, y entró al auto al mismo tiempo que Ren.

Le causó extrañeza su silencio, y entonces miró por el retrovisor. Creyó que estaría de malhumor al recordar que la joven había aceptado el papel en esa película, pero en vez de eso, lo vio absorto en sus pensamientos.

Se volvió hacia el frente, y comenzó a conducir, retrocediendo y saliendo después del aparcamiento.

Después de todo lo sucedido, de salir en revistas con la foto de un beso con esa actriz, de tener un probable eccema en el rostro, y de estar cerca de perder el cabello, Yashiro podría comprender y soportar su malhumor, pero su semblante actual no fue así, y le preocupaba.

— _Tal vez sea el castigo por comportarte feo con Kyouko-chan..._ —pensó dando otro suspiro.

 **:::::::::** ::::::::::

— ¡Pene! ¡Lo dije!

La sonrisa que había esbozado, se desvaneció al ver a alguien que no creía estaría ahí.

 _¿Una ilusión?_ Kyoko quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, viéndolo estar en el umbral de la puerta sin decir nada, hasta que de repente él carraspeó con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Solo lo notó carraspear con la vista, los gemidos aun invadían sus inocentes oídos.

Lanzó un grito, y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó de espaldas hacia atrás. En su alterado estado de bochorno colosal, mientras se hallaba no muy cómoda con la espalda en el suelo y con los piernas colgadas aun de la banca, logró divisar sus zapatos dando un paso atrás, mientras seguidamente la puerta se cerraba fuertemente.

Kyoko se alteró, y quiso llorar al notar que su falda se había caído descaradamente hasta sus caderas: ¡Le había mostrado el trasero a Takuma Ito!

Bajó sus piernas al suelo, y se quitó los auriculares, mientras lloriqueaba; tomaba su celular, salía de la página de vídeos pornográficos, y lloriqueaba aún más, sobándose la espalda.

Se levantó, se arregló la falda y se frotó los párpados. Con una respiración profunda, fue hacia la puerta con expresión impasible, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Fingiría que no se dio cuenta, y todo quedaría al olvido. Él la entendería, ¿no?

En cuanto lo abrió, lo encontró recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada severa.

— _Oh, no… ¿pensará que soy una pervertida?_ —Kyoko enrojeció y miró al suelo con vergüenza.

De repente lo notó girar y acercarse hasta quedar frente a ella. Alzó el rostro, y lo vio con el brazo extendido, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre el marco de la puerta. Lo miró desconcertada, viéndose reflejada en unos ojos azules que denotaban un disgusto que no lograba entender.

— La relación que quiero que tengamos es la profesional, y espero que te mantengas al margen de esa clase de conductas desvergonzadas.

La boca de Kyoko se abrió hasta por los suelos, incrédula de lo que oía.

— ¿Disculpe? —farfulló turbada. Que haya pensado que era una pervertida ahora lo tenía claro— Fue un accidente, Ito-san. Me caí porque me asuste al verlo de repente —dio un paso atrás y enderezó su espalda mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

— Conozco bien ese tipo de trucos, así que no vengas con excusas. Creí que eras diferente, Kyouko-san, pero ya veo que no —acusó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? —se quedó boquiabierta, y más atónita que antes— ¿Cree usted que lo hice a propósito?...¿Piensa que me tiré a propósito hacia atrás para mostrarle…¿q-qué? ¿Qué objetivo tendría yo con ello? —preguntó molesta.

— Intentar seducirme —Kyoko abrió más la boca, y hasta casi le sale una risa irónica al pensar que le estaba bromeando— No vuelvas a hacerlo, que es desagradable... Creer que tendrías problema con el personaje... Ahora que me muestras tu osadía, entiendo que no.

— ¿Está usted bromeando? —se quedó muy aturullada, viéndolo seguir con la misma expresión— ¿Acaso de verdad...¿piensa que lo hice intencionalmente? Ito-san, ¿no es eso muy absurdo? —soltó enojada, cerca de explotar. Los espíritus vengativos se arremolinaron preparándose para la batalla.

— Parecerá absurdo, pero es así como son ustedes las mujeres. Además gritando pene, y llevando esa clase de ropa interior, ¿qué crees que es lo que pensaré?

— ¿Có-Cómo? Usted... —le lanzó una mirada furibunda— Tú...

— Takuma

Kyoko se congeló, y los espíritus vengativos también lo hicieron a unos centímetros cerca del director. Lory venía hacia ellos, observando con ojos serios la situación. El pánico la envolvió por completo.

— Pre-Presidente... —tartamudeó ella sin saber que decir después.

Lo vio levantar la mano, en un gesto de que se detenga.

— Takuma, ven conmigo.

Con nerviosismo, les vio ir a unos metros, y comenzar después a discutir algo. No lograba oír nada, así que con cautela quiso dar un paso, pero un ruido la detuvo. Giró, y vio al mayordomo del presidente a su lado. Tragó saliva, y lo saludó. La inquietud y la espera, le hizo sudar frío, y solo pudo seguir mirándolos hablar y hacer uno que otro ademanes. Sabía que hablaban de ella, y que Takuma Ito seguramente le comentaba sobre su intento descarado de seducción, mostrándole su trasero en bragas de encaje. ¿Si hubiera llevado bragas de algodón las cosas no estarían tan peor?

No podía creer que la persona que conoció a la madrugada de ese día, terminó acusándola de seductora lasciva.

 **— Y eso que era tan coqueto y guapo, ¿es así como resulta ser este director?**

— **Un badulaque, un imbécil sin sentido común.**

— **_La ama pudo catalogarlo de pervertido después de asustarla persiguiéndola con el auto, pero ahora este imbécil de director ¿quiere acusarla por caer accidentalmente y mostrarle el trasero?...¿Qué demonios?_**

— **Mierda, ¿y ahora que ocurrirá con actuar en la película?**

Kyoko apretó la mandíbula, y siguió observándolos. Al cabo de uno segundos, Takuma se marchó, y Lory volteó, acercándose a ella, con la misma mirada con la que lo vio desde un principio.

— Mogami-kun, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

La joven abrió grande los ojos. ¿Le había creído a él?

— No lo hice a propósito —vociferó incrédula y enojada —, él apareció de repente y me asusté. ¡¿Cree que de verdad me caería adrede para mostrarle mis nalgas? ¡Eso es demasiado irrazonable! ¿Por qué le mostraría mis pompis a un desconocido y además siendo el director?!

Respiró agitada. Fue Lory quien ahora parecía sorprendido.

— Mogami-kun, calma — dijo—. Sé que no ha sido así, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar... Dime, ¿qué significa esto?—Ruto apareció cerca, con una tablet en las manos. Kyoko agrandó exageradamente los ojos, al ver en la pantalla la grabación de una cámara, en dónde el Beagle le daba como despedida un beso en la boca— Esta es la segunda vez que te encuentro siendo captada por la cámara, en este tipo de situación y con diferentes hombres. Mogami-kun, es hora de que me expliques, qué tipo de relación llevas con cada uno de ellos.

Kyoko tragó en seco. Sin duda debía ser el karma, dándole de bofetadas en la cara.

 **::::::::** :::::::::::

— Antes de comenzar... ¿Me sería posible una pregunta? —La joven de ojos ambarinos se hallaba con la cabeza gacha, sentada frente al presidente de Lme, en su despacho. Se sentía como una sospecha criminal siendo interrogada.

— Prosigue —asintió con tono sobrio.

— ¿Cómo fue que usted llegó a descubrir ese...suceso...tan rápido?

— Casualidad —Kyoko alzó el rostro, observándolo asentir con la cabeza, mientras seguía mirando la tablet— Pura casualidad —repitió.

— _¡Eso no me dice nada!_ _—_ la joven refunfuñó para sus adentros. Tenía la sospecha de que él posiblemente hubiese sido quien les había pillado en el estacionamiento, pero su respuesta no le daba ni la más mínima pista. ¿Qué es lo que miraba en la tablet? Sus piernas temblaban, y ansiaba saber si también habían sido captados estar abrazados y mucho más. Dependía de eso su respuesta.

Suspiró y decidió ser un poco más directa con las preguntas. —Además de esa grabación, ¿no hay ninguna más?

Lory dejó la tablet en la mesita que estaba a su costado, y alzó el rostro mirándola con las cejas enarcadas — ¿Hay algo que quieras esconder, Mogami-kun?

Kyoko tragó en seco y negó nerviosa —Na-nada, presidente.

— Si te refieres — replicó él— a uno en donde te abrazas con Reino-kun, el vocalista de Vie Ghoul, entonces si hay otra.

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos, su tez se tornó lentamente roja, y agachó la cabeza, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

— Mogami-kun...— suspiró— La manera sugerente en que te acercabas y lo abrazabas... Que estés así con ese muchacho, ¿Implica qué hayas dejado de lado el—

— ¡Él es...es mi amante! —interrumpió, quedándose paralizada por sus propias palabras. Respiró hondo, y miró seria, enderezando la espalda— Lo siento... Él...Reino es mi amante — sus ojos apuntaron al decorado del centro de mesa— Fuwa Sho fue mi amigo de la infancia, y luego mi novio. Lo he engañado, y me he acostado con Reino por venganza —lo miró de nuevo a los ojos— ¿Si usted oyera eso lo creería? Ahora hay muchas más pruebas de que pueda ser verdad, ¿no lo cree? —sonrió amargamente.

El presidente la observó durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

— No, no lo creería...No lo creo —rectificó con certeza—, porque sé que no serías capaz de hacer algo así, y no lo has hecho.

Kyoko miró sin expresión, hasta que bajó la mirada y pasó la yema de sus dedos bajo su parpado inferior— Gracias...Muchas gracias...—susurró temblorosa. Respiró profundo, y levantó la cabeza con sobria expresión— Yo... Yo no tengo ninguna relación amorosa con Fuwa Sho, él nunca ha sido mi novio, pero si fue mi amigo de infancia. La foto del beso que fue tomada con él, se debe a que ese día no estaba en mis cincos sentidos como para alejarlo cuando se acercó a mí. Después de lo de Tbm,...no quiero tener ninguna relación con él... Y con Reino, él...—resopló suavemente— Es cierto que es mi amante.

Lory miró asombrado, y después se detuvo, meditabundo, uniendo y armando en un parpadeo todas las señales dadas.

Frunció al ceño.

— Ren, _ese muchacho..._ —soltó de súbito, haciendo que la joven se pusiera tensa de pies a cabeza—La pregunta que has hecho sobre la credibilidad de los rumores, ¿está relacionado con la reacción que ha tenido Ren?

— ¿Uh?...¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó con cara de poker.

— _¿Desde cuando esta chica se ha vuelto buena ocultando sus sentimientos?_ —cogió un puro entre sus dedos— Conociendo lo que iba a decir de antemano has interrumpido y evitado que mencionará sobre el amor que sientes por él —manifestó mientras agarraba un encendedor y miraba después atónito su expresión.

Su rostro se había tornado oscuro. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su semblante, a la vez que su entrecejo se frunció con enojo.

Ella bajó el rostro, buscando ocultar y mitigar su arrebato.

— Lo que llegué a sentir por él —expuso secamente—, lo he dado por terminado, y pienso darlo por concluido por el resto de mi vida —sus manos se apretaron en puños—. Todo lo que usted ha dicho es verdad... Lo siento —tragó en seco y suavizó su tono procaz— Yo...no quería escuchar, ni hablar de aquello..., de esa persona...de él...

Lory permaneció en silencio, concediéndole un lapso de tiempo para que sosegará.

Dejó el puro y el encendedor de nuevo en la mesita.

Con los brazos descansando sobre el regazo y las manos unidas enfrente, se quedó callado con la mirada suspendida en el vacío.

El entrecejo se hundía en profundas arrugas, mientras más lo pensaba.

 **:::::::::** ::::::::::

Agotada, dio los últimos pasos hacia la sala de la sección Love me. Su mirada fulminó con desdén el umbral, en dónde todo el caos se había desencadenado al ser incriminada de seductora taimada. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y se echó de nuevo a esa banca en el cual cayó con el trasero al aire.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansada a muy temprana hora del día.

El juicio de falta había finalizado con algunas mentirillas demás.

"La película en la que quieres actuar, ¿no tiene nada que ver en que Reino-kun sea ahora tu amante?"

Como si fuera gelatina derritiéndose, cayó al suelo boca arriba. Se dio vuelta, rodó y pegó débilmente el piso con los puños apretados.

 _¿Amante?_ Una risita que se le escapó de la boca, fue convirtiéndose en incesantes carcajadas. Rápidamente se cansó de reír, y entonces se dedicó a lloriquear, revolcándose así en su propia miseria.

¿Qué relación tenía con el Beagle? No pensaba decir que era su enemigo, habiendo gran evidencia de la proximidad reciproca; pero tampoco diría que era su amigo, nunca lo consideraría y, además, ¿qué clase de amigo le toquetearía y la besaría en la boca?. Sostener que era su novio, sería como masticar mierda recién defecada. El término que lo vio adecuado y en cierta manera lo más cercano a lo que podía llegarse a decir relación, era amante.

Claramente, después de oír esa pregunta, su respuesta fue una de esas mentirillas que la hizo querer escupir sangre.

Una vez recordó sus ocupaciones, dejó de chillar, y ladeó la cabeza para mirar el reloj.

Se levantó de un salto, y buscó de nuevo su celular. Aun le alcanzaría algunos minutos para ver los vídeos.

Comenzó a escribir las ya repetidas palabras en el buscador, pero luego se paralizó: ¿Actuaría aun en la película del director Takuma Ito? ¿Ese hombre la contrataría?

Se encogió de hombros, y miró cabizbaja.

— ¡No me importa! —gritó repentinamente con decisión— ¡Sí quiero ser la mejor actriz debo observarlo todo con detalle!

El animo reavivó de alguna recóndita reserva de energía en su interior.

Esta vez buscó observadora por cada vídeo, viendo entre imágenes y títulos, con el objetivo a acabar con su recato.

Con el visible rubor en sus mejillas, por fin llegó a uno que logró atraer su interés.

— ¿De hechizos, maleficios a látigos?

La descripción que leyó le era bastante curiosa: Samira, convertida en una chaman, practica un hechizo con fin a tener rendido a sus pies al demonio contenido en forma de humano, ¿los látigos garantizarán la liberación del mal? ¿lo domará? ¿o se verá capturada por el ardor de un deseo prohibido?

Pinchó el link, muy interesada. Su situación le era familiar.

Para ser actores porno, consideraba que su actuación era bastante buena. Las escenografías y el guión, era creativo, extraño, pero bastante innovador, comparado a los otros vídeos que se enfocaba más en lo sexual. Samira, la chaman, era una mujer curvilínea, blanca, rubia y de ojos verdes, que llevaba una túnica celeste, mientras el demonio, era un hombre fornido, de piel aceitunada, y de unos hermosos ojos color café claro; con una barba incipiente y con el cabello castaño, al estilo militar. El rostro de éste nunca se revelaba del todo, porque llevaba una máscara blanca que cubría los pómulos y dejaba descubierto desde ahí la parte en dónde comenzaba la boca.

Minutos después, la presentación de extraños artefactos, varios tipos de látigos, y algunas que otros objetos que no entendía su finalidad se hallaban en una grande maleta de forma cuadrada. El hombre había sido esposado de pies y manos en la cama, desnudo, pero con la censura cubriendo su entrepierna.

Cuando se comenzó a actuar la parte erótica, la piel de Kyoko ya se había tornado del rojo carmesí.

La mujer solo se le acercaba y le insinuaba sexualmente, para luego dejarlo con las ganas. El juego iniciaba cuando el hombre se excitaba y tenía el miembro erecto; fue entonces, en ese momento, que un látigo era tomado.

*Zas, Zas, Zas*

Kyoko dio un respingo, mientras alejaba el rostro de la pantalla de su celular. El sonido de los latigazos le daban escalofríos al escucharlos bien nítidos con los auriculares. Los gemidos roncos del hombre se oían con cada azote que le propinaba. Y la mujer recorriendo después con la mano su abdomen, iba cada vez más cerca a su miembro, para luego solo rozarlo, y hacer que él suplicase por más.

La joven tragó grueso, y siguió curiosa el vídeo.

 **::::::::** :::::::::::

Al salir, a la tarde, del set de El Loto en el Fango, tomó el metro, y después caminó la conocida ruta para ir junta a Maléfica. Había sido ya unos días que saltaba el colegio, y se prometió que el día de mañana estaría sí o sí presente.

Miró la hora en su celular, y notó que aun quedaba treinta minutos para la hora acordada.

Caminó despacio, absorta y perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente, percató hacia su izquierda, a unos metros de la otra calle, una iglesia.

Inmovilizada, se quedó pensante, hasta que cambió de rumbo y fue hacia allá.

Una vez frente al pórtico, quiso vacilar, pero armándose de valor abrió las puertas: Cristo en la cruz lo recibió desde lejos. La cabeza, con una corona de espinas, estaba inclinada hacia la derecha; las manos y los pies clavados al madero. Esa escultura la impresionó de tal modo, que se quedó quieta frente a las puertas.

Una voz la quitó de su ensimismamiento. Una monja se la acercó y la invitó para pasar al confesonario.

Sin saber cómo, Kyoko se halló dentro del desconocido, pequeño y aislado cuarto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, reviví de entre los escombros XD La inspiración no me llegaba, pero aquí estoy de nuevo :D

Quiero aclarar, que el vídeo porno con la descripción, es algo que no sé si existe, pero, en una webtoon yaoi había leído que el porno gay, tenía descripciones que lo escribía justamente uno de los protas.

Espero que les haya gustado, y como lo suelo repetir: Gracias por los comentarios.


	14. DeCI a operaciones de último recurso(II)

**Capítulo 13:** De consecuencias inesperadas a operaciones de último recurso (II)

.

"No…No es así, presidente… Con el Bea…Con Reino, podía decirse que fue…un suceso inimaginable lo que me ha llevado a él… Nunca de los jamases estuvo en mi consideración tener algo así con él…Pe-Pero cuando me di cuenta…él era el único que estaba a mi vista—e _l único de quien podía tomar ventaja para practicar el beso—_ A cada encuentro…nosotros solo nos acercábamos más…más…y esa cosa — _la banana—_ , llamada atracción, llegó a ser un factor determinante para que cediera a una innegable curiosidad sobre…cómo funcionaría… ¡Lo de nosotros! ¡Claro!"

….

— Padre, los pecados que he cometido no podrán ser redimidos, para una persona…una persona impura como yo… Alguien como yo no tiene salvación.

— Hija, el Señor es misericordioso. Reconocer tus pecados y arrepentirte de hacerlos basta para que la gracia del Señor nos ilumine.

— Pe-Pero yo…yo mientras le mentía a mi superior…yo…yo solo pensé casualmente sobre…sobre el demonio… ¡el demonio bajo los pantalones!

El viejo sacerdote se escandalizaba por tales términos y con la punta de sus dos regordetes dedos hacia la señal de la cruz rápidamente.

— Uno de los siete pecados capitales —explicaba él—, es la lujuria… Hija, no debes dejar que el demonio te tiente, debes resistir a que domine tus pensamientos, sé perseverante y mantén siempre la fe. Sin importa qué, el Señor nos acompañará para eximirnos de nuestros pecados.

Con los ojos llorosos, Kyoko asintió, mientras se pasaba un pañuelo bajo los parpados. Cinco minutos después, tras confesiones sobre sus pensamientos carnales e impuros, todo terminó en una extenuante batalla entre ser una pecadora sin reparo, o ser una pecadora con poder de salvación. Pese a las palabras de benignidad y consolación del cura, la joven se negaba tajante a ser digna de absolución, «me he corrompido, y no creo poder volver a ser la misma de antes», era su respuesta con un deje de tristeza.

Kyoko salió del confesonario, y seguidamente vio al anciano y gordo sacerdote salir de él. Su rostro era reflejo de gentileza y jovialidad. Miró a su alrededor y encontró que no había nadie más, salvo dos monjas que se unieron a quien la recibió para limpiar el lugar.

Viendo al cura frente a ella, se inclinó en una reverencia, con el rostro sonrojado, avergonzada de ver a quien se había confesado algo que siquiera ella quería admitirlo. Después de una corta plática, la joven tragó en seco, y pidió dudosa, el material que fue en realidad a buscar allí. El sacerdote le concedió el pedido, y después de un profuso agradecimiento ella se marchó, con los pensamientos invadiendo su mente.

¿La venganza sería dulce?

Necesitaba hacerlo, y no creía poder detenerse pese a las consecuencias que le traería más tarde. Supuestamente los maleficios habían funcionado en aquellos dos hombres, pero con el que faltaba, no tenía más opción que saldarlo con manos propias: Si del dolor era lo que temía, dolor era lo que tendría.

 **::::::::** :::::::::::

El mensaje que decía que se apresurará para llegar, la alarmó.

Kyoko alzó la vista por encima del sótano, y vio a un costado una escalera curva que guiaba hacia el bar que la bruja había mencionado. Subió rápidamente, y abrió las puertas, descubriendo la opaca iluminación del interior comparado al ocaso del atardecer de afuera. La música no tardó en llegar a sus oídos, y las risillas y los cotilleos se sumaron a la vez. Ignoró todo aquello, y siguió el camino que le había descrito Maléfica en el mensaje.

Pasó por las puertas de la cocina, y unos bramidos hicieron que diera un paso atrás por el susto. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Maléfica parada en una posición aburrida, mientras una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, se hallaba frente a ella, gritándole en una reprimenda sobre los vasos carísimos de cristal que había roto.

Maléfica solo asentía y suspiraba derrotada, hasta que ladeó la cabeza y encontró un rostro conocido a dos metros. Una muy grande sonrisa apareció en su rostro, e ignorando el regaño que recibía, fue hacia la joven y la agarró del brazo para llevarla con ella frente a la enfurecida mujer, que se había callado, muy indignada.

— Esta es la chica de quien le hablé, Jefa —dijo con voz fuerte y segura—. Desde que ella esté conmigo, haremos más rápido el trabajo, me ayudará y no romperé más ningún vaso, o cualquier traste de la cocina.

La mujer con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios pintados de fucsia chillón, escudriñó de pies a cabeza a la joven actriz.

Kyoko tragó en seco, y se inclinó en una reverencia.

— Buenas Tardes, soy Mogami Kyoko, y—

— Deja las presentaciones, y ayuda a esta mocosa —interrumpió la mujer con un ademán de que se largará a trabajar rápidamente— Tú —señaló con el ceño fruncido a Maléfica —Será mejor que dejes de golpearte estúpidamente. ¡No retrases más el trabajo y deja de romper mis vasos!

Con el vestido largo entallado en su muy delgado cuerpo, la mujer resopló, golpeó fuertemente un pie en el piso, y dio media vuelta, refunfuñando y quejándose con quien se encuentre en su camino.

Kyoko vio sorprendida como Maléfica le levantó el dedo del medio y luego imitó burlona su exagerado contoneo de hombros y caderas.

— Es tan odiosa —murmuró la última, volviéndose a la actriz—. Así que tu nombre es Kyoko —dijo con una sonrisa— Kyoko, tú serás mi salvadora. Por favor, ayúdame y confírmame que eres buena en la cocina.

Cuando la joven asintió, se vio sorprendida al recibir un fuerte abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla.

A pocos minutos se encontró con un delantal, lavando los trastes, mientras Maléfica lo secaba con un paño.

Kyoko la miró furtivamente. Era la primera vez que la veía sin su oscura capa, y le fue muy extraño encontrarla trabajando a la tarde en ese lugar. Su actitud cariñosa era algo que tampoco nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

— ¿Te parece extraño?

— ¿Eh? —La actriz dio un respingo al escucharla decir lo que pensaba.

— Verme trabajando aquí, mientras en la noche soy dueña de mi trabajo —repuso haciendo una mueca—. Es solo que no me alcanza...el dinero —dijo lo último pensativa— ¡Ah! Pero esto no es lo único que hago aquí —exclamó orgullosa—. Suelo ser bartender, y algunas veces cantante. También ayudo mucho en la cocina. Así que se puede decir que soy multiuso.

— ¡Cantante! —exclamó lo primero que más le impresionó— y bartender —agregó sonrojada—. Eres asombrosa, Ma... Ehm, ahora que lo pienso no sé tu nombre... —señaló muy curiosa— ¿Cual es?

La vio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia un vaso que andaba secando desde hace un buen rato.

— Shibasawa...—murmuró.

Kyoko detuvo sus manos en un plato, y miró boquiabierta a la tímida Maléfica: ¡Era tan linda!

— Shibasawa-san —repitió sonriente y mucho más curiosa— ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre... No va conmigo... Tal vez a alguien como tú...

— ¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza sin comprender lo que decía.

— Es Ai...Shibasawa Ai —contestó con un resoplido.

Kyoko miró confundida. Su nombre no era algo de que avergonzarse, era lindo..., tal vez...

— ¿Amor? —pronunció en voz alta, haciendo que la que estaba a su lado diese un brinco— ¿Significa amor?

— Sí... Sé que no va conmigo —murmuró agarrando otro vaso para secar—. No me gusta...

— ¿Eh? ¡Para nada! ¡Pienso que te sienta muy bien!

— ¡Silencio! —gritó una tercera voz.

Kyoko reconoció a la jefa gritar desde lejos.

— Esa perra no sabe más que ladrar...—masculló Shibasawa entre dientes—. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así por mi nombre —dijo cambiando rápidamente su expresión, y esbozando una media sonrisa—. Eres muy linda, niña. Desde ahora te llamaré solo Kyoko-chan.

— Entonces...Ai-san...

— No, de eso nada —espetó molesta, hasta que vio el rostro compungido de la joven. Inspiró y exhaló con fuerza— Está bien... Puedes llamarme así.

Kyoko sonrió, y siguieron hablando a la vez que trabajaban con los cubiertos. Unos minutos después Ai la guió en la cocina, y entre algunos que otros golpes accidentales, más otros quejido de dolor, le mostró finalmente el proceso para elaborar algunos bocadillos.

— Lo siento... —musitó Kyoko mientras asía con los palillos una empanadilla frita (gyosa), y lo colocaba delicadamente al plato.

— ¿Por qué? Eres muy buena y rápida en todo.

— No…Por el maleficio, tú…

— No podrías haber sabido que esto nos habría sucedido.

Kyoko terminó de decorar un plato, y se puso a trabajar en otro. Quedó en silencio, dudosa de lo que se refería con ellas dos. Parecía que Maléfica era la que más sufría con el maleficio revertido del número dos.

— Es…Es mi culpa —dijo nuevamente cabizbaja—. Debí suponer que con él no funcionaría… Él es…es un demonio.

— ¿Eh? —Ai se quedó inmóvil y luego arqueó las cejas, en un gesto de haberlo entendido— ¿Es qué ese tipo es muy malo?

— No, él…—miró a ambos lados y se acercó a su oído— Tiene poderes sobrenaturales —susurró.

— Poderes… Sobrenaturales… ¿de verdad?—sus ojos brillaron por un momento, pero luego meneó la cabeza—. Kyoko-chan, que uno tenga esos poderes, no significa que sea un demonio —dio media vuelta y se fijó en las camarones que estaba friendo— Aunque eso no hablé de la persona que es… Un imbécil o un imbécil con poderes sobrenaturales es lo mismo… ¿Kyoko-chan? —al no oírla responder durante un largo rato, giró y no la encontró dónde debía estar. Miró a su alrededor y aun no la halló en ningún parte.

Retiró los camarones con la espumadera, y las puso apresuradamente en papel absorbente.

Unos gritos se oyeron de repente, y el sonido estridente de un altercado entre golpes se mezcló con la música.

Algunos se acercaron a curiosear en la puerta, y asomaron levemente su cabeza fuera de la cocina.

— Hey, ¿has visto a Kyoko-chan? —preguntó Ai tomando del hombro a uno de los ayudantes que pasó delante suyo.

— La chica bonita que andaba contigo—ella asintió— La he visto salir. Al parecer Akane-san le ha pedido que lleve una bandeja en alguna mesa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Afuera? ¡Pero ella es de la cocina! ¡No tiene por qué salir!

Fue hacia las puertas velozmente.

— ¡Permiso! ¡Quiero salir! —gritó a las personas que estorbaban su camino. Ellos se hicieron a un lado, y ella salió, buscando preocupada con la mirada, entre el jaleo de personas, que observaban la pelea que algunos intentaban parar.

Sus manos cubrieron su boca, sofocando un grito ahogado que se le formó en la garganta.

— No...¡Kyoko-chan!

Pequeños trozos de vidrios se le habían incrustado en su brazo izquierdo. La sangre corría hasta la punta de sus dedos y goteaban en el suelo continuamente. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa se oyeron detrás, y Ai se acercó rápidamente a la joven herida, que se hallaba pálida, y sin expresión en el rostro.

— Dios… Kyoko —observó las heridas en su brazo y visualizó en donde la sangre salía sin parar. Un vidrio del tamaño de su meñique la clavaba. La miró a los ojos con angustia, pero ella estaba ida y no parecía escucharla— Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan...

La agarró del brazo sano, y la joven dio un leve respingo, mirándola inmediatamente. Ai la llevó cerca de la cocina, y le dijo que la esperará. A pocos segundos salió con sus carteras, y con un trapo que se lo pasó para apañársela con la continua sangre.

En cuanto salieron, Ai entró al sótano, apareciendo después fuera con una motocicleta, que al final decidió no utilizarla por miedo a sufrir de algún accidente.

Partieron al hospital, yendo en taxi.

 **::::::::** :::::::::::

— Cuando caí entre los vidrios rotos...supe que se debía al maleficio que no funcionó con el Beagle...

— ¿El Beagle?

— Es la persona de quien te hable... El que tiene poderes sobrenaturales.

— Dios... Kyoko-chan... Lo siento mucho...

Kyoko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a la mujer de ojos negros que la miraba afligida y apretaba su mano amistosamente.

— Ai-san, no tuviste culpa de nada. No debes disculparte.

— Pero si no te hubiera llamado para que me ayudases... Tal vez... Tal vez nada de eso te hubiera sucedido...

— Creo que cualquier accidente similar me hubiera sucedido igual.

Las dos silenciaron y quedaron abstraídas en sus pensamientos.

— Hasta ahora los golpes que me he dado... —dijo Ai entre pausas—. Ninguno ha sido tan grave como el tuyo. No he sangrado. Son solo moretones insignificantes. Es solo un maleficio que dentro de algunos días acabará... —sus labios se apretaron y formaron una línea recta, mientras miraba la parte superior de su brazo vendado. Estaban sentadas en la banca del hospital, y a Kyoko tuvieron que darle cinco puntos de sutura por el corte profundo que le causó un vidrio— Ese corte… ¿es solo el comienzo?

— ¿Comienzo? —repitió sobresaltada.

— Es la primera vez que me encuentro con este tipo de situación… Así que no sé muy bien —dijo bajando su cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas— Lo siento… Si estuviera mi abuela… Mi abuela de seguro lo sabría solucionar.

— Ai-san… —Kyoko se conmovió por la preocupación que mostraba la mujer que había conocido recientemente. Su ropa estilo metalera, su maquillaje y sus rizos ahora caídos en sus hombros, no parecían quedar con la expresión de lamento, que le daban un aire de niña buena e inocente— No te preocupes por mí —proclamó apretando un puño, mirando después con firmeza y entusiasmo—. Yo ya lo he planeado. Es mi plan de último recurso, y obtendré mi venganza cueste lo que cueste.

— Por favor, Kyoko-chan, olvida esa venganza —sacudió la cabeza, agobiada—, ahora más que nada debes pensar en ti.

— No será así, Ai-san, ya lo he pensado y también obtendré respuestas de lo que me está ocurriendo mediante la operación.

— ¿Operación?...¿Pero cómo podrías...?

Una sonrisa maliciosa pero sensual surcó sus labios.

— Él. El Beagle sospechó y parece que sabía que esto podía sucederme. Obtendré respuestas de él.

— ¿Eh?...¿Pero cómo harás...todo eso?

— Lo llevaré a la cama.

— ¿Eh?

— Lo llevaré a la cama y le daré de latigazos.

— ¿Qué?...¡¿QUÉ?!

 **::::::::** :::::::::::

Una llamada a Yashiro-san para comunicarle sobre otro nuevo accidente, fue la gota que colmó la serenidad del pobre hombre. Esta vez sus palabras fueron más duras, regañándola por no ser más cuidadosa, y reclamándole que le cuente en detalle cómo todo había ocurrido. La filmación tendría de nuevo retrasos, porque debía reposar, y no podría hacer movimientos bruscos con su brazo herido. Kyoko se sintió pesarosa al imaginarse el gran regaño que recibiría del director por no cuidar de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al Darumaya, los dueños preguntaron y miraron con basta preocupación el vendaje en su brazo. Después de contarles un resumen de lo acontecido, la Okami la siguió a su habitación, y le formuló una pregunta que hizo que las venas en su cuello y frente resaltaran en su cara roja de ira. Con un gran y fuerte suspiro, sonrió falsamente, y negó a todo aquello que se refiriese al romance o a pretendientes rondando a su alrededor. La respuesta de la Okami fue solo un asentimiento, pero en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta para salir de su habitación, otro inesperado comentario salió de su boca. ¿La situación de su amigo Fuwa Sho y su senpai, Tsuruga Ren? Al oír amigo, quiso vomitar, pero escuchando brevemente sobre un vergonzoso accidente, la curiosidad la picó entera; en cuanto al amante de Tsuruga Ren, fue una noticia que le causó un desencanto ya previsto, pero que no quiso admitirlo del todo.

— No es de extrañar...—susurró para si misma, al encontrarse a solas en su habitación. Al notar su melancólica expresión frunció el ceño, y se levantó de un salto.

Cogió su celular y buscó las noticias de Fuwa Sho. Sin lugar a dudas, el maleficio había funcionado.

*Fuwa Sho hospitalizado con mordidas en el trasero* *Famoso cantante es mordido por un perro en el trasero. A medianoche fue sorprendido después de comprar una caja de Pudin Pucchin Kurigo en la tienda* *Pudín Pucchin Kurigo la nueva tendencia de los jóvenes después de las noticias*

Un sin número de títulos se encontraban en la red.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el vídeo de una cámara de seguridad se había filtrado, y éste batía récords en reproducciones.

Conteniéndose la risa, pulsó para verlo.

En una primera escena salía un hombre apresurado, vestido totalmente de negro, llevando una bolsa y una caja entre sus brazos. Éste, no mirando su camino, pisó accidentalmente la cola de un perro pastor alemán y, al instante, fue atrapado por sus afilados dientes. A continuación, Fuwa caía al piso, boca abajo, y el enfurecido perro, no queriendo dejarlo escapar, siguió mordiendo de su ropa; él arrastrándose al suelo, trataba de espantarlo cogiendo su bolsa y tirándolo en la cabeza del perro. La furia del animal solo aumentó, y estirando de su pantalón, dejó a la vista su trasero desnudo, el cual después lo mordió ferozmente. Un aullido mortífero se escapaba de la boca del cantante, y enseguida algunas personas aparecieron para socorrerlo, descubriendo así su identidad.

A pocos minutos en el Darumaya, el Taisho y la Okami que se encontraban cerca de dormir, escucharon unas fuertes, malvadas y prolongadas carcajadas.

 **::::::::** :::::::::::

— Ropa interior de encaje y medias con liguero. Estoy segura que al Beagle le gustará.

Yashiro estuvo cerca de morderse accidentalmente la lengua, al escuchar tales palabras provenir de la joven alguna vez pura. La observó desde la puerta de la sala de la sección Love me, mirando su celular, mientras murmuraba sobre habitaciones, moteles, castigos, látigos...¡¿LÁTIGOS?!

Sacudió su cabeza vehemente. Tal vez había distorsionado sus palabras, e imaginaba cada disparate, luego de tantas ocurrencias inverosímiles de los días anteriores.

Golpeó la puerta ya abierta, y en cuanto la joven giró su cabeza, la vio con una muy grande sonrisa que parecía no querer despegarse de su rostro.

Bueno... Un día más, un día menos. Solo esperaba que el caos cesará para mantener a salvo su agitado corazón.

.

.

.


	15. De Último recurso a latigazos(I)

**Capítulo 14:** De operaciones de último recurso a latigazos (I)

.

— Es mi guion, es mi película, y sin Kyouko esto nunca habría existido, ni existirá si no la dejas ser la protagonista.

Con una mueca despectiva, la mujer sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, alcanzó de la mesita un encendedor y, velozmente, tomó uno y lo encendió, dando un par de caladas.

— ¿Y Chieko-chan? ¿No dijiste que dejarías de fumar?

— Esta en la escuela, y no vayas a mencionar a Chieko para hacerme sentir culpable. Es tu culpa de que este fumando, me sacas de mis casillas, porque eres un grandísimo imbécil.

— Cuida tus palabras, Risa. Fue esa chiquilla la que...

— ¿Qué? ¿Te mostró el trasero? Pensé que ella te gustaba, Takuma. Ella es linda y sensual como Natsu-chan, ¿no dijiste algo así? ¿No te emocionó ver su trasero? ¿Cómo eran? Seguramente eran lindas y perfectas.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Risa! ¡Ella es una menor! ¡¿Cómo podría?!

— ¡Pensaste lo mismo que yo! ¡Dijiste que ella sería perfecta para que sea mi protagonista! ¡No tenías problemas con su edad!

Los dos silenciaron, y se miraron con enojo.

Takuma resopló y se sentó a lado de ella, en el sofá.

— Deberíamos dejar de pelear así, ya no somos unos críos —dijo tomando un cigarrillo de su cajetilla.

— Eres tu el que se comporta como tal. Hiciste enojar a Lory, ¿no? Mocoso paranoico, el jefe tiene buenos apodos —prendió su cigarrillo, soltando una risita.

Él frunció el ceño.

— Pero esa—

— No te atrevas, Takuma —rugió entre dientes—. Si sigues con eso, voy a buscar a otro director. Tal vez no estás preparado para trabajar, teniendo todavía esa mentalidad... ¿Qué hay de malo con las bragas de encaje? ¡Yo también la uso a menudo! ¿Me dirás que soy una puta por eso?

— Nunca dije algo así...

— Debiste ser tu a quien se le marque como el pervertido. ¿Qué es eso de seguirla así en el auto? Pobre mi Kyouko-chan, siendo engañada por este impostor lleno de prejuicios lascivos. ¿Probarla? Por favor, que mierda de pensamientos se te habrán pasado en la cabeza, solo porque ella estaba caminando sola en la noche.

— Ya basta.

— ¿Tenía buenas nalgas?

— ¿De nuevo con eso?... Sí, si las tenía, ¿contenta?

— ¡Lo ves! Sin duda, has estado pensando en sus nalgas desde que las has visto, ¡pervertido!

 **:::::::::::** ::::

— Yashiro-san…, ¿qué tal le va a Tsuruga-san?

— ¿Eh?

El manager se quedó paralizado, sin expresión alguna, hasta que las arrugas aparecieron muy visibles en su frente.

La miró después preocupado, como si la joven hubiese perdido la razón. Su rostro brillaba, su sonrisa era bastante amplia; tenía las manos alzadas y unidas en frente, como si estuviese ansiosa por oír alguna noticia espectacular, o bien, jugosa.

Desvió la mirada hacia la parte superior de su brazo, el cual estaba desnudo, pero con un vendaje en la herida que le había comentado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

— Kyo-Kyoko-chan… Tu brazo… —murmuró alarmado.

— ¿Mi brazo? —la joven dio un vistazo a su herida, y luego lo miró a él, riendo entre dientes— No es nada, solo es un poco de sangre. Creo que fue porque me golpee accidentalmente hace rato… —susurró pensativa—. He traído otro vendaje. Voy a cambiarlo y ya está.

Yashiro la miró tatarear, mientras se quitaba con indiferencia y rapidez la venda. Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la sutura de cinco puntos. Su piel estaba enrojecida, y otros cortes cercano al más grande abarcaban multiplicados a su alrededor.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó acercándose a ella, y tomando el vendaje para ayudarla.

Kyoko negó con la cabeza, observándolo ponerse en cuclillas a su costado. Él tomó el paño de su mano y presionó suavemente sobre la herida para detener el sangrado.

— Gracias, Yashiro-san... —dijo en voz baja— No...¿No me dirás nada?

— Lo siento, ayer fui un poco duro... Que te accidentes de seguido en tan corto tiempo, me preocupa... Debes ser más cuidadosa.

— Ah...No, yo lo siento por eso...Pero, Yashiro-san..., me refería a él. Quiero decir, me preguntaba porque estás aquí, mientras debías estar con...Tsuruga-san. Después de que lo descubrieron con esa actriz, Kana-san, creí que estarían muy atareados —él alzó el rostro, viéndola con la comisura de sus labios leve y sospechosamente levantadas—. Parece como si estuvieras evitando que nuestros horarios se junten... Sabes, yo no tengo problemas...en estar unos minutos con él en un auto... Tal vez la última vez me sobrepasé, intentaré mantener la boca cerrada de ahora en adelante.

— Ehm... Kyoko-chan, eso...

— ¿Sí?

— Ren... Se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones, así que durante algunos días me haré cargo de ti a tiempo completo.

Observó como la pequeña sonrisa de la joven desaparecía, y seguidamente ladeaba la cabeza para chasquear la lengua, en un extraño gesto que le pareció molestia. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Creyó que estaría satisfecha de no verlo por algunos días!

Tomó la venda, y comenzó a liarla alrededor de su brazo.

— ¿Y porque se tomó vacaciones? —preguntó Kyoko, entre pausas que creía ocultarían su ansiedad—. Es muy raro, que lo haga tan de repente y con tanto trabajo. ¿Le pasó algo?

— Nada. Solo que necesitaba un descanso... —respondió nervioso.

Yashiro la observó suspirar. En realidad, el problema con la piel y el cabello de Ren, pasó a ser un caso secreto, y éste no podía ir con ese aspecto a trabajar.

La miró de reojo una vez más, y ésta al encontrar su mirada, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en gratitud. Yashiro desvió su mirada, sonrojado, y en cuanto terminó de colocarle la venda, se levantó rápidamente.

Quería preguntarle mucho para salir de cierta incertidumbre, pero en cuanto se decidía a hacerlo, de su boca no surgía ninguna palabra. Desde hace noches y días, su mente discurría todo lo sucedido, pero lo que más lo mantenía inquieto, era la extraña relación que ésta tenía con el cantante de Vie Ghoul. La antigua Kyoko-chan era una doncella, que lloraba sangre porque su primer beso se lo había arrebatado X persona; pero lo que veía y oía accidentalmente de ella, indicaba que la pureza alguna vez protegida había desaparecido.

 **:::::::::::** ::::

Con unas gafas oscuras, y unas prendas que la diferenciaban de su habitual apariencia, tragó grueso, y entró al motel seleccionado premeditadamente en internet.

No logró indagar de Yashiro nada sobre lo que se refiriese al actor; el intento a conocer si el maleficio funcionó, falló, y éste se despidió una vez la llevó al colegio. Asistió a clases como se prometió a sí misma, pero en cuanto salió, se preparó para llevar a cabo el plan.

Pagó con cierta dificultad una habitación y, una vez dentro, se quitó la peluca negra y las gafas. Insegura, quedó próxima a la puerta, dio un profundo suspiro, y observó primeramente la cama: La cabecera y piesera de ésta tenían unos lindos diseños curvilíneos de hierro forjado. Aquello era lo que interesaba, otros aspectos le importaba de menos.

Se sonrojó fuertemente, y sacudió la cabeza, al verse casi inhibida por sentimientos de duda y bochorno. No retractaría, era solo pudor, y no oposición a lo sexual; y lo sexual lo traía él: Beagle en celo, lujuria, besos fogosos y banana. Temía que esa calentura se le hubiese pegado, pero por el momento ese desconocido calor que crecía por dentro iba acompañado más por una curiosidad…, una vasta curiosidad.

Con la mochila en manos, se acercó a la cama, se sentó, y quitó el celular. Aclaró la garganta y marcó el número que tenía ya guardado; amabilidad concedida por el Beagle al llamarla sin un número privado.

Oyó el primer tono, y su corazón se aceleró súbitamente, el segundo, y el desespero la asaltó, al tener su mente en blanco, sin oraciones con las que debía inducirlo a que venga a por ella. ¡Haberlo escrito en papel hubiese sido de ayuda!

— Kyoko —su voz le provocó cosquillas en la oreja, así como también le asustó el escucharlo tan de repente.

— Ah... Bea-Beagle —tartamudeó, y entonces se golpeó mentalmente por su falta— ¿Dónde estás?...Necesito que vengas a-ahora. Quiero verte —su boca habló y su mente quedó nula. Frunció el ceño, al escucharse decir lo que parecía un deja vu.

De alguna manera pudo sentirlo esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿También sientes lo mismo que yo?

— ¿Eh? —musitó con torpeza.

— La necesidad de querer verme, puede ser parcialmente sorprendente e inesperado.

— ¡Ah! —su celular casi se escabulló de su mano. Lo agarró rápidamente y lo llevó de nuevo a su oreja— Es... por una razón diferente de lo que tienes en mente —le susurró insinuante, aunque su cara se quemase de vergüenza, él no la vería— Lo que sucede entre nosotros...cada vez que nos encontramos, no puedo olvidarlo...

— ¿Sí?... ¿Cómo que cosas no puedes olvidar?

Lanzó un gemido ahogado. ¿Quería que lo dijese? ¿A él? ¿En voz alta?

— Tú...Tú tenías razón... —lo dijo llegando casi a un tono quejumbroso y pesado— No he dejado de pensarlo...esa vez...cuando nos besamos...tus manos...cuando me apretabas a tu cuerpo...y me tocabas a-ahí...—se mordió la lengua y se tornó roja de pies a cabeza—. ¡So-Solo ven! ¡Ya no preguntes! —gruñó abochornada.

Le oyó reír, y sintió quemarse hasta la punta de las orejas.

— Kyoko, creí que eras una buena actriz.

— Es...Es porque no estoy actuando. E-Es verdad —cerró con fuerza los ojos— ¡Ese día me había excitado tanto que moje mis bragas!

Una estruendosa tos se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

Kyoko gimió de vergüenza.

— ¡No digas más! —exclamó impaciente— ¡A-Ahora, solo ven!

Cortó la llamada, y lanzó el celular a su costado. Se tiró al suelo de rodillas, y se golpeó la frente contra la baldosa.

Al quinto golpe, se detuvo, e irguió su espalda, sobándose la frente enrojecida.

— No debo perder tiempo. Tengo que prepararme... Vendrá, ¿no?

Se levantó y agarró el celular de la cama. Escribió un mensaje, aclarando la dirección del motel, el número de la habitación, y obligando de paso su llegada con algún disfraz. Oprimió en enviar una vez lo releyó, y entonces tiró nuevamente el celular a la cama.

Cogió su mochila, y quitó las esposas; que tuvo que comprarlas, ya que con rapidez debía proceder. Subió a la cama y, en medio de la cabecera, las pegó con cinta adhesiva ancha en el barrote de metal. Las ocultó con las almohadas. Y después quitó de su mochila una venda negra, un cinto de cuero fino y otro trenzado. Titubeó en quitar lo demás, y al final decidió dejarlos en la mochila, mientras que los que había quitado antes los guardó en el cajoncillo de la mesita que estaba junto a la cama. Antes de lanzar su mochila debajo de la cama, quitó el auricular y el celular nuevo que compró hace poco.

Se tendió en la cama, y curioseó por internet, sobre los nuevos memes del trasero blanquecino de Fuwa Sho siendo mordido por un perro con rabia. ¿De verdad tenía rabia?

Después de unas risotadas, que hasta en ese entonces desconocía de ella misma, sus parpados pesaron y cedieron al sueño.

*Toc, Toc, Toc*

Parpadeó despacio, y arrugó el ceño, molesta del ruido que arruinaba su buen sueño.

*Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc...*

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron intermitentes, y en cuanto, percató de dónde estaba y de quién posiblemente era que se hallaba tras la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron gigantes. Se levantó de un brinco, y fue apresurada a abrirle, mientras en su corto camino, se arregló el cabello que seguramente terminó despeinado. Se alisó la blusa, se bajó más la minifalda, y se subió las medias.

Respiró hondo un par de veces. Sexual. Eso sería el concepto, eso es lo que ella debía ser.

Abrió la puerta, despacio, hasta que en su vista apareció un hombre sospechoso, con gafas oscuras, tapabocas, y sudadera con capucha que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

— ¡Oh, Tú…Tú…Tú! —jadeó llevando una mano a su desenfrenado corazón— ¡Me asustaste! —le regañó mirando después como la comisura de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa casi maliciosa.

—Has sido tu quien me ha dicho que me disfrace, Kyoko —dijo bajando levemente las gafas, y revelando sus ojos violetas—, y además, por ahora no me gustaría ser la comidilla de la prensa, que Fuwa Sho siga siendo el centro de atención suena razonable.

Kyoko apretó sus labios para contener la risa que se le quería escapar al recordar el trasero de Fuwa siendo mordido, pero se contuvo, y lo vio repentinamente acercarse más y alzar su brazo a ella.

Se puso rígida.

— ¿Durmiendo? —dijo éste suspirando y limpiando con su pulgar la baba de la comisura de su labio—. Que me llamases para que venga aquí, y que escuchase que tus bragas se mojaron por mí, era muy irreal; y, ahora al verte, siento que lo es. No pareces ansiosa por mi llegada, Kyoko… Tal vez, en realidad tienes otras razones.

Kyoko agrandó los ojos, se aproximó a él y, asomando de a poco su cabeza fuera de la puerta, miró hacia los pasillos de ambos lados. Agarró de la parte superior de su sudadera y lo estiró adentro, cerrando tras él la puerta con llave.

— Tardaste demasiado —ronroneó ella tomando y tirando al suelo las gafas y el tapabocas que llevaba éste puesto— Me he aburrido aquí, Beagle —bajó el cierre de su sudadera y llevando sus manos hacia su capucha, lo quitó y pasó sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello— No vuelvas a hacerlo. (Tardar) —sonrió sensualmente y se acercó más a él hasta quedar casi pegada a su cuerpo.

Lo vio tener una mirada incrédula. Su perplejidad le fue muy clara, así como creía que sus sospechas rondaban con ella en su mente.

Sin querer que Reino se ponga a sopesar sobre su extraño comportamiento sexual, se puso de puntillas y alcanzó sus labios en un beso que lo inició suave, para luego, lentamente, entreabrir los labios y, tomar su labio inferior, en un movimiento desesperantemente delicado.

Con ese beso que le daba, no esperaba seducirlo a sabiendas. Su delicadeza y lentitud se debía más a su desconocimiento. Así que hacerlo de esa manera, era solo para asegurarse de que lo hiciese bien, y también, por la misma razón de que, fue así como él lo había hecho la primera vez que la besó.

Llevó una mano sobre su pecho, y la calidez de su piel atravesando la delgada tela de su camisa, más su corazón bombeando con fuerza, la desconcertaron como ya antes le había pasado.

Kyoko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

 _— Él no puede ser humano. Es un engaño. Él es un demonio_ —pensó abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

Su piel se erizó y sus ojos se cerraron, en cuanto él cedió a sus labios, y comenzó a besarla, atrayéndola hacia sí, con sus brazos estrechando en torno a su cintura. Ella gimió suavemente en señal de aprobación. Y como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia, una fue ascendiendo hasta su nuca mientras que la otra quedó cerca de su pecho.

Reino se apartó un instante de su boca, y entonces Kyoko abrió los ojos, viendo los de él clavarle una mirada penetrante. Su sorpresa fue vasta, al percatarse que su propia respiración ya se le dificultaba, y que sus manos lo apretaban como si quisiesen tirar de él para seguir besándolo.

 _— No puede ser…_

Jadeó y cerró los ojos, cuando éste se abalanzó sobre su boca, y la besó con mayor ímpetu. Abrió aún más los labios, y guiada por él y por un extraño y desconocido instinto sexual, se apretó más a su cuerpo, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La temperatura subió y su pulso se disparó, en cuanto su lengua se hundió en su boca; gimió sonoramente de placer y se entregó por completo a la manera erótica en la que el movía su húmeda lengua contra la suya.

Kyoko podía sentir algo extraño en su vientre, algo que presionaba, y la estremecía; una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo y el hormigueo se intensificó en su parte íntima. Las manos de él la acariciaron todo el cuerpo, se resbalaron hacia sus caderas y tomaron súbitamente su trasero.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, y con las palmas de sus manos lo empujó bruscamente contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró Reino, con un tono casi inaudible.

— Es la costumbre —musitó ella, y con un paso grande, estuvo de nuevo frente a él, besándolo con la misma intensidad anterior.

Esta vez ambas manos las mantuvo pegada a su pecho, para así evitar esa misteriosa sensación que le daba vueltas la cabeza, y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Debía hacer algo, debía reaccionar y no dejar que la lujuria controlase como quisiere su cuerpo. ¡Él era el perro del infierno! ¡El bastardo número dos! ¡El enemigo!

Una de sus manos se deslizó abajo, y se entretuvo palpando un bulto.

— Kyoko… —gruñó con voz ronca sobre su boca— Si me tocas así…

Kyoko frunció el ceño, y se separó de sus labios. Bajó el rostro hacia dónde tocaba, y ahogó un grito, tornándose roja de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Oh, mi-mierda! —gimió alzando la desvergonzada mano.

— ¿Desde cuándo es que tienes la boca sucia? —preguntó apoderándose imprevistamente de su boca.

Reino llevó una mano a su nalga, la apretó, y luego bajó hacia su muslo, alzando su pierna y llevándola junto a su cadera. Kyoko dejó escapar un chillido contra su boca, al sentir la dureza de su virilidad presionar su sexo. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, y en cuanto lo sintió frotarse, se separó de sus labios y gimió fuerte, dejando caer la cabeza cerca de su hombro.

— Ah... Beagle…es-espera…

Desconoció su voz. Era una voz erótica, demasiado sexual como para que le perteneciere a ella. Bajó el rostro y visualizó borrosamente su minifalda subida atrevidamente hasta sus caderas, y entonces, estaba eso, presionando contra su sexo; duro como una roca, haciéndola sentir sensaciones que jamás lo había experimentado.

Se agarró con más fuerza a él, y lo besó, esperando a que con ello dejará de frotarse junto a ella; pero el muy bastardo tenía una excelente coordinación, y le clavaba su erección, trazando círculos, que la alborotaban todo el cuerpo, y la hacían jadear como perro deshidratado sobre su cuello. Seguir besándolo ya le era imposible. Sus piernas temblaban y sus bragas se mojaban más a cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Oyó su gruñido junto a su oreja, y ella lo siguió con un gemido más fuerte, al sentir que la presión aumentaba.

— Carajo, Kyoko… Quiero estar dentro de ti ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Kyoko estuvieron cerca de salir de su órbita. Pero entonces, sin creerlo, su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras; un fuerte espasmo en su sexo la sacudió, y paulatinamente se descubrió también apretándose y moviendo sus caderas contra él. Se detuvo y se horrorizó de como su cuerpo parecía buscarlo por fuerza propia. La excitación que le palpitaba en el sexo, la enloquecía, y su cuerpo reclamaba seguir con lo de antes.

 _— Esto es más…sexual de lo que tenía pensado... S-Sí continuamos así,...de verdad lo haremos._

Aterrorizada de imaginarse tal barbaridad, reunió lo necesario como para poner resistencia, y así finalmente, recordar su verdadero objetivo, que inauditamente lo olvidó en algún momento.

Agarró entre sus manos su rostro y luego mordisqueó sus labios.

— A la cama —le dijo entre jadeos. De nuevo era la voz de una desconocida— Vamos...a la cama — Con un alarido de placer, arqueó la espalda al sentir que él empujó sus caderas una vez más.

Por fin, sintió que su pierna fue liberada, y abrió los ojos, que no sabía los tenía cerrado. Lo vio a él, también con la respiración agitada, y con esa mirada que le decía que quería devorarla entera. Doncella, casta, o mojigata, esa mirada lo decía todo; cualquier persona podría descifrarlo a simple vista.

Tragó en seco, y se vio todavía aferrada a él. No podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma.

— ¿Es verdad...que quieres hacerlo?

Los ojos dorados se abrieron como platos, y sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza a su camisa, al sentir que Reino besaba su cuello, y, lentamente, mordisqueaba y lamía hasta llegar a su clavícula.

— Sí... —respondió ella temblorosa— Carajo, sí.

Kyoko empujó con una mano su cara, agarró del lado izquierdo del cuello de su camisa, la jaló, y ladeó la cabeza, llevando su boca abierta a su cuello. Lo mordió, y oyó gustosa su gemido, que suponía sería mas dolor que de placer. Chupó con fuerza, y luego lo lamió, recorriendo hacia arriba su cuello, mordisqueando su mandíbula, y por último su boca.

Con los brazos rodeando su cuello, se alejó, y sonrió, pasando despacio la lengua por el labio inferior.

— Ahora vamos de una vez a la maldita cama.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** (O-O) ?! (Mi expresión al releer lo que escribí)

¡Agradezco muchísimo a quienes me han dejado un comentario!

La tardanza, lo lamento mucho, pero aquí estoy de nuevo muahahaha

Quiero saber opiniones, reviews serán agradecidos con latigazos de placer XD


	16. De Último recurso a latigazos(II)

**Capítulo 15:** De operaciones de último recurso a latigazos (II)

.

— Ahora vamos de una vez a la maldita cama.

Reino, sorprendido de su lenguaje y conducta, agrandó los ojos, y luego los entrecerró, sonriendo con picardía. Sus manos estuvieron cerca de tomarla del culo, para alzarla y llevarla directo a la cama, pero Kyoko cogió sus manos, las llevó abajo y negó con la cabeza. Lo soltó y retrocedió, dando pasos pequeños hacia atrás, hasta quedar a un lado de la cama.

— Ven. Ahora —ordenó, torciendo el dedo índice, en señal de que se acercará.

Con tres grandes pasos, él estuvo enfrente, con una mano tomando su cintura, y con los labios a unos centímetros de los de ella.

— ¿Mandas tú? —preguntó él, sonriendo de medio lado.

— Sí —contestó, acercando más sus labios, hasta rozar los suyos— Si eres un buen perro, seré mucho más generosa contigo.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a sus hombros, y entonces, antes de que se adueñará de su boca, lo empujó con fuerza a la cama.

— Acomódate —le exigió mordiéndose tentativamente el labio inferior, en realidad deseosa de ese beso. Sí, la locura iba muy pegada a la lujuria. Eso es lo que ella daba por hecho.

— ¿Tienes pensado algo, Kyoko? —dijo él con interés y recelo, mientras quitaba un celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo ponía en la mesita que estaba próxima.

— Ya lo verás —susurró esbozando una sonrisa insinuante, tratando de ignorar la mirada de aquel objeto—. Acomódate, Beagle. No me hagas esperar.

El pecho de Kyoko ascendía y descendía muy visiblemente bajo su blusa, mientras lo miraba impaciente ponerse correctamente en la cama y, cuando éste quiso subir más hacia la cabecera, sus ojos se abrieron amplios.

— ¡Ahí! Así esta bien. —vociferó deteniéndolo en la posición que le era perfecta.

Él la miró con confusión, y ella se hizo la desentendida, observando su cuerpo, y directamente hacia el lugar que más le llamaba la atención: esa cosa, ese bulto, ¡la banana!. Le ardieron las mejillas, y su sexo palpitó, haciendo que un jadeo se le escapará de la garganta. Tragó saliva, al ver la prueba de su propia excitación en medio de sus pantalones. ¡Estaba mojado! ¡Y esa humedad provenía de ella!

Llena de vergüenza, alejó la mirada de esa cosa, y prontamente se encontró con los penetrantes ojos violetas. Distinguió como la comisura de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, en una leve sonrisa que mostraba claramente la diversión que tenía al descubrirla viendo su entrepierna.

— ¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó él cogiendo su cinturón, y abriendo después la hebilla.

Kyoko agrandó los ojos. Sus labios temblaron, antes de chillar.

— ¡Woaa! ¡Nooo! —las palmas de las manos fueron directamente sobre sus ojos, para tapárselos.

Escuchó un breve silencio y luego su risa resonó en la habitación. Su cara ardió de vergüenza y molestia por su burla. ¡Pero es que eso fue muy repentino! ¡Y claro que quería verlo! Solo que aquello nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Entendía que debía seguir con el teatrito de la intrepidez, pero la vergüenza en momentos la ganaban.

Se decidió. Dejó de cubrirse los ojos, y subió a la cama, montándolo a él, a horcajadas. Su trasero descansó cerca de su erección, cuidando de no quedar encima, y entonces, sus manos trémulas, abrieron completamente la hebilla de su cinturón. No lo miró a los ojos, pero podía sentir que sus respiraciones se acompasaban a un ritmo irregular y casi jadeante. De repente, sintió las manos de él agarrar firmemente de sus nalgas. Gimoteó por el imprevisto asalto, y cayó vagamente encima suyo, lanzando un grito ahogado cuando sus dedos rozaron su sexo por encima de sus bragas. Su cuerpo tembló como una hoja mecida por el viento. Jadeó al ser atraída bruscamente de sus nalgas; y en algún momento él ya estaba poseyendo su boca, amortiguando los gemidos que emergían de su garganta al sentir sus dedos acariciar paulatinamente su centro empapado.

En cuanto, Reino se detuvo, y alejó sus dedos y su boca de la de ella, Kyoko cayó rendida sobre su cuerpo, como queso derretido en microondas. Su sexo palpitaba y se contraía, cerca de un orgasmo, que paró al él apartar sus manos.

— Estas empapada, Kyoko —jadeó con voz ronca junto a su oreja— ¿Nunca te has tocado?

Kyoko se sacudió debido a esa pregunta y a sus anteriores palabras. Jadeante y temblorosa, se tensó contra él, tratando de reprimir el deseo de mecerse sobre su erección para calmar su apetencia sexual. Sus manos asieron con fuerza de la sábana y de su camisa. Ella no podía ser contrincante frente a él. La tenía enloquecida, él sabía lo que hacía, y, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, todo él lo excitaba sobremanera, con su calor, su voz, su olor, sus jadeos, y su cuerpo entero.

Sin poder detenerse, se retorció sobre él, y sintió el bulto, duro y palpitante, presionándola. Instintivamente, y ya no haciendo caso a su cabeza, movió sus caderas, y ambos gimieron al unísono.

Kyoko sonrió para sus adentros, al percatarse de algo muy importante.

No era la única, estaban parejos.

Reuniendo la determinación de llevar a fin su objetivo, se alzó sobre las palmas de sus manos, y lo miró con una media sonrisa, satisfecha de tener un cacho de poder para poseerlo a su antojo. Se frotó, trazando pequeños círculos contra su erección, y el fuego los encendió a ambos. Al percatarse que sus manos querían ir bajo su blusa, lo detuvo, irguió su espalda, y, agarrando del borde de ella, lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, para luego arrojarla al suelo.

Lo halló contemplándola, y aunque ya estuviese temblando de bochorno por dentro, al ser vista con solo sostén de encaje negro, con ello, su conducta aun no alcanzaría para nada el punto culminante de su osadía.

Vio que él percató el grande parche pegado en la parte alta de su brazo izquierdo, y se removió algo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Reino.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner más atención a su herida, Kyoko movió sus caderas para distraerlo y hacerlo olvidar de aquello.

— Nada —gimió, temblorosa por el súbito espasmo de placer que contraía su interior.

Al ver que él quiso enderezar su espalda, sus manos lo empujaron de nuevo a la cama, y se dedicaron seguidamente a desabotonar su camisa.

— Carajo, Kyoko… No puedo más —dijo con un deje de impaciencia y ansiedad.

— Shh —siseó ella, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su abdomen desnudo. Lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y sabía que si no actuaba ya, perdía la oportunidad y a la vez la virginidad.

Era el momento. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Era posible que fuese poseedora de aquel atributo llamado: Atractivo sexual?

Enrojecida, a punto de ebullición, llevó las manos a su espalda, desabrochó su sostén, y se los quitó, dejándolo tirar también al suelo. Observó cómo en su rostro se evidenciaba su asombro, solo por un instante, ya que después la escudriñó con la boca entreabierta los senos desnudos.

Ante su atenta mirada, sus pezones se erizaron y se endurecieron.

Se mordió el labio para no lanzar un gritito de vergüenza, y empuñó con una mano la sábana, para apañárselas a no cubrírselos. Vio que él aproximó las manos a sus senos, y en su mente visualizó la oportunidad perfecta. Cogió sus muñecas, y le negó con tono suave y seductor. Ágil y brusca, llevó sus brazos hacia arriba, los apretó hasta tenerlo por arriba de su cabeza, posando después adrede, sus senos frente a su cara.

— Aquí —dijo en un jadeo, inclinándose más a su boca.

No espero ni un solo segundo, buscó las esposas escondidas, y apresó rápidamente una de sus muñecas. Sintió él como jadeaba por el desconcierto. Su aliento la estremeció, y mientras cogía del aro metálico que faltaba, un mordisqueo llegó impensadamente en la curva de su seno. Profirió un chillido, y todo el peso de su pecho cayó a su cara. Apretó de la muñeca que se le quería escapar, y entre gemidos, al sentirlo lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones, acabó finalmente por apresarlo del todo.

Sus labios que aprisionaban insistentemente un pezón, lo soltaron con un ruidoso sonido de succión, haciendo que dé un último alarido de placer.

Ella se alejó, extenuada y temblorosa, de su cara. Al ver su mirada y su boca, que estaba por lanzar algo en protesta, pegó con la palma de su mano izquierda todo su rostro. Casi enseguida, sintió que él la mordisqueó para que lo apartase.

— Ay —ella alejó su mano, evitando su mirada— Ah... De verdad...De verdad eres un perro —dijo entre jadeos.

— Kyoko... Pero qué demonios... ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Kyoko le ignoró. Se levantó de su regazo, y sentada sobre el borde de la cama, abrió el cajoncillo y quitó la venda.

Giró, y entonces le vendó apresurada los ojos, haciendo de oídos sordos a sus quejas.

Miró su rostro, a sus labios. Aproximó su mano a ellos y, con el pulgar y el índice de tenazas, cerró y apretó de sus labios para que se callase. Se le escapó una pequeña risa al verlo así. En algunos momentos el Beagle también podría llegar a ser lindo.

 _¿Lindo?_

Sacudió su cabeza, desechando aquel estúpido pensamiento.

Lo soltó nuevamente, y antes de que éste dijese una palabra, pegó su boca a la de él, dándole un beso largo y húmedo, el cual Reino accedió seguidamente.

En cuanto se separó de su boca, ambas respiraciones estaban ya más agitadas.

Kyoko miró su rostro sin decir nada. Con la punta de sus dedos tocó suavemente sus labios, acarició la curva de su mandíbula, y luego su cuello; él tenía el pulso acelerado y se había puesto tenso con cada toque. Kyoko disfrutó con deleite a esa respuesta, y siguió trazando con los dedos la silueta de su clavícula, hasta ir a su pecho. No tenía nada de vello en el pecho, y su piel era tersa, y agradable al tacto... El muy Bastardo seguro era como Shotaro: un niño mimado que se daba el lujo de tomar un baño con pétalos de rosa; era por eso que olía tan...tan bien...

Aproximó su rostro a su cuello e inhaló su aroma: un ligero toque de pétalos de rosa, agua de colonia y sudor varonil.

Era delicioso, y eso la excitaba aun más.

— Kyoko... —le oyó llamarla con voz ronca— No me tortures así... Suéltame ya... —el sonido metálico de las esposas siendo forzadas llegó a sus oídos.

Esa voz podría llegar a odiarlo solo por ser él, no es que fuera fea, era justamente todo lo contrario y, en ese momento, era tan erótico...

Miró su cuerpo, su prominente erección captaron sus ojos. El color rojo se acentuó en sus cachetes, y se acordó de la primera parte del plan: Desnudarle y marcarlo.

Tragó saliva, y alejó sus manos de él, solo para subirse después a su regazo.

Quería regresarle todo lo que él le hizo, así que verlo temblar y gemir de placer podría incluir también en su plan.

 **::::::::** :::::::::

Yashiro exhaló un suspiro, y tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante, esperando que el semáforo dé el verde. No podía creer que el presidente le haya llamado para que vaya a Lme, solo para consentir y apaciguar el berrinche que hacía Jelly Woods por no poder ir a ver a Ren y darle algunos que otros más remedios para su cuero cabelludo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, divisó la bolsa que Jelly le había dado, y suspiró nuevamente. Su exageración era demasiada, y no sabía como Ren terminaría utilizando todos esos remedios. Su cabeza no era tan grande como para tanto, y además ya tenía remedios recetados por el profesional.

Asintió quedamente, al recordar una pequeña perdida circular de su cabello; el tricólogo, le había preguntado instantáneamente como se lo había hecho, ya que ese no tomaba parte de la alopecia areata que padecía. Y entonces, él lo recordó. Fue Kyouko-chan, quien le arrancó gran cantidad de pelos de un estirón...

Podría ser que con ello, ¿hubiese hecho algún tipo de hechizo maligno?

Sonrió, sintiendo lo absurdo de ese pensamiento.

¿De verdad Kyouko-chan sería el tipo de mujer vengativa y rencorosa? Podría serlo con Fuwa Sho, pero no creía que con Ren, siendo su senpai, iría a tales extremos.

De todos modos, lo que pasaba tal vez era el karma, un tanto excesivo, diría él. Aunque tampoco sabía. No conocía lo que pasó con Ren y Kyoko, así que de castigos no hablaría.

Estacionó el auto, una vez llegó al complejo de apartamentos, y salió con la bolsa en mano.

Subió a su piso, y tocó el timbre. Fueron unos largos segundos de espera, que incluso tuvo una leve preocupación; pero cuando la puerta se abrió, se tranquilizó y se inquietó nuevamente al verlo.

Ren no tenía buena cara, y cuando le dio paso para entrar, un ruido, no, un gruñido que sonó alto, le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Se volvió hacia él, y entonces identificó que ese sonido fue el de su estómago.

— Hey, Ren... ¿Te encuentras...bien? —olfateó algo en el aire, y arrugó la nariz, llevando automáticamente la mano arriba para eludir ese apestoso olor.

Viendo que un sonrojo pasaba entre las manchas rojas de sus mejillas, Yashiro percató lo que era, y se arrepintió por ser tan insensible. Quiso disculparse inmediatamente, pero de nuevo oyó el gruñido; y con un: Mierda (Shit), dicho entre dientes y en inglés por el actor, éste desapareció en un parpadeo de su vista.

¡Otra tragedia!

¡Pobre desgraciado!

Yashiro avanzó hacia la sala, o hacia cualquier otro lugar para dejar atrás ese horripilante olor. Aun no podía creer las desgracias de las que el pobre Ren era sometido. Aquello ya comenzaba a ser extraño.

El tono de su celular le despertó de sus cavilaciones y, con los guantes puestos, lo agarró y vio que era el director, Takuma Ito.

Después de unos minutos de una breve charla, se despidió, y quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

¿Una invitación a una cena para Kyoko-chan y él? Y además en unas horas.

Eso fue ciertamente una invitación inopinada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, es insatisfactoriamente corto. Lo siento, pero creí adecuado publicarlo ya para no hacer tan larga la espera. Y es que me quedó frente a mi laptop, y me quedó ahí, porque la inspiración al parecer no llega XD Así que seguir escribiendo este capítulo me fue difícil jeje

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios :D


	17. De Último recurso a latigazos(III)

**N/A:** En un dialogo telefónico, una tercera voz se oirá, y para diferenciarla en este caso la he puesto en _cursiva._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** De operaciones de último recurso a latigazos III (Final)

.

Las esposas de metal hicieron su característico sonido al ser jalada contra el barrote.

Su pecho se expandía y se contraía al ritmo de su pesada respiración, podía sentirla deslizar la punta de sus dedos sobre su abdomen, y luego, con la palma de su mano, palpaba su torso, y su cuello, trazando o midiendo algunos puntos.

La sintió sonreír, e intuyó que se debía a la reacción que él tenía. El rostro de Kyoko se acercaba al suyo; su boca la sentía muy cerca de su oreja.

— Esto solo será una desmesurada devolución —dijo ella en un susurro—. Hay algunas cosas que uno solo lo aprende a la fuerza.

Le mordisqueó la oreja rojiza, y descendió a su cuello, haciendo que suelte un suspiro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Reino con escasa perplejidad en su voz— ¿Por qué estas esposas?... ¿Cuándo me soltaras?

— Nunca —Fue su respuesta inmediata. Abrió la boca contra la piel de su cuello y succionó con fuerza.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —contuvo el aliento cuando sintió sus pezones rozarlo. Forcejeó de nuevo con las esposas, pero no obtuvo nada— Carajo, Kyoko. Suéltame —la excitación sexual a la que ella le sometía era insoportable. Esa chica, virgen y además plana, le enloquecía. ¿Cuánto más caería por esa simple chica? Sus senos aunque pequeños, lindos y deliciosos; su boca una adicción; su piel tersa y exquisita; sus gemidos dulces y eróticos; y su esencia más que una tentación. Estaba tan mojada y lista para él… No concebiría un segundo más sin estar dentro de ella. ¡¿Le privaría de lo que ella le causó?!

Creer que todo comenzó por ese día…

¿Acaso, Kyoko se molestó tanto por esas lindas y sensuales fotos suyas?

...Y eso que solo vio una.

Reino sintió la cuarta marca, a pocos milímetros de la tercera. Y entonces Kyoko aún no acababa ahí, sino que pasaba a la derecha para marcarle el otro lado del cuello. Si seguía así, su cuello entero terminaría adornado de hematomas y fuertes mordiscos.

— Es suficiente, Kyoko...

— Shh… Cállate, Beagle.

Otra mordida llegó a su cuello como castigo.

— Kyoko —jadeó. Inhaló y espiró profundamente el aire con los labios entreabiertos—. No me hagas esto… ¿Es por el chupetón que te hice en el pecho?

— Bastardo… —masculló entre dientes— ¿Recién percatas? —dijo dulce, terminando con el cuello, y descendiendo para hacer otras más, cerca de su hombro.

— ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?... —suspiró— Fue un impulso. Te veías…muy linda con mi camisa… Kyoko, sigamos con lo nuestro… Suéltame.

— No…¡No pasará nada entre nosotros! Y no te soltaré nunca. Mientras más te calles mejor.

— Kyoko…

— Suplícamelo.

Esa delicada aura demoníaca. Podía sentirlo, pero para su pesar, no podía verlo con sus propios ojos. De seguro se veía esplendorosa, maliciosa y sexual; inclinada sobre él, con sus senos casi rozando su estómago, con sus piernas flexionadas a sus costados, y con su trasero arriba, suspendido en el aire.

Imaginársela, solo hizo más difícil su erección. Abultado contra la cremallera de su pantalón, dolía y palpitaba por ella, urgiendo ser liberado.

— Kyoko… Por favor —Aquello fue un ruego y siquiera él creyó que algún día lo haría. Pero carajo, esa mujer la hacía hacer cosas que nunca creía.

En un breve silencio, que significaba la estupefacción por sus palabras, Kyoko negó.

— No —dijo con evidente satisfacción en su tono—. La lección parece estar funcionando.

 **::::::::** ::::::::::::::

Un nuevo medicamento se añadía, y Yashiro dudó por un instante sí estaría bien, que Ren lo tomase teniendo otras más que ingerir.

Dio un suspiro al hallarse de nuevo en su piso, después de haber ido a la farmacia; entró a su departamento, y fue a la sala, dejando la bolsa en el centro de mesa.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, y cogió luego su celular.

Debía llamar a Kyouko-chan, y mientras Ren no estuviese presente mejor.

— Yashiro-san.

El manager profirió un grito del susto y dejó caer su celular a un lado del almohadón.

Se levantó inmediatamente, y carraspeó, mientras lo miraba algo inquieto.

— Ah…Ren. Ya he comprado el medicamento —le explicó, oyéndolo agradecer seguidamente, con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡Pobre mi Ren! Decía por dentro, y como buen hermano mayor que era, el comportamiento irrespetuoso y malvado que el actor tuvo antes con él fue olvidado. Lo de Kyouko-chan era un caso aparte, y por el momento no le recordaría de ella.

— Yashiro-san…Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hablar un rato contigo —le dijo Ren, sorprendiéndole. Y es que: quiero hablar contigo, eran un augurio de que algo serio y tal vez no muy bueno se avecinaba.

— No, aun no me iba, pero dime, Ren —instigó, sentándose en el sofá después de que él también lo hiciera.

Yukihito lo observó en silencio, casi desconociéndolo.

Las manchas rojas y las bolsas negras bajo los ojos, lo alejaban bastante del aspecto perfecto del habitual Tsuruga Ren.

— Sé que ha pasado mucho estos últimos días —comenzó diciendo el actor, con las manos juntas y con la cabeza un poco gacha—. Y lo siento, por el comportamiento con el que me he presentado, y también por los problemas que te he causado.

— ¿Eh?... Ah, no, no —respondió Yashiro haciendo aspavientos con los brazos—. Pero sí, si te has pasado… —coincidió al final, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Deberías tratar de moderar esa conducta de: si me hablas, no dudes en que te mataré… —siguió describiendo su actitud, hasta que de repente percató que tal vez había llegado muy lejos. Alzó la mirada, asustado— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Ren! No quise…

— No. Tienes razón —afirmó algo apenado.

Yashiro lo miró conmovido por su impensada bondad.

Cuando Ren era bueno podía ser un pan de Dios, pero cuando era malo se convertía en el mismísimo Diablo.

— Sigue, sigue, Ren —incitó más enérgico—. Onii-san, te escuchará.

El actor exhaló un suspiro y miró con seriedad.

— Es sobre Mogami-san.

Y escuchando eso, la cara sonriente de Yashiro se rompió.

— ¿K-Kyoko-chan? —tartamudeó, desviando nervioso su mirada.

— Las palabras que me has dicho —comentó fijando la vista en algún punto en el vacío—, los he pensado mucho. Y entendí, no, he sabido que me he propasado con ella —continuó apretando los puños—. Pero cuando ella siquiera quiso negármelo, estaba tan enojado…

Yashiro calló, y no repuso nada.

— Lo que se oye de esos rumores —habló Ren tardío, frunciendo el ceño con enojo—, concluí que…con su silencio ella solo lo afirmaba… Pero después de lo que me dijiste, entendí que tal vez si estaba equivocado en aceptarlo así, sin titubear…

— ¿Eh? Pe-Pero Ren…Eso no sé si…—tragó en seco, y no supo cómo rectificarse de algo que dijo. ¡Kyouko-chan sí parecía tener algo con Reino-kun!

— Yashiro-san… El que Mogami-san pudiera tener algo con ese tipo, quien la acosó en Karuizawa…, es ilógico e irrazonable ¿no?—expresó con una mirada furibunda.

— _¡Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeeeeeee!_ —gritó internamente Yashiro, tratando de recomponer la nerviosidad que se mostraba exageradamente en su cara.

— Pe-Pero Ren —dijo casi en un quejido el manager—, a-aún no sabemos nada…puede ser que…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con tono oscuro.

— Que…Que no todo sea como pensamos —dijo temblando de pavor—, en el día de San Valentín, Kyoko-chan hizo cho-chocolates para…

— ¿Estas insinuando que Mogami-san tiene algo con ese acosador? —su voz se elevó a dos tonos más de oscuridad, y Yashiro emitió un silencioso chillido.

— Solo suponía…Pe-Pero hipotéticamente hablando…—cerró los ojos con fuerza, y chilló, creyendo que ese sería su final— ¿CÓMO REACCIONARAS SI KYOKO-CHAN EN REALIDAD YA TIENE NOVIO?

Se hizo el silencio después de ese alto chillido, y Yashiro, con temor, abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. Parpadeó al ver a un Ren silencioso, sus cejas se juntaban lentamente hasta fruncirlas, y fue ahí, que supo que su reacción no sería muy calmada, debido a las suposiciones que hizo anteriormente.

Oyó el rugido fuerte de su estómago, y antes de procesar lo que pasó, Ren había desaparecido nuevamente de su vista.

Yashiro quedó quieto durante unos instantes, y luego expulsó el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.

Su cara pálida volvía a recobrar su color natural al verse salvado. Y aunque sintiese lastima de su condición, se alegraba de que su urgencia con el retrete hubiese sido su rescate.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y se relajó en el sofá, cuando de repente sintió que tocó algo, se encontró con su celular. Lo cogió con la mano enguantada, y buscó el número de la actriz. Mejor era avisarla temprano sobre la invitación; a la vez aprovecharía que Ren no estaba, y tardaría en venir.

La primera llamada que hizo, no contestó, y si no lo hiciera a la segunda tal vez le enviaría solo un mensaje.

Cuando estuvo cerca de colgar, ella contestó, pero no oyó nada del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Kyoko-chan?

— Ah….Ehm…Ya-Yashiro-san —le tartamudeó ella— Lo siento…Ehm…Dime.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al notarla nerviosa.

— Na-Nada… Solo dime… _Kyoko_...a que se debe la llamada…. _Kyoko…_

— Ah…Si —dijo con confusión al distinguir una voz masculina llamándola a lo lejos— Es algo repentino, pero el director Takuma…

— _Kyoko… No me dejes esposado…Kyo…_ Cof Cof Cof

Escuchó que la joven tosió fingidamente, con la evidente intención de ocultar esa voz, pero ella no sabía que sí lo oía muy bien, palabra por palabra.

— ¿Hay alguien contigo? —preguntó inquieto por lo que decía ese alguien que parecía gritar a lo lejos. La voz le resultaba cada vez más conocida.

— ¿Eh? No, No… ¡Es-Espera! —escuchó un traqueteo, y entonces notó que silenció la llamada.

Esperó unos segundos, y entonces ella contestó nuevamente.

— Lo siento, Yashiro-san —farfulló—. Pero envíame un mensaje, por favor.

Y entonces colgó inmediatamente.

Yashiro quedó con el celular pegado a la oreja. Tardíamente lo alejó, con la mirada aún fija al vacío frente a él.

Indudablemente esa voz era la de Reino de Vie Ghoul. Ahora lo reconocía.

Solo…enviaría ese mensaje y ya.

 **:::::::::** :::::::::::::

Su pecho se agitaba de forma casi espasmódica. La furia y la vergüenza le enrojecían la cara, y solo podía mirar el cuerpo inmóvil del Beagle, quien había parado de llamarla, al hacerle saber que no tenía pensado aun dejarle abandonado.

La llamada de su manager fue inesperada, y después de lo que ocurrió, supo que hubiese sido mejor no haberle contestado, aunque así fuere en el baño.

— Kyoko… Hey, ¿estás ahí?

— A la puta, estoy aun aquí —gimoteó irritada, y colorada de pies a cabeza.

— Oh… Esa boca —dijo con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

Kyoko oteó estando parada próxima al pie de la cama. El cuello, y el torso del Beagle estaban lleno de chupetones, y más abajo, con la cremallera a medio abrir, sobresalía su dura erección.

Chilló, llena de bochorno, y bajó al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo tembloroso.

¡¿Pero qué es lo que había hecho?! ¡¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en una mujer libidinosa y llena de malicia?!

Después de oír la voz de Yashiro, la sensación de vergüenza y más vergüenza cayeron en ella como un rayo. De repente se sintió desnuda, estando sin sostén, con una minifalda y con las bragas muy mojadas. No supo cómo fue que estar así, encima del Beagle, llegó a ser indiferente hace unos minutos.

Aún estaba ardiendo. Temblando. Excitada por culpa de él.

Rondaba en su mente sus gemidos guturales, y sus sexys jadeos que la incitaban a hacer más. El poder que tenía era absoluto. Lo tenía a él en su total y obligatoria disposición. Fue tanto el deseo, que quemaba por dentro y fuera, tanto que la imposibilitó en algún momento de pensar con la cabeza.

Kyoko sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, tratando de olvidarlo, pero aquellas imágenes aparecieron con repetición en su mente, empeñándose en torturarla.

Dejó de resistirse inútilmente, y la escena corrió como si de un vídeo grabado fuere.

Sus manos y su boca exploraban sus pectorales, y la comisura de sus labios se alzaban maliciosamente al encontrar una tetilla. Como la mujer desvergonzada que era en ese entonces, lo lamía con la punta de su lengua, recordándole lo mismo que él hizo. El Beagle se tensaba, y contenía el aliento. Y cuando pasaba a su otro pezón, lo mordisqueaba, obteniendo de él una palabrota dicho con voz ronca y profunda… y entonces, entre lamidas y mordiscos, más abajo…

— Kyoko…

Ella dio un fuerte respingo. Su voz le había sacado de su ensimismamiento, volviendo a su presente.

No respondió, y se levantó, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos. Sus ojos hicieron el mismo recorrido anterior y, tragando en seco, miró su " _banana"._

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y entreabrió los labios, dejando salir un suspiro.

Lo había visto, un pequeño roce ahí lo hizo a él jadear. Y tocándolo con la mano…

Bajó la mirada al suelo; la piel le quemaba, y se le entrecortaba la respiración.

A un lado de sus pies, el celular echado en el piso sonó y se iluminó, al llegar un mensaje.

Kyoko bajó rápidamente, y estando en cuclillas, revisó y leyó el texto. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, y a mención del director Takuma Ito, los espíritus vengativos salieron por reflejo: Invitación, cena, restaurante, en unas horas. Las palabras claves para que todas se pasmaran.

 **— ¿Es lo que creemos? ¿Una cena?**

— **Tal…Tal vez… ¡¿Una disculpa?!**

Todas comenzaron a murmurar, y llegando a una hipótesis de dicha invitación, miraron la hora y se volvieron después hacia el Bastardo dos.

— **Kyoko tiene que terminarlo rápido** —dijo un Rencor, esbozando una sonrisa torcida—. **Unos latigazos serán una buena lección.**

 **— Pero lo estábamos disfrutando sin apuros** —repuso Rebeldía junto a sus compinches, Lujuria, que también estaba en mayoría— **Tenemos el poder de poseerlo a nuestro antojo.**

— **A nuestro antojo, y él a nuestra entera disposición** —compartió Lujuria con tono sensual.

Todas callaron y se miraron con el ceño fruncido, comenzando después con la discusión.

A Kyoko le daba vueltas la cabeza. Escuchó la voz del Beagle llamarla, y se levantó; caminó hacia él, y de paso, tomó su blusa y se la puso. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y lo miró; mordiéndose el labio por la indecisión.

— Beagle… Supongo que...el placer tendrá que terminar… —lo dijo con cierta dificultad, mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior. Y es que aunque la voz de un conocido (Yashiro), le haya hecho despertar de aquella desconocida manifestación sexual, todavía sentía que el acaloramiento en su cuerpo no se apagaba— ¡Terminará! —repitió, más a sí misma, aunque así no entendiese lo que deseaba ni lo que pedía en realidad su cuerpo.

— No lo termines, Kyoko —objetó con voz ronca—. Lo oigo en tu voz. Sé que no lo deseas terminar…

Kyoko abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, mientras que sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué demonios estas delirando? —exclamó ella riendo falsamente.

— No es delirio —sonrió de medio lado—. Tú lo sabes… Puedo oler tu excitación, Kyoko. Sé cuán mojada te pones por mí.

Kyoko abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua. El rojo estalló en las puntas de su oreja; humo parecía salir de ellas.

— ¡T-T-TÚ! ¡P-PERRO PERVERTIDO! —exclamó levantándose de un salto— ¡A-Ahora sí! —rió cínicamente — ¡T-Te desnudaré y…y te daré de latigazos, para que aprendes de una vez la lección!

— ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué mierda?! —gimió él con incredulidad.

La joven, sin pensarlo, se subió encima de él, y cogió del costado de su pantalón y del elástico de su bóxer, tratando de ignorar el bulto en medio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando estuvo por estirarlos abajo, sintió que él la atrapó, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y atrayéndola hacia sí. Ese inesperado movimiento la hizo caer encima de él, con su cara chocando contra su pecho, y con el estómago oprimiendo su dura erección. Los dos soltaron un gemido, uno de sorpresa, otro de dolor.

Reino la apretó con las piernas, y Kyoko se retorció.

— Suéltame —gimió ella, tratando de alzarse sobre las palmas de su mano, y tratando de ignorar esa cosa apretándose contra ella.

— No estarás hablando en serio sobre los latigazos, ¿no?

— ¡Es lo que te mereces y mucho más! —vociferó impulsándose hacia adelante, ya que no podía hacia atrás.

— Maldita sea. ¿Estás loca? —gruñó cogiéndola con más fuerza.

Kyoko se arrastró con insistencia hacia adelante, hasta que su pelvis encontró su virilidad. Los dos gimieron, y se inmovilizaron.

— Carajo, Kyoko. ¿No era esto lo que querías? —dijo moviendo levemente sus caderas.

— No… No… —jadeó ella con la respiración agitada. Podía sentirlo aún mejor que antes, con solo la tela de su bóxer y la de sus braguitas haciendo de barrera, su minifalda incumplía de nuevo al estar arremangado por encima de sus caderas.

— Te follaría ahora mismo si pudiera… —susurró— Me estas enloqueciendo, Kyoko… Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo no dejan de pensar en ti.

Kyoko se estremeció, y mordió su piel para reprimir algo, que aun no lograba entender. Sus manos se movieron, buscando algo de lo que agarrarse y sin querer le tocaron bajo las axilas. Lo oyó jadear. Enarcó las cejas, y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

— Suéltame o verás las consecuencias —aseguró ya victoriosa.

— Suéltame a mí… Deja de pensar en tonterías.

— Tú lo pediste.

Tocó suavemente ese lugar descubierto, y un «ah» se escapó de la boca de Reino.

— No lo hagas —musitó conteniendo el aliento— No…No…

Kyoko se detuvo solo por un instante, pero luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Primero éste dejó escapar una risilla, se contuvo, y luego unas risotadas salieron en su lugar. Su cuerpo se agitaba de un lado a otro, tratando de escapar de las cosquillas, pero sus manos estaban presas, y no podía hacer nada. Sus piernas se debilitaron, y Kyoko contagiada de una risa, trató de salir, pero de nuevo él apenas la detuvo.

— ¡Ba...Basta! —dijo él entre risas.

Kyoko no paró, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad escapó, y salió de la cama. Ambos tenían las respiraciones aceleradas, los músculos de la cara y del estómago dolían, después de tanto reír. Ella lo miró, jadeante de la misma manera que él estaba. Nunca le había oído reír así. Una risa que no era maliciosa, una que era fuerte y le hacía retorcerse sin parar. Vaya, el Beagle también podía reírse de esa manera.

Recuperando el aliento, se arregló la minifalda, se acercó a él, y tragó saliva. Sería un poco más difícil, pero le sacaría la ropa, estando a un costado.

Parada a un lado de la grande cama, se subió en el borde, y se inclinó, bajando con mano temblorosa lo que faltaba de su cremallera.

— Kyoko… —dijo él en una súplica.

Pero ella quedó congelada, mirando su entrepierna. Parpadeó y miró a un costado, completamente roja. Miró de reojo para tomar del borde de su pantalón y de sus boxers, y lentamente y como podía, comenzó a arrastrarlo abajo. Su mano rozó su erección, haciendo que los dos jadearan. Sabía que esa "cosa", ya se había liberado, y se vio tentada a curiosear, abrir los ojos, y verlo para estudiar.

Giró su cabeza, y ahogó una exclamación al verlo. Alejó las manos de él para cubrirse los ojos, pero luego los sacó, titubeante, para verlo de nuevo. Tragó en seco, sintiéndose muy intimidada de su tamaño y dureza. Para ella, su longitud y su grosor, era muy grande, y no entendía como eso podría caber en su…

Profirió un chillido, perturbada por ese pensamiento y por la sensación de hormigueo de calor bajo su vientre.

Le oyó reír entre dientes, y supo que percató su reacción.

Irritada, siguió bajando de ambas prendas entre tirones. En su cabeza: No mires, se repetía continuamente, forzándose a no girar para mirar atrás.

Llegó hasta sus tobillos, y se vio interrumpida por sus zapatos. Bajó de la cama, y los quitó rápido junto a sus calcetines. No mires era su lema. Y así lo hizo, hasta quitar por completo toda la parte inferior de su ropa. Fue de nuevo al costado de la cama, y visualizó arriba, para no verlo. Faltaba la camisa, y no podía quitarlo, si él estaba esposado. Podía dejarlo, o podía abrir con la llave de uno en uno las esposas, pero sería una labor difícil, si él volvía a resistirse a que lo vuelva a poner.

En su mente, la respuesta llegó dudosa.

Bajó al suelo, y quitó su mochila. Sacó unas tijeras de adentro, y luego se acercó a él. Cortó la tela a tijeretazos, haciendo que Reino se estremezca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él.

— Te quiero completamente desnudo —dijo pensativa—. Tienes tu sudadera.

— Estás loca… —murmuró rindiéndose—. Que termines matándome después de esto no sería una sorpresa.

Al cortar verticalmente en medio de las mangas, Kyoko sacó su camisa a estirones.

Lo tenía ya del todo desnudo, lo que seguía era… ¿Latigazos? ¿Cómo fue que llegó a planear algo tan descabellado como darle de latigazos?

Sacó del cajoncillo el cinto preparado. Tomó el fino, temiendo que el trenzado pueda dolerle demasiado.

Miró su cara, su cuello, y su torso agitado, y húmedo de la transpiración, más abajo se forzó a no observar. Apretó en su mano el cinto, y sintió duda y algo de pena.

¿Qué era lo que él había hecho? Tenía que recordarlo para que proceda a ejecutar con el castigo.

Para comenzar él fue el acosador que le atemorizó en Karuizawa, y que casi la llegó a abusar sexualmente. Lo peor de eso fue que quiso hacerlo público en los medios para así arruinar la imagen de Mío.

Tembló de ira, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Por culpa del Bastardo uno, nació el Bastardo número dos.

Agarró y juntó de los extremos del cinto, pegándole en el torso. Un chasquido se produjo de ello, y Reino gimió de dolor.

— Kyoko, ¿qué mierd…—soltó un quejido al recibir el segundo.

— Si hablamos de Karuizawa —dijo en modo de explicación, azotándolo por vez tercera—, diez latigazos serían de lo más mínimo como castigo.

— Maldición. Kyoko… Detente.

Ella le propinó el cuarto un poco más abajo, y luego paró.

— Discúlpate, y lo pensaré —propuso fríamente— Vamos, dilo, Beagle —asestó otro latigazo, un poco más fuerte que el de los demás, pero en realidad, a Kyoko le sudaban las manos, y se le dificultaba hacerlo. Esperaba que él se disculpará, que dijera esas dos palabras "lo siento", por lo menos por temor a más dolor. Cada látigo lo sentía también en ella. Infligir dolor no era placentero, era demasiado para sus manos. No era fácil como creyó.

Le dio de nuevo con el látigo, un poco más blando que los anteriores. Vio cómo su piel la tenía enrojecida adonde le pegó.

Él estaba callado, con la cara algo contraída por el dolor, pero parecía no decir más nada.

— ¿Por qué no te disculpas? —le dijo ella como una sugerencia.

— Igual me azotaras si lo hago —explicó él, suspirando—. Dijiste Karuizawa, aún te falta citar otras más.

Kyoko le dio el séptimo latigazo, y él soltó otro quejido.

— Tienes razón, terminaré con Karuizawa —dijo ella— Sho esa vez ya te ha dado tu merecido.

Le vio removerse algo con esa mención, pero luego nada salió de su boca y se quedó quieto.

— Entonces —continuó Kyoko—, secuestraste a mi otra yo y me obligaste a hacerte chocolates.

— ¿Me pegaras porque quería chocolates hechos a mano por ti? —dijo escéptico.

Kyoko tragó en seco.

— ¡La secuestraste y quien sabe lo que has hecho a mi otra yo! —protestó— Pero —añadió rápidamente—, supongo que…los chocolates no merecen látigos.

Reino se relajó, y suspiró de alivio.

— Kyoko, es suficiente… Suéltame ya.

— Me has sacado unas fotos —siseó enojada—, y las has enviado a ese bastardo… Y también, aun no me devuelves a Corn —le recordó.

— Esa piedra es peligrosa. Lo hice por tu bien.

— ¡Corn no lo es! —asió con fuerza el cinto—. Cállate ahora. Estos serán los últimos, y luego vendrán las fotos.

— ¿Qué?... ¡¿Fotos?!

Kyoko no le hizo caso y azotó con menos fuerza en su estómago. Él soltó un fuerte aullido, y siguió gimiendo de dolor, retorciéndose sobre las sabanas.

— ¿Q-Qué ocurre? —vociferó ella soltando el cinto, y empalideciendo al ver que él no se calmaba.

— Mi pene… Maldición… Mi pene…

Ella agrandó los ojos, le miró su entrepierna, pero rápidamente desvió de nuevo su mirada.

— ¡L-L-Lo siento! —gimió no sabiendo que hacer.

— Maldita sea, Kyoko. Quítame estas putas esposas ya. Me duele un carajo.

Kyoko se movió inquieta de un lado a otro. Sus quejidos no paraban, así que se armó de valor, se volvió y miró su miembro aun erecto. Se subió a la cama, y observó, aproximando y deteniendo su mano cerca. ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! ¿Era normal que la punta estuviera así de roja? Hace rato estaba así, pero ahora estaba aún más. El cinto parecía que le rozó la punta. Parecía muy doloroso.

Le tocó la punta de su miembro con el dedo, y él gimió, aquietando cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo. Kyoko entreabrió los labios, y luego los cerró, tragando saliva. Con otra mano sobó la piel levemente enrojecida de su estómago, y luego lenta y delicadamente tomó su erección. Su sorpresa fue vasta al sentir que era muy caliente, y que su piel era sedosa aunque estuviese así de duro. Su corazón palpitó acelerado, y siguió. Con mucho cuidado, lo acarició de arriba abajo, oyéndole soltar un gemido, en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

— Kyoko…Tómalo…con más firmeza… —jadeó él con tono suplicante.

— ¿Eh?... —la joven se detuvo y luego se congeló, abriendo los ojos como platos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que siempre dejan un lindo comentario.

Por si acaso, no sé si habréis sorprendido por eso de final, pero solo me refería a que con la tercera parte concluye el capítulo: "Latigazos". Igual, el final de esta fic, tal vez este cerca. Aun lo estoy dudando.


	18. DeLátigaz a arrepentimientos indeseables

**Capítulo 17:** De latigazos a arrepentimientos indeseables

.

— Kyoko…Tómalo…con más firmeza…—jadeó él con tono suplicante.

— ¿Eh?...

Kyoko se detuvo, y se congeló, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¿Q-Qué? —su cejas se unieron, en confusión— ¿Pe-Pero eso no dolerá más…? —murmuró.

Inocentemente, agarró con más firmeza su erección, y siguió haciendo lo que creía calmaría el dolor que le causó el latigazo: "Sobar". Su mano se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba, acariciando la punta con su pulgar, en movimientos circulares. Reino dejó salir un suspiro, contrayendo y expandiendo su pecho, con la respiración cada vez más entrecortada. Ella podía ver su rostro, desde su posición.

— Así, Kyoko… —dijo con voz ronca—. Pon un poco más de fuerza.

Ella titubeó pero lo hizo. Jadeó de asombro al ver y sentir en la yema de su dedo, una humedad, una gota de líquido blanco que brotaba de la punta de su miembro erecto. Una súbita palpitación llegó a su sexo, y cerró las piernas, apretando los muslos. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada. Una gota de sudor que recorría su cuello, rodó entre sus senos, haciendo que se sacuda levemente de la sorpresa. Recién percató de su sudor, y de sus pezones endurecidos rozando contra la tela de su blusa.

Miró su mano, sus dedos en torno a la dura longitud que palpitaba. Detuvo sus caricias con la mano todavía en él, y apretó los labios para contener el aliento. Aun no le había estudiado, ni observado bien. Su forma, el tacto sedoso y caliente de su piel, el escaso vello de la base, y después de ello estaba…

Tragó saliva.

— Kyoko… No pares… —gimió él, pero a ella su voz le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

Su vista se había detenido ahí. Y tentada por cómo se sentiría al tocarlo, deslizó su mano abajo, y lo agarró. Sus testículos se tensaron contra las palmas de su mano, y él jadeó bruscamente, debido a la impresión. Kyoko los palpó, curiosa, sintiéndolos tersos y calientes como lo era toda su virilidad.

Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más, y subió de nuevo su mano, manteniéndola aun inmóvil cerca de la punta. Un pensamiento la detuvo de toda acción.

Aunque Reino pidió, rogó, y resopló de la frustración, ella no lo escuchó.

Kyoko tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, recordando su acción en alguna parte. Su mano soltó su erección. Quedando pensando, y recordando después la causa de su inquietud, en un vídeo porno.

Abrió la boca y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, descubriendo su verdadera labor.

— ¡¿Pre-Pretendes que te ma-masturbe? —chilló levantándose de un salto de la cama.

— Eso era…lo que hacías, Kyoko…—le dijo sin entender la repentina oposición, de lo que hacía hace solo algunos segundos.

— ¡No lo hacía! ¡Te…Te estaba sobando por…por el dolor! —tartamudeó ruborizada.

— ¿Qué? —rió después entre dientes, mostrando su incredulidad— Estabas manoseándome las bolas —dijo con una sonrisilla irónica—. Sentía como clavabas la mirada a mi pene, y también oía tu pervertida respiración, mientras lo hacías.

Cada palabra abofeteó el rostro de Kyoko, que se tornó enteramente de un color rojo carmesí. Abrió su temblorosa boca para contradecirlo, pero nada salió. Indignada, abochornada, y derrotada, bajó la cabeza, y encontró el cinto bajo sus pies. Afiló la mirada, y lo alzó, tomándolo entre sus manos.

— Pa-Parece que estás de nuevo bien para unos latigazos —siseó riendo histéricamente—. Algunos azotes tal vez te hagan olvidar lo que pasó.

Reino se sobresaltó, y flexionó sus piernas, como si de esa manera pudiese defenderse, o esquivar los latigazos.

— Ya basta de esa mierda —gimoteó—. Kyoko… No me dejes así… Sé que también lo quieres… Sé cómo de mojada estas ahora… Sé que te sientes frustrada porque no puedes calmarlo… — suspiró— Suéltame… Kyoko… Por favor, ya no puedo más.

Ella quedó paralizada. Bajó la mano que cogía el cinto a su costado, y miró su minifalda. Sus bragas mojadas le incomodaban, y lo que sentía en el bajo vientre, no desaparecía, y la tenía frustrada. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

— Ven, Kyoko —dijo él, haciendo que ella alce la mirada a su cara—. Suéltame… No tendré sexo contigo al menos que quieras…Hay otras maneras de solucionarlo… Puedo hacerte sentir bien… Te sentirás liberada…Seré gentil.

Kyoko dejó caer el cinto al piso, a la vez que se acercaba a él.

— ¿Gentil? —musitó, y lo vio asentir con la cabeza— ¿Crees que de verdad te soltaré? —su voz cambió a uno severo.

— ¿Eh?

— No…No caeré en tu maldito embrujo, demonio —dijo en voz alta, casi tartamudeando—. Lo…Lo que siento ahí, debe ser por causa de un hechizo tuyo… ¡Tú…Tú eres el demonio! ¡El demonio de la lujuria y el libertinaje!

— ¿Qué...? —exhaló un suspiro— ¿Por qué no solo aceptas que yo te he excitado?

— ¡E-Eso no es así! —chilló— Ahora no digas más, Beagle, que ya tengo la solución —sonrió maliciosamente—. Corn tal vez no pudo con tanto poder maligno de un demonio como tú, pero ahora tengo algo que eliminará el mal de una vez por todas.

— ¿De nuevo con eso? No soy un demonio.

— No trates más, y confiésalo —vociferó con sequedad— Me he sacrificado, y he perdido mi pureza, pero esto acabará aquí —Cogió su mochila, y quitó un frasco de vidrio del tamaño de su palma—. Ahora revela tu verdadero nombre. Tu nombre no es Beagle, ni tampoco Reino. Dime cual es tú verdadero nombre —rugió decisiva.

Un silencio total se hizo en la habitación. El sudor caía de la sien de Kyoko, quien lo miraba estar con esa expresión muy propia de él; aunque estuviera vendado, podía verlo indiferente, o aburrido, tal vez en su cabeza pensaba más de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Tu nombre? —repitió ella.

— Es Reino —respondió taciturno.

— Ese no debe ser tu nombre —dijo con una notable vena saltando en la sien.

— Lo es. Mi padre me lo puso.

— ¿Padre?... ¿Satanás? —bisbisó Kyoko en silencio; respiró hondo, mirándolo con pena— Entonces, Reino, este será tu fin… Esto te arderá —abrió el frasco, y tiró un poco del líquido que contenía a su pecho.

Nada. Nada ocurrió, y Kyoko lo tiró una vez más, creyendo que tal vez el poder de lo sagrado no hacía efecto porque no era suficiente.

— ¿Eres tonta?

Su voz la detuvo de todo movimiento.

— ¿Eh? —le dijo ella llena de enojo, al oírle llamarle así.

— ¿Es agua bendita? No juegues con algo así. He tenido suficiente. Kyoko, suéltame ya. Ahora —su voz fue seria y muy dura, llegando a parecer un regaño.

La boca de Kyoko se abrió con sorpresa, y luego se cerró, apretando la mandíbula. ¿Le estaba regañando? ¿Él? Lo que más le enojaba era que de verdad se sintió una tonta. ¿Un demonio? Lo creía así, todo ese tiempo lo dio por hecho, pero después de sentirlo tan humano, esa idea fue tornándose más lejana, y a la vez estúpida. El agua bendita era algo sagrado, algo que no debía utilizar en vano, y además no en lo que pareció un juego tonto, como él lo dijo.

Con la cara roja, cerró el frasco, y lo guardo de nuevo en su mochila. Cogió el cinto del piso, y del cajoncillo, poniéndolo también adentro.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo él con recelo, intuyendo por el sonido que oía.

— Me preparo… —murmuró—. El poder bendito no te afectará en lo más mínimo… Esto se acabó aquí.

— Kyoko… —resopló con impaciencia—. No soy un demonio… Quítame ahora estas esposas. No seas irracional.

— ¿Irracional? —frunció el entrecejo—. Todo lo que me ha pasado es tu culpa desde un principio. Si tú no hubieras sido irracional, y me hubieras dejado en paz, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… Tú, maldito Beagle, ¿por qué no solo recibiste ese maleficio y ya? —manifestó con un resoplido de furia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Kyoko?… ¡¿Hey?! ¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó, escuchando el sonido del obturador de la cámara de un celular.

— Y no te odio —continuó, sin hacerle caso— ¡No lo malentiendas, ni te alegres! Mis sentimientos por ti son tan nulos que eres nada para mí. Nunca me tomaría el tiempo en pensarte.

Kyoko se puso apresuradamente la peluca, agarró su mochila y se la colgó en su hombro, sosteniendo sus botas con una mano.

— Me iré —dijo disimulando ir hacia la puerta — ¡Adiós!

— ¡Hey! ¡Kyoko! ¡No me dejes aquí! Carajo… ¡Dame las llaves! ¡Por favor! ¡Kyoooooko!

Ella se detuvo, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se volvió.

Caminó nuevamente hasta quedar próxima a él.

— Vamos… Kyoko… No me hagas esto. Suéltame, por favor —dijo él, percatándose que estaba cerca.

La joven no contestó, y se sentó al costado de la cama, dejando sus botas en el suelo y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios, al oírlo suplicante; que él la riñese no le agradaba para nada. Sentirlo que estaba a su merced era mejor.

— ¿Sí, Beagle?—dijo ella, esperando más suplicas.

— ¿Por qué de repente te pones tan enojada? —preguntó.

— N-No estoy enojada —exclamó, resopló y, al final, decidió ser directa con su verdadero objetivo— Entonces… —pasó la yema de su dedo sobre el centro de su pecho hacia abajo— Tendrás que hacerlo igualmente. Tengo fotos tuyas, y además soltarte solo será una muestra de mi gratitud. Lo que quiero es algo a cambio.

—… ¿Qué? —dijo estremeciéndose a su tacto.

— Tú…Tú tenías razón —gruñó haciendo una mueca. Admitir que él tenía la razón en voz alta, no le agradaba—. Fui yo quien planeó ese maleficio —dijo—. A mi amiga se le ha revertido el maleficio, y a mi… Has visto mi brazo. Ella me ha dicho que eso solo es el principio.

— Entonces, esa herida en tu brazo… —silenció durante unos instantes con gran seriedad en su rostro—.Puedo deshacerme del maleficio fácilmente.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo dudosa— Y…¿yo…?

— Para que pueda deshacer el maleficio, necesito la aprobación de esa persona…y una foto… Pero, Kyoko, tú…. ¿Podrías dejar de mirar mi pene de una vez?

— ¡N-No lo hago! —gimió ladeando la cabeza de nuevo a su rostro.

::::::: **:::::::::::**

"¿Qué? ¿Lo niegas? Puedo sentir como clavas tu mirada ahí, Kyoko"

"¿Yo que hice? Fuiste tú la pervertida que me manoseó sin mi consentimiento"

"¿Fotos tuyas desnuda? Fuiste tú la que me fotografió estando así esposado, me has llenado de chupetones y me has pegado, en contra de mi voluntad…"

"Eres una completa pervertida"

 _Pervertida…_

… _Pervertida…_

— ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO LO SOY! —chilló ruborizada a la voz que tanto le mortificaba.

Jadeante, Kyoko parpadeó, sin darse cuenta de las personas que la miraban por el repentino grito que había dado. Atisbó hacia atrás. El motel aún no estaba lejos, y corrió entonces con todas sus fuerzas, como si él pudiese salir de improviso para sorprenderla cómo siempre lo hacía. Pero eso no era posible, se había asegurado. Solo le abrió una esposa, y luego le dio la llave para que abra por sí mismo la otra. Que tuviera una tremenda erección, solo era un punto más a la imposibilidad de que saliera a la calle.

— _Sí. Su banana_ —asintió quedamente, recordándolo, y tranquilizando a sus inquietas y veloces piernas.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de su boca, al percatarse de lo que estaba recordando tan vívidamente en su mente. La tez de su cara volvió a cubrirse de un tono carmesí, y agitó sus manos arriba, tratando de que esa imagen, desaparezca de su cabeza.

A pocos segundos, se percató de algunas miradas, y entonces carraspeó. Buscó las gafas y el abrigo en su mochila, y se las puso, siguiendo su marcha.

Por alguna razón, se sintió expuesta, desnuda, frente a ojos invisibles que en realidad no existían. Era como si hubiese cometido un delito, y en medio de su frente estuviera tallado la palabra pervertida con letras mayúsculas.

Apretó los labios, y miró abajo, encogiéndose todo lo posible, para buscar ser invisible frente a quien sea que la percate.

Había salido apresurada de la habitación del motel, y lo último que sucedió ahí dentro, fue una discusión absurda, que consistió en enfatizar las graves faltas de cada uno. Nunca le había visto así a él, parecía molesto, enojado, frustrado, diciéndole que le quite de una vez esas esposas. Y lo hizo, igual de enojada de lo que él estaba, pasándole la llave para que abra el otro aro, y saliendo de ahí, aunque él le reclamase en voz alta, que no lo hiciera, porque aún faltaba hablar sobre ese maleficio.

Resopló. Pero por más que se dijese que lo que hizo se merecía, su cara volvía a adquirir una expresión abatida. No porque le esposase las muñecas, o porque le pegase con el cinto; más que eso, sus pensamientos solo regresaban a ese cuerpo, a sus expresiones que no lograba ocultar una venda, a su voz y a sus gemidos. Sucia. Se sentía sucia, al rememorar la lujuria que creció cuando su boca poseyó la suya, apenas cruzó la puerta.

¿Por qué que la tocase y la besaré de esa manera se sintió increíblemente bien? ¿Y por qué dudó algunos segundos en negar su propuesta? No, nunca lo haría, nunca aceptaría que él la tocase de nuevo. Tenía miedo. No quería sentirse como queso derretido, buscando, pese a su condición, por más. No era no, y por más que él prometa deshacer su frustración, sin que requiera la perdida de su virginidad, aun no aceptaría. Él era él. El Beagle. El Bastardo número dos... Y entonces..., ¿por qué aún seguía pensando en esa inexistente probabilidad?

Vergüenza y culpabilidad fue lo sintió acrecentando y carcomiéndola por dentro. Y más al recordar el rostro frío y furibundo de su senpai, dictando su decepción por el tipo de mujer que era: Una ramera.

::::::: **:::::::::::**

Miroku vio el pomo girar y la puerta abrirse. Ante sus ojos un desconocidamente irritado Reino apareció.

— ¿Lo tienes preparado? —le dijo éste impaciente.

— Sí, la bañera está llena —contestó él—. ¿Pero por qué tanto apuro para un baño?

Lo vio avanzar hacia su habitación, ignorando a su pregunta. Miroku lo siguió y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

— La manager se ha enojado porque saliste de repente —le informó—. Ahora por esa razón te ha mandado a firmar los cientos de autógrafos como castigo —Viendo su falta de habla, añadió— Pareces enojado, Reino.

El vocalista suspiró.

— No estoy de humor—respondió—. No me fue bien con Caperucita… Está loca.

Miroku lo vio quedar de espaldas y quitarse su sudadera. Se asombró al descubrir que no tenía la camisa negra de antes, ni ninguna otra prenda que lo sustituyera.

— ¿Y tú camisa? —preguntó, y repentinamente percató un chupetón de color violeta hecho también con una mordida en su hombro— ¿Eh?... ¿Ella te hizo eso?— le dijo con escepticismo.

Reino de nuevo no le contestó, y entró al baño, quitándose los pantalones y el bóxer. Comenzó a ducharse apresuradamente, para poder sumergirse en la bañera preparada con ricas esencias de flores: rosa, lavanda, jazmín y sándalo.

Miroku se acercó para alzar la sudadera tirada en el suelo antes de salir de la habitación, y entonces notó algo en su bolsillo. Un tirante fino de color negro se asomaba afuera. Estiró de él, y se sorprendió al tener a su vista un sostén de encaje.

— ¿Qué hace un sostén en tu bolsillo? —dijo alzándolo arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos—¿Qué?... ¿No me digas que es de ella?

— Suéltalo ahora. No lo toques —le gritó desde la bañera.

Miroku lo dejó sobre su cama, y se rió entre dientes, percibiendo su negativa reacción a qué lo tocase.

— No creo que hayas tenido sexo con ella —supuso él, por su evidente enojo al llegar.

— No… Ella me castigo… —concordó—. ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí? —preguntó evitando la continuación de ese tema.

— Sí, ¿pero a qué se debe tanto? ¿Harás algún hechizo?... Hace mucho que no te veo hacer uno.

— Ella se ha metido en problemas, y está en peligro... Aun no sé cómo proceder, así que le pediré que venga en casa… Por eso, espero que no se crucen por aquí, necesito concentrarme en el tiempo libre.

— Oh, sí... ¿Pero crees que ella lo aceptará fácilmente?

— No, pero también puedo chantajearle para que venga.

Miroku supo que él esbozaba una sutil sonrisa maliciosa.

— Has estado siendo muy generoso, Reino —reflexionó en silencio— ¿Pero cómo lo harás?

— Bueno, ella por alguna razón..., cree que tengo fotos suyas desnuda.

::::::: **:::::::::::**

Con los vasos, secos y guardados en un lugar seguro, Shibasawa Ai, sonrió con orgullo al evitar romperlos como la vez pasada. Se permitió un pequeño descanso después de que se terminase con toda la limpieza, y sentada en la silla, esperó impaciente los tres minutos que faltaban para su salida.

Había recibido un mensaje de su nueva amiga, Kyoko-chan, y sabía que ella ya estaba abajo, en las puertas del sótano, esperándola con algunas nuevas noticias, y con un pedido de ayuda, que requería utilizar su baño y algunas ropas. Lo último le era extraño, pero solo lo consintió sin preguntar; después ya le entrevistaría sobre lo sucedido.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, recordándola, y pensando en esa extraña conversación que tuvieron en el hospital. ¿Llevarlo a la cama y darle de latigazos? Se rió suavemente. Tal vez Kyoko-chan era demasiado imaginativa, y se había creado una película en su cabeza. Podía ver levemente el aura que rodeaba a la joven, y por lo que veía, ella era una persona que difícilmente haría tal cosa.

Los segundos parecían minutos, y los minutos parecían horas, hasta que por fin, acabó la espera.

Málefica partió rápidamente, despidiéndose de todos mientras iba a zancadas. Tuvo especial cuidado con las escaleras, para no caer como antes casi le había pasado; y entonces, yendo cuesta abajo a través del sótano, vio una forma oscura, compungida, y temblorosa, hecho una bola junto a su puerta.

— ¿K-Kyoko-chan? —preguntó acercándose a ella, dudosa de su identidad.

La forma había dado un respingo y, lentamente, su cabeza se giraba hacia Málefica, descubriéndose la peluca negra mal puesta, los ojos brillantes y llorosos, y los labios rojos e hinchados.

— Ai-san...

— ¿Eh?... ¡Kyoko-chan! —Ai se apresuró y se acuclilló frente a ella— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— No...No te me acerques tanto —dijo la joven entre lágrimas que salieron repentinamente como si el grifo se hubiera roto— Estoy sucia —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Sucia? —la observó de pies a cabeza, y notó que de nuevo llevaba un disfraz—. ¿Pero que dices? —dijo haciendo un mohín—. No estas sucia. Ven. No me asustes así.

— Pe-Pero es que... —bajó la mirada y luego la alzó de nuevo a ella— T-Tal vez el Bastardo tres si tenga razón —dijo con voz temblorosa—. En realidad soy... una zorra —Y con eso dicho, Kyoko rompió de nuevo en llanto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, y lo siento por no haber respondido a todos. Y es que el internet esta hecho una tortuga desde hace unos días, es insoportable 7n7

Lamento también la tardanza, y es que por alguna razón lo que escribí no me agradaba para nada. Así que agradecería bastante los comentarios sobre el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? jijiji

No lo sé, pero creo que para algunos tal vez les parezca extraño el comportamiento de Kyoko. La razón de ello se debe a lo que ella tiene por concepto sobre el sexo. Como lo sabrán, Kyoko es bastante pudorosa acerca de ello, y piensa que lo que es correcto moralmente es tener sexo después del matrimonio. El deseo sexual que siente la hace sentir culpable, tal vez sucia y pervertida, más pensando que fue él quien despertó eso.

Pero, (no sé si todos/as estarán de acuerdo ), y es que el deseo sexual es algo natural, y no se debe ver como algo obsceno. No por tenerlo eres una pervertida, ni nada semejante. Sé que el sexo se suele ver como algo sucio, algo negativo, pero no es así. Al menos es esa mi opinión. (No hablemos de la promiscuidad, o sobre otros temas relaciones, claro)

Y bien, ya no alargó esta nota.

Saludos y abrazos imaginarios a todos :D


	19. De Arrep Ind finales imprevistos(I)

**Capítulo 18: **De arrepentimientos indeseables a finales imprevistos (I)

.

— T-Tal vez el Bastardo tres si tenga razón —dijo con voz temblorosa— En realidad soy…una zorra.

Ai miró sin expresión a Kyoko, hasta que las arrugas en el entrecejo se acentuaron, tratando de cavilar por dentro lo que había oído. _¿Zorra?_

Enarcó una ceja, se levantó, y se cruzó de brazos.

— Alza esa cabeza, y mírame, Kyoko-chan —dijo en voz alta, y con tono enojado.

La joven alzó lentamente su rostro, sus ojos aún estaban llorosos, e hipaba, mientras miraba a los de ella lanzar chispas por el enojo.

— Dime, niña mala —vociferó Maléfica entornando los ojos— ¿Eres una zorra?

Kyoko se la quedó mirando y tardíamente asintió con la cabeza, sin mediar una palabra.

— Entonces —continuó Ai—, ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales con varios hombres?

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron como platos, retrocediendo por el impacto que tenía en ella esas palabras, que la dejaron sobresaltada.

Sus labios temblaron, a punto de decir algo, pero al entender que no podía emitir aun, algún sonido por ese medio, negó exageradamente con la cabeza.

— Si no te has revolcado con varios hombres —repuso Ai con la mirada afilada, volteando para dar dos pasos hacia adelante, y luego dando una media vuelta, para dar de nuevo dos más—, ¿significa que has pensado en hacerlo?

Kyoko se irguió. Las lágrimas habían parado, y se había agitado de nuevo ante esas insinuaciones.

— ¡Noo! —chilló fuerte y alto, muy escandalizada.

Ai frunció más el ceño, y giró nuevamente, dándole la espalda.

— No eres una zorra —siseó lentamente esa palabra como si lo despreciase— Kyoko-chan, creo que el maleficio no servirá.

— ¿Qué? —Kyoko abrió grande los ojos. Algunos rencores despertaron al escuchar sobre otro posible maleficio fallido— Pero creí que funcio…

— No me refiero a eso —interrumpió ella, girando bruscamente, y haciendo que Kyoko diera un respingo, al descubrir sus facciones endurecidas por la ira— ¡El maleficio no es nada! —exclamó— ¡Hay que matar a ese puto Bastardo número tres! ¡¿Cómo osa decirle a mi Kyoko-chan zorra?!

Kyoko se turbó por su reacción, y se levantó rápidamente del suelo para explicarse, y tratar de calmar su alarmante actitud de cólera, pero Ai le cogió de repente de los cachetes, y las pellizcó con fuerza, haciendo que soltará un quejido de dolor.

— Dime por qué te llamas zorra —refunfuñó mirándola fijamente con reproche— Dímelo, Kyoko-chan, porque si no te arrancaré los cachetes —amenazó fríamente.

Kyoko miró abajo, atemorizada de solo decirlo en voz alta, pero Ai le agarró más fuerte de los cachetes, haciendo que cualquier intento de evasión le sea imposible por el dolor.

— Nú…Número…dos —balbuceó con dificultad— Lati...gazos…Látigos… Cama… —pronunció entrecortadamente, tratando de que su explicación sea breve— Be…Besos… Calor…mucho… Banana… Banana… —gimió golpeando débilmente de su antebrazo para que la soltará.

— Banana —susurró Ai, liberando sus cachetes, y mirándola como si esa palabra significase algo inédito— Entonces…con el Bastado dos…tú…de verdad…

Kyoko bajó la cabeza, enrojecida, mientras se sobaba los cachetes adoloridos.

Ai suspiró, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por la ingenuidad y por la sorprendente intrepidez que descubrió de su amiga. Cogió las llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans, y abrió la puerta para que entrasen.

 _::::::::::: **::::**_

Las palabras que Ai le había dicho, se reprodujo en su mente una vez más. _No eres una zorra._

Kyoko se quedó abstraída, mirando a la nada. Sumergió aún más su cuerpo en la tina, dejando que el agua tibia llegase hasta su barbilla.

En realidad, todo lo que le había dicho parecía haber funcionado como una anestesia que relajó todos sus pesares. La manera severa en la que le habló, el enojo que manifestó, el pellizco doloroso que recibió en reprimenda, la ayudaron, haciéndola olvidar de esa culpabilidad, y espabilándola para que saliera de la niebla oscura en la que entró. Cuando confesó sobre lo ocurrido con el Bastardo dos, creyó que ella se mostraría indignada; en cambio no le dijo nada, y se mantuvo callada, preparándole después el baño, y ofreciendo con una pequeña sonrisa a que entrase y se relajase. Después de aquello, su mente había quedado en blanco, y sin saber cómo, estaba ahí, en la bañera, más sosegada, con los pensamientos que antes la torturaban en el olvido. Al menos momentáneamente.

Ella dejó que algunos minutos pasasen, y después se levantó. Salió de la bañera, y de repente, se quedó inmóvil, mirando su cuerpo, y deteniéndose en sus senos.

El recuerdo fue tan sensitivo, que la estremeció el cuerpo entero.

El calor de su aliento, y la sensación de su lengua al rozar su pezón… El salvaje estremecimiento de placer que recorrió su cuerpo… Y en su parte más íntima…, esa sensación desconocida y…explosiva que crecía...cuando…

Al percatarse de lo que rememoraba, sacudió de un lado a otro su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Enseguida tomó la toalla, y se enrolló con ella alrededor del cuerpo; abrió la puerta, y mirando sus ropas de antes, se petrificó, al recordar sobre sus bragas húmedas. Agarró rápidamente sus prendas, pero antes de considerar alguna acción, escuchó que Ai la llamaba. En unos instantes, la vio llegar. Por alguna razón, se sintió avergonzada de estar en toalla, así que, sin darse cuenta, retrocedió un poco y apretó de la toalla en su pecho.

Ai se rió entre dientes.

— No te pongas tímida —le dijo acercándose. Agarró de las manos de Kyoko sus ropas, y las arrojó en la canasta, dejando a la susodicha boquiabierta —. Somos mujeres. Ponte cómoda.

La boca de Kyoko se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua y, sin dejar de mirar hacia la canasta, murmuró. —Es-Está sucia —estuvo cerca de ir a agarrarlo de nuevo, pero lo que dijo Ai la dejó hecha piedra.

— ¿Ese hombre te ha excitado tanto? ¿Te has acostado con él?

El corazón se agitó desbocado, y la sangre corrió por sus venas. Sus ojos cerca de salir de sus orbitas, y la boca abierta de la impresión. Kyoko hizo una cara de puro horror, y los rencores que antes tanto la ayudaban, no parecían querer concordar con ella; rebeldía y lujuria solo le recordaban lo que no quería.

— ¡N-N-N-No hice e-eso con él! — gritó trastornada aproximando su rostro de espanto a la de Ai, que retrocedió un poco sorprendida— ¡E-Es el Beagle! ¡N-Nunca! ¡Él es…Él es…

Ai miró como ella de pronto se alejaba, y su expresión de espanto se tornaba nuevamente afligida.

— ¡Detente ahí! —exclamó ella— ¡No lo pienses más! ¡Ven conmigo!

Kyoko parpadeó y la vio marcharse con pasos rápidos, enseguida la siguió, y se encontró en la sala de estar. Ai estaba cargando té en una taza, y después ésta giró para mirarla e indicarle a que se sentase en el sofá.

Con un poco de vacilación, se acercó y se sentó solo cuando ella le lanzó una mirada severa en reprensión por su desobediencia. Observó la sala, bastante amplia y acogedora, que era del primer piso, y que resultó ser su casa; el sótano siniestro, en realidad era solo su lugar de trabajo en la madrugada. Que arriba estuviese el bar en el que trabajaba en la tarde, era algo extraño, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió algo en la cabeza, quiso volverse para mirar, pero Ai le agarró de la nuca suavemente para que se mantuviera quieta. En cuanto la vio dirigirse en el sofá frente a ella, tocó su cabeza, y percató la toalla enrollada en su cabello mojado en modo de turbante.

Ai le invitó a que tome el té y los dulces servidos en la mesa de centro; Kyoko le agradeció, y luego la vio sentarse con las piernas cómodamente cruzadas sobre el sofá. La última, algo nerviosa, cogió la taza, y sorbió un poco de té.

— Kyoko-chan —la llamó, y la pelinaranja se volvió a ella, dejando la taza en la mesa. Su mirada seria la llevó a mirar de la misma manera—. Acabaremos con las preocupaciones de tu problema si respondes a mis preguntas seriamente. Es solo mi intuición, pero creo que esto puede resultar mucho más fácil de lo que parece.

Kyoko solo asintió, sin entenderlo mucho.

— Entonces el Bastardo número dos, alias el Beagle —explicó Ai detenidamente—, recibió los latigazos, pero para que se someta a eso, tuviste que llevarlo a la cama… El castigo no podía solo pasar sin lo antes mencionado, y entonces hubo muchos besos, mucho calor y una banana.

Viendo el alterado estado de la joven, Ai colocó una mano en frente, en señal de que se detenga de refutar su teoría. En cuanto la vio tragarse dificultosamente la avalancha de negaciones en contra de su explicación, continuó.

— Entonces —adelantó su torso, y con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos, entrecruzó los dedos de las manos— ¿Qué clase de hombre es el Beagle?

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó confusa.

— Solo responde brevemente —replicó con seriedad— ¿Sus ojos?… ¿Su físico?

— Ojos violetas… —contestó dudosa—. No es flaco, ni gordo, está bien estructurado… —miró pensativa hacia arriba— Nada de músculos entrenados, pero su piel…

— ¿Cómo es?

— S-Su piel es…—tragó en seco, dándose cuenta de que dijo de más— Es…blanca, muy suave… —pausó, repentinamente absorta—. Estoy segura que se toma un baño con sales de pétalos de rosas… Huele…—sus mejillas se arrebolaron—, muy bien…

— ¿Es atractivo?

— ¿A-Atractivo?... Eso… Supongo que sí…

— ¿Guapo?

— ¿Eh?...Pero Ai-san… Eso que tiene que…—calló al encontrarse con su mirada— Lo consideran así… —murmuró desviando la mirada.

— ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Es estudiante o trabaja?

— Es vocalista...

— Oh… ¿Y su voz?

— Es varonil… no es dura…tampoco muy ronca… es suave... Ehmm… —se mordió el labio inferior, al recordar sus jadeos y sus guturales gemidos— Es muy sexy —pensó, diciéndolo en un susurro.

Ai enarcó las cejas, y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Alto?

— Sí…, pero no tanto como… —silenció, y bajó la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Cómo uno de los bastardos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué tal está el paquete? —preguntó Ai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Paquete? —dijo Kyoko con confusión.

— Ya sabes... —rió entre dientes— La banana.

El rubor comenzó a extenderse por el cuello a todo su rostro.

— ¡A-A-Ai-san! —chilló abochornada— ¡N-No veo el sentido de tus preguntas!

— Está bien. Está bien —meneó la cabeza— Entonces, si lo llevaste a la cama, significa que el chico malo quería hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Ha-Hacerlo conmigo? —tartamudeó exaltada.

— Si, tener sexo contigo—respondió impasible, sin hacerle caso—, pero entonces eso también significa que tú no tenías problemas en besarlo, ni en llegar un poco más lejos con él —soltó una risilla al ver su expresión de exagerada perturbación— Por favor, Kyoko-chan, deberías admitir que ese hombre te calienta… Pero si como lo dices, ese Beagle es todo un adonis. Si te excita, eso debe ser bastante obvio. Algo natural.

Kyoko abrió la boca, pero sin antes poder decir algo, se atragantó con su propia saliva. Tosió ruidosamente. Sus oídos metafóricamente sangraban ante esas reprobables perspectivas.

— Imposible… Aborrecible… Reprochable… —siseó entre dientes, con tono lóbrego, después de recuperarse de la tos— El Beagle es…es todo menos…eso…Es…Es terrorífico… —exclamó la último, sobándose los brazos como si le diesen escalofríos.

— Terroríficamente caliente, diría que es lo que quieres decir —sugirió, haciendo que la otra se exalte aun más—. A mí no me engañas, Kyoko-chan. Ese hombre te ha alborotado las hormonas. Y si no es por su apariencia, debe ser por…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó repentinamente Kyoko, haciendo que Ai dé un salto en su asiento— ¡Es imposible! ¡Ese perro debe haber hecho un hechizo para que me sienta así! ¡Ese tipo debe…haber…

Kyoko enmudeció al oír una melodía que caracterizaba a las tétricas de película de terror. Se giró lentamente, y miró su mochila que estaba a medio metro de ella en el otro sofá.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ai, curiosa por su tensa reacción.

— Está llamando —fue lo único que murmuró, hasta que después de unos segundos el tono paró.

Kyoko alcanzó su mochila. Un breve tono se oyó; un mensaje había llegado. Cogió del celular del trabajo, y como si temiese de lo que encontraría ahí, bajó despacio la mirada, y pulsó vacilante de la tecla para ver el mensaje. Una vez vio en la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, y se levantó del sofá de un salto, lanzando un grito ahogado.

Miró sus pechos, y luego miró hacia la dirección del baño, visualizando mentalmente la canasta con sus ropas sucias.

— ¡Mi sostén! —gritó alarmada.

Antes de que Ai pueda preguntar por la razón de su comportamiento, el tono del celular volvió a sonar.

Kyoko tragó en seco, y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Bea-Beagle? —contestó nerviosa. Después de que le haya dado de latigazos, y de haberle dejado en el motel, esposado en la cama, no sabía cómo él la trataría.

— Tengo tu sostén —. Su voz la estremeció, pero de una manera diferente de la que antes lo hacía. Apretó del celular en su mano. Cogió aire y se relamió los labios.

— Lo…Lo sé… —murmuró con tono débil, y al darse cuenta de su voz, carraspeó fingidamente — ¡Claro que lo sé! —exclamó turbada— Ya me lo has…me lo has dicho en el mensaje —No pudo evitar ruborizarse, al encontrarse con la mirada de Ai, que le decía saberlo todo. Ella parecía leer con facilidad cada una de sus reacciones.

— Tengo tus fotos —dijo él esta vez, haciendo que Kyoko contuviera el aliento—. Esto es un chantaje. Te quedarás en mi casa. Empaca tus cosas, y dime dónde estás. Yo te recogeré, Kyoko.

El cuerpo de ella tembló. Apretó los dientes, y frunció el entrecejo, muy furiosa.

— ¡¿Por qué me quedaría en tu casa?! —espetó—. ¡Yo también tengo fotos de ti! ¡Así que también puedo chantajearte, Beagle!

— Estoy cumpliendo, Kyoko. —repuso severo— Tú me has pedido ayuda.

— ¿Qué? —musitó atónita.

— Por tu amiga, y por ti… Por culpa de ese maleficio.

— ¿Maleficio?... Pero tú… —calló, y tragó en seco— Tú dijiste que deshacerse del maleficio sería fácil… Y entonces…—frunció más el ceño— ¿Qué necesidad hay para que nos quedemos en tu casa?

No le oyó responder nada en unos segundos tardíos, y luego sintió un cosquilleo en la oreja, al oírlo suspirar.

— Parece que no me entiendes, Kyoko… —dijo él con neutralidad—.Tú eres la que se quedará en casa, tu amiga no… Puedo lidiar con el maleficio fácilmente, pero lo tuyo es otra cosa… Lo tuyo… —pausó, como si le fuese difícil decir—,…es una maldición —manifestó lacónico—. Es magia negra…, una muy especial, y será muy difícil revertirla.

Kyoko enmudeció, y retuvo la respiración, sin percatar. Lo que oyó no fue nada esperado. Sintió que Ai le tocó el brazo, y giró bruscamente a ella, encontrándose con su cara que expresaba preocupación.

— Kyoko —. La voz de Reino, le hizo recordar que aún estaba con el celular— Tienes que decirme dónde estás —le dijo pasivo—. No sabemos cómo ni cuándo la maldición accionará. Mi casa es el lugar más seguro para mientras tanto.

— ¿Seguro…? —repitió con aprensión—. No, no me siento segura contigo… ¿Por qué podría…

— No estoy preguntando por tu opinión —le recordó—. Mándame ahora tu dirección, también tengo algo que darte. Si no lo haces, ya sabes —. Le sintió sonreír con lo que seguro era malicia, y ella quedó perpleja por su atrevimiento—. Caperucita —le susurró de repente—, podría ser una idea atractiva tenerte en mi casa, pero desde que conocí tus preferencias sexuales en el sadismo, soy yo el que corre el riesgo de ser agredido y violado. Sería bueno que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre el sexo, ¿no?

La llamada se cortó seguidamente, antes de que Kyoko pudiera despertar de la perplejidad.

Tardamente, bajó el celular de su oreja, mientras que su cara se tornó de un rojo tomate.

— Hey, Kyoko-chan —Ai le palmeó el brazo, para que la atendiese— ¿Qué es lo que dijo? —preguntó con recelo— ¿Por qué quiere que nos quedemos en su casa?

— Ah... —La joven la miró, y arrugó nuevamente el ceño, enojada—. No es así… Ese Beagle quiere que…

Sus palabras fueron otra vez cortadas, al sentir que en su mano, el celular vibraba y estaba cerca de sonar.

Oprimió para contestar, y rugió airada.

— ¡Si quieres la maldita dirección, será mejor que esperes sentado como un buen perro, Beagle! ¡Ahh! ¡Y déjame informarte que no nos pondremos de acuerdo en nada sobre…¡so-sobre el sexo! ¡Así que vete preparando para una castración, si eso quieres! ¡Pervertido perro en celo!

— ¿Kyo—

Colgó de inmediato la llamada, pero luego se congeló. Esa voz no era de él, era de otra persona.

Miró de nuevo en la pantalla y, se cubrió la boca con una mano, para evitar un grito.

Ai la miró llamar de nuevo, disculparse con una dogeza con una persona que no la veía y, sonrojarse a niveles extremos, mientras hablaba. En cuanto su amiga terminó de enviar algunos mensajes, la escuchó disculparse por dar su dirección, y luego desesperarse al ver la hora.

Kyoko daba vueltas, desesperada, buscaba en su mochila, y luego gemía con frustración al ver su ropa, que consistía en un pantalón de vestir, y una blusa, ya utilizada esa mañana.

Ai exhaló un suspiró, y la detuvo, tomando de su hombro.

— Kyoko-chan, necesitas…algo de ropa, ¿verdad? —.Y en un par de segundos, sus ojos dorados brillaron con ilusión.

Sí, su nueva amiga era particularmente especial, pero igualmente adorable.

 _::::::::: **::::::**_

Aunque no era el estilo que acostumbraba, el vestido era muy hermoso, e irradiaba sutil sensualidad. Era de un granate oscuro, y la tela de terciopelo acariciaba perfectamente sus curvas, luego de que Ai, gentilmente, modificase algunos detalles con su máquina de coser. El escote no era pronunciado, pero terminaba justo en el lugar correcto, con forma de V; las mangas eran largas, y la falda corta y tableada. Tuvo que olvidarse de llevar sostén, y consiguió una tanga, que Ai nunca lo usó por razones de comodidad. Calzó los zapatos negros de la mañana, y éstas combinaron muy bien con el vestido.

Un silbido llegó repentinamente a sus oídos. Kyoko se volvió y miró a su amiga, acercarse con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Estas muy guapa, mujer —la elogió. Y Kyoko, percató la ascendencia de niña a mujer de la misma.

A sus ojos, de repente apareció una cartera color beige con correa de cadena, que colgó después en su hombro.

— ¡Ai-san! —exclamó conmovida, y entonces la abrazó con fuerza, correspondiendo de la otra un igualitario abrazo de oso.

En algunos minutos, él avisó que ya estaba fuera. Ai hizo una mueca; aunque agradecía que fuese él quien trataría de deshacer la maldición, no confiaba mucho, y más en que se quedará en su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ésta la detuvo, se marchó corriendo, y volvió de la misma manera, con algo en la mano.

— Es algo viejo —murmuró Maléfica, quitando la funda del misterioso objeto—, pero creo que todavía debe funcionar.

Apretó del interruptor del objeto ya revelado, pero nada sucedió, así que le dio un par de golpes con la mano, lo volvió a oprimir, y ambas se asustaron, cuando las descargas eléctricas sonaron estrepitosas en sus oídos. Lo guardó en su funda, y se lo pasó. Kyoko algo insegura lo tomó, le agradeció, y luego se despidieron en la puerta.

Con la mochila tras su espalda, y la cartera a su costado, la joven salió, y no visualizó ningún vehículo en el que pudiese estar él. Frunció el ceño. Buscó su celular en la cartera, pero entonces vio que un auto negro pasó, y se detuvo a un lado de la acera. Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero no contestó y se fue directo hacia el vehículo. Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, y entró. No dijo nada, y no se atrevió a siquiera mirarlo. Fue solo cerca de esa tarde, en que todo y mucho había pasado en la habitación de un motel. Recordarlo hacía que su cara se tornase roja, pero considerando el descaro de chantajearla con las fotos, la enfurecía.

— Sé que te he obligado por ayuda —dijo ella adusta, mirando en frente—, pero eso no significa que confío en ti, Beagle. Así que si intentas algo más…—tomó aire, y lo exhaló con un resoplido— Revelaré las fotos de ti, desnudo, a los medios —juntó las manos en su regazo, y jugó con sus dedos— Hey, ¿por qué no me respondes? —refunfuñó molesta, y giró su cabeza para enfrentarlo.

— Uhm… ¿sí? —preguntó confundido un hombre de mediana edad, que se rascaba el escaso pelo que conservaba.

El rostro de Kyoko se enrojeció por completo, y en un santiamén, se halló fuera del auto.

— Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho! Me he confundido de auto —exclamó, haciendo una dogeza de noventa grados. Pero entonces, percató el rostro embobado del viejo, mirando hacia su escote. Al darse cuenta de la gran vista de sus senos completamente desnudos, se irguió con rapidez, y lo miró escandalizada, al encontrarse con la obscena mirada que le dirigía— ¡Pervertido! —le gritó y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Repentinamente oyó que alguien tocó la bocina, y se giró, viendo al otro lado de la calle un cupé deportivo, de color gris oscuro.

Al ver que una mano se alzaba fuera de la ventana, quiso cavar un agujero y esconderse ahí de por vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** En realidad mi idea era tener un capítulo mucho más largo, pero al entender que tardaría mucho más, decidí publicar esta parte.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido, y tuve algunos inconvenientes. Pero tengo que admitir que debí ponerme un poco más las pilas para seguir escribiendo. Igual, lamento siempre la demora, pero tengan presente que aunque tarde o aunque alguna vez lo pause, lo seguiré escribiendo, a no ser por fuertes razones que me impidan de lo mismo. Aunque no sean muchos los lectores, estoy muy agradecida, y más a todos ustedes que siempre comentan, ¡Los adoro, y los amo! Me tienen super encariñada, en serio :3

El accidente que ocurrió con Kyoko equivocándose de auto, lo he utilizado de un suceso muy similar que había pasado mi hermana. Estuve presente cuando ella abrió la puerta del auto de un extraño, y estuvo cerca de sentarse, creyendo que era el de su novio. Hasta ahora me río a carcajadas de eso XD

¡Saludos y abrazos imaginarios a todos!


	20. De Arrep Ind finales imprevistos(II)

**Capítulo 18:** De arrepentimientos indeseables a finales imprevistos (II)

.

Kyoko oyó que alguien tocó la bocina, y se giró, viendo al otro lado de la calle un cupé deportivo, de color gris oscuro.

Al ver que una mano se alzaba fuera de la ventana, quiso cavar un agujero y esconderse ahí de por vida. Quedó paralizada, esperando por si acaso a que algún milagro ocurriese y la tierra la tragase de verdad; pero el segundo bocinazo, la hizo desistir de esa idea.

Cruzó la calle, y al estar próxima al auto polarizado, abrió titubeante la puerta del copiloto y se agachó poniendo la palma encima de su escote para mirar al conductor.

— Soy yo, Kyoko —le dijo Reino con ironía.

Kyoko entró lentamente sin decir nada; con la cabeza gacha y rojísima, que no se atrevería a alzar por un buen rato.

Fue corto el silencio en el que estuvieron, porque a unos segundos una risa contenida explotó súbitamente a carcajadas.

Kyoko ladeó la cabeza, con la boca abierta de la impresión al mirarlo soltar unas risotadas que sorprendían bastante viniendo de él. Sintiéndose enojada y abochornada, le dirigió una mirada oscura y molesta. De a poco Reino dejó de reír, y la miró fijamente, poniéndola tensa y nerviosa.

— ¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó ella.

La mirada de él volvió a expresar su acostumbrada indiferencia. Sus ojos recorrieron muy despacio su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel ardiera en cada parte en dónde él se detenía. Kyoko se cubrió los pechos cruzándose de brazos cuando lo vio parar ahí, pero luego su vista volvió arriba, tras de ella.

— Parece que tu nuevo amigo viene a por ti —le dijo inmutable, pero Kyoko pudo reconocer una pisca de diversión en su tono.

Arrugó el ceño al no entenderlo y, antes de investigar a lo que se refería, oyó que alguien tocó un par de veces en el lado de su puerta.

Brincó por el susto, y giró, ahogando después un grito al ver de cerca el rostro del viejo tratando de visualizar tras el cristal polarizado.

— Hey, hermosura, abre —decía éste, tocando una vez más con los nudillos.

— ¿En realidad le conoces, Kyoko? —dijo Reino curvando la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

— A-Arranca —murmuró de verdad atemorizada. No conocía la razón de que ese señor lo buscase, pero la expresión que le dirigió después de ver sus senos, era la de un degenerado que le insinuaba a algo— Es un viejo verde—añadió, alejándose lo posible de la ventana.

— ¿No es descortés de tu parte? —le dijo él, ganando de Kyoko una mirada de escepticismo.

— Eres el menos educado para hablar —arrastró cada palabra con tono oscuro. Y al percibir que el viejo se distanció para tratar de mirar desde otro ángulo, dijo con tono desesperado—. Arranca ahora.

— Como tú mandes —contestó él.

Reino giró la llave, y puso en marcha el auto. Kyoko miró hacia atrás, y cuando vio que el anciano quedó lejos, volvió su cabeza en frente y suspiró con alivio. Aunque su alivio duró poco, al percatarse que se largó con un hombre que tal vez resulte más pervertido y malicioso que el viejo.

Lo miró con recelo, y entonces percató la chaqueta negra de cuero que él llevaba. El cuello de ésta era tan alta que alcanzaba su barbilla, y cubría la piel llena de chupetones y mordidas que le había hecho abajo. Se fijó en la mano que tenía en el volante, y se impresionó de las uñas cortas que antes las tenía largas como garras. Su vista descendió un poco, y entonces sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su muñeca. Podía ver un poco de las marcas rojas que en ese momento no cubrían muy bien la manga. Los verdugones fueron causados por las esposas que utilizó, y sabía que los latigazos también le habrían dejado algunos en su torso.

Cuando sintió que él se giraría para mirarla, desvió rápidamente la vista en la cartera beige que tenía en su regazo. Se hundió en el asiento, sintiéndose raramente con culpa. Él se merecía eso, ¿no? Obtuvo la venganza que quería, pero la sensación que creía tendría, no era lo que ahora la embargaba. Con lo que sucedió con Fuwa Sho se sintió verdaderamente satisfecha; sobre Tsuruga Ren aún no se enteraba nada, así que no sabía que sentiría; pero con el Beagle…

Infligirle dolor a costa de la excitación sexual que él le despertó tal vez no fue tan buena idea.

Frunció el entrecejo, alzó la mirada en frente, y sacudió su cabeza vehemente; enojada consigo misma por pensar en algo que era un acto horripilante que no debería aceptar. Pero, otro pensamiento, la llevó a olvidarse de todo lo anterior. Sus ojos escudriñaron desde su posición el auto. No era como el de Tsuruga-san, el diseño era diferente, pero igual era un cupé deportivo del mismo color.

Se removió algo inquieta en el asiento al recordar las veces en las que fueron a solas en su auto, y se enojó consigo al sentir una punzada en el corazón por ese simple recuerdo. Aun podía rememorar la cercanía en la que se hallaban, y las veces en las que sigilosamente, lo miraba de reojo para estudiar cada detalle de su perfecto rostro. Grababa su imagen en su mente y en su corazón, y gustaba pensarlo durante el resto del día, y hacer después muñe—

— Si lo piensas tan fuerte, puedo escucharlo.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron grandes. Reculó en el lado de la ventana, asustada.

— ¿C-Cómo? —tartamudeó incrédula de que pudiese oír su mente. Estaba segura que no lo había pensado en voz alta.

— Tsuruga Ren —pronunció impasible— Te oí mencionarlo —ladeó la cabeza, y la miró a los ojos durante algunos segundos, en los que ella no reaccionó, y quedó quieta como una estatua.

— _¡¿El Beagle puede oír mi mente?!_ —pensó Kyoko perpleja— _¡¿Lo está oyendo ahora?!_ —Trató de detener sus pensamientos, pero por más que intentará era algo que no lograba hacer— _Espera… ¿dónde nos estamos yendo?_

Pegó un grito de horror.

— ¡Nooooooo! ¡Yashiro-san me debe estar esperando ahora allá! ¡Detén el auto!

— Estamos en la autopista, Kyoko —dijo uniendo levemente el entrecejo—. Pensé que nos marchábamos en casa.

— ¿En casa? —repitió por lo extraño que eso le sonó, pero no objetó sobre ese tema a regañadientes—. ¡No! Tengo una cena al que debo ir… Regresa allá…¿por favor? —inquirió tragando en seco. ¿Le había dicho por favor al Beagle? Pero es que, luego de verlo girar la cabeza y mirarla con una severa seriedad, vaciló de su selección de palabras.

La seguía mirando bajo esa expresión. Y estudiaba, muy pensativo, su rostro, volviendo después su mirada a la calzada.

Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó una pequeña caja de gamuza negra para anillo. Se la tendió frente a ella, hasta que Kyoko, titubeando, lo cogió.

— ¿Qué es? —balbuceó ella, curiosa pero algo temerosa de lo que encontraría.

— Tu talismán temporal—respondió.

Kyoko abrió despacio la caja. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver una piedra azul violácea.

— ¿Corn? —musitó, y luego lo cogió entre sus dedos para examinarlo minuciosamente— Es Corn —exclamó sonriente, acunándolo contra su mejilla.

De a poco su alegre expresión cambió a ponerse ceñuda; colocó de nuevo a Corn a la caja, y le miró a Reino con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —soltó acusadora.

— Le he quitado la mala energía, y lo he vuelto un talismán de verdad —dijo impávido, y sin hacer caso de sus fulminantes ojos— Es solo temporal, Kyoko. Esa piedra no podrá resguardarte del todo de la maldición. No tiene la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, y nada lo hará mientras no lo deshaga.

Kyoko se puso tensa, pero por más que lo dijera, aún dudaba sobre el elevado riesgo que él ponía a la maldición.

— Pero…—sugirió, mientras miraba y acariciaba la piedra entre sus manos— no me ha pasado nada…grave…Si es una maldición…

— Lo es —interpuso seguro—. Que no te haya pasado nada grave hasta ahora, no significa que no te ocurrirá nada en un futuro cercano.

— ¿Futuro…cercano? ¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas...graves?

Reino no contestó nada, y luego dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Pisó el acelerador, y giró en dirección contraria.

— Desgracias —contestó de pronto cortante—. Accidentes. Infortunio… Desdicha…Sumado a la estupidez que hiciste al hacer esos tres maleficios, te espera un escabroso camino de mala suerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kyoko, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo último que oyó.

— ¿Tres maleficios? ¿Pero tú…cómo lo supiste?

— Lo vi cuando me agarraste con fuerza de las muñecas para esposarme a la cama. Fue ahí cuando supe que no me llamaste precisamente para tener sexo.

Los ojos violetas se dirigieron a ella con deseo. Kyoko aspiró bruscamente por la boca, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos; una ráfaga de calor invadió su cuerpo, y fue directamente a su entrepierna. Su mente, aparte de su cuerpo, aguardaba e ideaba cualquier combativa en defensa que fuese posible con el Beagle conduciendo; pero él no alargó la mano para tocarla como creyó lo haría, en cambio, quedó en silencio, y esbozó lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo la reacción que tuvo en ella su mirada.

Kyoko sintió que su cara ardía de bochorno y molestia. Enseguida bajó la cabeza y apuntó la vista en la piedra que tanteaba entre sus dedos. No entendía lo que ocurría, pero el Beagle por alguna razón estaba siendo dócil con ella. En ocasiones era el mismo de siempre, y en otras estaba serio, raro, y más pensativo de lo normal, y creía que se debía a lo que ocurrió hace unas horas en el motel.

El auto se detuvo, y Kyoko alzó la mirada. Estaban de nuevo en frente de la casa de Ai, cuando vio que el auto detrás de ellos también estacionaba cerca. A unos segundos su celular sonó, contestó y le dijo a Yashiro que lo veía y que en un rato salía.

Guardó a Corn en la cartera, e intercambió miradas con el Beagle, reacia a dar los correspondientes agradecimientos; pero luego su mano que intentaba coger su mochila, nunca llegó a ésta.

 _¿Eh?_

Sus ojos desviaron de los suyos, y buscaron con desesperación su mochila. Estiró el pie bajo el asiento y lo buscó con la punta de su zapato, hasta que su memoria le recordó súbitamente dónde lo había dejado.

— ¡El viejo verde!

Sus ojos dispararon enfrente, en dónde el auto del anciano ya no estaba. Igualmente salió del auto y dio vuelta buscándolo en todas partes. Resopló de la frustración, y recordó que no tenía nada importante dentro de la mochila más que sus ropas, pero, como si la mala suerte lo siguiera—y sí lo hacía—, vio la casa de Ai, y se acordó del dinero que se olvidó de darle, al tener su mente en la cena...y el Beagle.

— Kyoko

Giró hacia esa voz. Había dejado la puerta abierta, y desde ahí solo lograba ver casi la mitad de su cuerpo para bajo.

Sus ojos se entornaron brillosos.

¿Por qué no guardó ese dinero en la billetera, junto a su cartera? Parecía que todo estaba preparado para que eso pase. Perderlo para estallar después de la rabia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kyoko?

— Por tu culpa…—murmuró con tono oscuro—. Mi mochila… No… Mi dinero…

Los más oscuros espíritus vengativos salieron como colmena del panal, yendo directo al objetivo. Se lanzaron sin miedo, hasta que una sonrisa les causó un escalofrío, y una mano atrapó en un nanosegundo a una de ellas.

…

El té que no había terminado estaba frío, y los dulces que comió de tanto en tanto no la satisficieron. Mientras cogía un cuenco de la alacena, Ai pensaba con preocupación en su amiga.

¿Una maldición? Y el Beagle, uno de los tres bastardos, le ayudaría a deshacerla.

Suspiró con fuerza. Llenó el cuenco con cereales, y cuando dio vuelta para guardar la caja, se golpeó la rodilla con la puerta de la alacena que se había abierto mágicamente.

— ¡Demonios!

Se le cayó la caja de cartón, y los cereales se desparramaron en el piso. Se sobó por un rato la rodilla, e ignorando los cereales desperdiciados, tomó su cuenco y fue a la heladera para tomar la leche. En cuanto se golpeó torpemente con la puerta de ésta, gruñó por lo bajo.

— Creí que lo estaba superando… Diablos, no importa cómo, solo haz que este inútil maleficio desaparezca.

El timbre sonó de repente, y al instante el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Sus visitas nunca eran inoportunas, y si lo era, siempre se trataba de la bruja del bar de arriba.

Agarró el cuenco, y pasó a la sala. Cuando iba a bajar el cereal en la mesita de centro, sintió una presencia conocida. Era oscuridad y resentimiento. Era lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que la conoció.

— ¿Kyoko-chan?

Preocupada, fue rápidamente con el cuenco en su mano, abrió con rapidez la puerta, y sus ojos se ampliaron desorbitados al ver a alguien que creyó imposible vería una vez en persona.

— ¿Eres tú la amiga de Kyoko?

Parpadeó.

Ojos violetas. Atractivo y guapo. Chico malo. Vocalista. Voz sensual…

El Beagle: Reino de Vie Ghoul.

— Oh Dios —Ai se cubrió la boca para no soltar una exclamación, pero cuando vio que en su mano cogía una cadena que liaba a algo que parecía una pequeña versión de Kyoko, gritó, y dejó caer el cuenco que golpeó directamente sus pies descalzos.

Aulló de dolor, y bajó enseguida para sobarse los pies. Alzó levemente el rostro, y le vio suspirar. La vergüenza que sentía no duró mucho, ya que su mirada volvió estupefacta a la mano que agarraba a alguna clase de espíritu que intentaba escapar.

— Muy linda, ¿no?

Lo miró desde abajo. Él acercó a la pequeña Kyoko a su rostro, y besó su cabecilla; el espíritu se retorcía y cuando éste le alejaba, le fulminaba con la mirada.

Por primera vez en la vida, Ai vio algo mucho más que sobrenatural, pero lo que el vocalista le dijo, le parecía extrañamente cierto. Ese espíritu que creía era un Rencor, era de alguna forma…

— Linda… —susurró, mientras se levantaba y miraba con curiosidad al espíritu que también la miró detenidamente.

Era Kyoko, y "ella" la reconocía. Podía verlo en como la miraba: pidiendo silenciosamente ayuda para escapar.

— ¿Quieres deshacerte del maleficio?

— ¿Eh? —Su mirada se desvió de ella a él. Su pregunta la tomó de sorpresa, así que sin pensarlo mucho, solo asintió tontamente a las palabras que anhelaba se hiciesen realidad.

— Entonces…

Ai miró confusa como él acercó una mano a su rostro, cogió uno de sus enrulados pelos, y lo arrancó de su cabeza.

— Auch…¿pero qué…

Ai lo miró ceñuda. El cantante le arrancó el pelo sin su permiso, y ahora solo se daba la vuelta; se largaba sin más.

— Pero qué niño más…arrogante y maleducado—gruñó entre dientes. Lo siguió, y se detuvo en el segundo peldaño de la escalera— ¡Hey, tú, niño! —le gritó, y éste se giró lentamente— No creas que porque seas un poco famoso me caeré a tus pies.

Supo que sus palabras fueron las equivocadas, cuando él arqueó una ceja, y ella se sonrojó.

— Kyoko-chan, ella, nunca será tuya —dijo ella esta vez, irguiéndose y esbozando una sonrisa torcida— Porque Kyoko-chan es—

— Mía —terminó él con un suspiro— Kyoko será mía. A ella no le atraen las mujeres.

La cara de Ai se puso roja. Le apuntó con el dedo, pero éste solo la ignoró y siguió andando.

— ¡Pues no será tuya jamás! —le gritó, antes de entrar a su casa, y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Reino soltó otro suspiro, apretujó con sus dedos los cachetes del espíritu que se retorcía sin parar, y sonrió, al oírla chillar, y mirarlo después furiosa. Cuando entró en el auto, sacó el llavero que había hecho especialmente para ella. La desenredó de la cadena, la lió con una más fina, y la ató en el espejo retrovisor. Marchó, hasta que en unas cuatro cuadras, vio una estación de policía. Se detuvo una cuadra después, y estacionó en una zona donde estaba prohibido aparcar.

— Mira lo que haga por ti, caperucita.

Le susurró al espíritu que daba vueltas, tratando de librarse de la cadena.

Salió del auto, y caminó a la estación de policía. Al instante en que entró, miradas siguieron asombradas la figura del vocalista de Vie Ghoul. El policía, un señor de mediana edad, que desconocía su identidad, solo arqueó una ceja, cuando éste lacónicamente preguntó por la mochila que había perdido su novia. Cuando el joven "de aspecto extravagante" le mostró una foto de su celular, el policía carraspeó para esconder su sorpresa.

— Ah, sí… —dijo éste pausadamente. Tomó un cuadernillo, y se puso los lentes para leer — Al parecer hace unos minutos se entregó una mochila. Dice que es de una señorita hermosa, de cabello corto y naranja, ojos ambarinos, vestido granate, con unos pequeños y lindos: copa A…¿uh?

— Sus senos —dijo Reino, siguiendo la lectura— Senos pequeños y lindos. Es ella.

El policía tosió más fuerte, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Oyó que alguien se rió tras suyo, y le lanzó una mirada asesina al que se encargó de las anotaciones, garantizándole una reprimenda para más tarde. Con la punta de su bolígrafo siguió una línea en la hoja, negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que él hablase, otro se adelantó.

— Oh… Esa mochila ya ha sido entregada, señor —habló un joven pecoso, que se acercó tenso hacia el vocalista—. Justo después de que un señor lo haya traído aquí, una señorita vino y pidió la mochila de su amiga que coincidía con esas descripciones. Como dijo que andaban apuradas, solo le entregue la mochila…y no pude preguntar más…

Tragó en seco ante la mirada severa de su superior, y ante las expectativas de que hubiera cometido algún error.

Reino asintió después de un rato, reparando que se trataba de la mujer del cereal con leche.

Se fue a su auto, miró introspectivo al Rencor que parecía haberse dado por vencida, y partió hacia el restaurante en el que Kyoko refunfuñó que iría. Estaba cumpliendo con una parte de lo que Kyoko le pedía y, aunque otra se le haya adelantado, había ido por iniciativa propia a buscar esa mochila, así que esperaba que ya no sacase la amenaza de difundir sus fotos desnudas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, estoy aun viva jeje Perdonen la super tardanza, pues no tengo excusas, tal vez la razón sea que ahora tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme y cosas de las que pensar. Aunque sea corto, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :D_

 _Por los comentarios que he recibido: Muchísimas gracias! ;) Gris: Me diste en el kokoro jeje Gracias por leer esta fic :3_


	21. De Arrep Ind a finales imprevistos(III)

**Capítulo 21:** De arrepentimientos indeseables a finales imprevistos (Parte III)

.

.

 _—Me ha secuestrado… Me ha chantajeado… Mi otra yo…_

Kyoko se sobó por tercera vez los brazos. Todavía sentía escalofríos. El recuerdo de él secuestrando con facilidad a una de sus Rencores, le hacía sentir. Lo hizo en un pestañeo, en un momento de vacilación, ante la cínica visualización de sus labios curvarse lentamente con malicia... Ugh ¡Y los escalofríos volvían! No entendía que es lo que veía de adorable a su otra yo, pero no soportaría que…que ¡la adorase desde el fondo de su corazón!

Pasó saliva por su garganta, y miró enojada hacia sus manos sobre su regazo.

¿Pero para qué quería saber adónde iría? De tan solo pensar en que él fuese ahí le ocasionaba una severa inquietud. No quería verlo de nuevo. Estar a solas en su auto ya fue un martirio hace unos minutos. Su piel se erizaba con tan solo un suspiro salido de sus labios. Y con una mirada suya hacía demasiado calor. No podía olvidar lo sucedido en el motel; su mente tenía ese recuerdo demasiado fresco que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca. Traicionaba a sus principios y a su moral. No entendía la razón de la frustración que sentía y, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, sabía que él conocía lo que sentía. Le irritaba que lo supiera, y le mirase con maligno deleite. Y temía. Aun no podía imaginar quedarse en su casa. Peligraría la castidad que le quedaba: Era un perro en celo que haría lo que fuera para saciar su deseo carnal con ella.

Debía proteger lo poco que quedaba de su pureza, si así podía llamarlo. Porque su castidad lo guardaba para...¿alguien más?

Se le tensó cada musculo del cuerpo al pensarlo con más detenimiento. Aborrecía el amor, no quería jamás volver a caer por un hombre. Sus infantiles fantasías eran un engaño. No existían los cuentos de hadas, ni el príncipe en un corcel blanco llevándola al altar para jurarle amor eterno.

Sus cejas se fruncieron de repente.

 _¿Huh?_ Pero sí existían las hadas… Corn era…era…

 _Tsuruga-san_

Sus ojos se ensancharon, cuando en un giro brusco su cuerpo se deslizó hacia la puerta izquierda del auto. Su cabeza volvió al frente para mirar a su manager, el cual aceleraba más la velocidad.

—¿Yashiro-san? —preguntó extrañada.

—Lo siento… Parece que alguien nos está siguiendo —respondió él serio pero dudoso—. Seguiré otro camino.

Kyoko giró la cabeza queriendo ver el auto al que se refería, pero no logró identificarlo, ya que enseguida volvieron a girar y a esquivar increíblemente algunos autos de delante. En cuanto la velocidad disminuyó y lo oyó soltar un gran suspiro, comprendió que lo había perdido.

—No sabía que sabías conducir...de ese modo, Yashiro-san —expresó sorprendida. Era su primera vez yendo en auto a esa velocidad. Su corazón todavía seguía bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho.

Yashiro empujó sus lentes arriba de su nariz. Un gesto que lo hizo como alarde y fingimiento de que lo que hizo era cosa de todos los días.

—No puedes ser un chofer ordinario cuando llevas a una súper estrella— anunció presuntuoso, aunque en realidad sus manos sudaban en el volante, y sus pies acabaron acalambrados por la tensión del momento. Que lo siguiesen era extraño, y le alarmaba que no era la primera vez que ocurría. Muchos estaban enterados del "descanso" de Tsuruga Ren frente a las cámaras, y la actriz en ascenso, estaba a salvo mientras el chisme que resultaría jugoso para la prensa, todavía andaba oculto.

Si no era la prensa, ¿quién más pudo haber sido?

Quedó pensativo, pero no comentó nada sobre ello para no preocuparla.

Luego de una breve pausa, Yashiro le habló sobre la cena que se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, y sobre la persona que también estaría con ellos: Risa Ito, la guionista, productora, y hermana mayor del director. Aunque hasta para él mismo le era extraño, le explicó que la invitación no trataría de negocios, y que en cambio ellos parecían solo querer conocerla.

Kyoko asintió a todo lo que informaba. Exhaló, inquieta, al notar el visible nerviosismo de su manager: Él quería decirle algo más, y temía lo que escucharía, ya que sospechaba de que trataba sobre la llamada de hace unas horas. Desde que se encontraron estuvo preocupada por si comentase algo sobre eso, y en ese momento, su conducta, parecía dar indicios a lo que no sabría responder.

— Kyoko-chan —La actriz irguió su espalda al oírle hablar después de un largo silencio. Respiró profundo, preparándose para inventar cualquier excusa— ¿Sales con…el vocalista de Vie Ghoul?

Directo, sin nada de preámbulos, con un tono que parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Eso nunca fue lo esperado.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados.

— ¿Q-Qué? —pronunció apenas boquiabierta.

— Yo… —Él pausó, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y concisas— Les he visto en el estacionamiento de Lme, abrazados, él estaba… —silenció. Y el rostro de Kyoko expresó una extrema estupefacción—. Sé que estuviste con él cuando te llamé hace unas horas, pude oír…su voz—continuó Yashiro con las mejillas algo ruborizadas—. Y hace unos minutos —añadió inseguro—, el auto en el que salías era de él, ¿no…no es así?

Kyoko ahogó un grito lleno de vergüenza. Recuerdos de un ruido después de que el Beagle apretara una de sus nalgas se evocaba en su revuelta cabeza; luego venían los ladridos en la llamada, y entonces su salida de un auto desconocido. Todo se unía y gritaba caos con un coro simultáneo de Rencores trastocadas.

— Él solo me llamó para que nos encontráramos, entré en su auto, y resultó ser una tontería —lanzó de inmediata, sombría. Se había puesto el interruptor automático, y de su boca salían palabras que no eran deliberadas y resultaban un embuste sin sentido— Sus ladridos en la llamada eran una broma para molestarme —adujó con voz robótica, que no garantizaban su veracidad del caso— Y la del estacionamiento, no era yo, te habrás confundido con otra persona.

Yashiro tenía los ojos como platos ante la absurda mentira con la que ella se escudaba.

— Pe-Pero él la ha llamado Kyoko —replicó casi en un aullido por la incredulidad.

— Es un nombre común, muchas tienen ese nombre—respondió ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

— Pero su cabello era como el tuyo, tenía la misma estatura, y...y... —desconcertado, miró el espejo retrovisor, y entonces descubrió la cara cada vez más ruborizada de la joven— ¡Eras tú! —vociferó ante la prueba infalible de su rostro.

Kyoko abrió grande los ojos. Su boca tembló cuando de ella ninguna excusa podía ser arrojada.

— ¡Sí, era yo, lo siento! ¡Soy una pecadora sin redención! ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor! —lloriqueó bajando su rostro hasta sus rodillas para hacer algún tipo de doggeza, pero el cinturón la retuvo a medio camino, y la llevó bruscamente arriba.

Su pecho dolió, y ella calló entonces, sin querer alzar la mirada de sus zapatos. Yashiro había quedado también en silencio, y ella no se atrevía a dar un vistazo a la expresión que tenía su cara.

El auto entró al estacionamiento, y Kyoko percató que habían llegado al susodicho lugar.

Cuando el motor se apagó, sintió que el ambiente se hacía más pesado con el total silencio.

Alzó despacio la cabeza al oírle decir su nombre, más eludió encontrarse con sus ojos a través del retrovisor.

El manager exhaló un suspiro.

— Como manager es mi deber aconsejarte en lo que concierne al trabajo —dijo con seriedad—. Y tal vez tus decisiones no me competen cuando se trate de tu vida privada, pero eres alguien especial para mí. Y no quiero que tomes las decisiones equivocadas, porque me preocupas y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Kyoko parpadeó sorprendida y guardó silencio.

— Acerca de él... —prosiguió Yashiro entre pausas— Tal vez no lo conozca mucho, pero... Reino-kun, no parece una buena persona. Sé que él te acosó en Karuizawa, y no creo que sus intenciones contigo sean serias. No sé que fue lo que llegó a gustarte de él, pero creo que deberías pensar...un poco más en la relación que tienes con él.

La actriz quedó hecha piedra. Él lo había malentendido todo.

Tragó en seco.

— Ehm... eso —dijo ella rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. En realidad...a mí no me gusta él de esa manera... Nosotros no tenemos nada serio —concluyó riendo débilmente, pero al ver la cara de confusión de su manager reflejada en el espejo, calló y bajó la vista, avergonzada.

— ¿Qué...? —pronunció él perplejo—. Entonces de verdad tú...por Fuwa-kun fuiste...

— ¿Qué? —Fue ahora Kyoko la que quedó perpleja al escuchar ese nombre. Algunos Rencores salieron por reflejo al oír el nombre tabú.

Yashiro cerró los ojos, y se masajeó con los dedos la sien.

— Kyoko-chan, esto... Será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora. Tenemos que salir.

Él abrió su puerta, y Kyoko, alterada, por lo que parecía éste pensar, salió tras él; cerró su puerta, y lo llamó cuando lo vio avanzar unos pasos sin ella. Dio un paso adelante, y de repente sintió tropezarse con una piedra, al parecer incrustada en el suelo.

Lanzó un grito agudo, y cayó.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! —exclamó Yashiro al verla tirada. La ayudó a levantarse, y una vez parada, ella rozó con sus dedos el raspón sangrante que se hizo en la rodilla. Reprimió un gemido de dolor, y miró atrás, maldiciendo mentalmente a la piedra negruzca que le causó su accidente, pero de improviso encontró la cartera abierta en el piso y, abriendo los ojos como un par de platos, observó la caja negra de gamuza, abierta, sin Corn adentro.

— La maldición... —susurró despavorida— ¡Cooorn! —lloriqueó bajando directo al piso, y buscándolo bajo el auto. Aunque Yashiro la llamara, y le preguntase que ocurría, ella no le oía, concentrada en encontrar la piedra azul violácea. Metió la cabeza bajo el auto y recibió de golpe el calor del motor. Igual siguió buscando, y de repente lo halló. No estaba cerca, estaba lejos: a unos metros, donde un par de zapatos masculinos y otro par de tacones muy elegantes se acercaba.

Sacó la cabeza, se levantó, y fue para allá, pero a medio camino, se paralizó.

Unos ojos azules claros la examinaban de pies a cabeza, hasta dar con sus ojos, y entrecerrar los suyos con frialdad. Kyoko eludió esa mirada, cuando vio a la alta y hermosa mujer, agacharse para coger su piedra. Su asombro fue grande, cuando ella la observó igual que el hombre que estaba a su lado, y después se rió suavemente.

—Lo siento —dijo ésta adelantándose, y poniendo la piedra en las manos de la actriz—. Es solo que me recordaste tanto a mi hija—Buscó en su cartera, y luego se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

Kyoko se alteró al verla en esa posición, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que la mujer atendió rápidamente su herida con una tirita infantil; se levantó y sonrió. Una sonrisa que le recordó mucho al de Takuma Ito, después de ello, en su apariencia no se parecían en casi nada. Ella era una mujer con una exótica apariencia japonesa. Tenía una larga cabellera negra, la nariz puntiaguda, y los labios delgados y seductores cuando sonreía; a diferencia de Takuma, ella tenía un solo hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

A continuación se saludaron con las correspondientes formalidades.

Kyoko pudo notar como su manager quedó embelesado con la belleza de Risa. Podía comprenderlo. Ella era como la princesa del mundo de las hadas. Sus ojos brillaban antes esas expectativas, pero luego recordaba al altamente guapo y atractivo de su hermano, y dejaba de lado esas fantasías.

Con disimulo, le miró a éste de reojo. Sus miradas chocaron, y la pequeña sonrisa que él había esbozado cuando terminó de hablar con Yashiro, desapareció para mostrar la última expresión que había visto de él en Lme: severidad y antipatía.

Los Rencores emergieron, concordando todas con el mismo punto. Takuma Ito no la invitó para disculparse.

:::::::::::::::

No había entendido cuando Risa Ito le indicó el camino de la sala en dónde estarían, pero cuando fue a buscarlo, lo comprendió. Antes se había desviado hacia el tocador al ver sus manos sucias, y en ese momento, se hallaba impresionada de la suntuosidad del lugar. "Un restaurante", sí, debía recordar que solo era un muy suntuoso restaurante, pero al ver el pasillo que se extendía para dar con las salas privadas que hacían de comedor, se olvidaba. Estuvo casi por perderse antes de dar con la habitación correcta. Apenas entró, oyó unas voces; Yashiro estaba hablando con Risa y al parecer rebatía la idea de que ella pagase por la cena de ambos. Lo entendía, ella también lo haría si tan solo no hubiese perdido su dinero, y no estuviese a rebosar de deudas. Pensar en su situación económica, era un gran peso que recaía sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Kyoko-chan!—exclamó Risa, en cuanto la vio acercarse a la mesa— Ven, aquí a mi lado —dijo señalándole la silla.

Kyoko tragó en seco, cuando vio quien quedaba enfrente al sentarse. Takuma Ito solo la miró por accidente, y luego no parecía siquiera querer intercambiar una palabra con ella. La cordialidad y la innata coquetería que recordaba, se esfumaron como si nunca hubiese existido. En cambio Risa era muy locuaz. Ella era una mujer muy social, abierta y atrevida; igual al comportamiento que una vez conoció de su hermano. Conversaba de cosas triviales con ella y con Yashiro, y trataba de unir a la conversación a su hermano, pero éste quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio y pensativo, tomando de sorbo a sorbo su vaso de agua.

Risa al parecer dio en el clavo, cuando mencionó a Kyoko sobre las rosas. Miraba desafiante a su hermano, molesta de que éste estuviese ausente aunque estuviera ahí con ellos. Le comentó en detalle el suceso a Yashiro, dando a malinterpretarse con facilidad.

Takuma habló enseguida para explicarse.

—Fue solo un poco de cordialidad, Yashiro-san —dijo él—. Me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa dado que llovía, y no tenía un paraguas.

—Nadie dice lo contrario, Takuma —se interpuso Risa antes de que el manager diga una palabra—. No es que tengas segundas intenciones, ¿no?

Él entornó los ojos.

—Para nada —concordó—. Kyouko-san me interesa bastante como actriz. Ha sido interesante conocerla un poco, pero supongo que queremos conocerla mucho más, y es por eso que surgió esta cena.

Risa le lanzó una mirada de enojo, y éste la evitó, tomando la gota de agua que quedaba en su vaso.

Kyoko sintió un tonillo malicioso en esas palabras que parecían inofensivas. Enseguida Risa se disculpó por la incomodidad que crearon, diciendo que la riña que tuvieron no era una riña como se veía; Takuma también argumentó lo mismo y silenció.

La comida llegó a tiempo. Una botella de vino blanco y otra de jugo de uvas verdes sin alcohol se complementó a la mesa.

Fue a mitad de la cena que Kyoko lo oyó. Un susurro, o más bien una voz que llegaba a ella en un tono muy bajo. Parecía que decía su nombre, una, dos veces, y alzó la cabeza para ver si por si acaso era Yashiro-san quien la estaba llamando, pero no era él, ni nadie de ahí. Lo escuchó una vez más, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Observó por si alguien también lo estuviese oyendo, y entonces entendió que ella era la única que lo hacía.

Lo oyó dentro de su cabeza. Como si se tratará de algo _sobrenatural_. Y, al tener la palabra clave, fue que lo comprendió. El Beagle estaba en alguna parte de ahí.

Intranquila, levantó la mirada de su comida, y se encontró con el rostro de Takuma que la observaba. Con rapidez lo desvió, y tomó un bocado más de su plato. Desde que se habían encontrado en el estacionamiento, solo intentó ignorar lo sucedido hace poco en Lme. De hecho, lo trató como si fuera algo de menor importancia, y mientras él la ignoraba le era mucho mejor. Pero en ese momento aún podía sentir su mirada, y el nerviosismo le hacía difícil seguir con la deliciosa comida. Aunque su manager y Risa estuviesen a sus lados, ellos estaban apartados, y no hacían caso a nada mientras tenían una conversación amena con una copa de vino blanco sostenido en una mano.

Con la visión periférica percibió que él hizo a un lado su plato y adelantó el torso sobre la mesa para hablarle.

—No creo que sea apropiado discutir temas de negocios en esta cena, Kyoko-san —lo dijo casi en un susurro, y Kyoko se obligó a mirar arriba, a sus ojos—, pero como lo sabes, tenemos gran interés en tu representación de Akiko. Es un personaje que discrepa bastante de los personajes que hasta ahora has personificado. Si desempeñas el papel, estarías protagonizando, lo cual significa muchas más responsabilidades antes y durante la película.

Sus perfectas cejas se fruncían un poco al decir lo último. Los ojos azules examinaban el rostro de la joven, buscando la reacción a sus palabras.

Kyoko bajó y subió la vista de nuevo a su rostro. Igualó la seriedad con la que éste la miraba, y a la vez, trató de entender si lo que decía tenía un mensaje oculto que no lograba descifrar.

—Cualquier papel que esté desempeñando —contestó ella con seguridad—, las cumplo y las cumpliré con responsabilidad, Ito-san. Sé que mi historial en el mundo del espectáculo es corta, y que este nuevo papel exige una faceta completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez he representado, pero si se me da la oportunidad de considerarme, quisiera que me evalúen y dicten su criterio por la Akiko que creé.

Los ojos de Takuma se abrieron un poco más, antes de asentir.

A Kyoko el corazón le latía con fuerza. No sabía de dónde vino esa confianza que manó en sus palabras. Antes la seguridad de actuar a Akiko era bastante baja, pero inconscientemente en un momento su postura en lo relacionado a esa mujer que exudaba feromonas, llegó a recrearse en un chasquido de dedos en su cabeza. De repente, nació una desconocida confianza en vivir en carne y hueso a Akiko. Debía admitirlo. El Beagle la ayudó enormemente a desarrollar a Akiko. Él tenía una presencia que gritaba a voces sensualidad. Casi como si se tratase de un vil demonio que atrajera como un imán a las mujeres. Solo que por alguna extraña razón, éste se convirtió en un perro en celo, colmado de lujuria por ella. Un cable se le habrá soltado en la cabeza. Eso debía ser.

Su cuerpo se estremecía apenas pensaba en él.

—No quiero que me malinterpretes —dijo adusto Takuma, haciendo que despertase del ensimismamiento—. Por ahora estoy en contra de que protagonices. Y no es por dudar de tu capacidad de actuación. Tú sabes la razón.

Kyoko casi quedó muda por la conmoción. Los Rencores se manifestaron en un parpadeo y le rodearon a él, a punto de ir al ataque en cuanto otra palabra semejante sea soltada.

—E-Eso... —ella respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Después de todo él era el director, y estaban manteniendo una conversación casi pacífica—. Sé que aunque siga negando, usted no me va a creer —dijo—. Lo siento, pero aquello de lo que habla de verdad me parece una suposición muy absurda, y no lo puedo aceptar.

—Tal vez —replicó—. Pero he vivido las situaciones más absurdas que jamás imaginé —dijo infalible.

La joven quedó atónita por su sentencia, pero antes de que pueda deliberar, él habló de nuevo.

—Otra situación se me ha presentado —dijo llevando una mano en su bolsillo para quitar su celular—. Es una situación alarmante. Llegando a tal punto..., deberías cuidarte más.

Kyoko le miró escéptica buscar algo en su celular. ¿Fue aquello una amenaza?

Él le extendió el celular a ella, pero luego lo volvió de nuevo hacia él, y la miró, fijo y dudoso.

—Dime, ¿tienes un novio?

Los ojos ambarinos se agrandaron, y entonces, otra persona que desatendía antes, intervino.

—¿Escuché novio por aquí? —dijo Risa con una sonrisa socarrona, dejando la copa de vino en la mesa—. Estoy curiosa, ¿a qué se debe esa palabra en tu boca, Takuma?

Él suspiró.

—Oíste mal. No dije nada de eso —mintió, bajando el celular de la mesa.

Risa resopló, pero luego miró a Yashiro y le sonrió, haciendo que él se sonroje.

—Manager-san, concédeme el permiso de hacerle esta pregunta a Kyouko-chan, por favooor —pidió con fingida ingenuidad—. Esto no saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo.

Kyoko entró en pánico cuando todas las miradas apuntaron a ella. Uno la miraba con recelo y severidad, como si de esa respuesta dependiese algo, algo de lo que todavía no estaba enterada; mientras que el siguiente estaba dudoso, y hacía un gesto que sabía era por la decepción que sentía hacia ella; y entonces, estaba la última, una mirada sonriente y llena de curiosidad.

No supo que fue lo que respondió su manager, porque el nerviosismo hizo que su voz se oyese como un murmullo lejano. Giró un poco la cabeza, y vio a Risa. Sus labios se movieron, formulando la tan temida pregunta: ¿Tienes novio?

Por diversas razones el Beagle apareció en su cabeza. ¿Amante? Si explicaba algo así, sería su perdición.

Sudó frío.

—Yo te-tengo un-uno —tartamudeó precipitada— Un...Un beagle.

Un completo silencio, y luego Risa se rió con gracia. Las mejillas de Kyoko se ruborizaron, y bajó la vista, avergonzada.

—Yo tengo dos bulldogs —comentó Risa, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima—. Ellos son los hombres de la casa, desde que somos solo mi hija y yo.

La cena siguió sin más contratiempo, hasta que Kyoko se excusó para ir al tocador. Agarró la cartera en la mano y se retiró.

:::::::::::::::

Sus pies la guiaron hacia una dirección una vez estuvo afuera. Podía sentir su presencia. Siempre cuando lo hacía buscaba escapar, pero por alguna razón en ese momento hacía lo contrario. Esta vez sentía que podía hallarlo. Estaba cerca.

Se detuvo en la puerta de una sala privada y, entre titubeos, abrió la puerta, muy sigilosa.

—Funcionó —le oyó susurrar, y entonces lo vio sentado en la cabecera de una mesa rectangular.

Los labios de él se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa sensual. Kyoko tragó en seco, y se acercó.

—¿Qué haces aqu... —Se congeló al ver en su mano al Rencor que trataba de ir hacia ella.

—Esperando a que termines la cena para que nos vayamos juntos —respondió aunque ella no haya concluido la pregunta—. No es para alterarte, pero hoy te ocurrirá algo. Es un presagio. Debes tener mucho cuidado. Espera a que pase por ti.

—Ocurrirá algo si me quedo contigo en tu casa —gruñó desconfiada.

—No se puede evitar que ocurra. Tenemos más química sexual de lo que jamás imaginé, Kyoko —dijo, acariciando con el dedo indice la cabeza del Rencor—. No te preocupes, no me resistiré cuando te lances a mí.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¡N-Nunca lo haría!—exclamó colorada— Dá-Dámela ya —dijo señalándole a su otra yo.

Reino la miró durante unos segundos con seriedad, y entonces la soltó, sin alejar la vista de sus ojos. El Rencor se reincorporó de nuevo a Kyoko, juntándose con las demás que andaban escondidas.

Kyoko desvió esa mirada que la ponía nerviosa, dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la puerta.

—¿Nunca lo harías? —Su voz la detuvo. Titubeante, giró despacio hacia él, y lo vio levantarse de la silla, saliendo de detrás de la mesa—. Pienso que es lo contrario. Sé cuánto te prendió verme excitado por ti.

A la joven se le agrandaron los ojos. La sangre le zumbó en los oídos, mientras su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado. Quiso negar lo que éste decía, pero de su boca entreabierta no salió nada.

Se mordió el labio, y sacudió su cabeza. Sus ojos, sin embargo, descendieron a su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su entrepierna. No pudo evitar que el recuerdo de su erección, y de las increíbles sensaciones que le hacía a su cuerpo viniese a su memoria. Una humedad entre sus piernas la hizo soltar un jadeo. Y entonces, la pregunta que solo podía responderse con una afirmación, se planteó en su cabeza: ¿Él se excitaba sexualmente por ella?

El rubor se extendió en sus mejillas, percibiendo que la frustración que tenía antes volvía. Frunció el ceño, y se volvió con rapidez hacia la puerta. Lista para hacer caso omiso de sus palabras y escapar de las extrañas sensaciones que la hacía tener él.

Las cuatro grandes zancadas que dio Reino fueron más rápido que los pies de Kyoko tratando de huir. Con las manos tomando la cintura de ella, la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que sus pies retrocediesen hasta dar con la mesa.

Kyoko apenas pudo contener una exclamación, cuando tuvo su rostro cerca a la de ella. Extendió los brazos a sus hombros, y trató de distanciarlo, pero por alguna razón, sus manos no ejercieron la fuerza que debía.

—¿Q-Q-Qué haces? —gimió ella, tragando en seco. Aquel no era el Beagle que conocía. Sí, podía ser un acosador que la insinuaba sexualmente cada que tenía la oportunidad, pero él siempre actuó como un felino. Siempre calmo, sigiloso, y lento en sus movimientos como un experto depredador. Pero entonces estaba él ahí, con esa mirada abrumadora, de desesperación y tal vez de aturdimiento. Sus manos la apretaban con firmeza la cintura, y hacían quemar su piel bajo la tela.

—Ya me has utilizado como practica para tu actuación —dijo él con un tono pasivo que no coincidía con su rostro. Agarró de sus muñecas y las bajó fácilmente sobre la mesa antes de continuar—. No me importa que me utilices, mientras pueda recibir el placer de devorarte la boca en cambio —combinó, haciendo que a Kyoko se le entrecortara la respiración—, pero me has engañado con tener sexo, y me has azotado. Me has atestado de chupetones y mordidas en todo el cuerpo como castigo… Me hiciste rogar por placer, y no me lo diste. Me has fotografiado desnudo, y me has chantajeado para que te ayudase, en lo que te ocasionó un maleficio que querías lanzármelo… También, los golpes que me has dado son tantos que no consigo contarlas.

—S-Sí lo pones así...—tartamudeó ladeando la cabeza a un costado. Ahora consciente de lo que sucedida en la cabeza de Reino mientras estaban en el automóvil—. E-Eso es... —se detuvo, y no supo qué añadir. Oyéndolo de ese modo se veía...algo grave.

Se puso tensa, al sentir que su cara se posó en su cuello. Sintió que respiró hondo, y que sus labios rozaron su piel estremecida.

—¿Dime que me has hecho, Kyoko? —le susurró él con voz ronca. Ella apretó con fuerza las manos en el borde de la mesa y cerró los ojos—. Haces que mi cabeza sea un lío, y a pesar de que me humillas de esa manera, solo quiero hacerte mía —alejó su rostro de su cuello, y cogió su barbilla entre sus dedos para alzarla a su altura—. Me estás enloqueciendo, caperucita. Ya no puedo quedarme sentado después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, quiero que...

Kyoko no oyó más lo que decía, ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Su boca estaba tan cerca, y veía sus labios moverse lentos con cada palabra; como si le estuviesen seduciendo, y le invitasen a sus labios a unirse a ellos. Era seguro que ellos se movían con tanto erotismo en su boca, así como lo hacía ahora mientras hablaba. ¿Y qué de ese aroma? Lo estaba embriagando; de nuevo él olía tan jodidamente bien como lo hacía antes.

¿Era así como se sentía Akiko cuando Jacob la acorralaba?

Su mente se ofuscaba, y sucumbía a lo que no debía. Pecar era malo, pero era demasiado tentador. Y demonios, ¿por qué él se mostraba tan devoto a ella? Siquiera un hombre alguna vez se le había confesado. Y entonces aparecía él, deseoso y muy hambriento por ella. La hacía confundirse, y olvidarse de la chica ordinaria, plana y sin atractivo sexual que era. Con él se volvía una mujer capaz de satisfacer los deseos de un hombre. En especial los de él.

Cuando vio que sus labios dejaron de moverse, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Levantó la cabeza hasta alcanzar sus labios y apretarlos con los suyos. Y cuando los sintió, el hechizo en el que parecía haberse envuelto, se rompió. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, perpleja de lo que había hecho. Se separó enseguida de él, y miró su cara, también estaba sorprendido de lo que ella hizo.

Esta vez intentó de verdad apartarlo para escapar. Era eso lo único que quería, y más al ver la sonrisa sexy que se formó en sus labios. Él estaba más que satisfecho porque ella lo haya besado.

—Creí escucharte decir que no te lanzarías a mí —dijo él malicioso. Atajó uno de sus brazos para que dejara de empujarlo, mientras que con la otra mano tiró de la cartera que colgaba en su hombro. Tomó de su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo— ¿Entonces por qué me has besado, Kyoko? —preguntó acercando su cara hasta quedarse a solo milímetros de su boca.

—E-Estaba...—Kyoko se embarulló y echó la cabeza a un lado para evadir sus ojos cargados de deseo, y su boca que tenía la intención de besarla.

Ella siquiera sabía lo que había hecho. No quería nada con él— E-Estaba dándote un premio...—tartamudeó desesperada, y aunque supiese que aquello era una tonta excusa, siguió— H-H-Has sido un buen perro, Beagle. M-Me estás ayudando mucho. P-Pero eso no significa que quiera algo contigo...No pasará nada entre nosotros. Lo que pasó antes no fue n...nada.

—¿Nada? —sonrió engreído, y sacó de nuevo provecho del delicado cuello que ella le facilitaba. Hundió el rostro en él, y la oyó soltar un chillido. Amaba respirar su aroma y sentirla estremecerse—. Tus gemidos seguían demostrándome lo mucho que te has excitado por mí. Estabas tan empapada, tan lista para mí —le lamió y le mordió la piel del cuello.

Kyoko llevó débilmente las palmas de las manos a su pecho. Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza. La respiración se le dificultaba, y sentía que un gemido quería escaparse de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Y ahora también estás muy excitada —dijo él, y ella dejó salir un gemido más alto de lo que antes reprimió.

Reino tenía una mano en uno de sus senos, y había pasado su pulgar por un duro pezón. Kyoko se retorció, y llevó las manos a sus hombros, mientras el sabor metálico de su sangre inundaba su boca al morderse con fuerza su labio. El movimiento suave y tortuoso de su dedo en torno a su pezón, le hacían temblar las piernas, y el roce ocasional en ella era un cosquilleo de calor más intenso en su sexo.

—No...—dijo ella en un gemido entrecortado. Alcanzó con una mano la suya, intentando pararlo— B...Beagle...No.

—¿No pares? —dijo contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que capturaba un pezón y empezaba a frotarlo lentamente por encima de su ropa.

Kyoko emitió unos sonidos guturales de placer. Sus piernas flaquearon, y Reino la sostuvo de la cintura, evitando que cayera. La alzó y la sentó en el borde de la mesa, para luego separar sus piernas y acomodarse entre sus muslos. Con una mano sujetando su cintura y con la otra deslizándose de su rodilla hacia su muslo, besó con la boca abierta su cuello, yendo en dirección a su escote. Kyoko dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus frágiles manos estrujaban de los hombros de la chaqueta.

—De-Detente —gimoteó sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas, y con cada caricia suya se quedaba sin aliento.

—Kyoko —gruñó él contra su piel. Su mano serpenteó bajo su falda, y tomó una de sus nalgas, tirando y apretando la dureza de su erección contra ella.

Elevó su rostro y vio el de ella sollozar de placer. Se aproximó a sus labios para besarla, pero la palma de una mano se pegó a su boca.

—Basta—dijo ella con trémula voz—. Aléjate... —empujó su rostro, pero él no movió ni un ápice su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? —movió sus caderas, y la hizo jadear ruidosamente—. Tú también me deseas —murmuró con la boca pegada aun en su mano, sin comprenderlo.

—Te dije...que te alejes —dijo jadeante—. Aléjate...de una maldita vez...

—Kyo—

—¡Aléjate!

Su grito le dejó inmóvil. Kyoko se arrastró hacia atrás, y él dejó que se fuera de sus manos. La observó echar por accidente el centro de mesa, el cual rodó y estuvo a punto de caer al piso. Los pies de ella apenas podían sostener su cuerpo tembloroso cuando bajó al suelo, pero igualmente siguió caminando despacio sin dejar de sentir como le clavaba la mirada.

Con el rabillo del ojo, percató que él daba un paso hacia ella.

—Mantente alejado —exclamó volviéndose a él—. No me vayas a obligar a utilizar las fotos —amenazó.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —frunció el ceño, muy molesto.

—Te dije que no —respondió enfadada. Por su culpa sentía de nuevo una frustración al no poder calmar lo que él ocasionaba a su cuerpo.

—Me decías que no, pero estabas tan excitada que no podías parar de gemir del placer que sentías.

Kyoko se convirtió en piedra. Sus labios se abrieron temblorosos, mientras que su tez se tornó aun más rojiza de lo que estaba.

—¡N-No fue así, tú, perro calenturiento! ¡No quiero irme a tu casa! ¡Y no me iré, ni aunque eso signifique mi muerte!

—¿Qué?

Kyoko alcanzó con agilidad su cartera, y huyó de ahí como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Reino quiso seguirla, pero la erección que tenía en medio de sus pantalones se lo impuso.

Gruñó y maldijo para sus adentros.

:::::::::::::::

No podía controlar su agitada respiración. Los pechos se sentían extrañamente pesados, así que bajó a verlos, y se horrorizó de lo que vio. Sus pezones estaban tan duros que podía verlos a través de la tela. Cogió con rapidez un trozo de papel higiénico, lo pasó encima de uno de sus senos, pero cuando apenas éste le rozó, ahogó un gemido. En reprimenda, se pegó la boca, sintiéndose mucho más furiosa de lo que estaba.

Aún no quería creer lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué no le dio unas buenas bofetadas apenas se atrevió a tocar su pecho?

El cubículo del sanitario estaba repleto de Rencores que revoloteaban a su alrededor con furia, pero ellas no eran las únicas; aunque no coincidían en número, allí también se hallaban algunas que representaban a la Lujuria y la Rebeldía. La discusión se la estaban guardando para más tarde. Kyoko entonces estaba apurada por salir de ahí, y regresar al salón el cual debía haber estado hace ya varios minutos.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir que alguien jaló de la correa de la cartera. Kyoko tragó en seco, persistió en su avance, pero al sentir el segundo estirón, se volvió rabiosa para reñir a quien pensó era el Beagle. Pero no era él. Y se ruborizó al ver que la correa solo se había atorado con el picaporte de la puerta.

Miró de un lado a otro y fingió después naturalidad. Fue caminando con pasos rápidos, hasta que de repente, lo sintió. Esta vez de verdad era él. El peligro le acechaba.

De inmediato echó a correr al pasar delante de la sala en el que él estaba. Dio la vuelta la cabeza para mirar atrás, pero al volverse chocó contra el sólido torso de un hombre.

Unas manos grandes la sujetaron de los brazos, y Kyoko abriendo los ojos como platos, levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con unos impactados ojos azules.

Observó como con lentitud arrugaba el entrecejo, en una expresión que parecía enojo.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le dijo éste con voz grave y profunda.

Kyoko solo entonces percató lo pegado que estaba todo su cuerpo al de él. Lanzó un grito y empujándolo con ambas manos el pecho, retrocedió hasta dar con la puerta y caer dentro del salón al suelo.

—¡¿Kyouko-chan?! —oyó unas exclamaciones tras de ella.

Su cara se tornó más roja que el tomate, y solo quería que le tragase la tierra. En frente de ella, en el umbral de la puerta, Takuma se quedó parado, mirándola, sin hacer nada.

—¿Pero qué haces, Takuma? —chistó Risa a su hermano— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?

Ella y Yashiro la ayudaron a levantarse. Kyoko dándose cuenta de que la mirada seria del director la seguía, se alteró pero a la vez se molestó al pensar lo que de seguro él creía.

—No lo hice a propósito —le dijo ella con tono seco, aunque hubiese tratado lo contrario—. De verdad no sabía que usted iba a aparecer de repente.

Él no contestó nada.

—Takuma, di algo —le bisbisó Risa, nerviosa.

—Lo entiendo —dijo éste mirando hacia un costado.

El tiempo que duró el resto de la cena fue menos ameno de lo que antes era.

Todos juntos fueron hacia el estacionamiento, y una vez fuera de las puertas del restaurante, Risa agarró con sutileza el brazo de Yashiro, y lo guió más hacia adelante.

—Nos vemos en el auto, Takuma—le vociferó ella antes de desaparecer con el confundido y ruborizado manager.

Kyoko no entendió lo que sucedía, y se inquietó al quedar a solas con el director.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —aulló ella perpleja, dando media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

—Es lo que Risa quería que te dijese —dijo él, buscando su celular en el bolsillo—. Ella piensa que mi conducta contigo en Lme fue un horrendo agravio, así que organizó esta cena.

La actriz gruñó para sus adentros, entendiendo que esa palabra nunca sería mencionada con sinceridad hacia ella.

—Sin embargo, Kyouko-san —continuó él, mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre la pantalla táctil de su móvil—, quiero informarte de algo. Las consecuencias a tus descuidos pueden resultar bastante grave para tu carrera. Pero en este caso no quiero prejuzgar, porque la persona que me notificó de ésto, tiene una clara intención de arruinarte. Sabe que aborrezco ésto o...está esperando que ocurra algo más.

Kyoko se quedó atónita por lo que oía. Él le extendió el celular a ella. Y la sangre corrió por sus venas tan pronto reconoció la foto que veía.

Era de ella, disfrazada, entrando al motel. El mensaje de texto que seguía aducía que se prostituía para obtener buenos papeles.

—Tu vida no me incumbe, lo sé —Takuma suspiró y llevó el celular a su bolsillo—. No sé si te prostituyes, siendo que...tienes talento para la actuación. Es por eso que esperó que renuncies al papel de Akiko, y busques otro usando ese talento. Kyouko-san, a mí... —pasó una mano por su cabello, y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia otro lado— A mí no me convendrá tenerte en la película —culminó con tono seco.

Kyoko sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; su cara estaba muy pálida, y de su boca no podía salir nada. Cuando lo vio irse, no movió ni un dedo para detenerlo, explicar o excusarse por la foto. Quedó unos minutos estática hasta que apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia el pavimento. Las ruedas de un auto chirriaron al frenar, y a Kyoko casi le da un paro cardíaco del susto. Saltó hacia atrás, e hizo unas reverencias de disculpas al conductor. En medio de la oscuridad del interior del coche, vio que una mano hacía un gesto impaciente para que pase.

—¡Kyouko-san!

Alzó el rostro y, con sorpresa, vio que Takuma estaba a algunos metros, viniendo a ella, preocupado por el sonido del automóvil que había escuchado.

Su sorpresa fue tanta que quedó paralizada durante unos segundos. Dio un brinco al darse cuenta que el auto aun esperaba, y entonces se apresuró. Uno, dos, tres pasos, y sintió estremecerse. La cartera se había caído atrás. La cadena de pronto se soltó.

Dio media vuelta y volvió; se agachó para agarrarlo. Otro estremecimiento. En solo segundo su corazón se saltó un latido, y bombeó muy fuerte contra su caja torácica.

Algunos podrían llamarlo una trágica desgracia, pero ella supo que no era así. El mal no solo tenía una, sino varias oportunidades que le concedía al mal para hacer de su existencia un calvario.

No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. El coche impactó contra ella, y no se detuvo hasta pasarle encima. Su cuerpo rodó casi inconsciente cuando el coche retrocedió lo que podía; preparándose así para el segundo impacto.

Sus ojos pestañearon con pesadez.

Nunca creyó que su vida correría peligro. Nunca creyó que hubiese un imprevisto final.

Fue un inmenso terror lo que sintió antes de desmayar.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** De hechizos, maleficios, a látigos culmina aquí. Nos veremos nuevamente en la segunda parte, el cual tendrá un nuevo título :p_


End file.
